Until the Day I Die
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: After the war he had nothing left and a fate of certain death. A certain pinkette just couldn't let him die, nor could she leave him alone. However, there's fates to be dealt, redemption to seek, and unknown territories of friendships to patch up. He just doesn't know where to start. She doesn't know when to let go. And they didn't know how to leave each other alone.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**June 13, 2016:** **Hello Everyone; again, for new readers sorry, for old readers I have reasons for what I'm about to say and will be following through with. I am rewriting Until the Day I Die, I will be going to the start of their relationship so THIS story falls in the same time line with my other four 'Until the Day I...' Stories. The rewrites were coming anyways, sorry about this.**

 **.**

 **To SaYwHaT and Everyone Else: The Original Chapters of Until the Day I Die will be reposted when I catch up to that point in the story again, I have a few things in the original to fix up but the original chapter 1-45, will be posted again with some edits in the timeline (which I looked over and face palmed at how screwy it was) and clarifications that I feel are necessary. I hope that answers your question, I also want you to know I'm editing the original chapters as I go too.**

 **Oh, and if you want to know where the 'Scarlet Spring' and 'Dobe Jr.' Archs for UtDID went, Look In My Story Titled Uchiha.**

 **.**

 **If you have questions or complaints about this decision of mine then feel free to PM me or leave reviews, I'll try to answer them.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

After the Fourth Great Shinobi War the injured were dispersed throughout the Shinobi Allied Forces for care and treatment of psychological traumas and the physical wounds sustained in battle. Shinobi were taken to the village which would suit the needs of their injuries. Many of the critically injured and dying were taken to the Leaf for treatment; among them were:

-Jinchūriki; Uzumai Naruto

-Jinchūriki; Killer B

-Hatake Kakashi

-Raikage; A

-Mizukage; Mei

-Kazekage; Gaara

-Hokage; Tsunade

-Nara Shikamaru

-Temari

-Sai

-Yamanaka Ino

-Akimichi Chōji

And the renowned criminal and rogue-nin:

-Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

His nose itched.

That was the first thing he ever noticed as he lay there. His nose really fucking itched!

Reluctantly he cracked his eyes open, part of him was hoping he had dreamt up an atrocious nightmare and the other part of him; the realist in him; knew the reality of his situation. But after eight years of waking up and for a brief second hoping that this was all some horrid genjutsu and knowing his reality took over. Quietly he looked around where he was, white was everywhere.

Where the hell was he?

A sigh had him closing his eyes as he tried to think of the last thing he remembered. Pink. Green. Tears. Sobbing. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the white room again, that was right, he had tried… tried to kill Naruto, and… and Sakura had come running to them when they were laying there dying. A slight wince had him trying to move his left hand, but looking down his left arm he just stared.

There was no left arm just above where his elbow should be…

He tried to move his right and found restraints on it and he groaned. His nose really fucking itched and he was too sore to move his nose up to his hand and he was restrained so he couldn't use his hand to relieve himself of the itch. A sound had his ear twitching as he looked over to his left, there was pink again. A scowl was on his face before he could stop it as he glared at the reason he was alive; damn it he didn't want to be alive! He had nothing! Nothing! And yet that pinkette had brought him to life again!

There was no family for him; his village had ordered his brother to kill them all. There was no village for him; he had betrayed them and even if he had helped in their war he doubted they would want him around. There were no friends in his life; he didn't even dare to think of his former Team as friends, Naruto and Sakura were nothing to him and Team Taka was nothing but a tool for his own gain. And there was nothing left for him in this life, so why was he here? He didn't want to be here! There was nothing for him here! Even the pink sleeping in the bed across from him was not here for him; and he hated her for bringing him back to life when he had wanted to die. He'd been prepared and at peace for the first time ever, after dueling the dobe and he had been ready to die then. Oh how he loathed the pinkette for bringing him to life again.

And yet, he felt the scowl he was forcing fade as he just stared at her.

She twitched, grumbled and moved again as she rolled onto her stomach; she was odd. That was his first decision after years of trying to hate her and break her and kill her; she was the oddest and most annoying woman he had ever met. A sharp inhale of pain from him when what remained of his left arm throbbed from his attempt to move had her eyes snapping open and he found himself staring into clear, sea green eyes.

"You're awake," she murmured.

He glared at her and she sat up.

"How are you feeling? How's your arm?" she demanded and he saw her being completely different from the genin he had once known. He was seeing the medic he had met on the battle field. It was strange how different she was.

"Hn," he grunted.

"That's not an answer," she said flatly.

"Where am I?" he asked coldly and he looked away from her. A cool hand touched his brow and he heard her sigh, he pulled his head out of her touch because it felt… comfortable.

"We brought you back to the village, you had an infection in your amputated arm, and several other sever injuries, you've been here for three weeks, unconscious the entire time. No doubt you've noticed the restraints but you had a fit in the fever and took out two doctors who came near you, and the councils of all the villages are demanding you be captured. Kakashi and Naruto are currently speaking on your behalf to try to work out a deal for you," she murmured.

"Hn," he grunted and looked down at his restrained hand and sighed as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back again. "Why?" he asked when he heard her walking away.

"Why what, Sasuke?" she asked him, he heard her stop, he didn't hear her turn around though.

"Why save me? I tried to kill you," he pointed out flatly.

"I tried to kill you too," she said before she left and left his question unanswered. There was the rattling slide of the door, and then he heard it rattle shut and he felt alone again. Again he opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling as he tried not to dwell too much on his unanswered question. It wasn't important why she saved him, the other Kage would demand his head and the village council would deliver him on a platter for his execution. He didn't doubt it, after all, they were self-serving assholes.

Turning his head he looked at the door the pinkette had exited and tried to not think about what being in this village meant. Just because he did not destroy the village when he had had the chance during the war did not mean he liked this place.

It was about the last place on the planet he wanted to be. It was a place filled with self-centered, egotistical, and righteous asses who thought the entire world revolved around their every whim and handed out orders with no regards as to what it did to those carrying the orders out.

Tears welled up in his eyes and as he clenched his teeth he felt them escape him.

"Damn," he cried out and just started sobbing for the first time since he had been a child.

* * *

Her breath hitched as she sunk to the floor after leaving.

For three weeks she had personally seen to his care and even threatened a council member with her scalpel when she had been operating on him that if they came near him until she as his doctor declared him healthy enough to handle the coming stress of his trial and the council and the village. And after she had literally dragged the council out of her hospital she had sat as his guard dog essentially.

In these past three weeks alone she had thwarted two assassination attempts on him, and redirected all of the Kage coming to demand his head. She had physically thrown the Raikage from her hospital when he had tried to barge past her to take Sasuke into custody and take him to the Cloud. She had even gone so far as to threaten to kill who ever came at him if they were not herself, Naruto or Kakashi.

Sakura heard his sobs and she cried silently for the agony he was in, the torment that would never cease for him, and for the burden he was forced to hold because he was the sole Uchiha. Hugging her knees she rested her brow on them and cried with him though he'd never know.

She hadn't been able to answer his question, she'd never be able to tell him again that she loved him because she had promised herself to be his friend.

Haruno Sakura had not renounced loving Uchiha Sasuke, no, she'd done something far more dooming in her mind. She'd promised to be his friend and to be there for him in whatever way he'd need. She would not be a friend to him like Naruto was, or Kakashi was, but she was going to try to be his friend. It was what she'd settle for, to settle to be his friend. Sasuke needed friends more than he needed a girl loving him. A girl who he didn't even like.

"Ugly?" she looked up to see a battered Sai who was holding his IV as he hobbled over to her.

"Oh, hey Sai," she smiled as she quickly hid the evidence of her cry and stood up to stand beside hm. He smiled at her in return and she promptly aided him to sit on the bench outside of Sasuke's room. "How are you feeling?" she asked as he moaned in pain at having to sit.

"Sore, did you know Beautiful cannot be quiet?" Sai asked her. The laugh escaped her despite her desire not to laugh at her best friend and the seriousness of Sai's question.

"Yes Sai, I know," she mused as she leaned against the hospital wall and he sighed.

"She talks in her sleep even," he grumbled.

"Well, the hospital is overflowing with patients and it makes sense to keep friends together, friends need friends when in grief and in times of healing," she said and looked at the door where Sasuke was. "Please just tolerate it Sai, it's important to me I know you're being well taken care of, and while she's a patient she's also a hell of a nurse."

"I believe you Ugly," he sighed.

"Let me get you a nurse to get you back to your room," she said and waved down the hall as one of the civilian aids jogged over to her. "Please take Sai back to his room," she smiled.

"Of course Dr. Haruno," the civilian was quick to collect Sai and cart him off despite his protests that he wanted peace and not to go back to his room. Sighing she stood up and walked back into Sasuke's room. He was curled up on his side and staring out the window.

"You know, Kakashi sent you some books to read," she said calmly as she walked to the stand and picked up one; it was one of her secret favorites but 'secret' was the key in that sentence. She was not a huge pervert like Naruto or Kakashi but she did enjoy the Icha Icha books.

"Hn," he grunted and she smiled.

"Well, I'm going to read it to you, it's rather dull to be in the hospital with nothing to do and since you're clearly not going to move I'll read it," she said and watched him, he never looked at her as he stared out the window then.

"Hn," he grunted again.

"Sasuke, we're not trying to be the enemy," she murmured as she lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes. Sasuke looked at her right then.

"Why don't you just leave?" he snarled like a wounded animal and she smiled softly.

"Because Sasuke, you need a friend, and I need to know you're alright," she answered truthfully as she went to sit on the other bed in the room and opened the book to read to herself aloud. She didn't know if he was listening or not, she just needed him to know he wasn't alone and as she read she felt herself relax. She could do this, she could make friends with Uchiha Sasuke even if it was going to pain her, she could do this.

* * *

Sasuke glared over his shoulder at the reading woman and scowled. He didn't know if he hated and despised her or if he should be furious she had brought him back to life when he wanted nothing more than to die. However, he decided to just listen to her voice so it could distract him from the pain he was feeling for this moment.

Sasuke didn't care about the fate the council would hand him, he had nothing left here and he didn't ever again want anything. Everything was always taken from him.

And yet…

* * *

 **I have other 'Until the Day I...' stories with entwined events and over lapping time lines they a** **re:**

 **-Until the Day I Act [Shikamaru & Temari]**

 **-Until the Day I Happen [** **Chōji & Karui]**

 **-Until the Day I Love [Naruto & Hinata]**

 **-Until the Day I Stumble [Sai & Ino]**

* * *

 **The prequel to Until the Day I Die, I decided to write it up. It'll be updated slowly for the time being, I'm busy with wrapping other works up.**

 **H** **owever,** **this isn't going to be one of those stories where Sasuke just comes back to the village all alright after he and Naruto had tried to kill each other and everything is perfect for him and Sakura.**

 **1\. Realistically speaking, it'd never happen, the man has traumas to confront, demons to fight, and his own mind to work out. Yes, he wants to change, however I have never met anyone able to flip around their entire way of thinking on a flip of a switch. Bipolar emotions are something that can flip around in the blink of an eye, but the way a person thinks and perceives the world... it takes time to change it.**

 **2\. About the last thing a person who is recovering from traumas needs is a stressful relationship, they need friendships and something solid and consistency. Friendships are the best, at least from what I've learned in my time of dealing with traumas.**

 **3\. He isn't going to be alright right now. Accept it, if you're expecting him to miraculously heal right this minute in this story then you're going to be waiting a long while.**

 **4\. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is _unique to each individual, they react differently to their traumas because not everyone experiences the same pain_. **

***If you've read my other stories' writer notes then you know I had a bad winter this past winter; I received a crash course in helping someone suffering with PTS, _it was not pretty, it was not easy, and it was by far the most painful thing I have ever witnessed a person suffer_. I know men and women with PTS and PTSD, but I had never had to really help anyone with it, let me tell you it is not easy. It requires an immense amount of patience to help the person who is suffering, and it required me listening to their pains and sufferings and every demon torturing their mind. I was only the help too, I do not suffer from PTS or PTSD, but the amount of pain I saw it putting the person I was caring for put pain in perspective for me.***

 **I hope this clarifies a few things to you about what I'm trying to do.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura stood before the council today because Tsunade was personally watching over the Uchiha; for that would be the only way she'd leave his side long enough to come here and speak to these stuffy elders. She also found herself looking at the five Kage: Tsuchikage, Ōnoki; Raikage, A; Mizukage, Mei; Kazekage, Gaara; Hokage, Kakashi; and the general of the samuri, Mifune, along with the three elders of the council all looking down on her (well, Kakashi and Gaara weren't, but everyone else was).

"You summoned me here," she said flatly when no one was speaking.

"Yes, Haruno, we did call you here," an elder spoke and she folded her arms as she expressed her annoyance.

"I'm guessing you've summoned me here to testify about the Uchiha," she stated.

"Sakura," Kakashi's tone was soft.

"If you want me to say execute him I will not, you'd have to kill me too because I won't let you," she snapped. Just because she had renounced loving him did not mean she was going to have him condemned to die. "He has suffered more than enough for ten lifetimes and you executing the last Uchiha would go against the wishes of the Second Hokage who despised Uchiha but saved Sasuke from Madara. You would also be proving to Sasuke everything he already believes; you are a bunch of self-serving, god playing humans who think nothing of the lives of those whom you harm.

"He lost his family because of an order you, the council; gave his elder brother, he lost his brother because of a secret the Third and Danzo kept from him to try to keep him in the village, he's lost his friends, his family, his village, his faith and his way, all because everyone has had the gall to make decisions for him. If you decide you are going to execute him you will have to get through me, and I will not let you get to him. And since you are only concerned about appearences, how will that look? Hm?

"Killing a war hero, a member of the renowned Team 7, the disciple of the Fifth Hokage, the only other person to ever unlock the Strength of a Hundred Seal? Not to mention I am one of Uzumaki Naruto's best friends, and an aptientice to the Sixth Hokage, so tell me how will that look? Because I'm not letting any of you execute him," Sakura snapped and she watched as seven faces pale with every word she spoke, only Gaara and Kakashi seemed perfectly alright with everything she was saying. But then again, they were perhaps her only allies in this room at this moment.

"He is too dangerous to be let loose!" the Tsuchikage bellowed.

"I agree, he also attacked my brother!" the Raikage shouted at her and she turned a baleful glare onto the large man.

"He attacked us all at the Kage summit," the Mizukage said softly.

"No, he was after Danzo, but everyone else was after him," Gaara said coldly.

"Huh?"

"That's right, he chased after Danzo, and Danzo was the dictator of the Leaf when Sasuke killed him so he did save our village," Kakashi announced and she watched the elders scowl. Sakura was no fool, she knew the elders had always wanted Danzo as their Hokage; it was the rest of the village that didn't want him as Hokage.

"Only after the Madara imposter declared war on us!" the Tsuchikage screeched.

"We're not saying he is not a criminal, but it is time to look at all the good he's done; he came to our aid at a crucial point in the war, and even brought four Kage with him, he saved many lives and he, Naruto and Sakura all saw to it that this war was ended with the least amount of casualties possible. I believe that he can find redemption," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi! You would dare to say that! About your own student who turned to being a rogue ninja!" an elder gasped.

"I am saying I believe he can find redemption," Kakashi said firmly. "Sakura what is your opinion on the matter?"

"And why should this love sick girl have a say?" the Raikage snapped.

"Because I, aside from Naruto, am one of the people he tried to kill the most. And Raikage, I am hardly a love sick girl! Just because I love him does not make me some lovesick, star struck girl!" she roared at the Kage, general, and elders; they all flinched at her roar. "I believe Uchiha Sasuke could possibly find redemption, but right now he is pain and he is down an arm; if you want him to find redemption…" she paused as she thought about what she was about to propose.

"Then give him to me, I will help him in his training and healing and when he is healed he may go on his redemption journey. Should I be wrong and he is not after aiding the world, and if he should turn out to be a traitor again, you may execute me after I personally kill him," she said firmly and held her chin up high.

"I, Haruno Sakura, put my name, my honor, and my life on his redemption, and should I fail, I will kill him myself and you may execute me."

"Sakura!" Kakashi stared at her, and she saw Gaara's eyes widen at her declaration but she was serious. She had hopes for Sasuke, she knew there was good in there, buried deep past the pain and the bloodshed, and the trauma. He was good, deep down, he was good; she knew this as surely as she knew herself. The only question was; could she dig down into him and find the good she knew to be there when it had so long been buried.

"Sakura, think about what you are saying," Gaara said softly and she turned her sad eyes up to her friend.

"I am, and I am willing to bet everything I have, that he can change. He apologized to me and Naruto just before he was brought back to the village and the hospital," she murmured softly. "If no one else will try to put faith in him then I will, and I will stake everything I am on his being himself again. Also, I'm not Tsunade, I do not gamble often unless I am certain of the outcome.

"I only ask that you let him have the chance to redeem himself," Sakura said and she bowed her head to them.

"We have much to discuss, and much to think over," she looked up at the samuri general who smiled softly at her and she nodded.

"I will leave then," she said and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto grinned at her, and she turned to smile at the man she had come to think of as her brother. His right sleeve was flapping in the breeze.

"Naruto! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better; how's the teme doing?" he asked her softly as they started walking towards the hospital.

"He's been better," she admitted. He was in so much pain, emotionally and physically that she wasn't always certain how he was doing.

"Did you get called before the council too?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, excuse me Naruto, I have a patient to see to," she said as she jogged into the hospital. She wasn't in the mood to talk about the council or Sasuke's fate. Sakura was tired, tired of it all, and yesterday he had woken up for the first time since he had been brought here, she wanted to make certain he was still alright.

"He's awake," Tsunade informed her when she came to Sasuke's room.

"And?"

"And nothing, he shouted for me to get out," Tsunade said. "Now that you're back though, I have a hospital to run," Tsunade sighed as she stood.

"Thank you, Tsunade," she said softly as she grabbed the handle of the door.

"It won't be easy Sakura, he has a lot of emotional wounds to deal with as well as physical if he's not sentenced to death, are you prepared to help him? Because it will be painful, he doesn't want the help and he won't want to confront his demons, he will lash out and he will hurt you again. Are you prepared for the pain he will put you through?" Tsunade asked. Sakura tightened her hold on the door handle and she looked over her shoulder to her master then.

"I can take whatever he dishes out, I am not giving up." She said firmly.

"You still love him, don't you kid?" Tsunade sighed.

"Yes, but he doesn't need a lover right now; he needs a friend, and I'm going to be his friend," Sakura said firmly as she opened the door and walked in, leaving her master behind as she shut it. She was greeted by a snarling Uchiha.

* * *

"I said leave me alone!" he shouted at the newest intruder, turning over he saw the pinkette and snarled a bit.

"And I've already told you I'm not leaving!" she snapped as she stalked straight up to him. He glared at her, he was tempted to cast a genjutsu on her and leave her behind; but there was his dilemma of being bound to the bed, one arm, and not enough chakra.

"Annoying," he hissed as he tried to ignore her.

"Yes, annoying, stupid, weak; is that all you've got Uchiha?" she snapped, he turned over to give her one of his best glares as she seemed to be purposely poking his temper. Kami did he ever hate this woman! He hated pink! He despised green! And he wished she'd just go die in some hole to leave him alone! Just because he had apologized when he was on the brink of death did not mean he was going to let her in. He'd sooner gnaw off his right arm than have this pinkette in his life; stupid fangirl!

"You don't scare me Sasuke, and right now, I'm about the only friend you have who isn't mad at you; so go ahead and inflict your worst, do the most damage you can because Sasuke, I do not care. I am here to help _**you**_ , and if that means taking all _**your** _ lashings, and all _**your** _ insults, and _**your** _ temper then so be it, _**you can't hurt me**_." She said firmly as she leaned over the bed and he glared into those sharp green eyes of hers.

" _ **So I dare you to inflict your worst.**_ "

"Just leave me alone!" he snapped.

"I can't," she replied as she pulled away from him. "I need to know you're alright, and you need a friend. I'm here until I'm certain you don't need me," she then walked to her bed and he watched her pick up that Icha Icha book again.

"Kakashi was kind enough to lend us Make Out Tactics," she said as she settled in. He snarled when she started reading out loud and he rolled over on his side so his back was to her.

Damn pinkette, she was the most annoying fucking thing on this planet. He was beginning to regret not killing her when he had had the chance. He didn't like that she was his only company here in this godforsaken hospital.

Then again, he found himself preferring her company to Naruto's, the dobe would be even more obnoxious of company than the stupid fangirl over there. Sasuke scowled out the window as he absently listened to her voice as she read the lent out book from Kakashi. Kami did he ever hate this place, he hated her, he hated this village, but mostly…. Mostly he despised himself.

He was alive, and he had nothing. Absolutely nothing, and he was likely to be executed the moment he was healed. This was all pointless.

"Sasuke, are you listening or do you want another book?" she asked.

"Just keep reading that one," he snarled.

"Alright," she sounded calm and he found himself listening to her soothing voice as she read.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura was resting soundly when she bolted up because the door was rattling open, she was greeted by the familiar orange of Naruto, the masked face of Kakashi, and surprisingly the red sight of Gaara. A groan escaped her lips as she stretched and tried to come awake and she noticed the way the Uchiha was snarling and glaring at the three intruders.

"Hey teme!" Naruto grinned, Sasuke glared and fought his restraints. Sakura sat up, then she went over to him to gently put a hand on his shoulder so he'd calm down. He turned his red and hypnotic purple glare on her, she glared right back.

"Hello Sasuke," Kakashi greeted.

"Go away!" he snapped, Sakura sighed knowing that this attitude was because he hadn't slept at all last night. Sasuke seemed to be plagued by nightmares when he tried to sleep, she had forcibly given him a sedative around midnight last night so he could stop being tormented by his demons.

"What kind of greeting is that teme!" Naruto spat out.

"Enough!" Sakura snapped, she didn't need Naruto riling Sasuke up when he was in no condition for a fight, and he was restrained to his bed. The Uchiha glared at them then.

"We came to deliver the verdict of the Uchiha's sentence," Gaara said in his cold tone as he glared at Sasuke, Sakura stood up straighter as she comfortingly tightened her grip on his left shoulder. Sasuke didn't seem to care about his sentence at all as he stared out the hospital window, she just looked the three men over and waited a moment.

"He will have to prove his redemption by traveling to the other lands affected by the war and helping them rebuild, he will be a shinobi again for the Leaf, and he will be on probation for the next four months while he heals. You Haruno Sakura are in charge of his rehabilitation and the council and Kage are holding you to your word," Kakashi said darkly. She nodded in understanding, failure in reabiliting the Uchiha would mean her death and Sasuke's as well. Somehow Sakura felt it was only fitting, even when she had offered that compromise it had felt fitting. She was betting everything on him, and if she lost she didn't want to live.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi snapped and the Uchiha reluctantly slid a glare over to their former leader.

"You are a charge of Haruno Sakura's for the next year while you will prove to the Five Nations and this village, that you have indeed changed. If you should betray us, you will be hunted down and executed. Until such a time you have proven your loyalty as a Leaf Shinobi to the Leaf again you will be traveling to aid the other villages affected by the Fourth Great Shinobi War. You are reinstated as a Leaf Shinobi of the jonin class, you will report directly to me for missions and the other Kage will expect regular reports on your progress, also, the other Kage have told us that the only way they will let you go on this journey after you are healed is if you are followed by their ANBU black op teams at random times to make certain you are still following the right path.

"Is this understood?" Kakashi demanded.

"Aa," he nodded. Though he did not look too happy about his sentence she did feel him relax and she had caught a flash of surprise in his red eye as it faded to onyx again. His dual colored eyes were still shocking to her, but she kind of liked his Rinnegan.

"Good, Sakura, a word," Kakashi and Gaara motioned for her to come with them. Naruto was grinning when she left him alone with Sasuke but she gave Naruto a warning glare for if he riled Sasuke up she would kick his ass to Suna and back.

"What is it?" she asked after she shut the door and heard Naruto and Sasuke start arguing.

"The Raikage has demanded you be held to your promise," Gaara said when Kakashi couldn't seem to speak to her. She sighed.

"I figured," she admitted as she pulled her hair back.

"He's put Karui and Omoi here to oversee the progress you make with the Uchiha, they are students of Killer B's," Gaara said coldly and she rubbed her brow.

"No one ever said this was going to be easy," she sighed.

" _ **GET THE HELL OFF ME DOBE!**_ " roared an Uchiha, there was a thump against the wall which had her looking at the wall then.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME! WE'RE FRIENDS AGAIN!**_ " Naruto shouted and she groaned.

" _ **NARUTO!**_ " she roared and she could feel everything still in there as she threw the door open and turned her glare on the blonde knucklehead who was sheepishly; and trying to be innocent; standing beside her bed. "I warned you Naruto!" she snapped.

"Y-y-yes, Sakura," he replied sheepishly, she saw Sasuke smirk and decided she'd scold him later since it was the first time since he had woken up that he had calmed down and smiled a bit.

"Behave or I'll be knocking your ass back to Suna," she snapped and shut the door on them, turning her attention back to Kakashi and Gaara she saw they were both a little pale.

"Is there anything else from the Kage?" she asked.

"No, the council gave you four months to patch him up and send him on his way," Kakashi informed her.

"Great, can I remove his restraints?" she demanded.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded.

"Good, I'll get to work immediately, I'm assuming he's to be staying with me since you said he was now my charge," she said firmly. She was not having him staying at the Uchiha compound unless that was where he wanted to be there.

"Yes, you will have an ANBU guard watching you though," Kakashi said softly.

"Fine," she shrugged and then she smiled slightly at them. "Thank you for giving him a second chance, he needs it."

* * *

When Sakura returned Naruto left, mostly because he was afraid she was serious about knocking his ass to Suna. It was funny just how terrified of Sakura Naruto was, however, he was only annoyed with her when she returned.

"You'll be staying with me," she informed him as she walked over to his restrained wrist.

"Leave," he ordered.

"No," she replied, he glared at her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" he snapped, he had apologized; that did not mean they were friends!

"Because, Sasuke, I happen to care about you very deeply and I need to know you are alright. Also, you; of all the people I have ever met, deserve a second chance in life. Now, you can either sit on your ass, or take the easy way out and let them execute you, which I doubt you'd do because you are the most stubborn man ever born on this planet, or you can get off your ass and start proving to everyone what I already know," she stated.

This had him reassessing the pinkette carefully.

"What do you already know?" he asked coldly.

"That you are kind, you are compassionate and capable of great amounts of empathy, you are good Uchiha Sasuke, even Itachi knew this according to Naruto." He looked at her as he saw her pull out a key and unlock his restraints.

"I can't be a shinobi," he flatly pointed out; he was done an arm and shinobi needed two hands to fight and weave signs.

"Bullshit, you lost an arm, you didn't lose your shinobi spirit," she flatly pointed out as she unloced his wrist and rubbed it for him. "And besides, you have me and we have four months to figure this out."

"Hn," he yanked his wrist from her soothing actions as he glared at her again. He didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't care about shinobi or villages or honor or any of it. It meant nothing to him, and he despised her for somehow managing to not only keep him alive but for managing to offer him something he knew he should have a chance at.

She was offering him redemption.

He didn't deserve it and he hated her for offering it so freely as she walked over to her bed and he scowled out the window at the rebuilding village.

"The Uchiha compound survived the attack from Pain, so we can stay there or you can come with me to my apartment," she said as he heard her moving around.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Alright, my place it is, here's some pants and a clean shirt, when you get to my place you can have a shower and give me a list of things you'll need, I'll go get them," she said and he felt a slight weight on his legs. Looking down he saw pants and a button up shirt. "Sorry, it's all Kakashi had, and you two are about the same size at the moment, he thought they'd fit for temporary care."

"Hn," he grunted and he slowly started moving. It felt…unbalancing to not have a left arm, he felt like he was going to fall over, and when his feet hit the cool tiled floor he swayed a bit but righted himself. This felt weird.

He gave up with pants buttons about ten minutes after fighting with it, snarling he reluctantly asked for Sakura's help. She aided him without gawking at him as she helped him with the pants. The shirt was a completely different problem and she helped him into it, then she slipped the buttons up. The sandals were easy enough much to his relief and he despised himself for being so weak.

"You're only down an arm, Sasuke. I know it feels like you can't do anything right now but that's not true, not even close to true, we'll just have to figure out how to get you used to being one armed," she assured him as she finished packing her books. He was relieved when she handed him his sword though, he looked at where she'd been hiding it then at the familiar weight in his hand, he'd never be able to use it again.

Damn it!

He felt the tears welling up as he tightened his grip on the blade, standing there trembling while he tried not to break down to sob like a child at how helpless he was again.

"Sasuke," a gentle voice and a gentle hand touched his left shoulder, he snapped his head towards the small pinkette as he scowled at her and she smiled softly in retaliation. "It's going to all be fine, let's go," she pulled him along but the empty sleeve and reluctantly he followed her.

She didn't say a word to him as she held the empty sleeve while they walked through the rebuilding village, he stared up at a round building and she pulled him along.

"Home sweet home," she sighed as she pulled out a key and opened the door. He followed her in because he had nowhere else to go and there was no way in hell he was taking the dobe up on his offer to stay at his apartment.

Sasuke looked around, he still hated Sakura but he was surprised by how sparse her place was as he looked around.

"The couch is comfortable so you can have that or the bed," she informed him. He just glared at her. "Alright, you'll have the bed, I'll take the couch," she decided for them.

He didn't snap that he didn't want her bed, he wanted to be left alone. Somehow he knew that even if he shouted it in her ear she wasn't going to listen to his wants because she seemed stubbornly hell bent on helping for some unknown, godforsaken reason.

An old battered frame caught his attention and he gingerly lifted up the old photo of Team 7. He looked to Sakura who was busy stripping her bed in the other room and he looked at the girl in the photo. She hadn't changed at all, he thought as he set the photo down in disgust. He wanted to turn it face down, but he found he couldn't as he sat on the floor and propped his sword on his shoulder as she bustled around the tiny apartment.

He hated her, he did, he despised pink and he loathed green.

However, he found her soothing in a way which had his head leaning back and his eyes closing in exhaustion.

Kami did he ever hate that woman.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

Sasuke woke up before the dawn even broke, he was sleeping on the floor unsurprisingly and slowly got up. He growled when he almost toppled over from trying to support his left side with his arm. Displeased with this he slowly got to his feet and left the room he was in, it was a very sparse room for a room that belonged to a girl. There were a few pictures about in the short hall of her apartment, he found himself looking them over slowly.

One with her and the blonde Yamanaka girl, another of her, Lee, Tenten and Neji; a different one of Kakashi, a different image of Tsunade and Shizune, and another image of her with Kakashi, Naruto and their new teammates Sai and Yamato. However, the picture that had his attention was the one in the center, it was of her with a man he assumed to be her father with his pink hair, and a blonde woman he assumed to be her mother with their same eyes. Sasuke was quick to pull himself from examining the images as he walked into the main living area.

The pinkette was sleeping on the couch, he frowned at her as walked to her kitchenette and started making coffee.

"Oh," the wild head of the pinkette snapped up from the couch when he dropped the milk in his handful. Sasuke scowled, this used to be easier when he had two hands! Damn it! The woman stretched and again he resumed making the coffee. It was almost impossible to do as he struggled to do the coffee. He managed to pour himself a cup of the coffee and nearly spat it out when it tasted horribly.

Damn it!

"Stop swearing," Sakura sighed. "We're just going to have to figure out how to get you doing everything with one hand. Naruto's going through the same training to get him accustomed to one hand as well."

"Hn," he scowled as she now remade the coffee for him. He snarled a bit at how stupid and useless he felt but he didn't say anything to her as she handed him a new mug and took his old one. He sipped her coffee, glaring at her the entire time as she left him to make breakfast. Sasuke moved out of her way, dismissing her essentially as he sat down on the couch and tried to completely ignore her. He didn't want to deal with her, he just wanted to leave now.

An omelet was placed in front of him along with utensils, he glared at the pinkette.

"We'll start your training now," she stated flatly. He scowled but reluctantly picked up the plate and walked to the table. He still hated her, he despised her, and yet… he didn't feel like he hated her. Sasuke glared at her regardless as she sat across from him at the table.

At least he was right handed, he thought bitterly as he managed to get a hold of his utensils.

She was eating quietly and he was managing to eat clumsily with a lot of misses and to his irritation a lot of bites and tries. This fucking sucked! However, he was relieved that Sakura did not say anything at all about this as they ate. He scowled until he was finally finished. Sakura quietly took the plates away from them both as she went to the sink.

"We're going to the training field in an hour," Sakura told him.

"Why?" he snapped.

"Well, you can't be a very good shinobi if we don't figure out how to have you in fighting shape with one hand," Sakura informed him as she walked past him.

"No, why are you helping me?" he snapped in irritation and she turned to look at him with eyes he couldn't read.

"Don't you hate me? I despise you so why help me?" he snapped as he finally stood to tower over her. He caged her in then and glared dangerously at the green he hated so much. But instead she did not waver or turn away from him or even shrink from him. But he saw her flinch slightly when he got close to her but she didn't move from where she was. Instead she folded her arms and scowled back up at him in such a way that it almost had him fooled into thinking he didn't scare her at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I do not hate you and you don't hate me!" she snapped. He blinked. "You are hurting, and lost and confused and you've always turned away any who have offered you a helping hand, but I know for a fact you don't hate me any more than you hate Naruto now. I heard your apology and I know you meant every word of it."

"Dying men will say anything," he snapped in defense as he pulled away from her.

"No, dying men will try to make amends, hurting men will say anything to make others hurt as much as them, and you, Uchiha, are a hurting man. Now, you can either mope around and pity yourself, or you can get off your ass and get to work on showing everyone what I already know!" she snapped as she left him in the kitchen. "And don't think about leaving this apartment until I say, there are ANBU just itching for a reason to arrest you!" she snapped as she walked into her room.

There was the slamming of a door as she disappeared into her room where he had been. Sasuke scowled as he sat at the table and pondered her words. He hated her when she would make him think about something. And he really, really, really hated it when she was right about whatever she had to say. Sasuke winced a bit as his Rinnegan pulsed with chakra and he quickly shut his left eye.

Damn! He hated this thing, he had no control over it!

* * *

Sakura pulled on clean clothes for a spar with the Uchiha, picked up the book on sword fighting Kakashi had brought by last night after the Uchiha was asleep because they both knew it was his preferred style of fighting. He had one eye shut, his Rinnegan, she noticed as she came to the table and sat with him, his onyx eye flicked up to her as she sat across from him.

"Sasuke, you may not want it, you may not like me, and you may not even care about what I have to say, but I am going to help you, I am going to aid you, and I will make certain that you are a shinobi again. You deserve some help, and someone to put faith in you, and even if you don't have faith in yourself I'm putting faith in you again," Sakura stated firmly. "I need you to know that I believe in you."

"Hn," he grunted as he stood as he left her and disappeared into her room to change his shirt no doubt. He reemerged with it lopsidedly button, sighing internally she walked over to him and fixed the buttons as he scowled like a child.

"Perhaps we'll not get you another button shirt," she mused as she finished them up.

"Aa," he agreed darkly and she helped him with his glove as she picked up his sword.

"I'll give it back to you when we're at the training field, any particular training field we should use?" she asked as she opened the book to start reading it. If she was to help the Uchiha she should probably figure out how to use swords in a fight; at least the basics; she still preferred the light, sturdy weight of a kunai in her hand and her fists. It got her point across quicker.

"Uchiha compound," he grumbled darkly and she grabbed his empty sleeve as she moved with him.

"Alright, let's go," she said as she continued reading the book. She could feel him looking at her and she didn't bother looking up to him as they walked through the village. The ANBU were following them but she ignored them. Her eyes were scanning over the book as she read how sword fighting worked.

It took them a half an hour to get to the training field he wanted to use, she made it about fifty pages into the book before she handed his sword to him. When something cool and sharp pressed onto her throat she looked up to him with dark eyes.

"Killing me will only kill you, and while you run remember you won't make far on one arm without training," she stated coolly as she flipped a page in the book again. He frowned and pulled away from her only to slam the blade on the ground as he sat down beside it. "Stop pouting, I know Acedemy students who are more mature than you."

"I do not understand you," he grumbled as she sat across from him.

"What's there to understand Sasuke? You have a second chance, you deserve a second chance," Sakura stated firmly as she read her book to figure out how to at least understand the basics to help Sasuke adapt to a new style of fighting.

"Alright, I think… I think you can use that sword again, but we're going to have to get you to defend your left," she said and looked up at him. He was staring at her with a dark eye and giving her a look she knew he gave things that confused him.

"I'm serious here, we're just going to need to start with the basics," she said as she continued reading the book on using the sword.

"Hn," he grunted and he sounded annoyed with her but she didn't care as she stood up.

"How'd you learn this the first time?" she demanded.

"Practice," he snapped sarcastically and she rubbed her brow.

"Alright, then we will practice, according to the book bamboo or wooden swords ought to suffice and I know you'd have them here at this compound so go get them, two of them," she ordered in a sharp tone. The Uchiha didn't move, she walked over, grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up.

"We can do this the easy way, Sasuke; or we can do it the hard way and believe me the hard way will hurt like a son of a bitch, go get the damn swords!" she snapped and shoved him off, he scowled as he stalked off. "You have five minutes before I track you down and knock your ass to Suna!" she shouted.

No response.

Because he couldn't see her she smiled slightly and hugged herself as she stood there watching where he had disappeared to. Things with Uchiha Sasuke could never be easy, and at this moment, he was a little off balance, a little lost, and in world of pain; she knew he was in pain, but she was going to help him at least accept the pain.

Acceptance was the first step to healing a human's heart.

She would know, she had had to patch her heart up because of him plenty of times. Accepting everything though had made her strong, stronger than anyone would ever know, and if she could accept her pain she could help him accept his.

Five minutes later he stalked towards her with two bamboo swords, on under his arm and the other in hand. He didn't look happy, but she didn't mind as she smiled at him, he needed to know she cared about him. Even if he did not return the feelings he would just need to know he was cared for.

"Alright," she said as she took the bamboo sword from under his arm, he scowled at her. "Teach me," she ordered.

"Hn?" he lifted a brow at her.

"You heard me Uchiha, teach me to use this thing," she ordered. He knew how to use the sword, all she was going to have him learn was how to use it with one hand. After this she'd work on hand to hand skills with him and shuriken with kunai and they'd figure out how for him to weave signs. She only had four months to help him, and so help her she was going to get through to him, she was going to make him see that he was still a shinobi, and even if it killed her she was going to figure out how to get through to him and show him he had her as a friend.

Because, until the day she'd die she was going to love him.

Before the day she died though she was going to get it through his thick head that he was cared for.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5**

Sasuke's life was turned upside down by the pinkette. For the past week though he had grown accustomed to the routines she created again. He was not a man who liked routines, and he really didn't like her apartment; it was a mess and when she wasn't around because of her shifts at the hospital he was cleaning the place. Honestly, it was covered in a fine layer of dust, her clothes were organized in piles, and she had no regards for dirty dishes, clean bathrooms and kitchens, and she didn't organize her fridge. He had found something he was relatively certain could've been either chicken or a vegetable with it's scent and greenery.

Personally he was coming to the conclusion she did not 'live' here. It was a crash pad, he could see that, but since he was living here and he couldn't leave the damn place without her here to escort him he found himself cleaning it.

Which brought him to the end of his first week back into the village as he tried to figure out how to slice his tomatoes for a snack because Sakura wasn't here at the moment to cut them for him. Damn round things and knives! Grumbling he picked up the tomato from the floor again when there was a knock on the door which had his Sharingan whirling to life as he took the knife from being a tool to a weapon again. He didn't like it when the door knocked and Sakura wasn't here, but as he walked over to the door a voice shouted through the door.

"I know you're in there teme! Open this damn door or I'll break it and you can explain to Sakura why she doesn't have a door anymore!" Naruto bellowed. Grumbling he set the knife aside as he yanked the door open to glare at the dobe. Sasuke had been avoiding the dobe as best as he could since he had been in the hospital, but since he was confined to Sakura's apartment when she had hospital shifts he didn't have anywhere to go and hide.

"What!?" he snarled.

"We need to talk," Naruto said as he shoved his way into the apartment. Sasuke just prayed for patience because he didn't want to give Sakura's crash pad a Naruto shaped hole in the wall of it; explaining that one to Sakura would be a pain in the ass and she was already a huge pain in his ass.

"What is it dobe?" he demanded as he grabbed the knife to continue to vainly slice his tomato.

"I'm here to warn you off of Sakura!" he glanced over his shoulder then and saw that the dobe was completely serious. Sasuke internally felt like banging his head against a wall, he was not interested in Sakura in any way, shape or form, she was the most annoying person on this fucking planet and she wouldn't leave him alone for some godforsaken reason.

"If you want her, have her dobe; though I know she'll knock your ass to Suna and back," Sasuke snapped. He didn't know why but the mere idea of Naruto claiming Sakura irritated him enough that it had him slamming the knife through the tomato with ease and smirking in triumph. Now, he'd only have to imagine every tomato as the dobe's head and he'd be cutting them in no time! The thought had him gleefully eating the half of the tomato he'd been trying to cut for ten minutes.

"No! That's… Kami Sasuke! Don't you know how she feels about you!? I'm her brother!" Naruto said as he nervously and viciously shook his head at the idea in it. Sasuke said nothing as he savored the tomato. He was only seventeen, love and girls had never really been his concern and though he had a suspicion that Sakura's 'undying love' was still there she hadn't said anything to him about it. So far she'd only been digging in to be a pain in his ass.

"Then shut up dobe," Sasuke snapped as he examined the tomato, it tasted so good!

"Teme! Stop being an ass for once! You know exactly how she felt about you the first time when you shattered her heart and then proceeded to drag all the pieces through whatever hell you pleased! You weren't fucking here to try to pick up the pieces though, were you? No, you were after revenge! Fucking revenge, Sasuke! You broke her, you wore her down, and you made her cry!

"But you were never here to see it! And if she has it her way you'll never know about it!" Naruto snapped in a red faced huff.

"I never asked her to love me dobe!" Sasuke snapped as his eyes narrowed on the dobe. He felt the Rinnegan activate again and wanted to shut his eye but didn't. The dobe would see no weaknesses from him.

"No, you didn't; and I've never asked her to love me but she does Sasuke, she loves you so fucking much I envy you. Yeah, you know when we were dying and you said you envied me, my only fucking thought was why? Why the fuck would you envy me when you had a girl like Sakura ready to be whatever you needed and or wanted? And she'd do anything for you Sasuke.

"Sakura is willing to do anything for you, she is willing to fucking die if it would ease your pain and suffering. She'd kill for you, she'd die for you, she'd probably even commit high treason for you, and you've never seen that. You've never fucking seen how much she loves you.

"You may have said you envy me, Sasuke, but I envy you; you have something I will probably never have and you're too fucking stupid to just shut up, accept it and appreciate it. However, just because I'm not the one she'll ever love that way doesn't mean I can't make this clear to you, teme.

"Break her heart one more fucking time and I will break every bone in your body and let Kurama eat you," Naruto snarled. Sasuke could feel the chakra of the fox leaking out of the dobe then and he narrowed his eyes on the dobe. "She's putting a hell of a lot more than her faith in you teme. Don't fucking break her this time."

"Sakura will do whatever she pleases, Naruto. I do not own her," Sasuke snarled out lightly. He didn't want her, he wanted her out of his hair and to stop dragging him to the training grounds for swordsmanship lessons, for taijutsu and sign weaving, and for shuriken jutsus. He just wanted her to stop, to stop caring and to just… to just leave him alone. However, he had yet to get her to leave him alone.

"No, but you have her heart in your hands teme. Break it again, and the world won't need to worry about your redemption because I will break you," Naruto snapped as he left the apartment and slammed the door. The photos on small hall wall trembled.

The tomato was dropped though as he dove to catch the one that fell, he barely grabbed it before it hit the ground and he lifted it back into it's place in the center of the wall. A green eyed girl stood with a blonde woman and a pink haired man, and he turned away from it quickly to pick up his tomato and wash it off.

He didn't belong here.

* * *

Sakura walked back from the market with a bag of groceries and fresh tomatoes. She was going to make the Uchiha cook dinner tonight, he was slowly figuring this out and she wasn't about to do everything for him, she never operated that way. Blond tails caught her attention as she walked through the village, along with her huge fan slung across her back.

"Hey Temari!" She shouted, the girl slowly turned towards her with curious green eyes.

"Oh, hey Sakura," Temari sounded timid which was unusual considering her normally over confident, arrogant, bossy, sharp tongued demeanor.

"I didn't think you'd be back in our village so soon after the war, how are things in Suna?" Sakura asked as they walked together.

"They're getting back together, slowly, people are still recovering," Temari admitted. "And I've been assigned to the Leaf as a temporary diplomatic ambassador for the time being. At least, until someone more perminant can take the job," Temari smiled slowly.

"Temari, is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself," Sakura said as they walked towards her apartment complex.

"No, just been a long few days with the move and messages and everything, I'm just tired," Temari said with a yawn as if to iterate her point.

"If you say so," Sakura said unconvinced.

"My brother told me about your deal with the Kage and council, why would you ever make such a deal Sakura?" the older woman demanded.

"You know, it wasn't an easy offer to make, however… have you ever just known something, just felt it down to the marrow of your bones regardless of what everyone else thought?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Temari suddenly replied in her normal sharp tone.

"Well, I know I'm right, I know it down to the marrow of my bones, and even if the entire world thinks I'm wrong, thinks he will never change, I know he's changed, he's just lost and needs help. And even if I'm the only one going to prop him up, kick his ass and shove him back down the right path for him, I'm going to do it to prove to everyone that he's good, he's kind, and he's more than just some criminal for them to execute. And even if he doesn't know it himself, I'm going to make him see that's he's all that and more, because he is," Sakura stated firmly. "That's why I could make the offer, and even if I'm wrong and I have to kill him, I don't regret it. It'd be for the best if he's killed at my hands, and I wouldn't want to live in the world where he isn't so I won't mind dying afterwards. Do you understand that feeling?"

"Actually… I do," Temari smiled softly and Sakura smiled in return. "You know what, I believe you're right Sakura. I believe that he might be different, but you do know this is going to be a lot of work."

"Please, I work with Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Sai; compared to them Sasuke's easy," Sakura stated her fact and the older woman laughed.

"You sound awfully confident of that fact," Temari smiled slyly.

"Well, aren't you always miss confident; even when you're beaten by the laziest genin of the Leaf?" Sakura mused, she caught Temari's slight blush before she was laughing again. Sakura had a good feeling about if Temari stayed here, she hoped for the best for Temari.

"Yeah, well, this is my stop, I'll see you around Sakura," Temari waved when they walked past a new building.

"Later Temari," Sakura agreed.

"Oh, and Sakura, it's all fine to have patience with men, but sometimes they need a boot up the ass to get going!" Temari called out.

"He's been getting the boot a lot! I'm a constant pain in his ass!" Sakura called over her shoulder which had both of them laughing as she walked away. Sakura made it the next blocks to her apartment when the door was opened for her by the surly Uchiha who looked… unruly at the moment.

"I bought dinner, you're cooking, I'll help," Sakura said as she put the groceries on the counter.

"You do know I can't even slice my tomatoes, right?" he asked her blandly.

"Yes, however, I also know the only way you're ever going to get used to having one arm is through practice. Just be happy you're right handed, Naruto was right handed, so he not only has to learn to do everything with one hand but with his left hand," Sakura said blandly as the Uchiha started unloading the groceries.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6**

After all of her research on the human psyche at work she had come to a hypothesis; one she wasn't really willing to test out but she was going to examine.

See, human psyches are complicated things, even she could know and recognize this, however she was coming to terms with what her own mind was going through and what she was seeing of Naruto and Sai's minds, and her other friends. People didn't really want to address it but she was going to delve into it. And the person she was going to talk to about this strange state of mind among so many of the shinobi; even those from the other countries: Kakashi.

She was relatively certain her former teacher would be the best person to speak to on the matter of this text book: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now, she wasn't saying everyone was going through this strange mental pain, but she was beginning to see the extremes of it in people like Naruto, and she could see a lot of what the book had discussed in Sasuke as well. But more than that, she could see it in Kakashi, however, he seemed to have healed from most of his trauma and move forward; not moved on, but moved forward. Moving on meant burying the pain, moving forward meant bearing the pain. She had long since learnt the difference of those two with herself.

Finding the silver haired man she was seeking outside his apartment she called out as she jogged up to him.

"Hm, oh, Sakura," he lowered his book as he looked over to her.

"Kakashi, I was wondering if we could talk," Sakura said as she walked with him.

"About what?" Kakashi asked her.

"About Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," she said softly as she clutched the book to her chest and waited for his answer.

"Uh…" he looked stunned as she waited for him to speak to her. "Let's go inside," he said finally. She nodded as she followed him up to his small apartment, he locked the door once they were in it and he turned on her fast as lightning.

"What are you prying at Sakura?" he demanded. She handed him the book.

"I'm trying to help Sasuke, I need to know what the person experiencing it is going through, I need to understand how to help him, and I want to understand what it is," she said as he took the book from her. Her former sensei was very tight lipped about certain things about himself, however when she had read the book she had seen a lot of her mentor in it.

"And what makes you so certain the Uchiha has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" he asked her calmly as they walked to his kitchen table.

"A few things, and when I though back on it he had always presented a lot of the symptoms I just… I didn't know what they were," Sakura admitted as she sat across from the table from Kakashi. "I know you want to help him, Kakashi, I can see it, however, to help him I have to pry past the physical trauma and pry into his psyche. He wants to change, I know he does, I just… I don't know how to help him change when I think he's stuck."

"Well, Sakura, it's very painful. It took a lot of years for me to confront the pain," Kakashi admitted to her.

"What made you confront it?" she asked and his dark eyes looked up to her.

"Team 7," he answered and he set her book down as he leaned back in his seat. "Sasuke's a lot like me, but he's got more of the pain. When he confronts it Sakura, there will be a lot of pain and rage and sorrow, right now he's keeping it all back by his sheer will power alone. Are you prepared for the damage that could come from forcing him to confront it?"

"I'm not the one who'd be damaged," Sakura said darkly. She never wanted to make the Uchiha suffer, just the opposite really, if she could she'd take all of his pain from him, take on herself and let him be free of it. But she couldn't, however, she could help him move forward from his traumas, and move forward with his life. It wasn't going to be easy, it never was though, and if she wanted easy she'd have stuck to aiding Naruto.

"No, you're not, and you're healthy in dealing with your trauma, you don't let it fester." Kakashi seemed envious of her for some reason and she looked to her lap then. She didn't know what she had done that was wrong but she felt as if she had done something wrong as she bit her lip to look up at him again. "There's nothing wrong with it Sakura, I just envy you."

"I don't see why," she mumbled. "I just go with the flow of my emotions, rage and everything."

"I know, now, tell me what makes you believe the Uchiha has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Kakashi asked.

"When we were genin, he had anxiety really bad from time to time, whether from an event or nerves or nightmares, I didn't think anything of it then, I was so enamored with him I just didn't notice it. However, he was 'flight or fight' in most of his reactions, he would act fearful but sometimes after his 'flight or fight' moments he'd emerge… confused.

"I know he's been numb, he was numb the night he left, he's been numb before and during the war, and every time I remember him before he was goal oriented. It wasn't emotional, my nightmares and memories of him are of when he was numb and lost in himself. There was a lot of rage in him before, but I don't know, it was like it was a distraction, a shield from what he was really feeling.

"Now, now he's suffering Kakashi," she said as she rubbed her temple as she recalled the three weeks he was unconscious, the past week and a half he'd been in her apartment, and all the nightmares he'd have, he'd scream, he'd mutter in his sleep, once he had held an entire conversation with Itachi in his sleep; and she knew because he thought she was Itachi for some reason; and he'd cry in his sleep, just break down sobbing.

Sasuke seemed to never sleep because of his nightmares, he only fell asleep for a few hours a day and would always be restless in his sleep crying out for his mother, his father, or his brother, or pleading for mercy. There were the nights he'd just jolt awake and she'd hear him wandering around her apartment like a ghost. One night she had woken up to see him staring at her from his corner, he wasn't threatening or anything, he just looked… lost.

"He's moody, I mean his emotions swing to extremes, one moment he'll be raging at me with his temper, then he'll be quiet, he's with drawn into himself, or he's so depressed I have to physically drag him out of the bed, but mostly he's surly and temperamental. Also, he's antisocial, I know because he avoids everyone like they're the plague, I know he was antisocial, surly, and temperamental even before the massacre but this… this is extreme, even for him. I'm the only person he's talked to and that's to snap at me to leave him alone," Sakura sighed as her head fell back. "Before he was at least happy sometimes, like with his brother and mother, I saw that sometimes and it was part of why I liked him. He was surly on the outside, and I saw he was soft on the inside; but we were five so I don't know if that counts.

"I know he has flash backs, we could be sparing and suddenly he'll just freeze, like he's been possessed by the Shadow Possession jutsus of the Nara clan but his eyes are a million lightyears away, and when he finally breaks himself of whatever nightmare he's in he's so… confused. Also, he's cleaned my entire apartment daily and rearranged it at least forty different times in the last week and a half alone; and I know that's not normal even for him and his obsession with order and cleanliness in my apartment!"

"Well, Sakura, the hardest part for him was getting past the numb," Kakashi said softly as he took her hand which was resting on the table. "Now the rest, it's up to him, but he'll need someone there for him. Get him to talk, have him tell you about the flashbacks. Kami knows he won't talk to Naruto about it, and he'd sooner kill Sai than talk to him, Yamato isn't someone he'd ever open up to, and I'm too much like him Sakura. If you have the patience, and the strength to pry, then I think… I think he might talk to you about what's going on in his head. All you need to do is listen," he assured her with squeeze.

"What comes after this though?" she asked him. If there was more pain and suffering for Sasuke then she might figure out how to get him past it.

"Peace, coming to terms, confronting the nightmares, the monsters of the mind, the demons within, at least according to the books I had read," Kakashi shrugged.

"Did you find peace?" she asked then.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, I can live with what I've done, I've moved forward with it, and I can deal with it when it arises again. I can live with it Sakura, it is no longer controlling me, it took several decades though to accept it," he said blandly as she absorbed this.

"So you're saying he can move forward?" Sakura murmured softly as she stared at the book before her.

"It's not easy Sakura, but you'll need to have the patience to endure him and listen to him. He's going to need someone to listen to him when he's ready," Kakashi assured her.

"Alright, thank you Kakashi," she smiled.

"And Sakura, not a single word about what we discussed here," Kakashi said firmly.

"Yes sir," she nodded as she grabbed her book and stood up, she stopped at the door though. "I know this wasn't easy for you to tell me, even if we aren't discussing your trauma so thank you Kakashi," she smiled and then she left before he could respond.

Slipping her book into her bag she made a mental note not to let Sasuke find it as she hurried to her apartment. If patience was key in helping Sasuke then she would have patience, even when it wasn't going to be easy. However, Sakura excelled at patience when she needed it. Her fiery temper could be reined in and her own grievances could be ignored until he pushed her too far and she'd snap. But she felt she could control the when of her snapping, she was not so out of control of herself that she'd lose her temper over the slightest thing. Hell, even though she hated the nickname she had grown accustomed to Sai calling her Ugly and not beating him to smithereens. If she could also handle a hyperactive Naruto who had the attention span of a gnat ninety percent of the time and not lose her temper all the time, then she could handle the Uchiha and her temper.

Opening the door of her apartment she crashed over a chair, hit the floor only to find herself on a body, and she scowled. Like she said; rearranging her apartment!

"Sasuke, we don't put the kitchen table chairs in the entry way where people can trip on them," she said calmly.

"Dobe repellant," he answered as she clambered off of him. She picked up the chair and put it with her table which had moved to the corner of the small apartment.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't meant to get into the habit of moving her furniture around, but since she was never home and he had nothing to do, the habit had come around. Just like his obsessive need to clean the damn place had ben roused. He had never had this problem before but he felt so damn restless most of the time when Sakura wasn't around he found himself doing anything to relieve that anxiety. Which usually meant he was cleaning, moving things, or trying to figure out how to cook again. As annoying as it was for him he found solace in the one person he despised the most.

The one the dobe wanted but couldn't have and the only one who didn't pester him. Sure Sakura was a pain in his ass, but she didn't irritate him like Naruto did.

"Alright, so we're going to the training field again today to meditate and work on your taijutsu again. After dinner if you would like to, we can work on your swordsmanship again," Sakura said as she disappeared into her bedroom to change.

"And Sasuke! Don't rearrange my clothes! You can rearrange the furniture to your heart's content, move the dishes and foods around as much as you want, alphabetize my books and type my scrolls but stay out of my clothes!" she shouted. Sasuke scowled at the door, damn woman never did her laundry and she even had a machine to do it, of course he had moved her clothes into proper places where a normal person would put them. Annoying woman.

She reemerged about twenty minutes later with her hair up and her training clothes on. He reluctantly followed her out the door of her apartment as she grabbed his empty left sleeve and led the way to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke still hated that place with a fiery passion and found himself wondering how the hell that of all the fucking things in this damn village had survived the attack of Pain when not much else had. Then again… it was just a little on the outside of the village and it was pretty well protected so it was possible. Sakura hadn't told him though why it was still standing after his betrayal.

"Here you are," she said and he took the sword from her again, mostly they did it this way so the ANBU following them through the village didn't jump him and kill him for carrying a weapon in the village. However, he hated traveling around without it, it made him feel… naked. Yes, naked was a good description for how he felt when walking around without his sword. Sakura let him carry it around the apartment without questioning his peculiar habit, however after living with Orochimaru he always wanted a weapon on him. Damn snake.

"We're starting today with meditation, like I told you at the apartment," she announced again.

"Meditation?" he demanded.

"Yes, it will clear the mind, and emotions and perhaps help you move past the traumas of your past," Sakura said as she walked away from him.

He snarled at the thought, only for a set of baleful green eyes to turn on him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I know for a fact you want to change who you are, this is how we start. Now shut up, sit down and get comfortable because we are going to do this twice a day for an hour," she snapped as she placed her hands firmly on her hips. He loomed over her as he glared in retaliation. When the hell had she gotten to be this small? Had she always been this small?

No, it didn't matter, he despised this annoying pinkette who just wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

"Hn," he grunted.

"We can do this easy way, Sasuke, or we can do this the Tsunade way; in which case I will take great pleasure in torturing you with evasion training," Sakura informed him in a darkly sweet tone which had him raising a brow. She smiled maliciously, he frowned. But even he knew he was not about to win this battle with her as he yet again submitted to her will and followed her to the old lake for fire jutsu practice. It brought back so many memories, he wanted to walk the other direction but a look from her warned him he would not be escaping as he sat beside her.

Propping his sword on his shoulder as he folded his legs he rested his hand on his leg and waited for her.

She was sitting up straight beside him as she folded her legs.

"Focus on your breathing today, just let it do what it naturally does but focus on your breathing, focus on when it enters your body, and when it leaves your body, focus on where the breath goes," she said and he nodded as he did this.

Sasuke didn't understand why they were doing this, but he wasn't going to question her. The pinkette had a nasty temper on her when she was riled as he had learned the other day when they had practice shuriken throwing and he hadn't started trying. Part of him hadn't wanted to start, however when she threatened to knock his ass to Suna if he didn't start trying at the training he had taken her seriously and started the shuriken throwing. He was mortified at how difficult and how horrible he was at it.

However, Sakura was there pushing him, he didn't know why she was pushing him but he often times found her pushing him. Prompting him to be a shinobi, saying he was one. He didn't know why bet he hoped to Kami that was true, he had liked being a shinobi once. But now, now he was useless, he was down an arm and relied on the pinkette to help him with simple things like buttoning a shirt.

Sasuke crack an eye and peeked at her, perhaps he could sneak away for the hour.

"Don't even think about it," she breathed. He scowled as he straightened where he was sitting again.

* * *

 **Just a head's up, all of the Until the Day I... Stories are slow to start. Sorry, it just is, but I hope you'll like them as they go.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 7**

It was the marker of week two with him living in her apartment. Sakura had grown accustomed to nothing ever being the same as when she had left it. Everything was sparkly and shiny with how clean he made everything. However, today was a new push. She knew she should be taking it slow, letting him take the lead with his trauma, and she was, but she was on a deadline here, he was leaving in four months; three and a half techniqually; and if he wanted to change then he was going to have to get proactive about it all. He knew this too, but Sasuke was trying to avoid it.

Confronting trauma, it was painful, but she needed for him to do it now rather than never. Because when he left, she had no doubts he was going to evade it and avoid it. She had a feeling no one had taught him how to deal with trauma as a child, which was currently fueling her plans for a project she wanted to bring to the hospital's attention after Sasuke was gone.

If he had received the help he had needed as a child then she had no doubt all of this catastrophe he had created for himself. Which was why she was making notes for her side project, however, her main worry was the Uchiha and getting him… at peace again. She didn't need him to love her or care about her, or even date her; even if it was something she desperately wanted.

But loving a man like Sasuke meant doing things for him and expecting nothing in return.

Pulling her hair up she walked into her apartment after a six hour surgery as she walked into her apartment.

"Morning Sasuke," she greeted because she was trying to give him a sense of normally. He looked up from the book she had left him reading at midnight when she had been called in to perform the surgery on a child who had been brought in from a foreign village that had been hit in during the war. An onyx eye flicked up to her as she dropped the blank journal on the table.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Learning anything useful about the Rinnegan?" she asked as she sat down. He was eyeing the journal on the table with uncertainty as he looked back at her.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Good," she said as she made them both coffee. Placing the mug in front of him she sat down at her chair then as she rubbed her eyes. She had received two hours of sleep before being woken by her phone to go to the hospital. Sasuke had woken up the moment she had, and he had been reading all night from what she could see, a scroll Kakashi had found on the Rinnegan for him.

"What is that for?" he demanded.

"I want you to start writing your nightmares down when they wake you up," she said calmly as she slid the journal to him. "I know you don't want to confront your trauma, I don't blame you, however, I must tell you that you have to if you really want to change like you said you did. I also know you won't talk to me or anyone, at least not yet. So this is my compromise, you write, and I won't bug you about this. Ever. Whatever you write down is yours and yours alone."

"Hn," he grunted as he hesitantly took it off of the table and into his hand.

"Just do this," Sakura said softly. "It was this or get you a therapist and I could only see you being tried for murder if you had to talk to someone when you're not ready."

"Fine," he grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm getting a shower, then we'll go to the field. While I'm in that shower, write, because I know you had a nightmare," Sakura stated as she left him behind. Just being with him was enough for her, and she was going to make him confront the demons tormenting him. He'd been running from them for eight years. It was time to accept the reality he was living in, but to do that he'd have to confront his past. Sakura sighed as she pulled off her shirt, her bra, wiggled out of her pants and turned on the shower for a steaming shower. The warming water was rolling over her body as she braced herself on the tiled wall, tugging her fingers through her hair she gently detangled it.

Cleaning herself of her grim and exhaustion she turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around herself as she walked to her room. Picking up her dirty clothes before Sasuke did the deed, then she started getting dressed quickly as she pulled on her training gear, tugged on her leggings as she walked out of the room to find Sasuke just shutting his book shut before she watched him put it away with his few possessions he was currently stowing away on the floor in the corner of her apartment.

He handed her the sword and she took it as she walked with him to the front door. Slinging it over her shoulder, she again picked up her 'how to sword fight' book and resumed the reading of it as she grabbed his empty sleeve and walked the well-known route to the compound training grounds. Sasuke said nothing to her the entire way, but she felt him slowly starting to relax around her.

They avoided the markets and the center of the village, she didn't want to make him nervous and running into people made him nervous right now. They made it to the compound, Sakura pulled the sword off of her shoulder to hand to him. He was quick to take it.

"Meditation, now," she ordered as they walked to another part of the compound to do the meditating. She moved him around the compound for meditating, mostly because he was restless with routines, so she'd mix his routines up.

* * *

Sasuke despised the routine of meditating, however, Sakura wasn't letting him off of the hook. He had tried to escape her demand of meditating when she was working on meditating, however, she seemed attuned to him and would catch him before he had a chance to escape. However, her newest demand of him had him slightly cross because he didn't want to write down his nightmares. But if it was the compromise then he could handle that much, he'd rather write them down and have no one see them, than have to speak about the horrors he knew. Cracking his eye he glared at the pinkette who was sitting beside him with her back straight as she focused on her own breathing.

"Stop glaring at me," she ordered.

"Hn," he grunted, and her head snapped to him as her green eyes narrowed on him then.

"Uchiha Sasuke, let me be clear, for the nest three and a half months I am bossing you around and you will do what I say or I'll knock your ass to the Cloud and back for fun," Sakura said coldly.

Part of him was amused with the threat; especially since he remembered the love-sick genin who would swoon if he even looked at her. The other part of him was annoyed with her and wanted to murder her for shoving him around and he despised himself for not arguing back, for not pushing back against her, but he couldn't fight her for some reason.

Sasuke wanted to fight her, but something in him wasn't willing to fight her, wasn't willing to push against her, wasn't willing to even put up a fight. It was irksome, to not even be able to fight her.

However, he wasn't fighting her as he sat still and did as she ordered as they wasted an hour meditating. He was doing as she ordered as he focused on his breathing and clearing his head. But by the end of the hour he was just itching to get up and whack away at her with the bamboo swords.

"SAKURA! TEME!" Naruto shouted, he winced as his eye snapped open as he glared over to the dobe. "You two are hard to find!" he huffed out.

"It's training, Naruto," Sakura said calmly as she stood, he was quick to maneuver himself out of the dobe's reach and behind Sakura. The dobe was grinning that grin, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword which he had only unsheathed to figure out how to sharpen the blade and maintain the care of it. It wasn't all that important to him, however, he knew if he wanted to keep the sword in lethal condition. "What's up?"

"Kakashi told me you two were here, I was wondering if… you could… you know, help me with the… uh, one hand signing," Naruto was smiling shyly.

"Yeah Naruto, but it's up to Sasuke, it's his training," Sakura looked at him expectantly. He said nothing as he scowled at the dobe, he did not want to train with the dobe, period, he had no interest in being harassed and laughed at when he didn't want to put up with the dobe's antics. Also, he didn't want to be training in the first place! But Sakura was stupidly insisting he was a shinobi, he despised her for planting the idea in his head. Mostly because a small part of him wanted to believe her.

"Hn," he grunted.

"I'll take that as a not together, right now," Sakura said wisely. He nodded slowly because he just wanted the dobe gone. "Alright, here's what we'll do, I'm taking my leave from the hospital to help Sasuke Naruto, I'll split the afternoons between the two of you started next week."

"Ah, can't we just train together?" the dobe whined. "It'll be like old times!"

"Sasuke doesn't want to do that Naruto, and right now, you should respect his wishes," she said softly and firmly. He was now kind of relieved she had grown up to be so close to Naruto though he still didn't like it.

"But…!" Naruto started.

"How about this, for a month we'll train separately; I have two weeks before my leave starts and for the first month of it we'll train separately, after that we'll train together and work together. But, we'll only do this if Sasuke's comfortable with it," Sakura said as she looked to him. He felt his left sleeve flap in the light wind.

"Fine," Naruto pouted.

"Agreed, Sasuke?" Sakura demanded firmly.

"Hn," he answered with a shrug. He didn't know how to feel about any of this, but as he looked at the pinkette he felt nothing about any of this.

"Alright, that's settled," Sakura said firmly as she clasped her hands. "You and I will start your training in two weeks Naruto, and Sasuke, you and I will continue our routine."

"Thanks Sakura, and teme, remember our deal," Naruto snarled at him. He said nothing as the dobe walked away, Sakura shot him a questioning look but he shook his head.

"Well, since we're clearly not meditating anymore, put that away and we'll start with the bamboo swords," Sakura said firmly. He grunted as he sheathed the sword, she picked up the swords as she tossed it at his head. Reflex had him snatching it out of the air, spun the familiar weight in his hand to use it as a weapon again.

Looking to the pinkette he was startled to see her smiling slightly, it was a mysterious, knowing smile, and one he'd never seen on her which had him curious about what she was thinking. No matter, she was nothing, and he spun his sword in his hand to hear the whistling of bamboo as he sliced the air.

"Alright, teach me, Uchiha," she ordered. He looked up at her again, and then they resumed their lesson.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

Sasuke found he could never sleep, he had three reoccurring dreams and they seemed to rotate with each other one when they'd attack to wake him up. He hated it when they could come in that stage between sleep and consciousness, two twenty-four in the morning, every time, once he was awake though he couldn't sleep, he'd pace around, try to calm himself down, he'd been dealing with the dreams since he had been a child but now they were relentless.

If it was before nine thirty-seven at night when he'd try to fall asleep he'd jolt awake in a nightmare, if it was nine thirty-seven or close to it, he would actually stay awake until nine thirty-eight just to try to avoid one nightmare. However, he didn't always get that lucky, it could strike even when he didn't want it too, or even when he avoided nine thirty-seven. Just the other night he had bolted awake in his memory of the night of the massacre, and it was only when Sakura had tackled him before he could run out the door had he been ripped out of the memory of his family's massacre.

Sasuke had never cried so hard as he had when she was holding him after having kept him in the apartment so he wasn't arrested by the ANBU or killed when he'd react to being attacked. He was lucky Sakura never brought up his crying a lot, he felt like a blubbering kid relying on her that way. She would instead just hand him the journal and a pen, then she'd make them coffee as she sat with him while he'd write.

His next reoccurring nightmare struck him whenever he was awake, never in his sleep, and it was killing Itachi, his brother walking towards him with a bloodied slight smile only to poke his brow. That one would come when out of nowhere and he'd just freeze, the same fear of his brother going to kill him coursing through him and had him backing up. Just yesterday when they had been walking towards the Uchiha compound training grounds he had frozen when the memory slammed into him and he was back there, backing up against a wall in the fear because he was there with Itachi rather than in the village with Sakura holding his left sleeve.

Sakura had held his left sleeve the entire time and just stood with him as he pressed himself against the wall in terror. She never asked, just handed him the journal when they finally made it to the Uchiha compound three hours later and told him to write it down.

The final reoccurring nightmare of his, the one which would play on a loop mercilessly at two twenty-four in the morning and in his head was the day on the bridge. He could never get that day out of his head, when pink would just appear before him as he stood ready to leave. That nightmare would loop, and loop, and he always bolted awake just as Kakashi appeared to grab his chidori charged wrist just as sad, wide, startled green eyes stared at him. Sasuke always found himself seeking her out just to make certain Kakashi had saved her, to make certain she was alive. He'd usually find her on the couch, asleep, but she'd usually wake the moment he sat down across from her. Sakura would just get up and hand him the journal, then she'd just sit awake with him until exhaust would finally win him over and he'd be asleep for an hour before he was jolted awake by nightmares again.

Sasuke found that using chidori was also the fastest way for him to panic into thinking Sakura was in danger from his hand again. She would just let him react to the panic because she didn't understand why he was panicking at using chidori, however she was usually the one to hold him and try to calm him down as he panicked in his memories.

The scariest part of all of it, the most terrifying part was while he was physically here in the present, when the memories came he was there, he was physically stuck in the memories, and reliving every fucking moment of it. He was never wherever he was physically in the present, he was stuck; physically stuck, in the memories and that terrified him. It terrified him more than any of the nightmares he endured, more than any of the other memories that would hit him in their jig sawed bits and pieces. And he despised his mind for this.

He was always writing it down though when he came around, Sakura would hand him the journal and would sit with him as he jotted it all down. He found himself running out of notebook space before the end of the first week and she bought him a second journal. Sasuke hated doing it but he was finding that if he didn't write it down; even the jig sawed bits of memories which would attack his mind from time to time; he'd be twitchy and agitated. Sakura never read his first journal, once it was done she had gone out and bought him a storage box which he could put it in to read later if he needed to, not that he thought he was ever again going to read it but she felt it was one of those 'just in case' things.

There were other things which he found himself doing, he was so hyper vigilant in the village that if Sakura didn't hold his left sleeve he knew he'd attack the ANBU people following him around and run for his life from this village. However, Haruno Sakura always had a firm hold on his left sleeve and wouldn't let go. There was also the other side of this vigilance which had him looking out for more threats than just the ANBU, and while she said it was fine to look out for threats because as shinobi that was their job, he knew this wasn't healthy; but he'd been this vigilant since his family massacre and wasn't certain how to relax or to tone down his hyperaware senses which were giving him too much sensory input.

Just the other day he had almost trapped a toddler who had run into him in a genjutsu because he was so twitchy and nervous while walking through the village. Sakura had defused the situation before it got worse, but between the villagers shouting at him he was a monster, the crying scared kid, and Sakura shouting back, he'd been half ready to summon Susanoo if only to escape the environment he was trapped in. It had also triggered a separate memory for him, which had had him ready to bolt, Sakura had followed him and then handed him his second journal when they reached the Uchiha compound. He'd been quick to jot it down, shut the journal and then start on figuring out how to bend shuriken again.

However, his mind was relentless in it's assaults on him.

If Sakura didn't happen to have a no booze policy at her place; he was certain he'd be turning to a bottle for help; he had never liked narcotics, even as a child and they'd be shoved down his throat after the massacre, so he was relatively certain he'd have turned to alcohol by now if it wasn't for the fact she wasn't buying it and he couldn't leave to go buy it. But it wasn't his relief and he'd have no relieve aside from in the moments where he found himself sitting in her apartment trying to meditate. He'd never been one to believe in the healing of meditation, but since it was that or continuously rearranging her apartment he found himself meditating for an hour a day if only to have an hour when his own mind wasn't his worst enemy.

Which brought him to today. It was week three in Sakura's apartment, and she was finishing getting ready for her three month leave to help him. Sasuke didn't know why she was so hell bent on helping him, he had been hell bent on killing her at one point so why she was even trying to help him was beyond him. However, there was no fighting Sakura, there just wasn't fight left in him. He was ready to give up, however that pinkette had turned into an unrelenting pain in his ass though that would stab him to get him moving.

Today he was sitting at the table he'd moved again, and was writing down the snippet of a memory which had attacked him, he was sketching the face of the child he'd killed and trying vainly to remember the name of that kid. A knock at the door had him shutting the journal instantly as he looked up to the door, reluctantly he stood up, he wanted to grab a knife or kunai or even his own sword for a defense but he knew that opening the door with any of that made the ANBU jumpy.

"Hey Sasuke," he stared at Kakashi when he opened the door.

"Kakashi," he greeted coldly as he stepped aside for his former mentor. The older man walked in, in his lazy way as he then shut the door. His eyes narrowed when Kakashi picked up the closed journal, Sasuke was quick to take it from Kakashi before it could be read. He didn't want anyone reading his horrors or seeing the rough faces he was sketching to try to remember what he'd done over the years. Sakura had assured him no one would ever read it if he didn't want them to see it, which was why he tossed it into the box as he turned to Kakashi.

"I see you're doing as Sakura suggested and writing," Kakashi said as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded reluctantly as he walked back to the table.

"How are you holding up?" Kakashi asked as he sat, Sasuke shrugged as Kakashi joined him. "You have a second chance Sasuke."

"So I am repeatedly told," he grumbled as he sipped the coffee he had figured out how to make to his preferences last week. It had made him feel like he had finally accomplished something when he had figured out how to make his coffee how he liked it.

"Sasuke, I'm not here to be your enemy, I came to see how you're holding up," Kakashi informed him. Sasuke looked up to his former mentor with his right eye because he was getting used to having only his left eye opened. The damn Rinnegan was temperamental and difficult to use and he couldn't seem deactivate it, he accidentally used it on Sakura a few days ago when he had woken up in a panic. She wasn't mad at him, but he was mad about having used the damn thing without wanting to.

"Hn," he shrugged again as he sipped his coffee.

"Let me guess, you don't sleep, memories come to trap you, and being around people has you panicking, looking for threats, and fearful. You can talk Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at his former mentor then.

"Hn," he shrugged as he sat there.

"It gets manageable, not gone, but you will be able to live with it, to move forward," Kakashi assured him.

Sasuke said nothing as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. He didn't know if he could live with this, with the memories, with flitting between nightmares, memories, hypervigilance, and reality. It was already painful, but he didn't know if he could survive this though. It was worse than anything he had ever expierenced.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiding from the council," Kakashi answered as he pulled out two books. "And you won't tell anyone I'm here."

"Aa," he agreed as he tooked the offered book, frowning he noticed it was one of them damn Icha Icha books, but it was better than nothing as he and Kakashi started reading in silence.

* * *

Sakura walked into her home to see Kakashi at her kitchen table and Sasuke sleeping on the table. Kakasih looked up from his coffee and his book as he stood up quietly and pulled her outside, she was careful not to slam that door as she stepped out with Kakashi.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Exhausted, he was writing when I came, had a journal and pen on the table," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, our compromise," she said softly as she peeked through the door at his sleeping form on her table.

"He took it before I could read it," Kakashi said softly.

"That's because I said no one would read it before he was ready, I want him comfortable Kakashi, I don't want him to feel threatened or forced, it's not going to help if that's how he feels," Sakura explained. "At least he's sleeping for a minute, he doesn't sleep enough, I think he's afraid of sleeping."

"Yeah, he fell asleep a few minutes ago," Kakashi said as he pulled away from her.

"Thank you," Sakura said as he walked away from her.

"He's my student, and I regret not having helped him," Kakashi said softly as he walked away.

"I don't think anyone could've helped him until he was ready. He's ready now," Sakura replied quietly as she walked back into her apartment, gently shut the door before she walked to her room. Pulling on clean clothes she reentered her living area with a book of her own, she made herself her own coffee as she grabbed some rice balls and sat down with the sleeping Uchiha.

He didn't wake, she gently brushed some of his bangs off his brows as he slept. Pulling open her book she started reading as she ate her rice balls in silence as she kept him company.

Fifteen minutes later he jolted up looking completely confused, lost and disoriented as his head whipped around as he looked around.

"It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, Sasuke, Sasuke," she carefully approached him when he scrambled out of the chair looking around wildly. He was sitting in the corner, he wasn't here, that's all she could see as he looked around wildly, his Sharingan in it's discombobulated whirling around.

"Leave me alone," he hissed when she touched his arm as she saw the electricity dancing on his finger tips.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, it's me, it's Sakura, your safe," she promised. "Where are you, Sasuke? Where are you?" she whispered.

He blinked as he focused on her.

"Where are you, Sasuke?" she asked again.

"Huh?" he answered and she nodded as she gently came closer to him and hugged him. His only hand was clutching her shirt tightly as he calmed down slowly against her. Sakura just murmured nonsense as she waited this out. He was crying against her as he held on tightly.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9**

He came at her with his blade charged, she pulled away from him, metal clanged as she leapt up into the air, twisting around to land in a tree. He was standing in the clearing, his visible eye was whirling red as he analyzed her. Sakura was quick as she dove at him for a tackle, he was ready as he caught her, his blade hit the ground as he grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm behind her as he slammed her into the ground. A grunt escaped her as she lay beneath his knee as he held on tightly to her wrist.

"RELEASE HER!" two voice shouted, the two figures appeared as they came at Sasuke with their blades swinging. His eye widened, she saw it as he leapt off of her, grabbed his own blade as he tried to evade the woman with the blade.

"Stop!" she roared as she dove between the blade of the man and the Uchiha, blinding pain slashed through her and the metallic taste of blood was on her tongue as she gripped the blade and stared into the startled amber eyes of the dark girl with red hair. "Touch him and I will end you," she hissed between the pain.

"He was attacking you," the girl stammered as she stepped back, leaving the sword in Sakura's abdomen. Growling a bit Sakura yanked the blade out as she focused her chakra on the wound.

"No, he wasn't, we were sparring, again," she snapped as the girl; Karui if she remembered correctly; Karui's blade clattered to the ground. Sasuke was holding his blade threateningly against the boy as he stood between her and the other Cloud-nin.

"What are you two doing here, anyway; and who gave you permission to be on the Uchiha grounds during Sasuke's training?" Sakura demanded as she straightened up, then she gently touched the tensed Uchiha's arm, he didn't look at her, but slowly she pulled the blade from his hand. He was here, physically, he was here, however, the look in his exposed red eye showed him to be years in his past again. Gently she planted the blade into the ground as she gently took his hand and moved between him and the blonde.

"Sasuke? Sasuke," she murmured.

He blinked to look at her, he was tense, fighting the shakes as he came back to reality.

"It's alright," she assured him, he said nothing but he grabbed his blade, snarled as he stalked off and she sighed as she rubbed her brow then looked at the two intruders. Karui, and Omoi; if she remembered correctly.

"There you are!" a voice called, her head snapped up as she looked over to Chōji jogging up to her. "Hey Sakura, where's Sasuke?"

"Off, they tried to kill him, Chōji; what are they doing here?" Sakura asked blandly.

"Oh… sorry, I said Sasuke was at the Uchiha compound, they ran off before I could explain the rules," Chōji said nervously as he smiled slightly to her. Sakura sighed and then peeked back at the Akimichi.

"Alright, thank you Chōji," she sighed then she spun to glare at the girl who was picking up the bloodied blade she had stabbed Sakura with, and Omoi who was standing with his teammate.

"Rule One: The Uchiha Compound is off limits to everyone while I am here with Sasuke; if you want to surveil him then do it outside the compound with the four other sensory types. They will tell you all we are up to, I have four Hyūga Clan members watching us, I have three sensory types surrounding this place, and two long range range fighters surrounding this place, and one Sage constantly monitoring what's happening here and the Uchiha no matter where he is in the village. Stick with them or I'll knock you back to the Cloud regardless of what the Kage want.

"Rule Two: You are not to attack or provoke the Uchiha or I will personally see to it your asses are knocked back to where you came from. He is healing at this moment in time and if you break the very fragile trust he is breaking I break you.

"Rule Three: You get to follow us around, you do not speak to him, you do not come at him, you do not interrogate him, and you do not go through his things. If I found out you have done any of this, I will send you flying to the Cloud again. Is this understood?

"I don't care what he's done in the past, that's the past, disrupt him as he tries to learn to repent and I will break your bones into rubble, and I can do that. Is this understood?" she snarled darkly as she stalked towards the two taller Cloud-nin. Both of them were looking nervous as she glared up at them.

Her small stature was a deception, and one she loved using to her full advantage. It made people more wary of her as she glared up at them.

"Y-Yes," both the shinobi squeaked.

"Good," she snapped. "Now, just go work with the sensory ANBU surrounding the compound and if I see you near the Uchiah compound I will knock your asses through the mountains without a second thought. Chōji, are they staying with your clan?" she asked as she effectively dismissed the Cloud-nin then.

"Yes," he answered as he sternly looked over to the two Cloud-nin.

"Good, keep them away from Sasuke or I will," she said and then she stalked after the Uchiha who she found furiously scribbling down in his journal what ever he had remembered. She didn't come to pester him, she instead sat beside him and examined the wound she had received on her stomach, it was near where Sasori had stabbed her.

Calloused fingers touched Sasori's scar and she looked to the Uchiha who stared at the scar before he pulled away and shut the journal. He still wasn't talking all that much, and he had sporadic moments with his memories, but it was at moments like this she could see the subtle changes to his character as he calmed down, mellowed out a bit. She still wasn't pushing him, though there were times she wanted to, but he was slowly adjusting to his new state of being.

* * *

Journal three, he noted that night when they finished their day at the compound was going to be needed. Sakura put away the groceries as he put the journal away in his box then walked to the kitchen. He had learnt last week that Sakura wouldn't cook everything for him, in fact, she had stopped cooking for him all together only helping him figure out how to cook now. Sasuke was both pleased and displeased with this development. He was displeased because his cooking was shit again but pleased that he was gaining some independence from the pinkette.

Week four, he noted from the calendar. Only three more months of being here. it made him anxious but the thought of staying terrified him to the bones as he silently stood beside Sakura as she prepared her own meal.

"That scar, you saw today, it was from Sasori," she said suddenly as she prepared her rice.

"Hn," he lifted a brow as he slid a look at her pink form. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew she could sense him. She seemed to be annoyingly attuned to him, it was bothersome.

"I was fifteen. Gaara had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and the Leaf had offered aid, I ran into Sasori with his grandmother. Granny Chiyo confront Sasori, I was poisoned and stabbed, I couldn't heal the wound right and it scarred," she explained. He said nothing but nodded his head as he continued slowly cutting his tomatoes; it wasn't an easy task.

"I still have the curse mark," he finally spoke.

"I know," she admitted.

"It's not there, but it's still a burned brand in my skin, still there," he murmured. She didn't scorn him as she gently nudged his stump. He looked down at her then, she smiled.

"It's alright Sasuke, that part of you is gone," she assured him. He looked at the sloppy tomato slices. He wasn't as certain as Sakura seemed to be on the matter because it was him. That had been him, that had been what he was, a killer, a monster, a thing rather than a human being. A monster, it's what Uchihas were, that's all they seemed capable of being.

He blinked, something wet hit his hand and he closed his eyes again. Damn it he was a blubbering kid still! He had never cried this much before, not even after the massacre! A slight hand touched his shoulder as she continued cooking, he looked over to the woman standing on his left, she said nothing to reassure him, it was as if she knew there were no words she could ever say which would calm him or heal him, and she accepted that.

He was grateful for her, he was grateful to the pinkette he despised for simply being here. she wans't doing anything special, he could see that, but the woman was stubbornly shoving her way past his solitude to prove to him that if nothing else he wasn't alone. A part of him was immensely grateful to her for this. Even if she was one of the people he had despised.

"How can you be certain of that?" he finally asked in a dark tone.

"Simple, I believe it because it's true," she said firmly as she forced him to look at her. "You are you again, you're a little beaten down, a little broken, and hurting, but you are you again, it's really that simple, and I am certain that in time you will see you as well. You're alright again Sasuke. You're Uchiha Sasuke," she assured him firmly. "Now, you need to work on believing it and seeing past everything that's happened to you and everything you've done, you will be alright again, Sasuke. It's not going to be right now, it's not going to be any time soon, but perhaps in a few years, you'll see yourself again. And you'll see what Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi and I always see in you.

"It's always been there, buried beneath the pain and the hate, and I hope; in time, you'll see it too."

"Hn," he grunted. He disliked the look in her eyes, it was pure, honest, and it was something which reminded him of that time she had come to stop him from leaving. She had offered him something he had no right to claim, and that seemed to be the part she was always missing. She was always giving and giving and giving, and he kept rejecting everything she offered him.

"Alright, glad we had this talk," she mused with her smile and then she resumed her cooking. He just followed her lead in the cooking.

When the meal was ready he sat at the table with her and the silence continued. It wasn't a heavy silence, it wans't the awkward silences he had with anyone else, it was a comfortable silence as he ate his meal. He looked at her and then back at his meal.

How was it she could still… have faith in him?

Sasuke didn't know, however he was beginning to feel that the annoying pinkette was truly annoying. However, he could live with it, she wasn't a bad annoying. Rather something like a necessary annoyance for his life, like the sun. And just maybe, maybe, the annoying pinkette was right. He didn't feel like he was himself, but he didn't know who he was, and as he ate his meal he decided he wasn't going to let himself down. He'd try, he would really try to take care of himself and try to pick himself up again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 10**

Sasuke bolted up in a cold sweat, his chest heaving and he threw off the blankets as he ran straight to the living area, she was sleeping on the couch and he collapsed on the ground in relief at just seeing her on the couch, he been terrified that she had been dead. He slumped down in relief as he rubbed his brow and tried to calm his heart down. Earlier this evening she had revealed she had fought the Akatsuki, and while it wasn't all too surprising, it was now scaring him as he shoved a hand through his messy hair.

She'd have fought the Akatsuki, the Haruno Sakura he was getting to know now was stupidly fearless, lacked all common sense where enemies were concerned and she was fucking indestructible. There was a seal on her brow which proved her to not be the girl he had just thought to die at the hands of the Akatsuki. Sasuke stood up and went to the corner he had claimed, even when he was rearranging all of her furniture he would claim this corner as his, and he put that couch where he could see it. He pulled his journal out and started jotting down the indistinct nightmare which had blurred into his family massacre and the death of Itachi.

He looked up at her when she mumbled something and rolled onto her stomach on the couch and then he looked back to the writings he had done.

Mostly because he was getting better at rough sketches and he wanted to remembered a good person in his life, alive and unaware of him at this moment. Struggling he sketched out the moment in his notebook, wrote a simple caption 'alive and annoying', then he shut his journal, put it back into the box as he leaned back against the wall. He propped his sword on his shoulder and slowly sleep captured him again.

The blurs of memories came again, he didn't like it as he snarled at the memories, the blurred faces, blood, screams, the smells of the coppery tang of blood staining the ground, the burnt flesh of war, and the feeling of pain, the indescribable sensation of being blown off his feet as he slammed into the ground. There were also the screams, the shouts of the dobe, Sakura, and the laughing of Madara, he flinched as his eyes flew open.

A weight on his side had him looking down at pink.

She didn't move, she was just resting against him, her head was turned away from him. He noticed the blanket on their legs and his head fell back against the wall again. He needed to leave, he needed to get out of this apartment. Quietly he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she murmured.

"Out," he answered.

"Gimme a minute," she sighed, he watched as she stood up, stumbled to her room and reemerged with a blanket, her sweatshirt on and she grabbed another blanket. "Kay, let's go."

* * *

She had his sword slung on her shoulder, two blankets in hand and her slippers on. Sasuke was leading her to where he wanted to go, she just held onto his left sleeve and tried not to fall when she yawned with exhaustion. They made their way to the Uchiha compound before she knew it, though he avoided the living district of it as he guided her alone. They made it to a lake finally, she handed him his sword back when he sat down, she just dropped the blankets and stretched out on the grass. She was happy for the sweatshirt she had grabbed, there was a cool breeze coming off of the lake as she pulled a blanket up over her.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked again. Sleepily she looked over her shoulder at him as he stretched out on the grass with the other blanket.

"Because Sasuke, I'd do anything for you," she mumbled as she curled up on her side again with her back to him.

"And I love you," she yawned.

She had just handed him all the power in this relationship and she knew it, however, she couldn't bring herself to care about that as she let her eyes shut with how heavy they felt. Sasuke had always had the power over whatever relationship they had, she had accepted that truth years ago. If he wanted her dead she'd probably hand him the blade to kill her, no questions asked. Sakura had no resistance to him, she tried, she had tried, it had never worked though.

Sasuke had what broken pieces of her heart remained and they were his to destroy or accept, and honestly she didn't care which he did. All she wanted was for him to find peace and to move forward with his life. Perhaps not move on, but to move forward, it wasn't going to be easy, but she knew he was strong enough to do it.

A heavy arm which wasn't hers wrapped around her then which had her eyes flying open as she stiffened where she lay. Turning her head to her shoulder she found herself staring at his sleeping form as he curled around her with his face buried in her shoulder. A slight smile tugged her lips as she then let her eyes close again and she relaxed to let sleep overcome them. A blanket separated them, however, it didn't lessen his grip as he clung to her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered in her shoulder.

"It's alright," she whispered as that stage between consciousness and oblivion wavered for her, had her teetering on the edge. "I forgive you."

That was the last thing she said before the oblivion took her then.

The grass tickling her nose and two voices calling her name had her cracking an eye. The Uchiha hadn't moved from where he was, he tightened his grip and curled around her tighter as she lifted herself up and looked around.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" she looked up the hill to see Ino and Sai, Sai was on his cruches but Ino hurried down the hill to them as Sai slowly followed her.

"Huh?" she tried to sit up, the arm around her waist tightened it's hold even more, pressing on her bladder which had her squirming and him snarling in his sleep.

"You two are moving fast," Ino teased, Sakura looked around groggily then remembered the Uchiha was there. He growled, released her and rolled away from Ino's voice as he disappeared under his own blanket. Sakura rubbed her face.

"Not what you think Ino," Sakura sighed.

"Morning Ugly, you have grass on your face," Sai informed her, she pulled the grass off of her drool stained cheek with a sigh.

"Morning Sai, thanks," she sighed. "What do you two want?"

"No one could find you or the Uchiha," Ino said suddenly. "The shift changes were freaking out, and I found you two finally! Shikamaru and Temari are requesting Sasuke for evaluation at the hospital."

"Huh?" she blinked, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. Laying down again with sleep plaguing her, Sakura yanked her blanket back up as she scooted to the warmth of the Uchiha again. "Five minutes," she sighed.

"Sakura! it's noon already! Time to get up!" Ino snapped, her blanket was gone, and Sakura bolted up.

" _ **NOON!?**_ "

"Close enough, we've been looking for you two for forever, up!" Ino snapped. Sai was over the Uchiha.

"Touch the blanket and I will set you on fire," was the voice beneath the blanket snarling which had Sai looking to her in a panic. She just shrugged, Ino blinked.

"We'll meet you at the…" she looked to Ino then for an answer as to where they were to go.

"The hospital, it's time for Sasuke's evaluation," Ino repeated.

"We'll be at the hospital in thirty minutes," Sakura sighed.

"Alright, come on Sai, time for your physical therapy," Ino said.

" _ **UGLY!**_ " Sai panicked.

"You promised, Sai," Sakura shot back as she got to her feet and stretched languidly.

"But…!" Sai started, Ino was up the hill so Sakura grabbed his ear to stop him and reached up to his level.

"Shut up, you promised to watch after Ino until I was finished with the Uchiha and she promised me she'd look after you, so shut up Sai and move your ass or I'll knock you to the Mist and back for kicks. Then you'll really need the physical therapy," she hissed. He was quick to hobble after Ino. Sakura reached down to Sasuke shoulder after a minute and pry the blanket from him, she was greeted with the sight of the Rinnegan.

"Alright Sasuke, time to get up," she said firmly.

"Hn," he grunted then yanked the blanket over his head again.

"Stop being a child!" she snapped as she yanked the blanket from his grasp, he scowled at her, she scowled back.

"Go away," he ordered.

"No," she snapped. He sighed as his head fell back then he scowled again.

"Why can't one day be easy!?" he snapped as he slowly got to his feet.

" _ **Because the only easy day was yesterday**_ , so let's go. You have grass in your hair," she said as she tugged it out. He didn't swat her away as they walked back to her apartment. His sword on her shoulder, a blanket in his arm, she was carrying her own blanket and held onto his left sleeve. She took a fast shower, the Uchiha did the same and while she dressed he showered. Once they were ready to go she had his sword on her shoulder again and his left sleeve in her hand as they walked to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke was twitchy as he sat in the room with the therapist; he hated being here, he hated this room and he really hated the fact Sakura wouldn't let him have the sword at least.

However, he found himself sitting across from Shikamaru, who was analyzing him with lazy, sharp eyes which had Sasuke feeling on edge.

"Let's play a game of shōgi," Nara finally said as he stood up and went to his pack. Sasuke said nothing, if Nara wanted to play a game then he'd let Nara play his game. The sooner this was over and he could leave, the sooner he'd be able to retreat back into the apartment and hide from everyone. All he wanted was to get this over.

A memory flitted through his mind, he winced at the headache it gave him, a scream echoed in his head and he held his throbbing head then.

"Are you alright?" he looked up to Shikamaru then and nodded as he slowly pulled his hand from his throbbing head. They started the game, Sasuke was quick to figure out and counter Shikamaru's strategies, however, Nara was not a fool and a challenging opponent.

In the end Sasuke won the game, Shikamaru was frowning but Sasuke only felt anxious to leave now. His fingers were twitching with his irritation as his eyes scanned the white room then.

"Relax Uchiha," Shikamaru said calmly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him. "You passed," Shikamaru stated and stood up. Sasuke noticed the door open then, he stood up and was quick to retreat as he scanned the hospital for the pinkette. She was sitting on a bench in a room where he saw other's working on learning to walk again. She was sitting with bushier-brows- sensei; or something like that.

"You can do it Lee!" Sakura encouraged. Sasuke looked around the room as he quietly entered it, she looked over to him with a smile.

"It was nice talking to you Guy, and I'll see what I can do about your legs," she said as she stood up to walk to him. Sasuke looked at all the other injured and recovering and he suddenly felt terribly lost and alone, then a hand grabbed his left sleeve and he walked with her out of the hospital.

"How did the evaluation go?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn," he shrugged as they avoided crowds. He noticed how she did this for him, he was relieved and anxious with the gesture. He could still hear her mumbled answer in his head from the night before and it was making him twitchy. He had only one question for her now, but he didn't want the answer so he kept silent as she opened the apartment again and he darted in as he snagged his sword from her shoulder and grabbed the journal to jot down the few snippets of memories plaguing him.

* * *

 **A special thanks to the original reviewers of Before the Day I Die; before I deleted it and moved it here.**

 **Thanks: twilightstinks, Guest, crazymel2008, Guest, KHB123, Guest, tdbrooks, Guest, akwardllama, Guest, xoanneox, Guest, Waterlilly333, Guest, MikoScorus, Guest, Guest, Beta117, Guest, Guest, fireshock, cathycloud9, and Gagster for the reviews on the original Before the Day I Die, know that they meant a lot to me!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11**

"Sasuke! Get the door!" he heard her shout at over the pounding on the door as she was in the back in the shower currently. He rolled his eyes as he left all the cooking to go answer the door to tell whoever it was to go away and resume cooking; he was hoping not to burn anything this time. Opening the door he found himself looking at the grinning door.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned, Sasuke looked down at Hinata who was standing there blushing beside Naruto and he looked at the dobe then.

"No." Sasuke kicked the door shut before the dobe could walk in.

"TEME!" Naruto roared as he pounded on the door, Sakura walked out then, her wet pink hair was tangled, she scowled at him as she yanked the pounding door open and caught Naruto's hand then.

"I invited you to dinner Naruto, I did not ask you to break my door, now come in," Sakura said. He scowled but he moved the rice off the stove as it was finishing and would sit for the next twenty minutes while he finished cooking everything else. "Hello Hinata, is Tenten resting?"

"Yes, she's being watched by my father," Hinata said softly. The dobe swaggered into the kitchenette and started checking out everything.

"Mm, I'll keep a closer eye on her," Sakura said which had Sasuke lifting a brow at her as she walked by. She said nothing though as she disappeared into her room and he whacked the dobe's hand with the spoon.

"No," Sasuke snapped.

"Ow! What is that!? Your new favorite word!? And I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

"No, and out!" Sasuke snarled. He didn't have the patience to deal with this today. First he had had an evaluation; which had been hell on his nerves, then Hinata had come pounding on the door frantically and Sakura had disappeared for hours only to show up again two hours later covered in blood (which had really freaked him out and had him scanning her over for injuries), and now he was dealing with the dobe for dinner. He was tired, he was strung out, and his head was killing him between memories and trying to just function which had him gritting his teeth as he leaned over the stove with his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to shut out the memories screaming at the surface of his mind.

"Hey," a slim hand touched his left shoulder which had him jumping as he grabbed the threat's throat and squeezed.

"Sasuke," she gasped.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura!" Hinata squeaked then and his eyes snapped back onto Sakura who was holding his wrist gently as she gasped for air. Sasuke was quick to rip his hand away from her throat as he stepped away from her. Sakura was gasping as she rubbed her throat and held a hand up to Naruto and Hinata.

"It's alright, it's alright," she choked out between coughing and gasping. She looked at him with watery eyes and a weak smile. "You're alright," she whispered so he could hear her. Sasuke said nothing as he edged his way around her and away from the dobe who was looking at him with killing intent.

"Naruto!" Sakura finally snapped at the dobe as she grabbed his arm. "Enough, give me a minute with Sasuke. Hinata, mind looking over the cooking?"

"N-No," the girl stammered out. Sasuke shoved his way past Sakura and to her room as he shut the door and breathed a shaky breath.

A minute later the door cracked open and she walked in, he looked up at her from between his fingers as he hid his face in his palm.

"I…" he started but he found he didn't have the words as he growled and his head fell back against the wall and he didn't like this. His mind, his mind set, or how his thoughts went.

"I know, and Sasuke, I forgive you," she said softly. He watched as her slight form came over to him and she knelt to his level. "It's ok not to be ok, and you're hurt, I knew there was the possibility of you lashing out at me. It's alright," she said.

"No, it's not!" he finally spat out. There, he had admitted it, it wasn't alright for him to be this way, it wasn't alright for his mind to be twisting everything around and contorting his memories, his present and past, it was not alright for him to even be alive as everything was wrong as he rubbed his temple.

"Here, write. When you're finished, we're expecting you for dinner," Sakura said softly as she placed the journal on his lap and stood up to leave him. Sasuke just stared at the journal and he watched the pinkette leave him alone. With an internal sigh he opened the journal and started jotting everything down, everything. Every fucking memory he had had running round in his head plaguing his senses, he wrote down ever nightmare he had had since waking last night and demanding to leave the apartment, and he wrote every pain that had been attacking him.

Finally he ran out of things to write and shut the journal.

Shutting his eyes his head fell back and for a moment there was peace, there wasn't anything haunting him, nothing poisoning his mind, or plaguing his senses. For a second there was peace as he sat there leaning on the wall.

Slowly he got to his feet again and he walked out of the room. Sakura smiled at him when he walked to the table and he took the seat beside her and found himself across from the dobe.

"How's your training going Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked as she turned her attention onto the dobe. Though the dobe launched into an eager elaboration of all the training he had been doing with Hinata; who blushed at his praise; Naruto was watching him the entire time they ate.

* * *

It was after Naruto and Hinata had left, after the dishes were finished and the left overs put away, it was after everything was cleaned up and ready for the next day and she was about to fall asleep on the couch when Sasuke appeared from her room looking uncertain as he sat against the wall. She sighed as she rubbed her brow.

"Sasuke, you do know you have a bed, right?" she asked.

"Aa," he answered as he sat against the wall looking at her. She turned a baleful glare on him as she lay on the couch.

"Then use it," she suggested.

"Hn," he grunted, she rolled her eyes at his nonanswer answer for her order.

"Sasuke if you're not going to use that bed then I will, because I am exhausted." She finally sat up and stood up when he didn't move. His dual colored eyes snapped open and followed her every move. Sakura knew he was following her moves with how he was watching her as she stretched her tired body.

"I can't sleep," he admitted.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Aa," he nodded slowly and she walked over to his sitting form before she again crouched to his level.

"You seemed to sleep last night," she pointed out as she remembered sleeping in the grass. He said nothing and she decided to venture further with this as she stared into his beautiful eyes. She picked her next offer carefully; mostly so it didn't come out wrong and he took it to mean she was still that star struck fangirl who swooned at his every word and look. She didn't want to break the very fragile trust he had place in her and in Naruto when he had been apologizing to them as he lay there bleeding to death.

"Why don't we sleep together in the bed, perhaps another person there will calm you down," she suggested softly as she watched him. She watched his eyes look her over suspiciously and she decided to push it a little. "If you don't want to do that, then I'm calling dibs on the bed because I'm exhausted," she yawned to emphasize her point as she stood up. Sasuke didn't respond, she walked to her room and fell onto her bed.

It was about a half an hour later when she was almost asleep when she felt the blankets pulled back, a weight dipped the bed and a man grumble. She smiled to herself but didn't shift or move as she let him make all the moves, she was letting him decide what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go, she was not going to push him one direction or another. She just wasn't.

A heavy arm slid hesitantly around her waist and she stayed relaxed and still as she let him curl up and fall asleep. She didn't move as her own sleep over took her and she relaxed against him.

"I forgive you," she whispered the reminder and felt him stiffen slightly but she was too tired to care as she fell asleep again and let him cling to something real for a moment as she slept. She felt a wetness on her shoulder but she didn't dare to roll over and embrace him because he didn't need that.

No, he didn't need her to hold him and tell him he was going to be alright, he didn't even need her to be here for him. She was just going to let him comfort himself and hold her if that was what he needed. After all, she had sworn to be what he needed, she had given up trying to be what he wanted as she let sleep lull her into peace as he silently cried into her shoulder.

Kami did she ever want to roll over and hug him to her and assure him that all was forgiven even if he didn't know it was yet. But she couldn't, because not all was forgiven by others. However, she forgave him, and she forgave him in full with no tricks or questions.

* * *

Sasuke lay very still after she had whispered three soft words as he held her tightly against him and then he closed his eyes as the tears slipped past his guard again and he tried not to break again.

She was giving him something, just handing it over really and she wasn't even thinking twice about giving it to him as he lay there holding that soft slight frame of hers' in his arm. Her breathing was deep and even and he inhaled her clean scent as h tried to calm himself down and to not fall back into his memories.

Sakura was offering him normalcy, she was offering him a fresh start, and she was offering him something he didn't deserve at all; she was offering her forgiveness to him and he didn't feel he deserved it. Not from her or the dobe; because despite his earlier actions the dobe had laughed and joked all throughout the meal and offered him a sense of normalcy and the same forgiveness Sakura was offering him. Though the dobe was louder and more open about the forgiveness (barring if he harmed Sakura), Sakura was quietly giving him the forgiveness he didn't deserve at all as he pressed his face into her shoulder and tried not to break under her generosity.

There were no words to tell anyone how undeserving he was of her forgiveness.

Finally exhaustion won his body as he slipped into a light sleep between consciousness and oblivion.

Green eyes appeared in his dream, he flinched when he heard the chidori singing and felt it on his fingers.

He bolted up awake screaming thought when Kakashi didn't grab his wrist this time and a sad bloody smile was on her lips as he killed her.

"Sasuke!" she gasped as she bolted up, he stared at her with wide eyes as his chest heaved. She didn't get to say another word as he grabbed her again and held her tightly as he tried to calm his mind again. "Here, write," she whispered when he finally loosened his grip and a journal was placed on his lap.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm going to be honest with you and say the letter before was not a lie, but rather I'm not always in a happy mood to write the other stories; because face it, most of them are pretty fluffy and light. Which means that I will occasionally grace one of five UtDI... Stories with a chapter. But don't get your hopes up that this will be regular until September.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 12**

For a week he ended up sharing a bed with Sakura, which somehow seem to calm some of the nightmares, but not all the nightmares. They would still plague him at night, but they were… they were manageable; oddly enough. Sakura never bothered him about the sharing of the bed, and she never brought it up since the first night they had started this little arrangement; which was a relief because he didn't know if he could handle her being a fangirl or something again.

It was strange, and relieving; just how much she had grown up. It was almost like dealing with a different person until she was with Naruto and then he saw a lot of the Sakura he remembered but she was more calm.

Which was something he was getting used to in a quiet way.

She was definitely the easiest person for him to be around, the dobe always seemed to be expecting something.

But right now, he wanted to run, he wanted to get far away from the village and leave the annoying pinkette behind as she pulled on his left sleeve and he followed her, through the village. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end as they walked, which had his open eye (because after exploding a dinner plate with his food on it he was keeping the damn Rinnegan shut), whirling around. He didn't even feel the Sharingan evolve until…

"Mama! He has an evil eye! The traitor's eye!" a kid screamed, four civilians noticed him then and two screamed as they ran away from him. He reacted without thought then as he grabbed the sword on Sakura's shoulder as he leapt away.

"No!" Sakura screamed, he saw a flash of red come lunging at him, he reacted on instinct then as metal clanged, he spun out of the corner, trapping his attacker when a small hand caught his wrist just as warm blood splattered slightly on his face, but a firm, small hand was gripping his wrist.

"Sasuke!" he found himself staring at green and pink. "It's alright, you are alright," she said gently. He looked past her at a gold and red young woman who was glaring at him but she winced. His eye narrowed on where he saw Sakura being stabbed in the lower back by the girl's blade, and Sakura's hand squeezing the girl's wrist.

"Sakura," he panicked as he released his blade and leapt away from her. The blade, his blade, it was in her shoulder. Sakura grimaced in pain as he watched her slowly pull the blade from her shoulder then as she stepped off the red girl's blade.

People were shouting, screaming and he spun around when someone pushed him, he found himself staring at an angry mob.

"Evil traitor!" someone shouted, he shielded himself just as he felt a rock smash into his arm, he grunted in pain as he felt something break as he tripped backward. Slamming onto the ground he had the wind knocked out of him, a blur of pink was running to him, the screams were overwhelming him as he curled up. However, he felt himself scream when he saw something smash into Sakura's temple which had her flying into the ground with a roll.

There was no thought from him, he was scrambling towards her as he was pelted by various items.

"You're murderous traitor, you don't deserve to live! And she deserves to die for defending a traitor like you!" someone shouted, he pulled chakra from his stores then as his eye whirled back to life. He grabbed Sakura just as someone lashed out to kick her.

There were screams of panic now when the man kicked the ribs of Susanoo. The gold eyed girl who had stabbed Sakura leapt upwards, there was a blast of wind then and he pulled himself over the pinkette.

"Sakura?" he whispered, he did not retract the Susanoo as he sat in it with Sakura's unconscious form. "Sakura," he shook her shoulder then. The searing pain in his arm startled him but he ignored it as he shook her. "Sakura!" there was blood pooling around her head now from the gash on the temple, her eyes were shut, panic began consuming him as his heart slammed in his ribs, his gut twisted up, and his body trembled with the fear as he looked her over.

"Uchiha!" he snarled as he pulled the pinkette to him and he scrambled away from the voice. He looked at a blonde with four pigtails, green eyes and a fan in her hand. He pulled Sakura closer to him as he glared at her, Sakura didn't even wake, move or react which had him panicking internally as he glared at the newest threat.

"Uchiha, retract the armor," the blonde ordered calmly. "Sakura needs medical help, let us help her," the blonde crouched down then. He looked at his sword which was laying discarded on the ground. He felt a sticky warms coat his arm as he pulled Sakura closer into him. He felt something wet on his own cheeks as his breath hitched, looking at Sakura's face there was a drop of water on it, he blinked and realized he was crying again.

Damn it!

He didn't know when it happened, but he pulled the unconscious pinkette closer to him when a set of hands reached for her as he pulled away from them.

"It's alright, Uchiha, I'm here to help her," he glared through tears at green eyes again.

"Hn," he grunted. He couldn't let the slight form he was holding go and pulled away from the hands that again reached for the pinkette.

"Stop standing there, Karui! Go to the hospital and get Tsunade!" the green eyed blonde shouted, he saw the dark skinned, redhead run off then. "Can I see her?"

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him as he moved away from the blonde. He couldn't let the pinkette go as he held onto her tightly.

"Sasuke?" he glared at the blonde through his wet eyes again. "I'm not going to take her, I need to see how badly she's hurt," the girl explained. He stayed where he was then as the hands again reached for the pinkette.

* * *

Her head was killing her as a groan escaped her lips and she moved to rub her throbbing temple. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around the room, she remembered… a mob, Sasuke being attacked by the villagers and not reacting… and a searing pain slam into her head. Then there was nothing which had her trying to sit up.

"Whoa, kid, slow down," a firm hand gently pushed her shoulder down and she looked up to the tawny eyes of her mentor.

"Tsunade," she breathed. "Where's Sasuke?"

"With Kakashi," Tsunade said. "It took Kakashi and I to physically pry you away from him so I could see what happened to your head. It's a good think you've always had a hard head, Haruno, because; shit!"

"Yeah," she moaned with a slight smile. "I'm feeling it," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked her.

"Like I got lazy on evading and took a rock to the head as punishment; again," Sakura sighed. Her mentor smiled.

"You know that isn't what I meant, Sakura," Tsunade said softly.

"I'll be alright," she assured a woman who was like a second mother to her. "He hasn't hurt me, he can't hurt me anymore, I removed that power from him. I'm exhausted though, he doesn't sleep for any period of time, he's gone three days without sleeping before he crashes and I just… I try to keep up. I'm exhausted, I am sore, and I'm emotionally strung out, but I'm not hurting."

"You'd tell me otherwise," Tsunade guessed as she brushed her bangs away.

"Yeah," Sakura admitted because there was no hiding anything from Tsunade. If her mentor didn't already know then she'd know later. Sakura had never hid anything from Tsunade, never, she had actually come to the simple conclusion that it was impossible.

"Well, kid, you have your work cut out for you, this incident seems to have really riled your Uchiha up, and if Kakashi didn't happen to be chained to him at the moment I think you'd have him sitting here right now."

"Kakashi's chained to Sasuke?" Sakura mused.

"Actually yes, he was terrorizing anyone who got near you and I can't have that, I run a hospital not a brawl room, and Naruto just riled him up more," Tsunade grumbled.

"Mm, that's Naruto," Sakura sighed and Tsunade stood up then.

"I'm going to go get him, and you're going to take it easy for the next few days. If you don't I'll take over your training again," Tsunade said harshly.

"Yes my lady," Sakura replied serious.

"Good, now I'll go get him before he breaks my hospital."

"Thank you Tsunade," Sakura called out. Sasuke stalked in, dragging an irate, but lazy looking Kakashi with him.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he was dragged with Sasuke who came straight to her bedside with worried looks from him and Kakashi.

"Like I got creamed in the head by a rock," Sakura answered.

"That will happen when you take rocks to the head," Kakashi mused wirily.

"Yes it will," she agreed dryly. Kakashi managed to unchain himself from Sasuke then as he leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"You're doing alright here," Kakashi whispered as he left her with Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing as he sat on the bed then and stared at her with a blank onyx eye.

"I'm alright, just a bump on the head," she smiled to try to reassure him.

"You were bleeding," he stated flatly.

"That happens when you're stabbed twice and not given time to properly heal the wounds before trying to intervene with a mob," she mused dryly. He didn't even smirk, he just frowned and she sighed. "I'm fine Sasuke, see, I'm in once piece, no permanent harm done, I'll be fine in a few hours. Then we'll be back to me kicking your ass," she said.

"Not funny," he snarled at her.

"But completely true. Besides, I would think you'd be relieved if I died," she teased. She was trying to get him to relax but apparently she was saying all the wrong things, he grabbed her then and pulled her into him. She gasped as she found herself crushed into a chest as a tight grip hugged her.

"Um… Sasuke?" she question.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Sorry," he was now whispering it as he hugged her.

"Sasuke, there is nothing for you to be sorry for, it was an overreaction, and a bad situation instigated by external factors, there is nothing for you to apologize for," she stated firmly as she pulled away from him. He had tear filled eyes again, she smiled softly as she slowly moved her hand and brushed his bangs aside. His onyx eye looked at her then. "I am fine, you are fine, and you did nothing wrong. Nothing. Understand that? You have done nothing wrong, Sasuke."

"Hn," he grunted as he looked away from her.

"Sasuke," she pleaded.

"I hurt you," he mumbled.

"It's not important, it happens," she said. "Besides, I remember daring you to inflict your worse, Sasuke. You can't hurt me, anymore. You can't, and it's alright," she assured him.

He glared at her, she smiled as she brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I have a wicked headache, and I want to go home," she said.

"Aa," he nodded weakly. Sakura slowly got out of the bed and walked with him again as they left the hospital room. She found Tsunade in her office and filled out the discharge papers.

"Sakura, I'm serious about you taking it easy," Tsunade called as she left the office.

"Yes my lady," she smiled, she walked over to Sasuke before she took his sleeve again and they slowly walked out of the hospital towards her apartment.

* * *

 **Needed to write something that didn't make me want to bang my head against a wall.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	13. Part 1: Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 13**

The sickening purple concerned him, two days after the assault on Sakura and his arm was black and purple from shielding himself, but more concerning than that was the pain he felt whenever he used his arm. It was like some evil midget was running around his nerves with an icepick jabbing him whenever he grabbed something, moved his arm or even had something touch it. But he had been managing to ignore the pain, and Sakura hadn't seen it yet; which was good. But he winced as he looked at his arm in the mirror of her bathroom after having had a hot shower to try to sooth the throbbing of his arm.

It hadn't worked, and he was looking at a dangerously black and purple arm.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in," Sakura called through the door.

"No!" he shouted as he leaned on the door.

"Sasuke! I need the damn brush, I won't look, come on!" Sakura shouted.

"No!" he snapped.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I am coming in, now either be dressed or come out, but you've been in there for two hours, my hair is driving me nuts, and my patience is gone, either give me the brush or move because I'm coming in for that brush whether you want me to or not," she shouted, he looked at his arm and then at the door. Snarling he pulled on his sweats again then grabbed her brush, she was about to see what he was hiding and he wasn't happy about it as he struggled to open the door.

"Thank yo- Good Kami! What Happened To Your Arm!?" she shouted as she took her brush.

"Hn," was his response.

"Go sit at the kitchen table! Now!" she shoved him, he stumbled a bit off blanace before he stalked over to the table and sat down while scowling at his black and purple arm. This was not good, she reappeared and took the seat beside him, her hair was up and off her face now. Her hands were glowing green, he felt the subtle invasion of her soothing chakra and looked at her face. She was focused on his arm so she didn't notice him studying her from the corner of his eye.

She had grown up, that was all he could see.

Her too large forehead now fitted her face, and was even highlighted by the seal on her brow, her eyebrows were elegantly arched, her lips were fuller now, her nose now suited her face, her eyes didn't seem so large, but they were still a consuming feature on her face, and she had lost her childhood baby fat which had been clinging to her when he had seen her as a genin. Her short hair usually framed her face, though he had noticed it had been growing out lately, and she pulled it back more often times than not.

He hissed when he felt something snap in his arm.

"Sorry, it appears there's a broken sliver of bone in your arm, I'm trying to fix it," she said gently. He just watched her slim hands as they worked his arm over.

* * *

Sakura was furious with the state of his arm, not because it was broken, but rather because it had been broken in an assault on him because of a child and overzealous Cloud kunoichi had jumped them without thinking. She was furious alright, and she was going to be heading over to Chōji's in an hour when Sasuke finally crashed from sheer exhaustion, or when Kakashi got here to watch him, to give this Karui a piece of her mind!

Enough was enough! People did not have the right to attack Sasuke when he was actually making progress on healing mentally. However, she took full responsibility for that day, she had kind of pushed him into going into the village market to head towards the Uchiha compound. Her mistake, but she felt the sooner he figured out how to deal with crowds the better off he'd be for when he left, and after him being awake for a month and there only being three more months left before he left for his redemption journey, she had given him another push. Perhaps this one had been too soon, she would admit that.

But healing Uchiha Sasuke wasn't exactly something that came with a manual, she was stumbling a long in the dark with him as she tried to help him and help him figure out how to just function and be alright again. This wasn't an easy task, but they were slowly chipping away at it so he'd be alright, so he could at least function. The push to go through the village was clearly something he hadn't been ready for, she was sorry for that, but she did not believe it to be his fault for his poor reaction to the stress, that was her final push on him for a while because he had lashed out. Sakura was just pleased he hadn't killed anyone.

Finally, her chakra felt nothing wrong with his arm as she slowly pulled her chakra out of his system. Her eyes flicked up to his then, her heart races as she stared at those onyx eyes and time seemed to freeze.

She hadn't _really_ studied his face, she hadn't _really_ looked at him, but she wasn't surprised by how handsome he was. If anything she felt like an ugly duck sitting beside a beautiful hawk. His eyes were sharper, more predatory in appearance, and that ever present frown he had had was gone for a true look of indifference, for his lips neither curved in a smirk nor did they curled in a frown. His features had matured, filled out more to be less feminine and more masculine, his jawline was stronger, his nose was still straight, his cheekbones were sharp and angled, his eyebrows curved in a relaxed way which almost made him look peaceful, and his shaggy black hair was still wild as ever but even it seemed to be settling. He had grown up to be handsome, not that he'd have ever been anything less, but it was startling to her as she finally looked at him and saw what he looked like.

A knock on the door had her looking over her shoulder as Kakashi walked in and she withdrew the last of her chakra from Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Kakashi, thanks for doing this," she said as she stood up.

"Just don't break anyone Sakura," Kakashi said lazily.

"I make no promises," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sasuke sounded panicked as she reached for her door.

"I'm going to go have a talk with an overzealous kunoichi, I'll be back soon," she promised as she stalked out of her apartment and towards the Akimichi residence. Her temper was flying high as she stomped through the village, villagers were quick to move out of her way. She finally made it to the Akimishi residence only to find Temari and Ino both standing in her way.

"Move now! I am going to go break that Cloud bitch for starting a riot!" Sakura snapped.

"No," Temari said firmly as she held her fan before her and Ino looked at her.

"Let's go Sakura, we have a few things to discuss," Ino said gently.

"No! That bitch is the reason I was in the hospital and the reason Sasuke was attacked, and I told her never interfere! I will be hashing this out with her!" Sakura roared.

"I can't let you do that, Sakura, and we both know it," Temari said firmly. "Fight me if you dare Haruno."

"You don't scare me Temari," Sakura snarled as she cracked her knuckles on her fist. If it was a fight they wanted, then so be it, Sakura would be having that fight with Karui either way. The blonde's lips curled into her condescending smirk and Sakura felt her own lips curl into a snarl.

"Sakura, come on," Ino said and took her arm.

"No! I have every right to beat the bones out of that redheaded bitch for what she did!" Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, I will possess your body and walk away with it if you do not do as you are told for once, that inner of yours will not save you," Ino growled. Sakura scowled but was reluctantly pulled away by Ino, she didn't want Ino in her head again; it hurt and it gave her a hell of a headache. Walking with Ino she reluctantly walked towards the Yamanaka compound.

"You can't beat up Karui, it will cause an international incident, and we can't have that right now. The Raikage is ready to leave the Alliance without a second thought, and all he needs is an excuse, we don't want the Fifth Great Shinobi War Sakura," Ino explained.

"I want her head, Ino," Sakura snapped.

"I know, and I already read her the riot act, Sakura, same with Temari," Ino said gently.

"No! I will do it, I was stabbed twice by her, and now I've been stabbed by Sasuke, and I took a rock to the temple, I want her to understand that I am serious," Sakura growled.

"Sakura! you don't get to beat up Karui!" Ino shouted at her.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with Kakashi in companionable silence as they read their books. It was easy to be around Kakashi, which was surprising to him as he glanced at his former mentor.

"You know you hurt her," Kakashi spoke.

"Hn/" he lifted his brow.

"I'm telling you right now because I saw how you reacted to her taking that rock to the temple. You hurt her, Sasuke, she pulled herself up by sheer will, and she's fought hard to get to where she is. Which is why I am telling you right now, don't break her. Sakura worked hard to get to where she is now, and if you care for her in the slightest, don't hurt her again. She's tough, toughest girl I've ever seen, but she won't handle another blow like the one you dealt her," Kakashi said slowly.

Sasuke looked at the table and then at Kakashi, he chose to say the words he had told the dobe when they had had this talk.

"Sakura will do whatever she pleases. I do not own her," Sasuke said firmly. He knew this to be his truth and Sakura's as well, he didn't really know if he would or wouldn't hurt her again, but he did know he had no control over her. Haruno Sakura was free to do as she pleased, like she always had been.

"I know that, Sasuke, but I'm asking you as her friend, be careful with her. She may be able to break mountains but she will break if you are not careful with her. Not many can actually hurt her, you're of the few, break her, and I will break you," Kakashi said in a dark tone. "Understand?"

"Aa," he nodded.

"Good, and because of the rock she took to the temple I will be helping with your training this coming week, a chance to give her a break for a bit. She looks exhausted," Kakashi said quietly.

"Aa," Sasuke surrendered. There was no fighting Kakashi if he remembered correctly. Also, his former mentor was probably of his few allies in this village, and he would start training with Naruto (who was apparently also dragging Hinata along) in a month so he figured this was going to be another push from Sakura on healing him. Which was odd because he didn't feel like he was healing, his mind was an ever dark twisting place which would warp his realities and trap him. It hurt so fucking much, and there seemed to never be a way to calm his mind.

Which led him to painfully believe what he knew was true, he'd never be alright, despite what Sakura promised.

"Good, we'll start at seven, I'll pick you up and we'll go to the Uchiha compound," Kakashi said.

"Aa," he nodded. There was no winning for him, he was going to just do what he was told to do until he was out of this village. Once he left though he didn't know what he was going to do with his life or his tormented mind. The thought alone terrified him and had him glaring at the table. He hated this, he hated this confliction in his head, and he despised how nothing seemed normal anymore.

All he was going to do now was try to get by and try to keep his minimal sanity.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	14. Part 1: Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 14**

Sakura's eyes flew open from her own nightmare as she lay there still as her heart raced and she bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut again to release a shaky breath while trying to calm herself. The body beside her grumbled as he tightened his hold on her as he tried to sleep. Carefully she turned her head to look over to her bedmate, the Uchiha was there, he was alive and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she let her body go slack then and stared up at the ceiling as she shut her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

It was the same nightmare she usually suffered from, but it had struck her with a vengeance today as she lay there slack and trying to calm herself.

It was the nightmare of the day on the bridge, the day she was prepared to kill him; and in the dream she had been about to bury the kunai into his rips as his chidori blade came at her heart. And then she'd wake, just as she killed him and he about killed her in the dream.

A tear slipped past her guard then and she moved to wipe it away only to notice entwined fingers. For a long moment she stared at the contrast of their hands, his was large, it felt calloused, and it was strong. Hers' was looking slim, small and pale in his, their fingers were entwined and she shut her eyes as another shaky breath escaped her lips then she curled up on her side against him again, leaving their fingers as they were. Sasuke's arm didn't move as he seemed to pull her closer, his hand tightened it's hold on hers' and she smiled a bit.

Sleep didn't come to her again as she relaxed in his hold. Sasuke twitched a bit around her when there was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke," she mumbled.

"Hn," he grunted as he curled up tighter against her, his breath rushed warmly against the back of her neck.

"Time to get up," Sakura murmured. She heard her door open and felt Sasuke come awake then as he rolled away from her. She yelped in shock when he grabbed his sword and Kakashi walked into her room, Sasuke was holding his blade on Kakashi's throat, while Kakashi held a kunai at Sasuke's ribs.

"Morning to you too," Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke slowly pulled his weapon away and Sakura let her head hang in relief as she fell back on her bed.

"Morning Kakashi," she yawned as she stretched and let her back arch as she then curled back up in her spot as she pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"Morning Sakura," Kakashi greeted as he put his kunai away. "I'll be returning him around lunch," her former mentor said.

"Don't break each other," she mumbled into her pillow as she heard them leave. The moment she heard the lock of her front door flip she let out another trembling breath as she tried to go to sleep again.

* * *

Sasuke was quiet as he walked with Kakashi. He wondered what had woken Sakura up, he had felt the change in her chakra and though he hadn't reacted to her, he hadn't moved from where he was or opened his eyes. She had just woken and seemed to be trembling against him, Sasuke had wanted to say something to her or ask her what had woken her up, but he didn't. It had become their silent agreement in a way since she had placed the first journal before him on her kitchen table. He didn't ask her what woke her up in the middle of the night and she never asked him about the memories.

"Sleeping together?" Kakashi asked.

"I kept seeing her dead," Sasuke admitted and that stopped Kakashi in his tracks. Sasuke looked at his mentor who just stared sadly back at him. "Thank you," he said then.

"For what?" Kakashi asked him.

"For not letting me kill her or Naruto," Sasuke clarified quietly as he looked at the ground. Though the dobe hadn't been around since the dinner Sasuke was thankful he hadn't killed the dobe. But it didn't stop the guilt of his past and trying, and it didn't stop the memories from warping around sometimes. There were times, in his dreams at least, when he successfully plunged his chidori hand through Sakura, or he strangled her, or he killed the dobe in their final battle. Those dreams were so vivid and alive and real that it freaked him out thinking his friends were dead, and Sakura let him sleep with her to keep those particular nightmares at bay.

"It's going to be alright," a hand clapped his shoulder and he looked up to Kakashi then.

"Hn," he grunted because he wasn't as certain as Sakura and Kakashi that everything was going to be alright.

"Come on," Kakashi said. Sasuke just followed the silver haired man quietly. Saskue didn't know if he could believe if everything was going to be alright, he had never been good at seeing the good in this world since Itachi had killed their clan. Even if Itachi wanted him to be good again, and Sasuke wanted to try to be good again, he didn't know if there was any good for him to see in this world.

"You know, if you take it one day at a time, Sasuke, things do get better. Trust me," Kakashi said when he hesitated at the Uchiha compound entrance. Looking to his mentor he just nodded and followed Kakashi towards the training fields. He had only been here with Sakura, it felt strange to be here with Kakashi but he didn't fight his mentor about being here again; Sasuke still wanted to bolt though. He wanted to run as far away from this village as he could still, but he didn't as they walked to the fields.

* * *

Sakura pulled herself out of her bed after an hour of failing to return to sleep as she turned on the shower to scrub off her own nightmare. Peeling off the shirt she had been wearing and sliding the boxers off her hips she stepped into the shower and let the warm water slide over her skin as the spray pounded the back of her head softly. Her lips trembled as her eyes closed and the tears slipped past her guard while she braced herself in the shower.

"Fuck," she whispered as she slid to the tiled ground and let her sob hitch as she fought it back. Her body shook as she bit her lip, squeezed her eyes shut as her head fell back against the tiled wall. "Fuck," she repeated.

That nightmare had a way of twisting her up more so than all the other nightmares she had. Opening her eyes she took another sharp breath as her heart and gut churned with disgust at her decision to kill him once. She hated herself for having ever thought of it, for having ever thought to do it. She loved him and she had been about to kill him, and in her dreams, sometimes she did.

Her fingers dove into her hair as she trembled in her shower and let the water rush over her. Opening her eyes she took another controlled breath, and a few more to steady herself before she stood up and finished washing herself and her nightmare off. Turning the water off she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself as she fell into the familiar routine of after shower care.

Sakura was quick to dress before she could fall into her rare moment of self-pity, of depression from her nightmares, or the self-hatred and pain from her past. Pulling herself together she kept up the façade that she was alright as she went to her kitchen and made coffee for herself. There was a knock on her door which had her wiping the few tears which had slipped past her guard while she walked to her door. Taking a steadying breath she flipped the lock and cracked the door open.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted and she smiled then.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted.

"Morning Ugly," Sai smiled, she laughed a bit as she opened her door then.

"Morning Sai, I was making some coffee, so come on in and join me for breakfast," she said as she stepped aside for them to walk into her apartment then.

"Thank you Ugly," Sai said as he walked past her. Naruto hesitated but followed their teammate in and she shut the door behind them.

"How's your hand holding up Sai?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen and made coffee for Sai and Naruto as well.

"It's been better, Beautiful said it should heal fully," Sai announced skeptically.

"Well, Ino is a good healer, so I would trust her," Sakura mused as she smiled into her own coffee and started making breakfast for her boys.

* * *

Sasuke was feeling twitchy as he walked with Kakashi back to Sakura's apartment. His eyes whirled to life with his unease as they walked through the lively village.

"Sasuke, stop," Kakashi said when he grabbed his arm. Sasuke jumped and stared at the Hokage then. "Nothing's here to attack us, just calm down."

"Hn," he grunted as he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind again.

"We're almost back to Sakura's, think you can hold it together that long?" Kakashi asked then. His eyes snapped open as he nodded and they walked in silence through the village. It didn't stop his nerves, but he was greatly relieved when they arrived to Sakura's battered door and opened it.

A laugh greeted him and he was assaulted by the sight of orange sitting at the table grinning and black beside him as he smiled.

"It wasn't that funny!" Naruto laughed.

"Dickless sure was exuberant as a genin," Sai mused.

"He was screaming and flying, and Kakashi was standing there like this," Sakura giggled as she demonstrated the pose. Sasuke smirked at the old memory.

"Oh?" Sai mused.

"Yeah, and he was so loud," Sakura laughed. Naruto shoved her, she yelped as she fell of her seat with laughter. Sasuke just shook his head when a hand clasped his shoulder.

"Not all memories are bad," Kakashi said softly as he walked past him. Sasuke walked over to Sakura who was hugging herself with laughter, she blinked up at him and he stared back at her.

"And I fainted when I found Sasuke's head," she grinned. There was a loud thud with the rambucious laughter.

"Really!?" the dobe howled.

"Aa," Sasuke smirked as he nodded in confirmation as he sat in Sakura's vacated seat, she pulled herself up and grinned.

"I knew you had it bad then Sakura, but I didn't think you were a fainter!" Naruto howled.

"Big time," Sakura giggled.

"So Ugly can faint, I did not think that possible," Sai said thoughtfully.

"Shut it Sai," Sakura said in amusement. "And I'll have you know I grew out of it," she mused. "Hungry?" she asked him.

"Aa," he nodded reluctantly.

"I'll take ramen!"

"Tofu!"

"Whatever he's having," Kakashi called out, he saw Sakura scowl at the table from her fridge as she pulled things out for food for them. Sasuke just enjoyed one moment when his memories were warping his mind or pulling him into nightmares while he was awake. Before too long a rice bowl with tomato slices was placed before him as Sakura served all of them lunch.

"Ah! It's not ramen!" the dobe pouted. "Hey!" Naruto shouted when Sakura snatched the bowl back.

"You'll get nothing and like it Naruto!" Sakura teased.

"But!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke smirked as he silently ate his meal. Naruto was the last served and she continued chatting with the dobe, Sai and Kakashi until they left. Sakura looked at him once they were gone and he just stared at her.

"How was training with Kakashi?" she asked with a smile.

"Hn," he shrugged. It was different. Not truly challenging, but it wasn't easy either.

"How's today going?" she asked him gently as she tood a seat beside him. He looked to the table then and shrugged, he just felt… alone. Seeing her with Kakashi, Sai and the dobe, it made him feel… left out. There wasn't really a way to describe it other than he felt like he was alone and trapped in his solitude rather than amongst his 'friends'. Sakura's fingers touched his hand and he looked at her.

"It's going to be alright," she assured him. "Now, I have a few movies I've been meaning to watch since I've never had time off, care to join?"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	15. Part 1: Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 15**

A lot had happened in the past two weeks for her and Sasuke, for the both of them separately and together. Kakashi had started training with Sasuke in the mornings, and she had been dealing with Naruto and Sai and their concerns about Sasuke. Naruto had admitted to her he didn't know if he could really handle Sasuke which had had her sadly thankful for Naruto's honesty; it was for the best though that Naruto and Sasuke though that Naruto had been honest about this because it was not easy being around him. But she had asked him to come to training when they had originally arranged it. Sai had asked to join the Team 7 training on that breakfast two weeks ago and she had said alright to him joining, but only two weeks after she got Sasuke used to having Naruto around with him.

Which had led to her to today as she sat there in a tree watching another sparring match between Kakashi and Sasuke this morning. Her eyes were analyzing Sasuke's movements for ideas on how to help him move better in a fight.

He was adapting very quickly to fighting with only his right hand; in fact, he was almost flawless in his fighting at this point. If she didn't happen to know him to have once had two arms she'd have thought him to be a natural one armed fighter. Sakura smirked as she saw Sasuke duck one of Kakashi's kicks and twisted upwards again to knock Kakashi off balance before kicking him in the waist and pulling his blade.

"Enough," Sakura shouted as she landed, there was something in Sasuke's eyes which had her leaping to action and grabbing his wrist with breaking force. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as she held Sasuke's wrist and smiled slightly when he looked over to her.

"It's alright, Sasuke. It's Kakashi," she murmured as she gently pulled his sword from his fingers.

"Aa," Sasuke said reluctantly as he pulled away from them then. Sakura offered him his blade back as she then offered Kakashi a hand then. The heavier man stood over her then as he looked over to the Uchiha.

"That was a good spar," Kakashi said.

"That was awesome!" a shout alerted them all as she spun around to grab Sasuke's wrist before he could react poorly to the shock of the new comer. She smiled when she saw the orange and purple of Naruto and Hinata jogging towards them.

"It's alright," she whispered for the Uchiha to hear which had him looking down at her as she released his wrist. Sasuke looked at Naruto too.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto demanded as he jogged up to him.

"Practice," Sasuke answered. Naruto shot her a skeptical look, Hinata was standing there nodding encouragingly at Sakura who took the que and smiled encouragingly at Naruto since Sasuke couldn't see her and motioned for them to continue talking as she walked over to Kakashi. As Naruto chatted with Sasuke.

"Thank you, Kakashi," she murmured as she came over to him then.

"He's doing better," Kakashi informed her quietly.

"So you can see it too?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's going to get better," Kakashi assured her as he nudged her.

"I hope so," she mumbled with a smile as she watched Sasuke and Naruto chat with Hinata standing there as well. She smiled as she nudged Kakashi then in return when he ruffled her hair as he started walking away.

She bit her lip as she smiled behind clasped hands as she watched him with them and quietly she slipped around them and walked towards the gates to leave Sasuke alone for some time to get along with Naruto. Sakura was happy for him, she was happy that he was healing, and calming down. A hand grabbed her arm, she spun around to find the Uchiha grabbed her as he pulled her after him towards the groupd.

"Um Sasuske?" she said as they walked towards Naruto. The Uchiha didn't say anything as he pulled her up to the group.

"Where were you going Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

"Um…" she looked between Naruto and Sasuke and then shrugged.

"Lunch?" she guessed. Sasuke glared at her and she scowled at him in return because she didn't have to be here, and he needed to fix things with Naruto without her standing there as the referee. Her being his referee was not going to be conducive to him fixing his relationships.

"That's a great idea Sakura," Naruto grinned.

"I'm hungry!" Hinata piped up then. And Sakura nodded with a strained smile as she walked with them then as they walked off the field. She felt Sasuke tense as they left the compound.

"Ichiraku's it is!" Naruto declared gleefully. Sakura was startled when Sasuke grabbed her arm then and she looked at him. Sasuke looked petrified at what Naruto had said.

"We'll meet you there Naruto," Sakura called out to him. Naruto looked at her, she nodded for him to go and he frowned as Hinata tugged him along then.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Sasuke, just because we were attacked two weeks ago does not mean bad things will be happening again," she assured him. Sasuke frowned.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly as she stood there looking into his dual colored eyes. Sasuke hesitated for a moment as he stared at her. Sakura took no offense to his lack of answer to her as he stared at her then looked uncertainly past her towards the village.

"Sasuke," she gently called him. Again his eyes snapped onto her, she smiled slightly to reassure him. The Uchiha looked uneasy as he again looked past her at the village. "Sasuke, nothing is going to happen."

"Hn," he grunted as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey, Sasuke, trust me," she murmured and offered him her hand then as she bent a bit to look up at him. "Take my hand, and trust me," she encouraged.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the green eyes and then he looked at the offered hand as she smiled slightly at him.

The hand offered was something he was tempted to take but he couldn't.

"Sasuke, I promise you I will never betray you again," she assured him which had him looking at her again. Betray him?

"You've never betrayed me," he muttered, she frowned a bit.

"I don't know, I think a poisoned kunai intended for stabbing you in the heart counts for betrayal," she murmured. He frowned. "But, I will never again betray you for any reason and I will never let you down. Trust me," she encouraged.

Hesitantly he reached for her hand. It was slight, it was small and the moment her fingers closed around his hand he felt a strong grip.

"Alright," she smiled. "Come on," she turned and he followed her. Sakura's small hand had a tight hold on his own, he looked at their hands and then he looked at the back of her pink head.

Sasuke looked away from the pinkette and looked around the rebuilding village. People glared at him, the children darted away, and some of the girls were gushing as they walked by but he noticed the way Sakura walked through the village then and he looked at their hands again.

"Uh-uh," he pulled on her. She spun around when he pulled her around and towards him.

"You can do this Sasuke. Just…" she breathed. "Just trust me," she whispered and smiled.

"I can't go in there," Sasuke said firmly.

"Sasuke, nothing is going to happen, we're going to go have lunch with Hinata and Naruto, and then we'll go train again. Nothing will happen again; and if something should start happening I will stop you before you lash or I will stop whatever is happening before it happens. Just trust me," Sakura said again.

"Hn," he grunted as he was pulled along with her through the village. He didn't want to be here his eyes were whirling around as he scanned the area around them. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up with nerves as he walked with Sakura. He hated this place, he despised this village; he could never understand how his brother could give everything to this village that wouldn't even accept an Uchiha now. They arrived at Ichiraku's then.

"Hello Teuchi, Ichiraku's is looking nice again," Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing as he took the seat by Sakura and Naruto. Hinata was sitting on the other side of Naruto and he looked up to Teuchi as he looked at the counter.

"Hello Sasuke," Teuchi greeted. He looked up at the older man who smiled kindly, he lifted his brow at the man's smile; no one but Sakura had bothered to smile at him since he had returned to this village.

"Aa," he nodded his head then.

"You're looking better," Teuchi said.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded.

"Hey, be more social, teme!" Naruto ordered cheerfully as he grinned. Sasuke just blinked in shock as he was nudged on his stump then as he looked over to Sakura.

"It's alright, Naruto, not everyone is talkative," Sakura defended.

"Yeah, but this is Teuchi," Naruto argued. Sasuke just nodded his thanks when a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, carefully he pulled the chopsticks out and struggled to get them into his fingers. Naruto was chatting about nothing really, he was nodding occasionally to show he was listening to Naruto.

The dobe didn't seem to notice that he was listening and started bugging him to chat with them.

"Naruto," he snapped mid prompt to talk again. "I have nothing to say," Sasuke said lowly as he continued to eat the rest of his meal in silence. It was not that he didn't want to be involved with the conversations, it was that he had nothing to say, even with Sakura their conversations were brief and quiet. He did not talk all that much anyways.

"Well, you can talk," Naruto grumbled.

"Lay off Naruto," Sakura ordered sharply which had him frowning as he stared down at the bowl. Slowly he started picking at his noodles and eating them. It wasn't easy because he could feel the dobe's eyes on him as he ate and he knew there was something bothering all of the people around him. Well, aside from Sakura, whom didn't even seem at all uneasy as she ate beside him. Sakura was calm, he found it soothing to be around her because she was never demanding.

"What are we going to start training on?" Naruto asked when they finished lunch.

"How about we start with taijutsu, you and me, Naruto, and Sasuke and Hinata for starters; I have a few ideas to solve your balance problem. Hinata said that was your main problem was your balance, I might know how to fix that, we did it for Sasuke," Sakura said to the dobe. Sasuke looked at Hinata then and she smiled bitterly.

"I guess we're training together then," Hinata said gently.

"Aa," he nodded reluctantly. He glanced at Sakura uncertainly then, he didn't like the notion of training with Hinata when he wasn't certain about his own mind. This morning he had thought he was sparring Killer B again and was aiming to kill this time; the only problem was: he was sparring Kakashi.

If Sakura had not grabbed his wrist when she had he'd have killed Kakashi without thinking twice about it because he wasn't here; not here in the present mentally anyway.

"I'll be close enough to interfere," Sakura suddenly informed him.

"Aa," he nodded then in a bit of relief. He didn't like the idea of accidentally hurting Hinata in their sparring when he lost himself in a memory and was sparing Sakura rather than Hinata. There were memories where he would slip and try to kill Sakura in the memory, he feared a poor reaction with Hinata and killing her.

That would probably be a fast way to be executed.

"Sasuke, just try," Sakura ordered when they walked onto the Uchiha training grounds.

"Hn," he grunted and reluctantly he walked with Hinata as he kept an eye on the retreating pink and orange forms. He didn't like this, it was making him nervous to be sparring Hinata unsupervised.

* * *

 **I've had a really bad few days with shopping, moving, and a family wedding; it's been a really long few days.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	16. Part 1: Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 16**

Sakura was dragging Naruto off with her before he could protest too much about who was sparring with who. She didn't care about what he wanted, she cared about pushing Naruto and Sasuke and not having them kill one another, besides; Hinata was more than capable of watching out for herself.

"Are you sure…?" Naruto started.

"It's perfectly fine Naruto, we'll hear any changes from here," Sakura said easily and they started off with a simple spar.

"So how have the last few weeks been; you've been avoiding me," Sakura asked as she spun kicked Naruto's right side, he huffed as he was sent into the ground then.

"Fine, oh, we need to plan the teme's birthday! It's tomorrow!" Naruto informed her as he knocked her to her feet. She rolled over him and had a kunai out.

"That's a good plan," she agreed, he knocked her off of him and she grinned. Naruto was up again and he was charging to her. Reflex had her ready for his attack as he came, she went low and he was wide and sloppy as she landed a blow on his right ribs as she spun up and around him.

"You need to stop thinking that you have the right covered Naruto, I'm even obviously going for your right so stop it," she ordered as he huffed. "We can't overwhelm Sasuke with a large party."

"Alright, no right, I know, I was thinking it could be Team 7 only," he admitted as she ducked the wide left swing and knocked him over again. His balance was very poor at this moment, and it was bothering her because he shouldn't be this easy to knock over. Ever.

"That's fine, I'll make his favorite dinner," she said easily.

"I'll get the cake!" Naruto grinned as he leapt up, she was winded when he tackled her. However she managed to get her feet under him as she threw him off her to roll up again. She didn't bother to point out that Sasuke didn't like sweets because Naruto was trying to accept this Sasuke for a change.

Oh, she knew full well that this Sasuke had never been the one Naruto had been chasing after, no, for whatever reason Naruto had always been chasing the twelve year old Sasuke that they had once known. Sakura had been too, at first, she knew that because she had wanted him back. However, the difference between her and Naruto was she had always been after the Sasuke of the present, not the kid who had left her unconscious on a bench. She had let the angry boy go, she had chased the brooding teen, she had hunted the lethal killer, and she loved the battered, young man she had with her now.

Naruto had never… well, she didn't want to say Naruto never changed or saw changes because he did. But whenever they had talked about Sasuke Naruto had always spoke of the boy rather than the hate filled teen. Sakura knew exactly which Sasuke Naruto had always been chasing, and that Sasuke was gone.

So she was happy to see Naruto trying again.

* * *

Sasuke was very uneasy with this arrangement, he could hear the dobe getting his ass kicked just past the trees but it didn't reassure him as he and Hinata made their way to the training fields.

"What do you want to practice?" she asked him. Sasuke carefully removed his blade and tucked it in the tree for Hinata's own safety as he looked over to her then.

"Taijutsu," he answered curtly. Perhaps he'd have better luck of not lashing out and killing her if they fought hand to hand and she had the advantage with her Byakugan. Sasuke didn't trust himself enough not to lash out or have a memory entrapment.

"Alright," she breathed. They walked to the center of the field and she fell into a defensive stance with her open palms held up threateningly towards him. Sasuke saw her Byakugan pulse and the veins on her face throb as they sent chakra to her eyes.

What he didn't feel was his own tomoe emerge in his open eye.

Sasuke made the first move, he was fast, he was always fast, and he struck with full force. Sakura could always take it, so would Hinata in his reasoning.

The Hyūga was ready for him as she went for his left, he blocked her blow as he spun out of her reach and went low. Hinata came down on him, he rolled out of the feet as his hand wove the signs rapidly.

Fire spewed from his lips, she ran out of his line of fire as she ran up a tree. He followed her, she gave a cry as she leapt off, twisting her body at him and tried to attack him with a powerful blast of chakra. He caught her wrist though; after all those years of fighting he was fast, faster than she had inticipated as he stood on the side of the tree with her wrist in hand and dangling her over the grassy ground.

"That was…" she started as he carefully lowered her to the ground; she wasn't Sakura who would take the fall and swear at him. "Impressive."

"Hn," he grunted as she stood up then.

"You guard your left very well, and your balance is nearly perfect, but I saw your chakra flow is blocked here," she said and jabbed his left shoulder then.

"Aa," he agreed. Sakura had noticed it too and had been trying to untangle his chakra network since a few days ago.

"Want to go again?" she asked him.

He just nodded as he tried to keep his mind sane and in check.

A blast of shockwave chakra form Sakura had him looking over to the tree lines where he heard the dobe's pained yelp. Hinata chuckled.

"They're at it again," she mused.

"Hn?"

"Naruto and Sakura have these… huge sparring matches, they're entertaining to watch," Hinata explained to him.

"Aa," he nodded and they resumed their own sparring matches.

* * *

By the end of the sparring matches that afternoon Sakura and Naruto had hashed out most of Sasuke's birthday plans, and though she didn't think Sasuke was going to be happy about the birthday she was ignoring his opinion in this matter. He was going to get used to being treated normally by her and all of his friends. That was final.

She was waving Naruto and Hianta off as she walked with Sasuke, holding his left sleeve and had his sword slung over her shoulder again.

"Did you have a nice time with Naruto and Hinata?" she asked, they had rotated sparring partners throughout the afternoon because she didn't want him to get used to one partner.

"Hn," he shrugged. She took that as a yes.

"That's good, Naruto's happier," she mused.

"Still a dobe," he grumbled and she nudged him.

"And you're still a teme," she argued.

"Annoying," he said as he pushed her back gently. She gaped at him.

"I Am Not Annoying!" she argued.

"Very Annoying," he pointed out and she wanted to punch him, but there was a glint of amusement in his onyx eyes which had her holding back on punching him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'll have you know I grew up!" she replied hotly. He just lifted a brow and she burst into laughter as he smirked. "Not really, come on I'll make dinner," she said as she tugged him along.

Once at her apartment she went about making them rice bowls. It was simple, and it tasted good, and Sasuke didn't complain as he ate the entire meal.

What Sasuke didn't know was she was grinning in triumph internally, aside from this morning he hadn't had one memory trap, no flash backs, and he hadn't lashed out at anyone today. He had endured Naruto and all of Naruto's chatter, and he had sparred with Hinata without incident.

Honestly if he wasn't here she'd be doing a triumphant happy dance. But he was here, and she would not let on how proud she was of his rapid progress. He was by no means healed but she felt he was improving vastly compared to where they had started two months ago. And tomorrow was his birthday, she was thinking about what to get him that he would actually like.

There weren't many options in her mind, as she did the dishes and Sasuke crashed; he still didn't sleep much. biting her lip she thought about it carefully as she looked over to his sleeping form on the table.

What to get him…?

Well obviously she'd need to get him something for his journey, for when he… when he left. She ignored the pain that thought brought her heart as she looked away from him and to the dishes. She'd get him something simple, something that wasn't clingy or screamed 'I love you'.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and finished the dishes before grabbing a shower.

* * *

Sasuke bolted upright alone and his heart slamming in his ribs thinking he had killed Sakura again. Surging to his feet he knocked over the chair in his hast as he hurried down the hall and ripped the door open.

Sakura was sprawled out on her stomach, in her bed, and as he walked over to her and touched her pulse to make certain; she was very much so alive.

The shuddering breath which left him had him collapsing again as he stared at her sleeping face for a long time. It was his witching hour, he noticed when he saw the time on the clock.

Had he really slept for seven hours?

He didn't know as he turned his attention back to Sakura. Another shuddering breath wracked his body as he brushed a stray clump of her hair aside and stared at her sleeping face.

She was alive, she was alive, he was chanting this to himself as he rested his brow on hers' slightly and slowly climbed into the bed with her. The sleeping girl didn't refuse him, instead, the moment he was beside her she curled into him and her hand clutched his shirt. Sasuke was very careful with how he handled her as he drew her closer to him and tightened his hold on her.

Funny, she was always so tough and formidable when she was awake and yet she was so small and fragile when she slept. The girl grumbled as she pressed herself closer to him and he pulled her closer as he buried his nose in her hair. She smelled of vanilla, cherries, and something sweet that he could identify but smelled comforting as he shut his eyes and breathed her in.

Kami above did he ever hate that nightmare.

He hated it when he'd plunge his electric hand into her chest and she'd only smile sadly at him. He didn't like it at all as he shuddered. Pulling the limp girl closer than he thought possible he tried to calm his mind again as he cradled her warmth in his arm. She was far too good for him, that was his only thought as he looked at the pink head. She was so good to him and far too good for him, he was baffled as he tried to relax again.

Sakura didn't try to move from the iron arm pinning her into the chest of the man she loved, and she didn't want to move as she lay there faking sleep as shudders had him trembling against her. She didn't know what scared him, she had promised not to read his journals after all, but she only knew that he had one of his 'specific' nightmares and it was the bad one judging from how he was trembling as they lay there.

After an hour she and he were both slack and curled up in a deep sleep again.

* * *

 **Final update of the hugest update I have ever done!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	17. Part 1: Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 17**

"Are you certain we should have left them alone?" Hinata asked Sakura softly which had Sakura looking over to the quiet girl. She and Hinata were not the best of friends, Sakura was honestly not entirely certain they were friends most of the time because aside from Rookie 9 outings, or the occasional mission she hadn't had too many social interactions with Hinata. However, Sakura had always like Hyūga Hinata, even when she was so flustered by Naruto looking at her she couldn't speak.

"Yeah, Kakashi's with them, so they should be fine," Sakura dismissed. She had sent a missive to Kakashi about Naruto's and hers' plans for this evening and Kakashi was all for it. Eagerly all for it. Which was why Sakura was walking with Hinata through the village market picking up supplies that she would need for dinner and looking for a birthday gift for Sasuke.

"But…" Hinata started.

"Look, they aren't fine right now, I know that, and believe me I get it, but they have to start somewhere and beating the crap out of one another is usually where they start," Sakura chuckled. Hinata smiled.

"Alright," Hinata decided.

"That's the spirit! Besides, we're guy free for a moment, revel in it," Sakura said deviously as she started looking the cloaks over. A good travel cloak, that's what Sasuke would need, or a good pack.

"Sakura!" she turned when her name was called to see Ino darting through the crowd.

"Hey Pig," Sakura greeted happily.

"Oh, awesome you're here too Hinata!" Ino grinned and Sakura tilted her head.

"What's up?"

"Next weekend we're all going to have a girls' weekend, and honestly I would have asked you about it sooner but I've been busy. Morino has a lot of forms for me to fill out to just join an apprienticeship for Intelligence," Ino huffed out.

"Where's Sai?" Sakura said looking around for her friend's current shadow.

"Tsunade's he had an appointment and wanted to go alone," Ino shrugged. Sakura nodded.

"Girls' weekend?" Hinata stammered out.

"Yeah, invite Tenten, I'm taking you, me, Forehead, Temari, and Tenten out to the spa because we've earned it," Ino said determinedly.

"I'll see if Tenten wants to go…" the Hyūga started.

"It'll be good for her and the baby," Sakura said; sealing whatever fate Tenten had or hadn't had in Ino's plans.

"You think so?"

"Know so, tell her she's coming or Ino, Temari and I will drag her out of the Hyūga compound," Sakura said bluntly. She was now looking forward to Ino's harebrained scheme. A girls' weekend sounded perfect to her, now all she had to do was get someone to babysit the Uchiha for her… Kakashi was the safest bet, but Sai was a close second in her mind.

"I heard about Tenten, how's she holding up?" Ino asked.

"She's alright," Hinata shrugged. Sakura mouthed to Ino they'd talk about it later; not as gossip or anything, but as girls' concerned for their friend. Tenten was a friend of Ino's at least, and Sakura knew Ino genuinely cared about Tenten.

"Tell her that the baby's hope," Ino said.

"Alright," Hinata nodded.

"Good, and Neji wouldn't want her to mope around for forever, is Lee visiting her still?" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh, four times a week, Tsunade yelled at him and Guy for walking on their very broken legs," Hinata mumbled. Sakura sighed.

"Get her to go to the hospital to visit them, not the other way around," Sakura suggested and she looked over an entirely black cloak and then looked at a good pack. Internally she was debating which Sasuke would need more, and she was mentally calculating her budget.

"She's scared about that tear," Hinata admitted.

"I'll come check her over if that will make her feel better about this, but she can't stay in bed the entire pregnancy, that's not healthy for her or the baby," Sakura said firmly.

"What are you after?" Ino asked.

"A birthday present for Sasuke," Sakura answered.

"Just get him both and let the pieces fall where they go," Ino suggested.

"I'm a little tight at the moment, Ino, I'm debating," Sakura replied dryly. She was on unpaid leave and her resources were a little tight as usual. She'd be picking up a whopping paycheck next week of her war earnings but until then she was a bit tight.

"Here," Hinata said and Sakura blinked as the girl pulled out her own wallet.

"No, no, I couldn't!" Sakura furiously shook her head.

"But…"

"Hinata, it's good, we're friends but I'll get him a gift that he'll need with my own money, save yours," Sakura said firmly.

"Don't be stubborn Forehead," Ino argued.

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being firm, and besides, it's my gift," Sakura pointed out and sighed as she looked into her basket at the things she had bought.

She could hold off on the new shirts, even if most of her old ones were tattered and holey beyond belief and didn't fit completely right. Pulling out what she had intended for herself she picked up the cloak and bag to pay for them. She was quick, mostly so the shop owner couldn't deny her purchase when he realized just to whom these were going to.

Picking them up she noted that Ino and Hinata were finishing up their chat about Tenten and she smiled. Carefully she folded up the cloak, slipped it into the bag and slipped the bag for Sasuke into her bag for shopping.

"Alright, so next week," Ino reminded her.

"Will be ready," Sakura said happily.

"Good, oh, and Sakura," Ino said. Sakura was startled when she found herself wrapped up in a hug then. "You're too good for him, remember that."

And with that her silvery blonde friend left her standing there feeling a bit dumb and she looked to Hinata who smiled a bit.

"I like Ino," Hinata admitted.

"Everyone likes Ino, even her enemies like her," Sakura chuckled. She was happy for her friend and this gig in Intelligence.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto got to run off with Sakura come afternoon but he found himself stuck in Kakashi's custody (and that was exactly how it felt; like he was in custody) for the afternoon. It wasn't so bad, he got to sleep finally, for about thirty minutes without having a nightmare when his eyes had snapped open thinking that he was in Orochimaru's lair again.

Not a pleasant feeling as he stared up at the leaves of the tree above him.

"Dreams?" Kakashi asked.

He nodded slowly as he carefully sat up and rubbed his throbbing brow.

"You know the journals are at Sakura's, let's go," Kakashi huffed out. Sasuke just got up and found himself obiedently following his mentor again as they returned to Sakura's apartment. The time was evening, he could see the sun setting; happy birthday his mind whispered bitterly as they unlocked her apartment.

Kakashi was quick to enter, he walked in and flipped the switch.

"Happy Birthday!" the cheer came and he stiffened as he stared at the table. The dobe was there, grinning like an idiot, the ink freak was here and smiling that creepy cheery smile of his, Kakashi looked like he was smiling. And Sasuke wanted to bolt.

A slight hand touched his arm though and he turned to look down at the pinkette.

"Happy Birthday, come on, we have dinner and presents and my parents even baked a cake, Naruto picked it out," Sakura babbled and he found himself being reluctantly sucked into the warmth being offered to him as he looked at a purple, red, blue cake with the wish for a happy birthday and 18 scribbled on it.

"Come on! blow out the candles!" Naruto ordered eagerly.

Sasuke lifted a brow and then he just blew them out as he looked around the people who were clapping. He really didn't understand these people.

"Yamato couldn't be here, he's still hospitalized, but he wanted to give you this," Sai said as he produced a small red box. Sasuke reluctantly accepted it as he quietly pulled off the bow and looked in on it. It was a seed.

"Ew, don't eat that," Naruto shivered and Sasuke frowned. Why the hell would he eat it?

"I'll take that, Yamato has a bad sense of… humor?" Sakura said as she carefully took the box from him. He just shrugged but watched in slight amusement as she held the box an arm's length away from her and put it in a tupperware then shut the lid.

"Here you are traitor," the social retard said. Sasuke didn't react to what Sai had called him but saw the way Naruto flinched a bit. Sasuke took the present from Sai and un wrapped it carefully. He was baffled to see something he had long since thought gone, a picture of his family. "Ugly said that family is important, and I miss my brother…"

Sai awkwardly trailed off.

"Thank you," he managed earnestly as he looked it over. There was his mother, his father, and his brother all there for him, clear as day when their images in his memories were a little muddled.

"Here," Kakashi handed him another package and Sasuke carefully unwrapped it. He wouldn't put it past Kakashi to rig an explosive in this when it was clear Sakura was his favorite on Team 7.

Instead he found himself opening a plain box and inside was something he hadn't thought he'd ever see.

"It was Itachi's before… anyways, you are officially a jonin as well," Kakashi handed him a paper and his eyes widened a bit at it as he looked to his mentor and nodded a thanks.

"My turn!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke wasn't baffled when a horribly wrapped gift was shoved at him and he pulled it apart to see what the dobe had gotten him. Sasuke blinked to see his picture; his copy of their picture, in it's original frame sitting there. There was Kakashi smiling behind his mask as Sasuke and Naruto glared off the screen and Sakura grinned obliviously in the middle.

"I kind of… well, I stole it before they declared your place a crime scene, and I did kind of hide it away and found it again after the Pain Attack," Naruto grinned bashfully.

Sasuke nodded a thanks again.

"Alright, my turn, nothing fancy, but here's something practical for the coming journey I thought you'd like," Sakura said easily and he was shocked when she handed him a plainly wrapped box. It was larger than the other's had been. He unwrapped it carefully, not certain what to expect. Opening a box he blinked at the sight of a good pack and a cloak as black as midnight.

"Thank you," he murmured and lifted it out of the box. The cloak was of a solid material, and would keep him warm, but it was fine too. The bag was a nice one and he looked over to the grinning pinkette who blushed a bit he wondered how she could afford it. His own assests were currently being unfrozen, he decided he'd pay her back when he had the money again.

"Sakura, I'm starved, what's for dinner!?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke just looked at the cloak again and he looked back to the pinkette who was animatedly talking with Sai and Naruto as she served up dinner.

"She's preparing herself Sasuke, she's not kicking you out, but she knows you aren't going to stay," Kakashi said.

"I know," Sasuke said softly. He was enamored with the cloak, it was the sort he had always liked, and he looked at Kakashi then.

"Don't break her," Kakashi said softly.

"Hn," he shrugged and looked at Sakura when she sauntered up and handed him a plate as she laughed with Naruto and sat between Sai and Naruto. He didn't think he could hurt her, she was so vibrant and alive. He smirked as he enjoyed dinner and savored the tomato sauce.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	18. Part 1: Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **To Shisui-sama: I Am So Very Happy I Do Not Write For You.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Humming to herself as she walked to the newly rebuilt bank she was going to deposit her war paycheck and perhaps be able to see if she had been paid for her overtime at the hospital after the war when she had been dealing with all the wounded. Money was getting a tad bit tight with everything going on off her remembered balance of a pre-Pain Attack account.

Now, before one got the idea that she was dirt poor it was actually really the simple matter of she had been busy until this moment to take a breather and just go to the bank.

Before the Pain Attack she had a nice little nest egg she had been saving to go on a spa weekend with Ino. But then Pain Attacked and everything went to hell. With the Leaf nothing but rubble, people weren't being paid, people then went to war and left the rebuilding of the village on their tabs with promise of payments later. Granted, her apartment complex was of the few to survive the Pain Attack, she still had paid for a lot of things to be fixed; the plumbing, the electricity, the structural integrity, and then there were the costs of helping her parents rebuild their bakery (they had used up all their savings rebuilding it and she had sent them what she could); which was no cheap expense. And with everything in the Leaf literally being rubble, unless one was of the old clans and fairly wealthy, it was difficult to know the exact amount she had in her account.

Not to mention the Pain Attack had really screwed up getting paid, then there had been the war and well… it was downhill from there. However, she had received a notice from the bank about her account, and the Council had finally sent her payment for her efforts as a medic in the war, and the compensation for the Pain Attack, and she was hoping for her overtime at the hospital to be in her account as well. If she had all that then she would be fine, able to help her parents with the final costs of their bakery, and pay rent this month and perhaps set herself up with rent payments off her mind for several months.

Sakura walked into the new bank and blinked when she saw Sai there.

"Sai?"

"Ugly? What are you doing here?"

"I received a notice, you?" she asked.

"I received my war pay," he answered and handed her the amount he had been paid, she stared at the amount then looked at him and at the check and at him again.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in a sft voice so she didn't disturb the quiet of the bank.

"No, it is a surprising amount," he admitted as they stood in line together.

"Sai, you could buy four houses with that, are you certain it's not a compensation for your apartment?" she asked as she looked at his numbers again.

"Certain, my apartment was…" and he trailed off. She sighed.

"Cheap," she surmised and he nodded. They both looked ahead at the line and she rubbed her brow, even if her apartment had been cheap it was still expensive at times.

"How are your parents?" he asked and her head snapped up.

"Oh, they're good, working hard on rebuilding their bakery. Dad's finally talked mom into the kitchen expansion he's been dreaming about for years," she chuckled. Sai smiled slightly and she knew he was still uncertain about certain social standings and topics; her parents being one of them. "How are things with you and Ino?"

"Alright, she seems obsessed with my hand though," he said and they both looked at his bandaged hand and she smiled.

"I hear it's healing well," she admitted.

"It is satisfactory, I could hold a paint brush the other day," he smiled a genuine smile.

"Yeah, Sasuke's birthday gift from you was beautiful by the way, thank you."

"It felt… good, to paint again, and you do not need to thank me, you did not receive the gift."

"Sai, I'm thanking you for being kind to him when I know you are not particularly fond of him."

"I believe dickless said we all need second chances," Sai pointed out and she chuckled.

"It'd be nice if everyone felt that way," she admitted and he nodded. "How goes Ino's training?"

"She is improving, she keeps pushing herself," Sai said.

"Alright, hey, when we're done here, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" she asked him as they both neared the tellers.

"Certainly, it will be nice to catch up with a friend," Sai replied with a real smile. She grinned back and they parted ways to their perspective tellers. She was chatting with her teller when her eyes fell onto her bank account number…

Holy…

Shit…

That was a lot of money. Sakura blinked twice.

"And this is my war pay?" she clarified.

"No, you were paid here, here and here ," the teller pointed to the smaller obscene numbers and Sakura looked at the larger total at the bottom.

"Was there an error?"

"No, an anonymous benefactor asked to transfer money into your account," the teller explained.

"Who!?" no one she knew had this much money, nor did they want to pay her.

"I cannot say, the payer wished to stay anonymous."

"What am I supposed to do with this much money!?" she demanded. This was obscene, she could build her parents' bakery five times over with this.

"That is for you to decide," the teller answered.

"Alright, but I have this much in my account."

"Yes ma'am, and here's a new card, we've been issuing all new cards since the Pain Attack," the teller explained as she handed Sakura the envelope.

"Thanks," Sakura decided as she numbly left the bank and stared at the total in her hand.

"Are you alright Ugly?" she blinked up at Sai then.

"Let's get a drink while we go to lunch," she smiled then as she stuffed the total and her new card into her pocket.

"Alright," Sai complied as they chatted and walked down the rebuilding street. Soon it would be as if Pain's Attack never happened with how the village was rebuilding.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the roof of Sakura's apartment complex staring at the few gifts he had received for his eighteenth birthday. He was actually… touched, by the gifts. If wasn't as if he actually deserved their kindness, which somehow made it all that much more important he earn their trust and forgiveness back.

His eyes settled on the gift from Sai and he looked at a picture of his family. It had shocked him to receive that last week, and it had spurred him into doing something impulsive for his friends. If they were still his friends.

The day of his eighteenth birthday he had legally had a claim on his inheritance from his family. The massacre had made him the sole heir to a lot of money and when he had gone to the bank a few days ago and chatted with them about it; civilly he might add, and he was rather pleased with himself for it; he had discovered he still had a claim to the money. Despite his crimes, his family's crimes, and everything else the money was his to claim as decreed by the Third Hokage. With the Fifth's stamp of approval too, and the Sixth's signature.

That had really baffled him.

So he had gone about looking over the accounts, the totals and figuring out what to do with that money. Once he had everything where he wanted he had left the rest in a saving's account for his use later. No doubt he'd probably need it when he traveled.

Sasuke had briefly wondered why the council hadn't snatched up his inheritance but he didn't worry too much about it once he had all that money arranged.

Sighing he packed up the few gifts again and decided that since he and Sakura weren't together today and today was _**that** _ day, he was going to pay his respects and properly apologize for his sins. Gathering up Itachi's mask he left the apartment compound and traveled the route to the Uchiha compound.

He was becoming pleasantly surprised with the small freedoms he was beginning to be permitted by the diplomatic and Hyūga envoy which followed him around. If he had tried to leave Sakura's apartment building alone a few weeks ago he'd have been attacked and thrown into a cell with chains shackling him. If he had left her apartment a month ago without her they'd have attacked him to kill him. Which was why he marveled today at the small freedoms he was earning back as he walked to the Uchiha compound.

Deftly he walked to the massive stone in the middle of the compound that the Third had had commissioned for his slaughtered family.

Sasuke stared at it for a long while, Itachi's mask weighing a ton in his grasp and then he walked up to the stone. Carefully he slipped Itachi's mask beneath the grass by the stone and stood to look at the names of his aunts, cousins, friends, uncles, grandparents, his mother, his father, and his brother.

He blinked at the sight of his brother's name on the stone and stepped closer to inspect it.

Neatly engraved in the list of Uchiha heroes was Uchiha Itachi. He blinked when he recognized the script.

"You talked a lot when you had the fever in the hospital," a voice said.

He turned to look over his shoulder at the pinkette who stood there looking at him with calm green eyes.

"Hn," he grunted.

"From what you told me, even if you were delirious, Itachi was a hero, and he deserves to be here," she said and took a step up beside him.

"They were traitors," he grumbled.

"No they weren't," she said sharply and he looked at her with a raised brow. His Rinnegan was still closed so he didn't damnage everything somehow in his frustration.

"If you listened to a delirious person when they were sick then you'd know they were traitors."

"No, Sasuke, they weren't, they were betrayed by the village the night Obito unleashed Kurama, they were alone, frustrated, outcasted, and hurt by this village and they planned to retaliate. In plans they were traitors, but they were backed into a corner as people. However, they are not traitors because they never got a chance to act, they died before the village knew everything they planned, and they aren't ever going to be remembered as traitors."

"Sakura…" he started.

"I'm not finished. Your brother was the patsy in all this, and yet he had the courage to spy on the Akatsuki, and I met them so I can say with certainty that took courage on his part. He saved the village, he saved our asses in the war after he was already dead, with your help; yes, you spoke of that story, and he loved you. by all accounts his name belongs here."

Sasuke blinked at her firm tone and then looked at the stone again.

"They are all traitors, liars, and murders," he started.

"Sasuke, forgive them, they were all suffering, and while you're at it, forgive yourself. We're all only human," she said firmly. He smirked in amusement then.

"I was saying thank you for not seeing them the way they are," he finished then. She blinked and blushed a bit, he smelt the sake then and decided she had probably had a drink or two, he kind of wanted one as well but feared that if he started drinking he'd never stop.

"You're welcome," she said. "And we're going to dinner."

"Hn?"

"Yeah! I'm rich! For a minute and I'm going to celebrate, we're going to dinner!" she declared again with a giggle. He just shook his head and let her go. Sakura hummed as they walked back to her apartment and he just wondered how she kept going without going insane after everything they had done in the war.

He was barely keeping himself together.

"Come on Sasuke!" she grinned as she took his hand. He just let her do as she pleased as they walked into her building.

* * *

 **I wanted to write an Until the Day I... Story. Anyways, hopefully there will be the following for the Until the Day I... Stories today:**

 **-2 UtDIA**

 **-2 UtDIH**

 **-2 UtDIL**

 **-2 UtDIS**

 **But that's hoping.**

 **Reality will probably be a very different thing.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	19. Part 1: Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 19**

"Girls' weekend?" he asked as he looked at the girl who was packing a bag.

"Yeah, girls' weekend, Sasuke," she repeated for him as he stared at her. Sasuke was a bit miffed that she was leaving him for the weekend, for reasons he couldn't identify at this moment as she packed a bag. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain how he was supposed to feel about her leaving him, but he was ignoring it as he watched her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. Green looked over to him as she packed.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and I are going to the hot springs," she informed him. he tilted his in confusion about the list of names she had given him. When they had been genin she would not have been near those girls then, and it was why he was a bit confused by the list of names he had been given by her.

"I thought you weren't friends," he admitted.

"It's actually very complicated," she said and he just shrugged as he walked away from her. Sasuke didn't understand her, even now he didn't understand her. Sakura was probably the person he was closest to at this moment and she still didn't make a bit of sense to him. The woman was a walking set of conundrums to him. And worse, even Naruto didn't seem to fully understand her, but he tried to justify her to him.

Sasuke walked to his corner and picked up his few things because he was going to go away for the weekend as well.

"Alright, if you have everything I can walk with you to Kakashi's," she said when she emerged from her room.

"Hn," he grunted and handed her his sword so they could get through the village and he didn't have to drag Kakashi back with him to get the damn sword again.

"Alright," she said in understanding and they walked together out of her apartment. She locked the door and they headed for Kakashi's. Sasuke walked in silence with her, and it wasn't awkward or heavy or weird, it was rather peaceful which was why he savored it.

They made it to Kakashi's and then the unease that he hadn't felt since his before his birthday started to fill him, slowly but surely as he stared at the door.

"Hey Sakura," the door opened. "Sasuke."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Girls' weekend?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys when I get back," Sakura smiled.

"Have fun," Kakashi called out for her as she left them. His fingers held the familiar weight of his weapon as he walked into the apartment and Kakashi shut the door. Sasuke couldn't shake the unease he was feeling at this coming night.

"We have books here, and we'll be relaxing, there's a night planned get together, Naruto's idea," Kakashi informed him.

"Hn?"

"Well, they are having a girls' weekend, we're having guys' night out," Kakashi informed him.

He felt his eye twitch at this idea.

* * *

Sakura was eager for the weekend of a girls' weekend.

"Hey Temari!" she smiled as she saw the sandy blonde come into view.

"Hey Sakura," Temari smiled a bit as she came up to the gate.

"This is going to be a nice change of pass," she decided as she looked at the equally frazzled Temari. After weeks of working and keeping it together she knew that she needed a break or else she would start tearing her pink tresses out of her head if she hadn't already.

"Yes, I have never gone on a girls' weekend," Temari said. Sakura grinned deviously then as she felt the memories of other girls' weekends she had gone with Ino on. This was going to fun, especially if she could get Temari drunk. Perhaps she'd finally have some competition now for the drinking competition…

"Then this will be a lot of fun! We're going to drink, Ino's a gullible drunk. I've never seen Hinata drunk, and with Tenten she won't drink," Sakura said. A look at Temari had her smirking, she had partner for trouble in this weekend, they were going to have a lot of fun with this.

"What about you?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Please," she snorted. "I'd be a shame to my Master if I could let them drink me under the table. I'm the Fifth Hokage's disciple, after all," she pointed at her brow to prove it. Temari chuckled and Sakura decided that this was going to be a lot of fun. They both looked as the other girls' came towards them.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea?" she looked at a bedraggled Tenten then.

"Positive," was everyone's answer at the sight of Tenten. Sakura was more than certain now that Tenten had to leave the Hyūga compound, she needed to be out for the health of the baby. Of this Sakura was certain. They all started walking away then and towards the hot springs they would be staying at. She was very happy about all of this.

This was a much needed break to her.

The relief of this to her was something which swamped over. She stared out at the forest and sighed as she felt a weight bearing down on her. It was exhausting, this weight on her, and most days she could ignore the weight. But as she walked from the village she could feel it pressing down on her begging for her to break down.

Not yet, she whispered in her mind and noticed Ino badgering Ino as she smiled and intervened before Ino and Temari got in too deep.

"Uh…" Temari seemed baffled by Ino and she chuckled.

"Just let her go, when she's like this there is no stopping her," Sakura informed Temari as Ino gleefully started going off on her own plans. She smiled at Temari and she shoved the weight crushing her aside and enjoyed the trip to the hot springs for a spa weekend.

* * *

Sasuke was reading a book of Kakashi's and he was sitting in peaceful silence at this moment. He didn't like the feeling twisting up in his gut, it was rather painful to have this plaguing him. The sensation in him was rather similar to when he had discovered his family dead and when he had discovered the truth about his brother and family. He didn't like this feeling, this sensation in his gut as he tried to focus on his reading.

There was a flash of pain in his mind as he winced and shut his eyes to try to escape the images flooding him at the thought of his family. Hissing he dropped the book and rubbed his temple.

"You alright?" he looked at Kakashi then as he tried not to succumb to everything in him.

"Nothing," he lied as he rubbed his head and fought the pain of everything back. He could survive it, he had to survive it. However, since Sakura had left he had felt this building in him and he couldn't explain just what it was about her which had everything in his head calming.

"You need to talk about it, let it out," Kakashi informed him as they sat at the table.

"No," he snarled. Sasuke did not want to talk about everything that happened in his head, it was something he would prefer to keep from everyone. If they knew just what darkness and evil resided within him then he knew that they would not want anything to do with him.

"Sasuke, none of us will look at you differently," Kakashi informed him.

He frowned as he lifted his brow at his former mentor.

"Sasuke, keeping it all within yourself will not make it go away, accepting it will make bearable," Kakashi said.

"You don't want to know what is in my head," he assured Kakashi.

"I know some of what is in your head, it's in mine," he admitted. He looked at Kakashi then and sighed.

"And why would you want to hear what's in mine?" he asked darkly as he leant back in the chair. The only person he had talked to about some of what was going on in his head was Sakura and even then he was careful not to reveal too much to her. Whatever their relationship was, because honestly he didn't know what they were, was fragile and he didn't want to break it with burdening her with everything in his head.

"Because Sasuke, not everyone is a heartless bastard, and a few of us actually do understand what you are going through. We might not go through the exact same things you've gone through, but some of us can understand. Sakura and I will not be offended by whatever you tell us," Kakashi admitted.

"Hn," he grunted and he rubbed his head because it was hurting so much with everything in there plaguing him at the moment. "It's the night Itachi killed our family…"

* * *

Sakura made it to her room at the inn and dropped her bag as she leant back on the door she had just shut and let her eyes close for a moment. The weight had only grown heavier the farther from the village she had gone and now it was hurting as she sunk to the floor.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was feeling this now.

Perhaps it was just because she was so busy with Sasuke that she didn't notice it and could ignore it, or the weight was from leaving him behind. Kami it was painful, she rubbed her chest as she tried to relieve some of the ache before she got to her feet.

This was a girls' weekend, and she was relatively certain that she would have a conspirator this weekend to get Ino and Hinata sloshed for a bit of fun. Sakura smirked a little as she dropped her bag on her futon and then she sighed as she felt exhaustion fill her with the weight.

The exhaustion she knew was because Sasuke hardly slept and she was usually up with him. Sleeping was something she hadn't expierenced, really expierenced since before the war. Now the exhaustion of the last five months was catching up on her. Sakura looked to her door though when there was a light knock.

"Sakura?" Temari and Ino called out.

"Hm, oh, I'm coming, just a moment," she called out. They were starting with the massages and she was thinking that it might help with the ache in her weary body. Stripping down she pulled on the robe and hurried out of her room to hang out with the girls. It was going to be good for her to get away for the weekend. It might help her sort out some of what was going on with her.

Being around Sasuke again was exhausting, and turbulent, it was a little painful as well, but it was good. Still, everything in her was topsy-turvy and inside out, she felt that it was time to sort herself out temporarily so she could keep moving forward with all the work she had to do. Temari parted with them and Sakura smiled as she and Ino walked together.

"I like Temari, I can't believe we've never hung out with her before," Sakura whispered as they walked to their masseuses.

"I know, and I don't know, I think Shikamaru hogs her," Ino chuckled.

"Well, at least we know he likes a girl," Sakura pointed out.

"They're still troublesome in his mind," Ino countered and they laughed as they walked arm in arm. "Kami, I've missed hanging out with you Sakura."

"Me too, thanks for this Ino," Sakura said earnestly as they walked together. Sakura had missed having a friend she could just be with. Sasuke was someone she tried very hard to be herself with because she didn't want any deception between them. But at the same time that was Sasuke, and she was Sakura. There was a dilemma in that, and she knew it, which was why she was happy about being here with the girls.

* * *

 **Another reminder here, all of the Until the Day I... Stories are slow to start! There are no instant couples in these stories! They are being built up to though so just be patient with me!**

 **Besides I'm relatively certain that these are labeled Drama and not Romance.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	20. Part 1: Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 20**

Sakura had gone straight for the hot spring that night after her massages, and now found herself relaxing in the water with Hinata who had joined her recently. They had discussed the meanial things, but now Sakura felt that it was time to just get to the heart of the matter and say what she had been wanting to say to Hyūga Hinata since she had taken Naruto in.

"Thank you," Sakura said after a heavy pause between them and Hinata blinked as hse looked at her.

"For what?"

"For taking Naruto in when I couldn't, you have no idea how much that meant to me. I would have taken him in while his apartment was rebuilt, but… I couldn't," she admitted softly. This was the painful truth she had been hiding from herself. She couldn't handle Naruto after the war. "He and Sasuke are like high explosives and fire, together they're just… they're destructive. And I know he's not easy to handle, and it means a lot that you didn't turn him out when I asked. Thank you, and thank you for helping him as you have, I couldn't do it. I don't have the patience," she admitted.

"Oh… it was no problem. He's been a wonderful guest," Hinata beamed and Sakura smiled at the girl's genuine reply.

"Really?" she mused.

"Well, I mean, he is a wonderful guest, but until recently he was mopey, moody, and he cried a lot when he thought he was alone. But… well, even I was crying and everything was hurting, I think Naruto was the same. He's different now, after Sasuke's birthday, he's… I don't know, he's happier," she said shyly and Sakura pondered this.

"Thank you. Has he been depressed lately?" she inquired.

"Not really, he has moments," Hinata replied softly.

"That's good, he's healing," she said with a smile. "Thank you again for being there for him."

"Sakura," Hinata said shyly. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Certainly, you can ask whatever you want," Sakura decided.

"Why did you ask me to help him out? You could have asked anyone…" Hinata trailed off. Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and then decided to explain to Hinata how she had come to her decision of asking her.

Finishing her simplified, brief explanations about who her canidits had been and the likely out comes she clambered out of the water to pull on her rob. She was at the door when she decided to deliver her final explanation.

"I also asked you because you love him," she admitted when she reached for the door. "I know what a girl in real love looks like," she admitted with a bit of bitterness and then she fled.

Sakura made it to her room and had the door shut against the world when she felt the tears slip her guard. She didn't even know why she was crying as she slid to the ground and hugged herself. Stumbling to her futon she collapsed and closed her eyes to the world.

* * *

Sasuke bolted up from the couch panicking.

"Sakura?" he said when he couldn't see her chakra and he was up. This wasn't her apartment, this wasn't the Uchiha compound or a hide out of Orochimaru's. Grabbing his weapon he went for the door when the light was flicked on.

"What are you doing?" a voice yawned behind him and he stopped. His fingers hovering over the doorknob.

"Where is she?" he snarled and he spun around on Kakashi.

"Who?"

"Sakura? You and the dobe, you two saved her, didn't you?" he demanded as he angrily stalked up to Kakashi. She couldn't be dead, no, she couldn't be! Those two had interfered, she couldn't be dead, she was alive. So where the hell was she!?

"Sasuke, Sakura went out on a girls' weekend," Kakashi informed him and he blinked as he stepped away. "You've been living with her for two and a half months, she wanted a weekend out with her friends. She's perfectly safe and alive. You haven't killed her."

Sasuke stumbled back to the wall as he rubbed his brow and dragged his hand through his heavy black hair.

That was right, she was alive, she was annoying, she had told him that she was going out. A shuddered breath escaped his lips as his head fell back then and he shut his eyes. The dream had lied, it had lied, she was alive.

"I killed her," he admitted.

"She's alive Sasuke."

"In the nightmare," he shook his head. "In the nightmare I kill her and she smiles," he admitted as they took a seat at the table.

"Have you told her this?" Kakashi asked him. Sasuke didn't say anything as he stared at the table. He was still seeing her blood stained lips curl up in a bittersweet smile as her green eyes bore into him while his hand was plunged through her chest.

Slowly he shook his head. Why the hell would he tell her that!? Then he'd probably lose her for forever.

"Sasuke, when she gets back, tell her," Kakashi said.

"She'll hate me," he pointed out.

"I don't think Sakura could ever hate you, be angry with you, worry about you, and be sad for you, yes, but I do not think she could hate you."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi uncertainly then as he sighed and shut eyes and rubbed his throbbing head as he sat there. Everything was so twisted up in his head, and the moment he had a bit of confidence he found himself being stabbing in the back by his own mind.

It was getting exhausting for him.

"I kill her, Kakashi," Sasuke said flatly. Even now he needed her help and he knew he was killing her in some way. Sasuke felt like he was a poison which was going to destroy everything around him.

"You haven't killed her," Kakashi said evenly and he just said nothing for there was nothing that could be said that wouldn't change the facts of who he was.

And slowly, but surely he knew he was killing Sakura.

* * *

Sakura found the weight crushing her to be easiest managed when she was around the group of girls and there was something to focus on. Honestly, she didn't understand the thing pressing down on her now that she wasn't busy, just that there were times it was hard to breathe. Which was why she woke early and slowly slipped out of her room to the communal breakfast Ino had arranged.

She hadn't had a good night's sleep, it had been rather difficult to sleep when she had been thinking about her parting words to Hinata and the painful weight which was going about crushing her from the inside since leaving the village. Everything in her was hurting, everything in her felt like it was being crushed and she was not going to let it as she sat at the table and started serving up her breakfast. Looking up she saw Temari emerge from her room then.

"Morning," she greeted as they ate in silence for a bit.

"any plans for today?" Temari asked her after a bit.

"Relax, enjoy the day and be pampered," Sakura said as she forced a sunny smile on her lips. She was good at this, pretending she was alright, and she was going to keep it up.

"I can drink to that," Temari mused as she cheered her tea. Sakura agreed, but she didn't say if only at the moment.

"Me as well," she agreed as she cheered her tea and continued eating the food before her. Truthfully she was starving, and she wasn't going to falter in her appiteite just because she was hurting. When she had the time she would dissect everything that was crushing her, but at this moment she was going to lock it all away and try to enjoy this morning.

"And what about you?" she asked Temari as they ate their breakfasts.

"Same, though I would so love to get Ino and Hinata drunk," Temari mused. Sakura decided that she really liked Temari and that there was a very real possibility of them being friends.

"That's this evening's plan," she assured her new friend. Mostly because she wanted a strong drink herself, it wasn't likely that she'd get drunk, but a strong drink would let her feel a buzz and she wanted that at this moment.

The other girls started emerging from their rooms and Sakura ceased her conversation with Temari about getting them drunk as she ate her food.

The weight which had been crushing her since leaving the village was off her as she was distracted with this morning's conversations and the laughter. For a moment she felt like there wasn't something crushing her and wasn't eating her alive. When Sasuke was gone she'd have to deal with the weight, but for now she was going to continue to ignore it so she could function.

* * *

Sasuke found his day at Kakashi's to be relatively boring. Which was why he had spent what time he hadn't been training reading. It wasn't entertaining but he found it to fill the gap of time where there was nothing to do.

Still the day was rather monotonous for him as he tried not to lose what minimal sanity he had from the boredom and the headaches which were plaguing him it was exhausting in his mind as he sat at the table that evening. It was getting painful having this dull ache from his internal battle not to break. He would be fine, he repeated to himself mentally. He wasn't purging his ghosts, he was going to learn to live with them but it was getting agonizing all the same.

There was a knock on the door which had his attention but he kept his attention on the book as Kakashi answered his door.

"Hello Sai," Kakashi's greeted and Sasuke saw the inky looking member of Team 7, his replacement, walk in then.

"Hello Kakashi, I am prepared for guys' night out," Sai said. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as the young man sat at the table.

"Alright, any idea what Naruto planned?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto said that you were alright with us going out for a night of drinking," Sai replied and Sasuke winced internally. He had been avoiding alcohol once he had figured out that it wasn't going to help his problem. Sakura had also told him she wasn't going to buy it, and if she did she'd drink him under the table and give him the worst hangover expierence of his life.

But he didn't say that.

"Hey guys!" the dobe announced as he threw the door open in his glee. Sasuke just sighed internally knowing that he wasn't going to just have a peaceful evening. Even when the dobe had been a genin, when he had that look in his eye there was no peace and Sasuke wasn't going to fight the dobe.

"Naruto, just what are we doing?" their mentor asked icily.

"Nothing much! But I busted Yamato out he's waiting, come on!" Naruto ordered eagerly. Sasuke just looked at his page in the book before he shut it and walked out with them. He wasn't going to drink anything, though he knew he wanted to. But he didn't want to know what horrors in his mind would emerge with the aid of alcohol.

Absently he listened to the dobe as he eagerly chattered away about everything they were going to do tonight. Sasuke decided he was probably going to be the responsible, sober one of this group from the looks of the men around him. He just decided to ask the escort surrounding him to take care of the drunk bodies if that was what was needed.

It wasn't like he was going to be going anywhere. There wasn't really anywhere for him to go.

He smirked when the dobe forgot he didn't have a right hand when they got to the bar to open the door.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	21. Part 1: Chapter 21

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 21**

"We're playing 'Have You Ever…'," Temari announced as they sat at the drinking table that evening. Sakura just snickered over the fact that was not the name of the game as she prepared Tenten's tea and prepared the shots for them.

"No, no, Temari, it's I have never, not have you ever," Ino corrected. Sakura rolled her eyes then, it wasn't important what the name of the drinking game was it was only important that she discover what kind of a drunk Hinata was.

"So long as we drink, I don't care," Temari wisely decided.

"Alright," Sakura spoke up then as everyone was seated and she was told she was to start their game off. "Now the rules are simple, instead of lowering fingers, people who have done the implied never done event shall take a shot, everyone has three 'I have never' and then we go around the circle and on we go, round and round until we have our first pass out. or we run out of booze!"

They all chuckled as they cheered to the rules and Sakura settled in to get these girls all drunker than sailors, and give herself the pleasant buzz that a bunch of alcohol could give her. Sakura had found it very difficult to get drunk, even before she had unlocked the seal, her father said that was because Harunos had high tolerances, she didn't know if that was true or not but she had yet to get well and drunk. Even when she tried and wasted a month's rent at a bar.

However, she didn't drink often.

"I have never kissed a girl," she smiled deviously and saw Ino scowl as she took her shot. To her surprise Tenten also took a shot.

"Sexual experimentation," Ino declared.

"A dare from Neji," Tenten filled in and Sakura chuckled as she thought of another one Ino had done.

"I have never walked in public without my clothes," she declared hotly. Ino sighed, Temari chuckled but they both downed their shots and she laughed.

The night raged on as the never's got more obscene, and she laughed by the time Ino was in her striper drunk and dancing around in her underwear, she was dragging a giggling Hinata with her.

"You two are still sober?" Tenten chuckled.

"I'd be a shame to my master if I got drunk so easily on cheap rice wine!" she arrogantly. Temari was swaying a bit, and had a happy smile on her face.

"Please, Suna alcohol stronger!" Temari hiccupped which had Sakura and Tenten snickering. Sakura enjoyed the light buzz. Temari passed out and Ino and Hinata were laughing.

"I'm turning in," Tenten said then.

"See you for breakfast," Sakura said then as she picked up what was left of the alcohol and walked outside on the small porch. The weight was back and she couldn't ignore it as she stared up at the moon. Leaning on a post she sunk down and hugged herself as tears slipped by her again. Her breath hitch.

"Sasuke," she whispered silently into the breeze as she took another hefty sip of alcohol.

* * *

"Hey Captain Yamato!" Naruto bellowed as he entered the bar. Walking into the bar he was greeted by a man he had only ever seen but had never really met, Captain Yamato. Everyone settle quick enough and ordered drinks, he refrained because he had a feeling that it wouldn't work with everything twisting around in his head. That sounded paranoid but he didn't think he'd survive an alcohol twisted nightmare, and Kami knew he didn't get to sleep without a nightmare.

"Come on Sasuke! Get a drink!" Naruto nudged his shoulder and Sasuke winced noting that Naruto had downed his first drink.

"No," Sasuke shook his head then. Kakashi looked at him then and Sasuke felt everything suffocating him then as the others looked at him.

"Come on teme! It's a night out, a celebration that Team 7 is whole again! Well, everyone is here but Sakura…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I'm not drinking Naruto," he said firmly. His blood was pounding in his ears, and his heart was slamming mercilessly in his ribs as he looked around the crowded barroom then. Everything in him hated this, he hated this place, and he didn't want to be here. The weight of the atmosphere was crushing him and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. But he stayed where he was trying to be normal.

"Come on, it's fun! And nothing bad is going to happen! You're fine!" Naruto said carelessly and Sasuke flinched internally at those words. He wasn't fine.

"Hey, he'll have what I'm having," Naruto said to the passing tender.

"Alright," the girl giggled as she hurried off.

"Naruto I am not drinking," he grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Come on Sasuke, just this once don't be an ass," Naruto huffed out.

"Naruto! I said no!" he snapped and he surged away before everything crushed him as he tried to escape. A hand grabbed his sleeve that wasn't Sakura's and everything in him just reacted as he spun around and slammed his fist into the threat.

"Ow," Naruto groaned as he sprawled on the ground. Sasuke's eye widened and he looked at his hand then at the people now glaring at him, he darted out before anything else in his mind was released. He had wanted to do tonight, some small insignificant part of him had wanted to do this, but he couldn't!

Snarling he quickly walked the route to the safest place he knew as he dragged a hand through his hair and clenched his teeth against the cooling August night. Finally he stopped as his head fell back, his eyes closed and he tried to calm everything in him.

"Hey! Hey! Teme! Hey! Wait up!" his ears picked up and twitched at the familiar pitch of the voice.

"Kami you're quick!" Naruto panted out.

"What do you want Naruto?" he asked briskly, he still didn't trust himself at this moment.

"Hey, I came to apologize, I just… you have seemed better, a lot better lately and I thought that you'd be alright with this, and I guess that I was wrong. I'm sorry, Sai and Kakashi said that drinking was something you didn't seem to want to do and I'm sorry for pushing you," Naruto said.

Sasuke let his head drop as he stared at the ground then and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Sorry for hitting you," he managed.

"Sakura hits harder," Naruto dismissed. "Look, can we try to be friends again."

Sasuke looked up to the dobe then and looked at the out stretched hand. Tentatively he withdrew his own hand and shook Naruto's in a silent agreement.

"I'd like that," he admitted.

"Well, this hasn't been a walk through the park for me either and… I'm sorry, I don't get it, but, I guess you win the fucked up contest if there ever was one," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke snorted.

"You're way more fucked up than me," he informed the dobe.

"Eh," Naruto shrugged and chuckled then. "So we're good?"

"Good," he agreed.

"Where were you going anyways?" Naruto asked him.

"Home," he answered reflexively then internally winced at how that sounded. Mostly because he was thinking of pink rather than the apartment.

"Well, hey, why don't you just come hang out with us, and I promise not to force you to drink, but it'd be really nice if you hung out with us again," Naruto managed shyly.

Sasuke dragged his hand through his hair then.

"They don't want me," he said finally.

"Nonsense, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were all concerned for you when you left," Naruto informed him.

"I meant everyone else," he clarified to Naruto. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that the villagers hated him. and hitting Naruto just now probably hadn't won him any points in their eyes.

"Well, they don't matter, and you're my best friend, come on," Naruto said. Reluctantly Sasuke found himself being herded back towards the bar.

"What's it like living with Sakura?" Naruto asked him as they walked.

"Annoying."

"Damn, I thought her walking around in her underwear would be sexy, not annoying," Naruto huffed out. Sasuke felt his brow twitch and his dark mind imagine the pinkette parading around her apartment in her underwear.

"She doesn't do that," he said flatly.

"She doesn't!? I thought girls did that sort of thing," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke frowned, the dobe had grown up into a closet pervert, which somehow wasn't that surprising.

They walked into the bar again. He ignored all the glares he was receiving as he again sat down at the table.

"Better?" Kakashi asked him point blank.

"Aa," he replied uncertainly as he tried to tune everything around him out and not to lose his mind again as a club soda was put before him.

"Kakashi, is it normal for women to never be quiet!?" Sai demanded breaking the tenstion.

"Yes," he and Kakashi answered simultaneously.

* * *

Sakura woke when the predawn filtered over the scenery. She looked around, her eyes felt a bit puffy, but she didn't feel tears on her face. Looking at the alcohol bottle in her fingers she stood up and walked into the room again. Setting it down she noted that Temari was still sleeping where she had passed out, Ino was in her undies on the couch and hugging her bra, and Hinata was half dressed under the table. Sakura silently made her way to the washroom and scrubbed her face before she could worry anyone. Exiting she saw Tenten seat herself where their breakfast was and Sakura joined her.

"They had fun," Tenten chuckled.

"Well, they're all still out and this deliciously warm breakfast is here, let's not spoil it," Sakura grinned. The weight which was crushing her was still lodged in her heart but she could shove it aside again as she and Tenten quietly ate their morning meal.

"How have you been feeling?" Sakura asked the pregnant woman.

"Well, I hurt, I hurt a lot, but I think I have a plan for moving forward," Tenten tentatively admitted.

"That's great, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked her as she took a bite of something hot. It tasted sweet.

"Open a weapon's shop," Tenten replied slowly. Sakura nodded and as they ate in silence she wondered how Sasuke was doing. It wasn't often she worried about him or what he was doing, but since she had gotten him back in the war she found herself wondering.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… did you, or do you, ever miss Sasuke, I mean you love him but is it a dull achy pain in your chest when he's gone?" Tenten murmured hesitantly.

Sakura slowly put her chopsticks down.

"Yes," she answered solemnly.

"Did you…"

"I missed him, Tenten, I miss him even now that he's back because he's not fully back. I will probably always miss him when he's gone, but… I want him safe, I want him happy, and I want him alive more than I want him with me. But yes, I miss him, I miss him all the time, and it's a hole in my chest," she clarified. "Do you miss Neji this way?"

"Yes," the weapon's mistress nodded weakly. Sakura reached across the table then and touched Tenten's hand then as she smiled gently.

"I'm not going to say it gets easier, it doesn't, but you'll get used to it," she assured Tenten who trembled a bit as she bit her lip.

"I just miss him," Tenten admitted.

"I know," Sakura assured the woman; that weight she was trying to ignore in her chest came back in full crushing force as it stole her breath away.

"Why does loving someone have to hurt?" Tenten whispered miserably.

"Because we love them," Sakura replied under her breath as they both silently continued with their breakfast. Temari let out a groan of pain and they looked to the grumpy blonde then.

"Ow," Temari managed.

"I have to admit, you are serious competition to my drinking title," Sakura lied with a bright smile.

* * *

 **Look, I tried to write Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up! and Until the Day I Happen, but neither of them wanted to cooperate, so I wrote this instead.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	22. Part 1: Chapter 22

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 22**

Sakura found the return journey to the village to be soothing to her mind as she watched Ino chat with Temari, and watched Hinata and Tenten talk as Sakura brought up the rear of their little part. Walking in the village gates she waved to her friends as they all parted to go back to their routines and lives. It had been a nice, relaxing weekend in her mind as she walked to her apartment. The weight was still there but she shoved it aside, she'd deal with everything once Sasuke was gone, she promised herself.

Oh, she knew what the weight crushing her was, and she was too familiar with the dull emotional aches in her heart not to know what they were. she wasn't so much a fool as to think the war hadn't hurt her and affected her, but she'd deal with it later. There was work to be done, there was stuff to do, and there were people relying on her. Letting that weight crush and consume her was not an option right now.

Reaching her apartment she meant to take a quick shower and then she would go to Kakashi's to chat for a bit and come home with Sasuke.

Opening her door she blinked as she looked at her full couch, then a smile tugged on her lips as she softly set her bag down and then shut the door silently again. Creeping over to her couch she saw Sasuke there, she couldn't stop smiling at the sight of him there, sound asleep but there. Her fingers gingerly slipped through his hair, his mismatched eyes snapped open and she grinned at him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Sakura," he nodded and she slowly withdrew her fingers.

"I just got in, what are you doing here, I dropped you off with Kakashi," she said as she stood up and walked to her kitchenette.

"Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato are all hung over, I didn't want to deal with them," he answered. She nodded as she started preparing some tea. Sasuke didn't say anything, but she didn't expect him to as she walked back over to him to set the tea down before him. She just savored the warmth as she locked the weight threatening to crush her away in a box.

"Sakura…" he started.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"We need to talk," he said calmly. Sakura put the tea on the table carefully.

"Alright, what about?" she asked.

Sasuke got up and retrieved his journals then. She could only blink in shock when he handed them to her and nodded. Taking that as permission she pulled them out and set them on the table. Picking up the first one she looked at him for confirmation and he nodded. Sakura opened it and she started reading his script.

She read the first, then the second, and she read every single entry in his journal until she came to the first blank she had seen since she had started and she set them aside as she looked at him.

"I keep dreaming I kill you, and you smile," he said uncertainly.

"Ah," she managed, after reading all of these, all his nightmares, his fears, and the darkness in him it was a lot to take in and she was trying to absorb it as quickly as she could. It didn't change her views of him or make her love him any less, but she had a lot to process and accept at this moment.

"Sasuke, does the nightmare come often?" she asked. She was relatively certain it did, it was one of the most common ones to read in his journals, that, the massacre, and Itachi's death seemed to be the three plaguing him.

"Aa," he admitted reluctantly. "I woke up yesterday convinced I had killed you," he said softly. Sakura sighed as she gently nudged his journals aside and walked over to the man sitting at her table. Grabbing his hand she smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm not dead, I promise, but if you would like a memory for proof I can give that to you," she assured him. he lifted his brow and she pulled him to his feet. Sasuke reluctantly stood and she didn't think about what she was doing next as she stepped closer to him than he liked. He didn't pull away from her, she smiled a bit and then she got on her tip toes as she followed the impulse.

Her lips touched his and everything else disappeared.

Now, this was not a kiss between lovers, or friends, or comrades, or dates. There was heat, there was passion, but there was also nothing for it was just a kiss to prove they were both alive at this moment.

Sasuke pulled closer, her arms came up into his hair as she felt her body mold to his and his mouth moved overs hers'. Hesitantly she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. Sakura gasped as she felt the invasion but she loved the taste of him as the kiss became a little more.

It wasn't something that would last forever, and she knew it would confuse them both if they continued this but kami she didn't want it to stop. Her fingers dug into the material of his shirt as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His hand slid over her back and she sighed in bliss.

For a moment she forgot herself and everything as she drowned in him.

But reality had her pulling away from him. Sasuke stared at her with dark eyes and she smiled sweetly. This kiss was probably her only kiss, but it should suffice for her, and for him.

"I'm alive, you're alive, you're not alone," she assured him. Sasuke slowly released her and she stepped back then so there was nothing else between them.

"If you dream about killing me again, just remember that I kissed you, I'm alive," she said. It hurt a bit saying that but she didn't care as she smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment.

"You're alive," he murmured. He had just felt the proof himself, her heat, her mouth, he had felt her body against his, and he had tasted her. He could still taste her and the tea they had been drinking on his lips, and as he looked the flushed girl over he remembered how she felt and how warm she was.

Holding her at night when he had a nightmare was not the same thing because he had never really paid attention to how small she was, or how warm she was. All he had ever focused on was listening to her breathe. Now he had felt her, warm, alive and passionate in his arm and he wondered why she would give him that. it was something else he didn't deserve from her.

However, he couldn't forget how alive that kiss had felt as he stared at her.

"Yes, I'm alive, and if you ever come to doubt that, remember the kiss," she said as they both sat down again. Sasuke just looked her over and nodded then.

That kiss was not one of lovers, or of love, but he couldn't seem to not notice it had passion against what his mind had been screaming when she had first pressed her lips to his. And he hadn't deserved, however, that was the first taste of redemption he had had, and it was wonderful. Also, he had not expected that to be her move after having read his journals, he had expected her disgust, contempt, and loathing, not that.

"Anything else?" she inquired as they sat there.

"I… can we talk about it?" he asked her uncertainly.

"Sasuke, you can tell me anything you want to tell me, at your own pace, and in your own time. If you wish to tell me about whatever is hurting you then I will listen to whatever you have to say," she admitted.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. She smiled then.

"You're my friend Sasuke, I wish you would see me as yours as well," she admitted.

"I do," he replied automatically and for the first time he saw her freeze with a shocked expression on her face. "You're a friend," he said slowly.

"I didn't know…" she started and seemed flustered again. He smirked a bit before he felt it slip away from him again and he was indifferent again.

"You were the first friend I had when I returned," he admitted softly. "The dobe and I are trying to be friends, and Kakashi's like a friend, but you're my first friend."

"So I'm not annoying?" she inquired with a giddy grin.

"No, you're annoying," he stated flatly. Her smile fell for a second as the most amusing expression crossed her face. Mock disdain, and true laughter. She ended up laughing and he smirked again. Yes, she was definitely his first friend in this village since his return. The dobe was still declaring them best friends, however, he honestly thought Sakura to be his truest friend and he was grateful to her for it.

"Oh Kami!" she wheezed and he watched as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm glad I'm a step above fangirl in your agenda," she chuckled after her laughter finally subsided.

"Hn," he nodded. She had always been a few steps above fangirl in his life, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well then, since we are officially friends and no longer planning each other's death whilst the other is sleeping, I'm forewarning you that we will talk frequently," she said then.

He frowned, the woman already talked quite frequently. However, he wanted to know if she would tell him what was twisting her up in her head as he was going to tell her about the hells in his own head. But that was probably a conversation for a different time as she chatted with him for the next few hours filling him in on her weekend.

He gave her a brief summary of his own weekend and she chuckled.

They both made their own dinners in silence and afterwards while Sakura was in the shower he did the dishes.

Finally there was silence in her apartment, he felt her chakra settle in her room and he turned all the lights off as he joined her. being with her kept the demons in his head at bay. Slowly he slid into the bed beside her, still uncertain about this even though it was a normal to them and slipped his arm around her waist to keep her close. Sakura didn't rouse once as he pulled her into him and he curled around her. he noticed she was crying silently in her sleep and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as sleep over took him.

He would never be able to convey how much he regretted everything, everything from leaving to every ounce of pain he had inflicted upon her and Naruto and Kakashi. He was coming to understand that he had influcted a great deal of pain on those who cared for him. However, Sakura was the only one to love him and he dreaded to know the damage and pain he had done to her as he held her close and was thankful she didn't hate him.

His dreams did not come that night.

No, they demons left him in peace and as he slept his mind thought about the kiss and how it had felt, it was not something he was obsessed about but it was difficult to just forget as he remembered it. But still, nothing came to him as he slept with Sakura in a deep, undisturbed sleep.

The light filtering into her apartment had him pulling the covers over their heads and his grip on her tightening as he tried to go back into a deep slumber.

Sakura sighed and his eyes opened as he stared at the sleeping girl.

Slowly he let sleep take him again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	23. Part 1: Chapter 23

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 23**

A few days after making the arrangement with Sakura to be able to talk to her about everything going on in his head he had decided to reciprocate the deal. Sasuke could see whatever was bothering Sakura was tearing her up; and though she was exceedingly good at hiding it, he noticed because he lived with her right now. It was difficult to miss something when one lived with someone they relied on.

Also, she was crying in her sleep.

Which was why today he was going to work on being his normal, bastard self to pry out whatever the dobe and Sai were missing. So for a change he was going to let her just get it out of her system.

Now, he did not think himself to be the best candidate for this, mostly because he was already eternally fucked up in the head and had no idea how to help someone when he could barely help himself. Also, he didn't know how to get a person to open up to him, he never had and more than likely never would, and he was not social enough to have experience with prying. However, he knew that if she kept everything locked up it was going to devour her, and that was his own experience. He didn't want that, he didn't want her to be tortured how he was. And that was why he was planning on taking her sparring so he could try to pry out whatever was bothering her.

Which brought him to today's plan as he sat there waiting for her to wake up. Looking up he saw her coming out of her room now, her cheeks had tear stains on them and he decided now was as good of time as any other.

"Come on," he said as he shoved the sword at her and grabbed her arm as he stalked out of her apartment.

"Sasuke!?" she gasped. He ignored her as he dragged her to the Uchiha compound.

"Talk," he ordered once they were there and he had his sword back in hand. She blinked.

"About what?" she asked in confusion.

"About whatever is making you cry in your sleep," he snapped. Sakura was standing there in her night shirt and shorts, and he saw her eyes narrow dangerously on him as she folded her arms. However, he wasn't backing down as he stared levelly back at her.

"Nothing is making me cry," she said icily. He lifted his brow then prompty wiped her wet cheeks, she gasped as she pulled away from him.

"Talk," he ordered again.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she snapped. "Now, I'm going home to get a shower and wake up!"

"Talk," he persisted as he stepped in her path. Sasuke saw it coming, even with how fast she was, he saw it coming as his hand grabbed the fist she had aimed at his face. He stepped out of the path of the second and glared at her.

* * *

Sakura was livid, a few days ago she had thought they had sorted out their friendship issues and were friends again. Well, Sasuke had just done another one-eighty personality rotation and dragged her out here to 'talk'. She was not going to talk about what was bothering her! Especially when he was part of the very thing that was crushing her. No! It wasn't happening!

For as much as she loved him, and as proud of him for healing as she was, there was a part of her; the spiteful part of her which was not going to give him the satisfaction of hurting her again. Which was why she glared at an onyx eye which was looking at her coldly.

"There is nothing to talk about!" she snapped as he released her.

"Sakura, talk," he ordered again and she felt like tearing her hair out as she spun kicked at his left side, he crashed into her and landed atop her as he looked at her with cold eyes. She snarled.

"Why?" she spat out, she hadn't talked about what was going on with herself since he had left. Naruto didn't want to hear it and he wouldn't understand, also, he would just be hurt from what she had to say and she didn't want to hurt him. Sai was Sai, and she wasn't about to explain the complexities of love to him when he barely understood friendship. And Kakashi, he was like a father to her and she wasn't discussing it with him. Tsunade knew, but they never touched the topic of love so she never had to explain it to her. Shizune left well enough alone, and Ino had always been concerned about Ino so it escaped her notice.

"Because it's twisting you up!" he snapped as he sat up. Sakura stared at him for a long moment as she sat up slowly. She was very good at hiding all of what was going on in her head so why was he the first to ever notice it?

"I'm fine," she said then.

He merely lifted a brow at her and she let out a huff as she dragged her fingers through her tangled hair. It was all very complicated, tangled, and crushing in her head. Between everything that happened over these last years with Sasuke, the war, the memories, the work, and rebuilding the village and patching Sasuke up it was all tangled.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say," she said finally as she tried to stand up. A calloused hand caught hers' and she looked at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at her as he sat there quietly.

"I don't talk much, I don't let people in, but we said we're friends." He said softly and that had her stiffening. "I can't help you like you've helped me. I can't always tell you things, and I won't always be a god friend. But I listen well Sakura, I'll listen to whatever you have to say even if it hurts me, isn't that what friends do?"

"Sasuke…" she sighed and then she pulled her spare hand through her hair again.

"I'll never be a great friend, but I'll listen to whatever is bothering you," he repeated. She sighed.

"It's complicated," she said softly. He gave her a bland look and she knew she wasn't going to win this… argument?

"Fine! We were thirteen when you left, I've never told anyone about that night and I just let it go. Then we try to kill each other, and don't deny it, I know you would have killed me if you had had the chance. But it's not just you, I remember the face of every shinobi I lost in the war," she admitted softly. "It just… it hurts, I don't expect people to understand, but it hurts, and it never leaves me long enough to breath so I ignore it to work."

She looked to Sasuke and saw him nod.

She sighed and then it just started pouring out. Everything, all of it, and slowly she felt that crushing weight dissipate slowly. It was still there but it didn't seem to be as looming as she talked to Sasuke. It was so strange but she had never had anyone to just talk to who listened. Sasuke was just listening, he never interrupted her and never asked her questions.

It was strange but the more she talked the more she realized that she had never just had someone listen to her. Kami knew Naruto had never listened to her, they could talk and have conversations but no matter how much she listened to his woes and pains he had never listened to her without twisting it around to hurt him. Sasuke just listened and she felt the weight, not vanish, but lessen.

"Sorry, I'm rambling," she finally said when she realized that it was probably noon and their stomachs were informing them that they needed to eat.

"Hn," he grunted and she snorted.

"That's rude," she informed him. he smirked and she snickered as they stood up.

"Well, since you dragged me out of my apartment in my pajamas and no bra, we're going home and then we'll go get lunch," she informed him. Sasuke just nodded as they walked together, she took the sword so their escort; wherever thye were; didn't react poorly and she walked with him.

"Thank you Sasuke," she murmured.

"Hn?"

"For listening," she replied.

"Ah," he nodded.

She smiled a bit and they made it back to the apartment. Sakura released his sword and walked to her room to change for lunch and tried to perk up a bit. She felt lighter than she had in years, it was strange, but slowly she was reaching out again after being isolated for so long she hadn't even noticed the isolation.

Why was it the man she was trying to help was helping her instead?

Shaking her head, she got dressed.

* * *

Sasuke walked with Sakura as they hunted up lunch and wondered just how the hell she hadn't hated his guts after telling him everything that had been going on with her. Sakura had not held back, she explained everything he had done to her from her perspective, and he had listened. Internally wincing at a few descriptions of him being a monster or a demon or a beast or something, but he had decided he had earned those after everything. However, he didn't understand how she didn't hate him after everything and why it was she was the one person to walk into his life, and help him despite her pain.

Naruto had slowly started coming around, and he could rely on Kakashi; Sai was someone he didn't really know nor did he intend to know, and the same was with Yamato.

So why was it, that the person whom he had hurt the most had been the only one to accept him immediately for all he was?

After hearing what she had had to say he now expected her to hate him, and after having told her some of the worst about himself he half expected her to be disgusted with him.

However, she didn't seem to hate him, and that was baffling as they both ate at Ichiraku's. No one dared to come near them, and he saw the hateful glares everyone passing by was giving him. Teuchi and Ayame weren't glaring at him though and he thought that odd. Sakura and he ate in silence, but it was rather companionable silence which he enjoyed. Savoring the hot meal he and Sakura got up to walk back to her palce. People glared at him, but after the attack of Karui he noticed that everyone was giving him a wide berth, that was fine by him, he didn't want them near him anymore than they wanted him near them.

Finally he and Sakura were back at her place, he was reading a book and so was Sakura.

"Why don't you hate me?" he blurted out suddenly, it shocked him as he stiffened after blurting it out. Sakura looked up at him with clear green eyes and sighed.

"I love you Sasuke," she said it simply which had him staring blankly at her. Love had nothing to do with hate, he had loved his brother and hated his guts at the same time. She sighed.

"Sasuke, loving someone means you accept everything they are, have been and can be, you forgive what they've done to you and move forward. I have long since accepted you for everything you are, and I will always accept you for who you are. I love you, I can't hate you." Sakura explained patiently.

Sasuke looked at the table again and frowned a bit.

He didn't deserve her love, forgiveness or acceptance, so why did she give it freely? He looked at her again.

"I don't deserve it," he admitted.

"It's not about deserving Sasuke, I just love you, it's that complicated and that simple," she sighed.

He nodded and he made a promise then to never let her be disappointed with him again. He'd work to make it so others could forgive him as well, and perhaps one day he'd be worthy of the acceptance she spoke of.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	24. Part 1: Chapter 24

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 24**

The next couple of weeks were productively quiet. Sakura knew the end of Sasuke's stay was coming, and while a part of her didn't want him to leave because Kami knew she loved him more than her own life, she knew he couldn't stay. That was the painful fact about loving Sasuke, she knew he could never stay, and that was her truth to accept.

Things were improving for him, he and Naruto went sparring once a day. Kakashi came over for dinner frequently, which had surprised her but delighted her because it was pretty clear to her that he was reconnecting with Sasuke and not here for social visits. Sai and Sasuke were forming a strenuous, civil relationship which had surprised her. But it was good, she figured, it was good for him to form these bonds once more and it delighted her that he was slowly forming them.

The bonds would never be what they were, but if Sasuke worked at them, they would be stronger than what they had been. However, if she told him this she wouldn't put it past him to hack and blow up these bonds again just to keep himself from having attachments again. Hence the reason she hadn't pointed it out as they came towards the end of September.

"The dobe's birthday is after my hearing isn't it?" Sasuke said suddenly as they ate lunch on the last of September. Sakura looked at him as she tilted her head.

"Yes," she replied carefully.

"I'll either be dead or gone then," he said as if it was something serious to think about. Sakura frowned at his wording and was tempted to hit him upside the head; except his official sentence would be being handed down by then end of next week. In fact, the village security was already tightening up to host the Kage summit for his trial. The outcome had two options really; oh, she knew they had claimed to have sentenced him when he had woken up but even she knew that was more for show than official.

They would want a psychological report on him, physicals, and probably tracking jutsu on him so they could keep an eye on him. But that was all provided they didn't sentence him a hopeless case and punish him with death for his past crimes.

"He told me I had to get him something," Sasuke informed her and she chuckled. That was Naruto, he reminded everyone within hearing distance that his birthday was coming up weeks in advance because of a prank she had pulled on him when he was turning fourteen; ah, the good times. Smiling to herself she kept that memory to herself as she looked at Sasuke then.

"At least he didn't think to demand something from you for every birthday you missed," she pointed out as they ate, he paled at that.

"What do I get him?" Sasuke demanded and Sakura sighed as she leant back in her chair to study her friend.

"Naruto always needs new clothes, he grows like a weed, he likes orange and black, don't try to deviate from the color scheme or he won't wear it. If you can't get him a good sweatshirt or something then get him shoes, he always needs those as well. He won't like them but he needs them, I get him underwear for Christmas just so he has it, don't get him that because it'll be weird coming from you. After clothes it's always best to get him ramen, any kind of ramen, his addiction to that stuff will probably have his heart failing before he sixty but that won't stop him.

"For his last birthday though I took him to the dentist to fix that sweet tooth he wouldn't fix but would complain about; it was that or knock it out, I think he preferred the dentist.

"Mostly, he wants company, but you won't be here so I'd get him the sweatshirt if I were you," she said evenly.

He nodded.

"No books?" he asked.

"Nope, he doesn't like reading," she said flatly and he nodded. "We'll go shopping tomorrow, I'll help you out," she promised.

"Aa," he nodded and looked immensely relieved.

"Then it's settled," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said as he continued eating.

"Not a problem, and he'd probably track you down if you missed his birthday again," Sakura chuckled. She could see Naruto doing just that without thinking twice about it. Finishing their meal they did the routine cleaning of her dishes and then she settled on the couch, he sat beside her and they remained like that as they read their books.

Sakura wasn't going to tell Sasuke but she was worried about the coming trial, and she was worried about what his fate was going to be. There weren't going to be too many on the Kage council who would want to keep him alive, even if he redeemed himself, it just wasn't likely.

The Raikage for example was arrogant enough to barge into her apartment, drag Sasuke out of here by his head and then publicly execute him without talking to the council. The thought had her biting her lip as she tried not to shudder at the horrid thought. But it was a reality which needed to be considered.

Also, she couldn't very well smuggle Sasuke out of here and tell him to run, then he'd be in more trouble than he already was in. It was a precarious situation since that was what a good part of her wanted to do; tell him to run and never come back here.

She felt a stump nudge her and she looked at Sasuke who lifted his brows at her. Sakura sighed, she had scooted from her side of the couch to be up against him in her worry. She promptly scooted back to her spot.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I was thinking.

"Hn?" he prompted.

"Silly girl things," she smiled as she dismissed it and she tried to focus on her book again.

* * *

Sasuke walked with Sakura through the village the following day. He noted the other ANBU surrounding the rooftops and internally snarled at seeing them. Part of him, the part which was instinct and not thought, demanded he take them out and run. But he didn't as he walked with Sakura into another shop.

"Ah, perfect," she grinned.

"Hn." He managed as he looked at the see of clothing in the most ostentatious colors sprawled before him. Sasuke could honestly say he didn't know how the dobe wore colors like these in public and not die of mortification. However, it wasn't his clothes.

Sakura was quick as she pulled up a black jacket, he noted it looked more like a mission jacket, then she grabbed a ridiculously orange sweatshirt.

"This is from you, and I'll give him this," she informed him as she handed him the black jacket. They were quick to pay for their stuff as they then walked back towards her place.

"A lot of new security," she said and he nodded as his eyes caught sight of most of the ANBU. He was still adapting to the Rinnegan. It was annoying having it, he couldn't really control it and since no one had had it aside from Nagato, no one knew how it really worked. Yesterday his eye had thrown Sakura in the wall, she hadn't been mad about it, but he had been frustrated.

"The Kage do not trust me," he said flatly.

"Can you blame them? The last time they saw you, you almost took them out," she pointed out sweetly. He scowled at her.

"I was after Danzo," he replied icily.

"I know that, you know that, and I'm relatively certain all of Team 7 knows that, but they won't believe that," she pointed out.

Sasuke didn't agree with her, but he knew she was right. His attacking them at the Kage summit was beyond stupid, and it was probably the dumbest move he had ever made in his life.

Well, that and following Orochimaru; the creep, but he had wanted power in his defense. He just hadn't expected to end up from one cage to another. And Orochimaru, for all the freedoms Sasuke had had, had imprisoned him.

"However, when you're summoned before them I'm certain they will see the change in you," she assured him, he didn't respond as they walked. He knew that they would see what they wanted to see, all he knew for certain was that he was going to be having a lot of exams and he wasn't looking forward to it. Psychological exams were something he despised, and every other test they threw at him was for him to fail. Sasuke knew he was fucked, the only question was how fucked was he really.

There was the best case scenario, and he knew that to be the one Sakura was rooting for, the one where he got to work on redeeming himself with whatever missions they would hand out to him.

And there was the worst case scenario; which was more likely to happen with his given history; and he would be executed for his crimes. Not a thrilling though, but it was one he was facing.

There would be no more running for him. He could take whatever came his way, he would accept the consequences of his actions and he would hope for the best and that he was all he was able to do. Sasuke was accepting that this decision as entirely out of his hands, and that he only had himself to blame for this mess. It wasn't Itachi's doing, or Danzo's or even Orochimaru's; it wasn't Obito's or Madara's doing either. This was all him and he would take whatever his fate was without a show of fear or worry. Sakura's fingers brushed his and he looked at her.

She didn't take his hand, but her closeness served as a reminder to him that he wasn't alone in this situation.

They walked to her apartment then and she opened the front door.

"Alright, now I'll wrap these, and then we'll…" she trailed off when there was a knock on the door. He saw her stiffen, but he didn't as he walked to the door. He had known this was coming as he grabbed the handle and opened the door to look at the visitor. He was startled to see Shikamaru there.

"Hey, I was sent to evaluate you," Shikamaru said evenly.

He nodded as he pulled his sword off his shoulder and looked at Sakura who was slumped in relief at this moment against her table.

"We'll be back Sakura," Shikamaru called to her.

"Thanks Shikamaru!' she called out and Sasuke nodded to her as he left with the Nara heir.

"How's life been?" Shikamaru asked him.

He shrugged and lifted a brow to Nara, taking the physical que, Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it before answering Sasuke's unspoken question.

"It's been a drag," Shikamaru sighed. "The council are assholes."

"Aa," he nodded then and Shikamaru sighed. "Those'll kill you," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, Ino's driving me to spoke though," Shikamaru said cryptically. Sasuke just shrugged as he wondered what the blonde girl had to do with Shikamaru's smoking.

"We're going to be playing a lot of games, get used to it," Shikamaru informed him as they walked into the hospital then.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Oh, and there's two third parties to evaluate what I evaluate," Shikamaru informed him.

Sasuke flinched internally but nodded in understanding. There was simply no way that they'd ever trust the word of a Leaf shinobi where his crimes were concerned. And honestly, he could live with that evaluation because if it was just Shikamaru he could probably manipulate the results how he wanted. Then again, probably not.

Nara Shikamaru was not as dumb as he appeared, behind his lazy demeanor was the mind of a shark who would see deception.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he was just going to have to endure this.

* * *

 **To SaYwHaT: I can't promise to label when I write more than one chapter and post it, mostly because sometimes I don't even know when I'm going to post one or more chapters of a story. However, coming in October this is going to be on a schedule which will not be deviated from. I'll post the schedule on my profile when I've completed more of my stories.**

 **Also, please know that if I disappear off the web for a few days I'm dealing with person issues, one of my dogs is really sick at the moment and it's stressing me out and he needs my attention more than the writing does.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	25. Part 1: Chapter 25

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 25**

Sasuke found himself again sitting across from Shikamaru playing a game of shogi and found himself twitchy under the watchful gazes of two others' he barely knew.

The first was a girl slight of build, pixie like features, black eyes and short brown hair. He didn't like her on the principle of her gawking at him; he had been surrounded by fangirls long enough to know when he was being gawked at and when a girl was ignoring him; and then there was the ever confusing, always annoying Haruno Sakura but she didn't count.

The other person in the room was a huge muscular man with blonde hair, a bulbous nose, dark skin, and black eyes. Sasuke had a feeling that if there were to be a fight between him and these people, that man and Shikamaru were his only real threat. However, he was keeping that assessment to himself as he sat there playing shogi with Shikamaru.

This was a strenuous day as he sat there moving board pieces, he didn't like having all eyes on him, it made him twitchy and uneasy, not something he liked as he sat there studying the board.

It was a crucial test, he knew this, but it didn't mean much to him; if anything, and he wasn't certain why they were going through all this trouble to evaluate him when he was about eighty percent certain that he was going to be executed. But again, he kept this to himself. Mostly because Sakura was driving him into insanity with her determination to hope for the best and the false cheer it was putting on her. There were times he wanted to snap at her that he wasn't the dobe and didn't need her false cheer to keep himself sane, but telling her this would likely hurt her and since his resolve was to not hurt or disappoint his few friends ever again, he was keeping his insanity to himself.

"Your move," Shikamaru said.

"Hn," he grunted and he moved the piece he wanted to move to weaken Shikamaru's defenses.

"Does he ever speak?" the pixie girl whispered, he glared up at her as he refrained from snarling. She paled when he looked at her and she was immediately silent.

"You'll have to teach me that trick," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn," he replied. Well, when one fended off Karin then they learnt to silence rooms with looks; also when she and Suigetsu started in on one another they could drive anyone insane. But trying to interfere usually egged them on so he had learnt to sharpen his abilities to silence people with looks. He'd always had it, so why not use it?

"Alright, Sasuke, I think that's all for now, we'll have more tests throughout the week before the hearing," Shikamaru said when they finished their game of shogi.

Nodding his head he stood up and was quick to leave, however as he left he heard the parting words of the larger man and frowned.

"What is he? A functioning mute?"

* * *

"Alright Tenten, we're going to examine your baby now," Sakura said after taking the blood samples from Tenten. It was imparitive that they examine Tenten for any strange deises that she might have accumulated whilst out on the battle field, also, Sakura had just received the report from the Cloud that Tenten had used a rare spiritual weapon, Bashōsen, on the battlefield and it had drained her completely of all her chakra. Sakura just wanted to make certain that using such a power hadn't harmed her or her, then, forming baby.

"Is everything alright?" Tenten asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I just want to make certain that this little one is perfectly healthy," she smiled. "If I were to hazard a guess you and Neji conceived this one just before the Pain Attack."

"Yes, I guess," she mumbled.

"Alright, lift your shirt," Sakura said, Tenten did as she was ordered and lowered the waistband of her pant then. "Have you talked to Kurenai talked at all? She's gone through something similar, and is also a single mother."

"Oh, yes, Hinata had us start talking when we got back from the girls' weekend, she's been… helpful, and Mirai is very cute," Tenten admitted.

"What is Mirai? Six months?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said a bit wistfully.

"Do you still not want to know the sex?" Sakura asked as she moved the wand over Tenten's swelling belly.

"No, I think… I want a surprise," Tenten murmured.

"Neji would be a very proud father," Sakura said as she found a good examination position for the screen. After Tenten's tear at fourteen weeks Sakura didn't want to do a chakra examination of her patient in case she accidently re-ripped the tear Tenten already had with the surge of invading chakra. That wouldn't do, so Sakura was making do with what she could at this moment.

"After this week will you be my attending doctor again?" Tenten asked her.

"If you want me to be," Sakura replied as she examined the screen and smiled at the knowledge she had obtained from looking at the grainy image of the baby, who promptly kicked.

"I'd prefer you to the other one," Tenten said.

"Alright then I'll take over again, now, if you look here, Tenten you can see your baby," she said. Tenten looked over and Sakura saw her bitter smile as she stared at the screen.

"Neji would be a proud father," she murmured. "How do you know?"

"Because, if there was ever on thing Neji was, it was proud, and I have a feeling that any child of his would be his pride and joy," Sakura said carefully.

"Thank you Sakura," Tenten murmured.

"Certainly. Everything is looking good, the baby is very active, which is good, but I want you to remain on bed rest with a few walks a day. Nothing strenuous, if there is any sign of bleeding…"

"Come here," Tenten said.

"Yes, I don't want anything to happen to the baby or you, it's best just to get you here," Sakura said.

"I'm still due in January, right?" Tenten asked uncertainly.

"This isn't an exact science, but yes, I'd say late December or early January," Sakura said as she printed the image for Tenten and handed it to her. They then went about cleaning her belly off.

"Have you thought about midwives?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… would you mind?" Tenten asked uneasily.

"No, I'll study up about it," Sakura replied. She hadn't ever delievered a baby (that had been something Tsunade hadn't taught her just yet, mostly because she had been too young and wanted to be a shinobi medic), however, it appeared she was going to learn to be a doctor with all the crash courses she was taking. Between the war and the immediate post war carnage she had dealt with it appeared that she was going to be a doctor before too long.

"You don't mind?" Tenten said uncertainly.

"Not at all," Sakura smiled as she offered her hand to the pregnant woman. "I've never helped bring a new life into the world so this will be interesting. Now, I recommend you find a support system of friends to help you, even Kurenai had one with Shikamaru and the Sarutobi Clan. I would speak with Hyūga Hiashi about this, and don't leave out Lee and Guy."

"Thank you Sakura," Tenten said with a slight smile as they walked out of the examination room.

"No problem," she smiled, and she tried to fake the cheer she felt for the other. The truth was she had come to the hospital desperate for something to do to take her mind off of what was going on with Sasuke. And since her options were limited she had chosen to do what she did best and help her patients. Tenten had come in, seen her and literally latched on in desperation. Sakura had agreed to examine her and the baby and now there was nothing new to do.

Sighing she dragged a hand through her hair and bit her lip as she prayed that Sasuke survive the exams and make it through the evaluations with flying colors. She was hopeful that he would do it as she turned around, her heart skipped a beat as she saw him coming towards her.

"Sasuke!" she smiled. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Annoying," he said and she frowned at him in good nature.

"I try," she mused dryly.

"Why are you here?"

"I was bored and you've been gone all day, and I do work here in the hospital," she pointed out as they walked out of the hospital together. Sakura felt the eyes on them but she wasn't annoyed by them.

"Hn," he grunted and she sighed.

"Believe it or not, my life does not revolve around you and everything I feel for you," she informed him.

"Annoying, stalker, fangirl," he said and she gaped at him until she saw the smirk on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke had been desperate to leave that examination room and get away from the eyes watching him. But there was something that he followed which was more pressing that the desire to escape. Which was how he had come upon Haruno Sakura as she waved off the girl with two buns on her head; Tenten, he thought; before she turned on him and smiled.

There was a calm he could find around Sakura and when he had found her after that strenuous exam he felt the calm again.

"You are a very rude, antisocial, bastard," she snorted and he smirked. "Hey, let's have dinner with Naruto, he'd like a Team 7 birthday celebration before… and you could give him his present to prove you didn't forget his birthday this time!"

Before his fate was decided, he finished mentally.

"Aa," he nodded, she beamed in delight as they walked back to her apartment. Sakura was chatting away, he was listening absently.

It was strange, it really was, he had never felt this peaceful or calm in this village since the massacre. However, being around Sakura, though not contagious, was very soothing and it was about the only way he found himself able to tolerate the village. It was strange.

Looking up he saw the leave turning colors again and he looked at the pinkette who smiled at him.

He nodded and decided that having a true friend wasn't all that bad. It had been a long time since he had ever just had someone.

"How'd the evaluation go?"

"Hn," he managed. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, it was more of, he'd rather not talk about it.

"That well?" she said dryly.

"Aa," he agreed knowing she understood what he was trying to convey. However, he couldn't convey what he wanted to say as he stared at the apartment he had lived in for the past four months. He still arranged the furnature when his nightmares were killing him but he didn't do it as frequently anymore. He looked back to the pinkette who was pulling out a radio for communication.

"Naruto!" she shouted, he winced at the pitch but smirked as the dobe promptly replied to her. Sasuke just picked up his book and then he sat on her couch and tried not to think about his impending future.

Would he live?

Or would he die?

If one had asked him four months ago what he would prefer he'd have taken death and washed his hands of the mess in his head and heart.

But now… now he didn't know. Death was a possibility, but he didn't think it to be what he wanted as he stared at the pages of the book and tried focus past his future. Well, he wanted to live, he wanted redemption, he had tasted it, and he wanted it, but he didn't know if he would get a chance to have it.

He looked at the pinkette and then at the book.

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **THERE IS NOW A SIXTH UNTIL THE DAY I... STORY:**

 **UNTIL THE DAY I CONTINUE**

 **I started writing these little oddball spin offs from the main stories; for fun, and because there are so many Naruto characters that I want to touch up on. Now, if you read the other five stories then you know there are no instant couples, I am trying to follow the cannon line with as few deviations as possible, and is immediate post war life.**

 **Now, all of these little spin offs will be following the same guide lines, but on top of that, they will fall chronologically in line with the other Until the Day I… Stories. Mostly so I can keep track of everything, as the writer, which is important to know. Now, also know that I will take character requests for one shots, and I might even come back to the character later in these mini-series, so don't be shy to make requests. If I cannot do your request because of reasons, mostly life, I will tell you but I will be happy to try at another character or a pairing you'd like to see.**

 **Now, I don't mess with canon pairings or semi-canon pairings, but everything else is essentially fair game.**

 **Now for the current list of Until the Day I Continue I have here or intend to put here and their characters:**

 **-Until the Day I Find Serenity: [Neji & Tenten] (UtDIFS)**

 **If you have other requests tell me the character and I'll see what I can do.**

 **So send me a PM or a review!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	26. Part 1: Chapter 26

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 26**

Sai knocked on her door that morning to her shock when she opened it and stared at her teammate and adoptive brother.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" she asked as she stepped aside and he walked in then.

"I am here on official business, Sakura," Sai said.

"Oh," she nodded.

"Where is the Uchiha?"

"He crashed," she admitted as she shut the door behind Sai and walked to her room where Sasuke had crashed an hour ago. He hadn't slept after the evaluations Shikamaru had for his mental state, Tsunade had for his health, and the physical exams he had been having with the Kage assistants. He was exhausted, and with all that came his nightmares, his own twisted darkness which kept him awake to the point of exhaustion. Hesitantly Sakura reached for Sasuke's shoulder, he bolted up, his hand charged and she grabbed his wrist then as he calmed down and stared at her with his dual colored eyes.

"Hey," she smiled at him then.

He groaned as he fell back and she released his wrist as he rubbed his face.

"Hn?"

"Sai's here, it's official business," she announced.

"Aa," he grumbled and then he swung up to his feet. She followed him out of her room as she shut the door behind her and they joined Sai at the table. Her friend gave her a real smile and she smiled back at Sai as she sat beside him. Sasuke sat across from him.

"Hello traitor," Sai smiled.

"Social retard," Sasuke nodded. She frowned at the name calling but didn't tell them both to knock it off, though it was extremely tempting.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he leant back in his seat and rubbed his face over.

"Many of the radicles are mounting a plan to attack us during the Kage summit, which you know started earlier this week, to capture you as their leader. Apparently many of them believe that you are Uchiha Madara's incarnation who will lead them," Sai said.

"No," Sasuke said furiously and she sighed then. Of course some whack jobs would come to think of Sasuke as their new Uchiha Madara with him being the last Uchiha and all, also there was his power. Sasuke had grown into his power very well, and now he was probably one of the most lethal, dangerous, and powerful shinobi of their age. This served as a painful reminder as it twisted a small knife in her heart but she ignored it.

"So what are we doing?" Sakura asked.

"The hearing is tomorrow, and I decided that it was time you knew. It is believed that if they strike it will be tomorrow during your hearing, traitor, and we wanted you aware of the possibility," Sai said. He looked blankly at her, and she got the memo from Sai, this was a warning for them for Sasuke not to lose it if there was something to happen.

"Thank you Sai," she smiled.

"You're welcome Ugly," he smiled as he stood up.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I have a request of my own, do not destroy the village," Sai said as he left and Sakura sighed as she leant back in her chair and looked at Sasuke who was rubbing his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose then.

"Can you not go to the hearing tomorrow?" he asked her softly and she looked at him. Sasuke wasn't looking at her, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be thinking.

"Why should I not go to the hearing?" she asked coldly as she glared at him. she had already testified her part, again, and she had repeated her offer; and apparently if they didn't put the Uchiha to death they were going to keep the original sentence in place, and they were going to hold her to the deal as well. As scary as that was she didn't care, she wanted to be there to show her support of the Uchiha. She wanted to show he had changed and she wanted them to all look her in the eye and tell her that they saw the change as well, because if they didn't then she was going to knock them all on their asses.

"Sakura, please," he growled out.

"No! I have just as much right to be there too!" she snapped, she didn't spit out that her life was on the line as well as she glared at him.

"I don't want you there!" he snapped and she stared at him with wide eyes as she flinched from his words.

"I don't want you there tomorrow," he admitted softer and she looked at the table as she felt the tears well up again. "I don't want you there if they sentence me to death," he said softly and she looked at him.

"You're a bigger moron than Naruto," she hissed as she stood up and stalked to her room. She didn't give Sasuke a chance to respond as she slammed the door with all her normal strength to get the point across to him. Leaning on the door she closed her eyes as her breath hitched and she sunk to the floor as she refused to cry. There would no crying from her when they had a dinner to go to with Naruto in a few hours.

Still, her breath hitched as her heart twisted up painfully. Biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to let what he had asked of her to hurt more than it already did. She had lived with him for four months, she was hopelessly in love with him and all she wanted was to stand beside him to give him all the support she could. But she supposed that this was inevitable, opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling.

Sasuke was forever an independent creature of habit, and he wouldn't want her support.

She should have expected that, despite their friendship.

* * *

Sasuke was a bit irritated with himself as he walked through the village with Naruto and Sakura. It was probably his own doing somehow, and he knew that, and he also knew that he hadn't exactly asked her the nicest thing or in the nicest way. But damn it! He wasn't nice!

Chancing a glance at her he saw her smiling as she teased Naruto and the dobe grinning that goofy grin. He frowned a bit but dismissed this as he walked with them.

There was a reason he didn't want Sakura at the hearing tomorrow, and it wasn't even that he didn't want her support. He didn't want her there tomorrow because if he was sentenced to death he didn't want to see her crying, and he didn't want her to know he was crying as well. He didn't care all that much about if he lived or died, but he wanted to at least have the chance at redemption and quite frankly the odds were not stacked in his favor.

The Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage (who aside from giving him a hungry, creepy look) all looked at him with contempt. He knew Kakashi and Gaara were on his side, Kakashi had never given up on him for some reason and Gaara because he had claimed to have redeemed himself as well. Sasuke didn't know if this was true or not. And there was also Mifune who looked at him with indifference.

The tie breaking votes on those six; if there really was a tie, which he doubted there would be; would come from the elders, and they hated his guts so he didn't have a lot of faith that he was getting out of this trial alive.

He did not want Sakura to see him cry when he was sentenced to death. She didn't need to know that he wasn't ready to die without at least trying again. If this had been four months ago he'd have Said go ahead but now… Now it was a little more complicated than that. He also did not feel ready to die anymore, but this was something else he was keeping to himself.

"And I was like, well I didn't eat it, Kurama did!" Naruto laughed.

"I bet Kakashi gave you a thousand years of death jutsu," Sakura sniggered evilly.

"He didn't!" Naruto bellowed and Sasuke smirked a little. "I already was gone!" he laughed.

"So the dobe can learn," Sasuke mused.

"I'm smarter than you think!" Naruto defended.

"That's debatable," Sakura said.

"HEY!" the dobe bellowed and he nodded in agreement with Sakura as they walked.

"Oh, here, an early birthday gift," Sakura smiled as she dug through her bag and pulled out her gift. He had his tucked under his stump and under the cloak. The dobe being oblivious like he was hadn't even noticed yet.

"Wow! Thanks Sakura, that's what good friends do!" Naruto pointedly said as he took the gift, Sasuke was holding the box under the dobe's nose when th dobe turned on him then. "Oh, you're still a terrible friend."

"Aa," he agreed. He was not good at all of this friendship crap. But he was figuring it out and he figured that counted for something. the dobe struggled with taking his box and Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled, and when he looked at her, she glared at him.

He was going to have to explain himself more than likely.

Internally he swore as they watched the dobe gleefully rip the boxes open.

"Thanks teme! Sakura! I was going to need new clothes!" The dobe gleefully announced as he looked the gear over and the sweatshirt.

"Lemme guess you out grew everything you had, and Pain's Attack took out the rest of your bright wardrobe," Sakura mused blandly.

"Kind of," Naruto grinned.

"Idiot," he said.

"Bastard!"

"Loser."

"Homicidal Antisocial Bastard!"

"Imbecile."

"Pain in the ass!"

"I am willing to knock both your asses to Suna and back if you don't knock it off!" Sakura roared and Naruto flinched, he returned her baleful glare and they continued to Ichiraku's.

The night went smoothly, aside from fangirls; Sasuke forgot how fucking annoying they were, and he was quick to dump the ones who were brave enough to come near him on the dobe; almost literally in the case of one young woman. Sakura was at one point shoved aside, and that was when he had almost lost his temper and all the girls were quick to vamoose as he helped Sakura up. The dobe was oblivious to all this attention though as he chatted through the night.

Sasuke finally got the dobe home and he walked with Sakura in silence.

"I don't not want you there tomorrow, but please don't come," he said.

"You know, after being stuck together for months I'd have thought you'd meant it when you said we were friends!" she snapped as she kicked her door and struggled with the lock. Those words stung and he grabbed her fumbling fingers. She stiffened under his touch then and he deserved that as he thought carefully about what he was to say next.

"It is not that I do not want you there, and you are friend, it is I do not want you to see me sentenced to death," he murmured softly and he felt her relax as she slowly looked up at him.

"I'd be your executioner if you are so either way I'd know," she whispered and he stiffened at her words. She turned to look at him as she leant against the door.

"That was the deal I made with the Kage, and council to keep you alive. If you went rogue I would kill you, and then they could execute me," she admitted and he stared at her.

"So if you die, I die," she muttered.

"Sakura…" he started and she looked up at him.

"I made this choice, I will deal with the consequences of this decision as they come, but if you are to die, then so am I."

"Sakura," he whispered softly and he didn't know if he should be horrified or terrified for her.

"Yeah, so either way it doesn't matter, does it?" she said bitterly with a bitter smile.

"If I die, you die," he said slowly. She just nodded and he rested his brow on hers'. "Why would you offer that?"

"Because, if anyone should kill you it should at least be someone who didn't hate you," she whispered and he stared at her again. This foolish, annoying woman had offered her life up with his; she was a bigger fool than he'd have ever thought.

But he couldn't keep her away then.

"Then come tomorrow," he surrendered.

"Good," she decided and they walked into her apartment. He clung tightly to her that night after she fell into a deep sleep and he cursed her obstinate ways.

* * *

 **Look, I'm binge writing UtDID for a few chapters because I have all the scenes in my head on replay. So I hope you can keep up! ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	27. Part 1: Chapter 27

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 27**

Sasuke woke at the crack of dawn as he inhaled the sweet scent he knew to be Sakura. Looking at her he wondered what would compel her to tie her life with his so that if he was executed she had to do it and afterwards she'd be executed. Did anyone else know about this deal? Why the hell had she made this deal!? He did not deserve her life tied to his, he didn't, and he didn't know how to feel about it as he slowly let her go and sat up. Dragging a hand through his hair he got up and got in the shower.

Today was the day his fate was to be decided.

The past week had been hell for him, he had had evaluation after evaluation, test after test, and exams that were so numbrous that he wondered if it was all for show, to show he was unstable or unworthy of living with the decent people of this world.

Tilting his head back he closed his eyes and scrubbed himself clean.

Once he was clean he dried off and wrapped a towel around his hips. Walking out of the bathroom he shook Sakura's shoulder so she woke up.

She punched his chest, and he grumbled as he rubbed it and she woke up. She didn't look at him as she stumbled to the shower and he heard it start. Getting dressed he looked at the simple, but formal garb and was finishing pulling on his sandals when Sakura came stumbling out in her towel.

Today was the day, it was either his final day on earth as a semi-free man or it was his first day as a man searching for redemption. Sasuke found the prospect nerve wracking, but worse, Sakura's fate was tied to his and that terrified him as he left her to get dressed. He started making omelets for them and she emerged in a simple, pink outfit and sat at the table as she pulled her shoulder length hair up.

Setting their breakfast before them they ate in companionable silence and he looked at her when she seemed to lose herself in a thought.

"What?" he asked.

"Hm?" she looked at him then and sighed. "Nothing," she dismissed as she smiled nervously and he knew then as he leant back.

"I deserve whatever fate comes, I am a traitor," he said flatly and she looked at the table. "But, I don't want you to die," he said slowly. She looked up at him with quiet eyes.

"I don't want you to die," she said. "If you die, even if I don't, I know a good part of me would die, and that's why I don't want you to die. It's selfish, but I think that's alright," she admitted.

"You can be selfish," he nodded. "Just don't be a rogue shinobi from being selfish."

"So this is a, it's alright to be selfish, just don't pull a Sasuke?" she asked innocently.

"Aa," he nodded. She laughed.

* * *

Sakura had Sasuke's sword slung over her shoulder, and his left sleeve in her hand as they walked towards the Hokage office, where his trial was to take place. It was a closed trial, she knew that, and she knew that Kakashi, Naruto and even Sai had all testified for Sasuke already. She was certain that there had been others who had testified, but she hadn't heard much about it. For the most part the trial and all testifiers were pretty quiet.

Whether this was good or bad she honestly did not know anymore as she walked with him.

She was nervous, she was terrified for today, and she was worried for Sasuke. He deserved a chance to redeem himself, he was a different man now; alright, that wasn't entirely true. But he had changed enough for her to confidently say that the man beside her today was not the man who would make a repeat of those crimes in the future. She didn't know if that would count for anything but it was her opinion and it was the truth.

Biting her lip she glanced up at Sasuke.

She had testified already, and she couldn't say anything to him once they were in the room and she knew he would be speaking for himself today which had her nervous. What he was going to say she didn't know, what he had to say was probably a lot of things, and if he said the wrong thing all of this was over. She knew this and she had a feeling that he knew it as well as they walked.

"Are you ready?" she asked when they stopped in front of the Hokage's building, she straightened his appearance a little as she fixed his collar.

"Aa, You?" he asked.

"I guess, no matter what the outcome though, I forgive you, and I love you," she said with a slight smile. She knew that didn't mean anything to him, but she felt he had to know as they walked into the building and she handed his weapon over to the ANBU guard of the Hokage office. Sasuke watched the entire transaction, and she knew that was habit. Once she finished filling the forms they walked away towards the room where the meeting was being held.

Not even Naruto would be here today. The only reason she was, was because she would be his executioner and then executed after him if this all went poorly and she didn't want to think that it would go poorly but it was a reality she had to face. Sasuke never said anything as he walked beside her with all his Uchiha pride as a shield, she squared her shoulders when they reached the room, Sasuke opened the door for her and she walked in. he followed her and she looked right at Kakashi.

"Ah, Sakura, have a seat," Kakashi said in a cool tone and she complied with him as she sat down.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura sit and he was relieved once she was settled because he didn't want her speaking out against whatever he had to say. Looking at the council he looked right into the most hateful set of eyes and returned a level gaze. The Raikage never looked away from him as he stood there.

"Uchiha Sasuke, on the crimes of murder, high treason, treason, and running from justice we have come to your sentence, however, it has been requested by the Hokage that you speak so I ask you: Do you have any last words?" the samurai asked.

Sasuke gave a level stare to the Five Kage, the samurai, and the three council members sitting her and looked at Sakura before looking back at them.

"I do not deny any crime I am charged with," he said flatly. They all blinked. "I committed treason, and high treason, and I have committed murder, I do not deny it. I will take whatever punishment is given to me because it is what I have earned, I made this mess, I will accept the consequences.

"But the consequences of my crimes are mine, and mine alone. I ask that you release your deal with Haruno Sakura, and leave her out of this," he said coldly. The council all glared at Sakura then, Kakashi blinked, Gaara looked like a statue, the Raikage and Tsuchikage were sputtering and the Mizukage was leaning back looking at him in a rather predatory way.

"I, alone am responsible for my crimes, and the consequences belong to me alone," he said firmly, and icily and he saw Sakura staring at him with wide eyes. However, he would not have her death on his conscience, he refused to have anymore of her blood on his hands than it already was.

"Haruno Sakura offered the deal!" the Raikage roared and Sasuke leveled an icy stare at the huge man.

"Haruno Sakura has nothing to do with anything I have ever done in the past, she was a teammate, and she is innocent," he snapped. He wasn't going to mention that she unwisely loved him, that she was also his friend, and that she was more valuable alive than dead. He knew they would not listen to those reasons either. They were all glaring at him and he didn't back down or waver.

"She offered to take your life," the council woman spoke then.

"And it's hers' to take, I owe it to her," he spat out. Admitting that was painful, but it was true. "But her life is hers' and should not be tied to mine."

"This is all getting dramatic now," Kakashi said and that silenced everyone. "Fine, we will not execute Haruno Sakura with you, you're right that your crimes are your own."

"Hn," he nodded. There was a light tug on his empty sleeve and he looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke," she whispered. He softened a little, he would handle this.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the hall as they waited for the deligation and sentence he was going to have. Sasuke was letting her have a rare moment as she held on tightly to his hand and she sighed.

"You do know that if you die, even if I don't kill you, I'll die, right?" she whispered.

"No, you'll live," he countered.

"I wouldn't survive that heartbreak Sasuke, it was why I made the deal," she admitted and they both sat in silence. She knew he held all the power in this relationship, he had her heart; or what pieces of it remained, and they were his to destroy or accept. And she didn't care which he did anymore. All she wanted for him was that he was happy, at peace and alive, she could live with whatever he did to her heart. But if he died, she wouldn't survive that.

Sakura knew that kind of weakness made her pathetic in the eyes of many, but she didn't care. She loved Uchiha Sasuke, and she just needed to know he was alive to be happy. It didn't matter if he shattered what pieces of her heart remained, all that mattered was he was out there and he was alive. that was her sad truth, and she could live with the pain of it.

After all, she loved him for everything he was, could be and happened to be.

"You wouldn't die," he said firmly and she smiled at his conviction in that statement because she knew better.

"We're ready for you," Kakashi said as he walked out the door. "Sakura, stay here," Kakashi said.

She nervously sat there as Sasuke left her behind again and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying as she sat there nervously awaiting the verdict.

Strange, she and Sasuke could now claim they were friends, when they were genin she knew he'd have pushed her off the cliff and walked away whistling a happy tune. When she had been a chūnin and hunting him she knew he would kill her and never lose a night's sleep. When he had come back in the war he was an ally, not one to completely trust, and not one to completely discredit for he had brought the Hokage with him, but still, she had been wary of him.

After the war she had decided she wasn't going to let him go, he could keep hating her, he could kill her, but she wasn't going to let him fall into despair anymore. She had meant it when she said she would take all his pain away and carry it if only he could be happy again.

Her breath hitched as she looked at the ceiling and she smiled.

For the first time in her life Uchiha Sasuke was a person she would genuinely call a friend. And she didn't want to lose that. She did not want to lose the friendship between herself and Sasuke because that friendship had saved her life in ways that she would never be able to express.

* * *

 **Few more chapters tonight!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	28. Part 1: Chapter 28

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 28**

"Uchiha Sasuke, the crimes with which you have been charged with are extensive and some of the most atrocious I have ever read over," the samurai, Mifune spoke.

Sasuke stared levelly at the man though and was prepared for whatever was to happen to him.

"However, I see these crimes as being ones made by a child," Mifune said and he saw the council and Raikage cringe. Internally he cringed at the term, but he couldn't really disagree with it. "You left at the age of thirteen to learn from the famed Sanin, Orochimaru, who intended to use your body as his own when you came into your power. This was only after he had stalked, targeted, and given you a curse mark, three things which should have been prevented.

"You killed Uchiha Itachi after he murdered your entire clan, and then you were abducted by Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara to further their purposes for war.

"You then joined the Akatsuki and attacked Killer B, the Eight Tails jinchūriki. There are various, and numerous other crimes listed here, but the crime treason is numerous.

"Now, while some of us believe you should be executed, if only to prevent another Uchiha from creating a World War again, we have accepted that the system is not entirely blameless for the way you have turned out. There should have been more done to help you, and I have listened to testimony both for and against you, and as it is my vote that breaks the tie we have come to I am here to say a few final words before passing your sentence to you," Mifune said.

"Aa," he nodded in understanding.

"I see a man standing before me willing to take responsibility for the actions that he made as a child. And while many of those actions are of the most heinous crimes I have also been observing you myself while I have stayed in this village.

"I have witnessed my friends succumb to the very darkness which is plaguing you, I have fought it myself, and I see that you are still fighting it.

"You have succumb to the darkness within yourself once before, but what I see in the man before me is a man fighting it, and I see that you have a great capacity to do what is right, I saw it in the war.

"Now, the Sharingan is a very powerful weapon, as is the Rinnegan you now possess. You are the last to possess such power, and it would be a shame to end your line. However, there is the matter of you having unwisely used these powers before, and because of this, your own council has requested you die.

"But I think you are more valuable alive, and you could dome to be a great asset to the new world we are building.

"With this in mind I have come to the conclusion that death is too easy of a sentence on a man like you. It is a man who stands before me, and a man who is willing to take the punishment for the crimes commit by the boy he once was. I believe the only way for you to continue growing is to seek atonement.

"So I, Mifune of the Land of Iron, General of the Samurai am sentencing you to a life of redemption. You will help the civilians rebuild, you will hunt terrorists and you will prove your loyalty not only to your village but to the Allied Shinobi Forces from now until the day you die. There will be no task we give you that you will not do, and you will work for your atonement to the Shinobi World," Mifune said.

Sasuke blinked.

"Is this understood, Uchiha Sasuke?" Mifune asked.

"Aa," he nodded slowly.

"As to your request that we terminate the deal with Haruno Sakura, we cannot," Mifune said and Sasuke stiffed. "So I suggest you give her no reason to kill you until the year is out."

"Aa," he nodded slowly as he understood what was being said as he remembered his original sentence.

"You are free to go, you leave tomorrow for your redemption," Mifune said and Sasuke nodded as he left the council and Kage behind him.

"You were too soft on him!" he heard the Raikage snap.

"Perhaps, or perhaps his punishment of living is not one you understand having never fought that internal darkness back," he heard Kakashi say as he left and he saw Sakura sitting there nervously tapping her foot as she waited for him.

Her head turned to him and he stared at her with one eye for a long moment before he nodded to her. She stood up and he looked her over slowly.

"I am sentenced to a life of redemption," he replied simply and she sagged in relief as she sighed.

"Thank Kami," she breathed and he did not understand how she could love him so much that hearing he was going to live was enough to have her sagging in relief. Why ever she loved him, and however she loved him, he didn't deserve it as they started out of the Hokage's office and he glanced back then. Living could be his punishment, he had never thought of it that way as he glanced at Sakura and she smiled at him with genuine joy.

"I did not believe they were going to let me live," he admitted.

"I didn't either," she replied.

"You're annoying," he promptly informed her.

"But of course, I am Haruno Sakura, the only sane member of Team 7 and the best disciple of the Fifth Hokage," she replied dramatically.

"I would not say you are sane," he said as she signed out his sword again.

"AH! Have you not met Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Naruto!? I'm sane compared to them," she retorted as she took his sword.

"Matter of opinion," he countered.

"You are so unbearably rude!"

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura was so happy that he was going to stay alive that she felt like doing a happy dance; she wouldn't because it would freak him out; but still, it was tempting. She smiled as she took his sleeve in her hand as they walked; mostly out of habit than need. But she wanted to be as close to him as she could get right now. No doubt he would shove her away when she got too close to him but she was going to get as close as she could get to him right at this moment before he shoved her away.

"We need to tell Naruto! And Sai!" she grinned. She knew Kakashi would tell Yamato, but Yamato wasn't as likely to care about what happened to Sasuke. Sasuke was not someone Yamato really knew, and visa-versa.

"Hn," he nodded.

"This is a huge relief!" she grinned.

"The original sentence still stands," he said coldly and she blinked and then she remembered and blushed a little remembering how he had wanted that severed. She didn't really understand why he thought she would want to live with him dead; just because she could live without him, did not mean she could live with him being dead. She needed him alive to live, it was why when she went on her suicide mission to kill him she had known she was going to die and she had been alright with it.

"Oh, that's alright!" she smiled.

"No," he said harshly and she stared at him. "You should have never made that deal in the first place."

"It was mine to make Sasuke, and I will never regret it," she replied just as harshly as he, and they glared at one another for a long moment.

"I hated you then, and you should never tie your life to mine," he said coldly.

"I loved you then, and I love you now, I would do anything for you," she snapped.

For a long moment neither of them wavered, and neither of them budged, but she wasn't backing away from her decision to tie her life to his; even if it was only for a year. She didn't mind tying herself to him, she didn't mind him having all the power over her, and she didn't mind him hating her. What she did mind was the idea of him being dead and she being forced to continue one when she couldn't. And she knew she was not strong enough to continue on if he died. He was the only one she would ever love like this, and she had known that since she had been thirteen even if she had never been able to express it appropriately.

"I will never regret anything I do for you, and you're just going to have to get used to it because the things we do for the people we love go to the extremes at times. I thought that you of all people would understand that," she said and spun on her heel to walk home.

A hand grabbed her when she stalked into her apartment and she found herself pressed into the door as she stared into a set of red and purple eyes glaring dangerously at her.

"Your life is worth more than mine, and do not ever think to exchange yourself for me," he snapped. "I do not deserve that kindness or privilege, give it to the dobe."

"I would give my life for Naruto, however, he's not the one I love," she said softly and she brushed past him as she went to her room to change. She didn't want to remain wearing this dress, and she pulled her hair down. Rubbing her eyes now that the door was between herself and Sasuke she heaved a sigh of relief.

He was alive.

That was all she needed.

Peeling off the dress she was quick to pull on her training gear out of habit because she had a feeling she knew exactly where Naruto was hanging out since the Kage summit wouldn't have him participate. She knew better than to think he was just hanging out at his apartment. And she wanted to share the good news that Sasuke was going to live with him.

Besides herself she knew Naruto to be the only person; aside from Kakashi; with a personal stake in the outcome of Sasuke's sentencing and that was because he wanted his best friend to live. Sasuke looked ready to go, he had unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and pulled on a training glove.

He looked so mature, and older than he was that she smiled at the sight and tried to memorize it for she had no doubt that he would soon be gone on long term missions. She knew the Leaf's council wouldn't want the Uchiha here in the village for if he went on a rampage.

Again.

"So, when do you leave?" she asked as they started walking. He had given her his weapon.

"Tomorrow," he replied.

"That doesn't give you a lot of time to say your goodbyes," she grumbled.

"I can count the people who I need to say goodbye to on one hand, Sakura," he assured her and she sighed. That wasn't the point, selfishly she wanted more time with him. and she knew that was selfish of her, but she wanted to be with Sasuke for a little longer. Just a little bit, and she didn't care how fangirl like that sounded.

"I'll miss you," she said then and her mind raced with another possibility that she could offer. She would think it over carefully tonight though.

"Hn," he grunted and she internally sighed as she smiled a bit and they walked the route to the normal Team 7 training grounds. He didn't say anything to her as they walked and she wished that he could at least say he would miss her.

Then again, he probably wouldn't miss her at all.

She smiled when she spotted Naruto training with Hinata.

"Hinata! Naruto!" she waved and jogged ahead of Sasuke. She leapt into Naruto's arms and hugged him tight then, smiling as she whispered in his ear. "He gets to live!"

"Thank Kami!" Naruto shouted spun her about and set her down.

"Yeah, he's been sentenced to a life of redemption," she smiled as she stepped beside Sasuke who softened at the happiness around them.

"Well that's great! You can teach at the Academy and we can run missions together again!" Naruto decided with glee, Sakura saw Sasuke sidestep just as Naruto leapt and she didn't get a chance to move as she was slammed into the ground in a tackle hug.

"Get off me Naruto! You're heavy!" she wheezed as she shoved him off her.

"I do not work for Konoha dobe," Sasuke said as she stood up.

"Huh?"

"I am a shinobi of the Allied Shinobi Forces, I am no longer a Konoha shinobi," Sasuke said softly. She smiled in glee because he was going to get to live.

"What!? What does this mean!?" she heard Naruto's anger then as she felt her smile slip and she turned her attention onto Naruto again. "Of course you're a shinobi of Konoha!"

"No," Sasuke said in a hard tone. "I was sentenced to a life of redemption working for the Allied Shinobi Forces, I am to rebuild civilian villages, hunt terrorists, and to do any mission assigned to me from any village," Sasuke clarified. Sakura figured he had read over his sentence and that was why he was saying this. It was for her and Naruto to understand.

"Well, I guess that's alright, but hey, you'll be here!" Naruto grinned.

"Actually Naruto," she started, glancing at Sasuke for permission to continue he nodded. "He's leaving, tomorrow morning."

There was a long pause but Sakura saw it all going to the surface then as Naruto's face when from a smile to one of rage.

" _ **YOU'RE LEAVING!?**_ " Naruto roared.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded.

" _ **Even After Everything We've Been Through You're Leaving! AGAIN!? What the hell is the matter with you teme! We just got you back! You can't just fucking up and leave us!**_ " Naruto bellowed angrily.

"Aa, it is… it's for the best, Naruto," Sasuke said uncertainly and glanced at her for help, Sakura sighed and shook her head. There would be no calming Naruto down until this was all out of his system.

" _ **I thought you had changed, I thought you were different this time teme! I guess I was wrong. You're still the same fucking asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself! What about Sakura!? did you even think about how this was going to hurt her!? Or Me!? I thought we were friends again! Brothers again! I thought you understood what that bond meant! But you're leaving us again!**_ " he shouted.

Sakura stiffened and before the thought about what she was saying she reacted.

" _ **Don't drag me into this Naruto!**_ " she roared, and everyone stilled. " **This is something** _ **Sasuke**_ **needs to do, and** _ **he is**_ **alright with this. This had** _ **NOTHING**_ **to do with** _ **you!**_ "

* * *

Sasuke tried to grab Sakura, take her away from here before she said something she would regret but she was fast as she lost her temper.

"Sakura," he said softly as he touched her arm.

" **No!** " she snapped at him. " **He's going to hear this because you're not hurting me by leaving this time! you're not and I won' let him make this about him!** " she snapped at him. he was startled a bit by her conviction but he was more shocked at seeing that desperation in her eyes.

" **This is NOT about you Naruto! Not everything in this world is about you or what you want. Sasuke has decided this is something he needs to do and as his friend you should be supporting him! it's been just as hard; if not harder, on him than you and you've continuously turned this around to be about you! I'm don't with it! I love you Naruto! I love you like a little brother, but Kami are you acting like a spoiled brat!** _ **Sasuke feels he should do this, and this is a lenient sentence compared to him dying! Did you ever think about that! Can't You Just Be Happy He's Alive!?**_ " she roared back.

"He's Running Away Again!" Naruto shouted back and Sasuke saw her flinch and he felt the stakes in his heart at how the dobe was saying all of this. But he guessed that this was one was to perceive a mandatory sentence where he was concerned; and he hadn't expected Sakura to be the one to take his leaving well.

"Enough!" he shouted between them and looked at Naruto and Sakura; he wasn't going to claim to understand their bond, but it was strong and he knew that. And he refused to be the thing that broke their bond. "I see that this was a mistake, I'm going home. I have to leave tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Sakura said swiftly. He saw she was ready to cry and just turned away, she walked with him.

"YOU COWARD! YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY AGAIN! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!" the dobe screamed after him and he glanced at Sakura then.

"I… I… he made me a promise years ago, I just… I'm happy for you if this is what you want," she murmured.

"I did not think you would be the one to take this well," he said softly and she smiled.

"Well, I stopped trying to catch you years ago, I just wanted to save you from yourself, and if this is something you're alright with I'll support you all the way," she promised and he blinked at her expression.

"Sakura," he started.

"Can we just go home Sasuke, I'm… I'm tired," she whispered and he nodded as they walked back to apartment. He watched her go straight to her room, and shut the door; he never heard a sob but he had a feeling that she was crying.

* * *

 **That's better, I thought I had written this part of the chapter. Guess that was only in UtDIL...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	29. Part 1: Chapter 29

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 29**

Sakura woke the next morning before Sasuke, his arm was like a vice around her. Wriggling out of his grasp she struggled to not burst into tears at the knowledge that today was Sasuke's last one here in the village. Slipping into her shower she scrubbed her hair and bit her lip as she pondered what Sasuke would say to her after she made the final offer to him.

It was to be her final offer to Sasuke, she promised herself. She wouldn't ever again offer anything to him, she would give him whatever he needed but she was never going to offer this again.

Pulling a towel around herself she peeked out of her bathroom to see Sasuke still sleeping on the bed, he had sprawled out to steal where she had been sleeping. He did not wake and she tiptoed into her closet. Quietly she pulled on her mission gear because it was clean, once she was dressed she looked at Sasuke again, he didn't move from where he was sleeping.

Walking into her kitchen she started cooking breakfast.

Sasuke appeared when she was putting on the food on plate, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes and stared at her.

"Eat up, we have to go or they'll escort you," she said as she sat down to eat. The Uchiha sat there as he started eating in silence, she didn't talk to him as they both lost in their own thoughts. Finishing her breakfast she walked out of the room. Sasuke left her behind as he got dressed for his leaving. Sakura bit her lip, inhaled and then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke appeared then as he walked out of the room as he looked at her.

She opened the door and smiled at Kakashi then.

"Good morning," Kakashi greeted. "Are we ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded as they left her apartment. Sakura just walked with him, the village was quiet this morning, she noticed as she looked at the breaking dawn. Sasuke did not say anything as they walked to gates.

Silence wasn't heavy as they came to the gates and she bit her lip.

"Are you set to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded. Sakura glanced nervously at Kakashi then and she could tell he was a bit apprehensive about Sasuke leaving but she knew this was the right move for Sasuke. She knew this was the best thing for him.

"Good," Kakashi said.

"My crimes, am I going to be arrested in time?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well, to be honest, under any normal circumstances, you'd have been locked away, imprisoned for life. The only reason your wishes are being entertained and all your actions up till now pardoned, is because your aid in dispelling the Infinite Tsukiyomi. Of course, even that wouldn't have gotten you off the hook by itself," Kakashi said.

Sakura watched Sasuke very closely, he didn't change and expression then.

He was indifferent as he looked at them. She smiled nervously then.

* * *

Sasuke stared between them as he nervously stood between staying and leaving. He looked between Sakura and Kakashi, neither of them looked nervous, but he saw they were uncertain about this. He deserved that.

"So try and keep yourself under control," Sakura suggested softly as she looked at him.

Inhaling sharply, he stared at them both and decided he could do this. He could do this, he would just have to keep everything in him in check. He could handle everything in his head, he would just have to keep it under control.

"Cause it'll be my ass on the line this time," Sakura reminded him with a nervous smile.

"Sorry," he managed as he stared at them.

"You're really going to leave?" she said in disbelief and he stared at her.

"Right now I need to try to see this world for myself, I need to know what the state of the world is in," he admitted. He knew he needed to see the harm he had done, the pain he had inflicted on everyone he had ever interacted with, and those he had indirectly affected with his actions. Sakura had showed how much he had hurt her, and he would take responsibility for that, and live with it, but because he had seen it he wanted to see if for a change he could help someone like Sakura had helped him.

"I think I could I'll finally be able to see all the things that I've overlooked, and missed up until now," he said to Sakura. she didn't look at him as she stared at the ground. He wanted her to know that she was the reason for this in his eyes. "If I don't seize this opportunity, then I might miss my chance to see with this kind of perspective again. Besides, there are a few things that have been on my mind."

There, he had said it; well as much of what he had to say with Kakashi standing there. Glancing at his mentor he noticed the man was reading a book and ignoring them which was, sadly, reassuring in his mind that whatever was said here was staying here.

"Well… what if, what if I asked you to take me with you?" Sakura said nervously and he stiffened at the offer.

There was a part of him, the dark, mangled, twisted part of him which said sure, that he needed her around just so he didn't go insane with everything in his head. However, there was a larger part of him which wanted to regain himself without her propping him up. One of these days she would find someone who would treat her well, and who would love her as he couldn't and she would move on with her life. He had no doubts that he had a friend for life in Sakura, but he wasn't going to let her prop him up only for her to move on and he would fall again.

He couldn't afford to fall into the darkness again, there was no one there to pull him out the next time.

* * *

Sakura nervously peeked at Sasuke, she could feel her face heating up at the offer but she assured herself again that this was the last time that she was ever going to offer something to him. No matter what she was going to support him, and she was going be there for him however he needed her to be but this was the final time she was going to offer something to him. And it pained her as she felt her nerves transform into a knife to twist her gut up as she looked at him.

Sasuke looked indifferent as he closed his eyes and seemed to speak in a controlled tone which shattered whatever was left of her hopes.

"This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you," he said coldly and she sighed as she hung her head.

Of course it had nothing to do with her, she was not so foolish as to think she had anything to do with his past or future, and it hurt to just have it confirmed.

From the corner of her eye she saw him move and lifted her head, she stared at dual colored eyes and she didn't know what happened then as she stared at him. Sakura found she couldn't move and then she felt a light tap on her seal and her eyes widened as he spoke to her again.

"I'll see you when I'm back," he said firmly and then he softened a little. Sakura felt her heart slamming in her ribs as it felt like an intense thrill of electricity coursed through her body from the point where his fingers were touching her brow.

It was the first time since he had woken up in the hospital that he had willingly touched her and not been in a nightmare or a spare. It was thrilling as she stared at him.

"And thank you," he murmured softly as he pulled away from her and she watched him walk away. Kakashi touched her shoulder when he was out of sight then.

"He'll be back, this time," Kakashi said.

"I know," she smiled weakly and then she turned away from the village gates. Once she was certain Kakashi was no longer watching her she felt the tears well up and she ran. Her feet tore through the village as she took the route to the last place anyone would ever look for her and she fought off the pain of the promise, and the pain of the hope that things could be more with her and Sasuke. Racing up the stairs she fumbled with the key she had been given, opened the apartment, turned around shut the door and then she fell to the floor as the sob escaped her and her head rested on the door.

* * *

Sasuke walked a good ways out of the village and he saw the familiar chakra of the dobe. Yesterday when he and Sakura had spoken to the dobe about his sentence and the terms of his sentence it had not gone over well with him, and he had said a few things Sasuke knew he wouldn't mean. Still, he stopped at the shadowy orange figure wearing the gift Sakura had given him. and looked at the dobe.

"I did not think you would come," he said carefully and Naruto roused himself from where he was leaning and Sasuke still waited as neither of them said a word.

Sasuke glanced at the empty sleeve the dobe had and then looked at the dobe.

"You're still at this?" he asked remembering the dobe's harsh words.

Naruto looked away from him.

"As my friend you fought to stop me, to the point that you lost an arm. And thanks to you I was saved," he admitted. Naruto would never fully know how he had saved him, and Sasuke didn't dare to tell him. However, Sakura was the one who finished pulling him out of the hell he had created for himself when Naruto couldn't.

"We, who used to squabble and fight over every little thing, are now able to share the pain n each other's hearts. During my journeys around the world I though to myself that this feeling might not exist between us. But it might even apply to even more things… bigger and greater things. But not everyone is able to do the things you can, and it probably won't always go as planned either. Just look at how we turned out.

"And with bigger things it'll only get harder," Naruto said and they looked at one another for a long moment. "I'm returning this," he said.

Sasuke was a bit startled as he reached out and accepted the final gift the dobe had for him.

"I'll hold onto this, until we can finally, really, settle things between us," Sasuke assured the dobe. He tucked the scratched out headband in his pack and the dobe sighed.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday," Naruto said then.

"I know," he said and Sasuke resumed walking. "And I've said worse, dobe."

"Teme, take care," Naruto called back and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he nodded.

"You as well, loser," he replied and then he knew he was alone as the dobe and he parted ways. They were going to be friends again, perhaps not best friends ever again, but they could be brothers again. He looked at the sword at his side and sighed.

There was much he would need to do, and he had no doubt that he would have to figure his mind out on his own, but there was a journal he had slipped in his pack when Sakura had not been looking. He glanced back at theroad leading to the village and he turned away again.

'Alive & Annoying' the caption read, and he was never forgetting that.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	30. Part 1: Chapter 30

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 30**

"Ugly?" she looked up when the door opened and she looked at Sai.

"Hey Sai," she smiled weakly and wiped away at her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Sai demanded.

"Well, I needed to go somewhere I knew no one would look for me, and that… well, here I am," she chuckled miserably and she looked to her lap. Sighing she knew she was going to have to steel her backbone again and she was going to have to face this head on again, Sasuke had left her again. And though it hurt it didn't break her because unlike last time he had left, she was conscious to see him go. She looked to Sai and smiled a bit.

"Sorry, about this," she said.

Sai said nothing as he walked over to her and he sat beside her. Sakura was startled when he took her hand and hesitantly she leant on him.

"It is alright Ugly," he assured her.

"I know, I just needed a minute," she said softly and Sai said nothing as she tried to quell herself and everything going on in her heart as she savored the familiarity of a friend who didn't hit on her, did not look down on her for loving Sasuke, and did not hold a torch to her.

"I wanted him to go," she admitted softly. "I want him to find whatever it is that he's been missing, I want him to find that peace and happiness he deserves, I just… I didn't think it was going to hurt this much."

"Why did you not go with him if it was that important to you?" he asked innocently and she sighed.

"I offered to go," she admitted miserably. "But he said that this is something that he will need to do on his own," she mumbled.

"It is very possible that he would like to understand himself without distractions around," Sai said and she nodded then. She got it, she did, she knew how fucked up he was on the inside, and she knew how much he hurt and everything that twisted him up wouldn't leave him alone or at peace.

"Thanks for letting me stay Sai," she said.

"You have a key," he reminded her and she chuckled. That was not the most tactful thing he could have ever said but truthfully she was not after tact as she closed her eyes and straighted herself out mentally.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, no doubt Tsunade and Shizune have a ton of work that needs attention and help, and I'm thinking of starting up a child's clinic to help the war torn children so we don't have a repeat of Sasuke or Obito," she admitted as she stood up, he released her hand.

"You are allowed her any time you need Ugly," Sai said and she smiled as she hugged her friend again.

"I'm sorry for being a crappy friend lately, but thanks for being a great friend," she said and pulled away as she fled again.

* * *

Sasuke walked until he found himself alone with nothing but his thoughts. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, it wasn't a pleasant one either. He had tried never to be alone with his thoughts because that was when his darkness would come out to consume him. However, this time he found himself wondering if it would be at all possible for him to gain redemption.

Redemption was not something the Uchiha, as a clan, did well or did at all. Just look at his brother, Madara, Obito, his father, his mother, his cousins, his aunts, and his uncles. All of his ancestors as well. Redemption was simply not in the Uchihas' arsenal of abilities. Which was why he let his head fall back and he sighed as the brisk October air filled his lungs.

He was not a dead man, but he was not a free man, and that was a strange sensation. It was strange when one was neither prisoner nor were they free man. Sasuke stared at the blue sky and then he looked back on the road he had come.

There was a saying, one he had always dismissed but decided was true as he looked at the path which lay before him.

'The start of a journey starts with a single step…'

He smirked.

There was some truth in that as he decided to start his. This was not a journey for redemption forced upon him by sentence, no, this would be a journey which he took for himself so that perhaps he could heal himself. Sakura had patched him up, he owed it to her to at least try to finish what she had started for him. besides, she was the truest person he had ever met, and she was probably truer than the dobe. Which was why he walked away feeling calm.

He could do this, he could become the person she and the dobe believed him to be, though he did not feel like it. He could do this. The evil residing in him would not win. He refused to let his pain drag him under again, he was going to be strong for he owed it to them to be strong again. Looking up at the sky he decided that he also owed it to himself that he take care of himself since he had a second chance at living.

He hoped to high Kami that Itachi was looking out for him because he would fuck up, he would stumble, and he would ruin things, but he hoped that he could heal what damage had been done. He should not be so hopeless that he could not handle that.

There was a cool breeze and he closed his eyes as he savored the warmth of the sun.

There was that aching part of him which had always felt isolated cut off and he found it did not ache as it had before. It was still there, and he had a feeling it would always be there, but it was no a void crushing him with it's weight.

Opening his eyes, he saw pink and green for a moment and he looked forward as he resumed walking. There was a mission scroll in his pack, from the Hokage no doubt, and he would open it when he was farther out. He found himself willing to become a shinobi again, and even though he knew he had a lot of work ahead of himself to regain both the trust of people and to heal himself, he was going to do it.

He could do it.

Looking at the turning forest he enjoyed the coming of autumn and decided that he was going to enjoy more things in his life. He was going to slow down a little and savor things, really look at things, and try to see things differently.

Perhaps he wouldn't be able to see things as his brother had, or as Naruto wanted him to. But he was certain that if he started savoring the moments of his life he could find the good in it, something good beyond Sakura.

Strange, he had hated her guts after waking up in that hospital, but now he was certain she was of the few good things to ever enter his life. Perhaps it was for the best she had stubbornly stuck around him and helped him pick up the pieces of his self before he had left her behind again.

He had meant it both the times he had left and thanked her, though they were two different incidents and events which should be judged separately.

The first time he had thanked her for simply being there, to try to stop him. Even then he had to acknowledge her for being there. However, this time he had to thank her for pulling him from the darkness, for supporting him when none had been able to, and for standing there beside him. And perhaps, perhaps he was thanking her for loving him, he did not know if he was grateful for her loving him, or if he was annoyed with her ability to love him.

When he had been younger she had been the fangirl from hell, but she was also the first person he could honestly say looked at him for all he was and saw him for him and hadn't turned away from him.

When he had met her after the war he had met the woman who was strong as steel, capable of turning a range of mountains into nothing but boulders with a punch and he had found a true friend in her.

So, perhaps, just maybe, he had reason to thank her for being tough enough to love him and never turn away from him. Not that it was likely to matter as he walked towards the east, she was likely to live a long life without him ever being in it again.

* * *

Sakura hurried into the hospital and headed straight for Tsunade's office. She found her mentor hunkered over notes then and Sakura smiled a bit as she walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"Hey," Sakura greeted.

"Sakura! Thank Kami, here, read this and tell me what you think!" Tsunade ordered and Sakura found herself looking over her mentor's messy script as she read the notes over carefully.

"Wow, this could…" Sakura started.

"I know, it is a possibility at having a fully functioning limb again for those who lost their limbs," Tsunade smiled.

"By using Hashirama's cells you would be able to create an artificial limb," she said in disbelief.

"Yes, the problem though is connecting the nerves with the brain so that they work in time so it would be as if the limb was never lost, the problem is the possible pain of the trauma of having to lose the limb might override the new limb, and the patient could react poorly to the new limb." Tsunade slouched as she mulled over this problem and Sakura nodded in understanding.

The brain's illusion to the perceiver was something to worry about, and if they had a bout of pain that wasn't real and they ended up severing their new limb of… the consequences could be dire.

"True, but the pain is in their head, it is not real, the limb is artificial and will more than likely not be able to relay pain signals to the brain even if the artificial limb is mangle." She pointed out.

"True, but it is worrisome," Tsunade grumbled.

"I understand," she agreed and handed the rough notes over.

"We'll ask for volunteers and see what we can do from there," Tsunade decided and Sakura nodded in agreement for that would be the best thing to do.

"There's a project of my own I would like to talk to you about starting," Sakura admitted when Tsunade was looking over the notes again.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I would like to start a children's clinic for children who were affected by the war, civilian and shinobi alike, I believe that if we are able to help them through whatever they are suffering from then we will be able to prevent another Sasuke," she admitted.

"You don't want to just diagnoise a child and give them the needed medication?" Tsunade asked and Sakura sighed as she leant back in her seat.

"No, it isn't working, and honestly the next Uchiha Sasuke could be far worse than he was, and he could do something far worse than what Sasuke did. I also believe that medication, while it will help with the symptoms, does not heal the underlying trauma." She deadpanned as she looked in her mentor's tawny eyes.

"True, but there will be funding required, and a trial period before we can officiate such a program; and I believe that you are correct about this matter, but it will take convincing on our parts to talk the council into helping you, if this program is what you really wish to do," Tsunade reminded her.

"I believe that it will be more helpful and useful than we will ever know at maybe stopping the next Uchiha Sasuke from happening," she said carefully.

"Alright then, if you're sure about it, then draft a proposal project with an outline, I'll sign it and we'll submit it and get to work," Tsunade decided and Sakura smiled then.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **The Story Is NOT Over! Goodbyes are not endings, they're just different beginnings. Also I have plans for UtDID and the other UtDI...Stories! It's labeled drama for a reason folks.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	31. Part 1: Chapter 31

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 31**

The first day she woke up without Sasuke she panicked and checked over her apartment before kicking herself and reminding herself that he was off to find redemption.

By the end of the third day she found the novelty of being alone in her place wearing off.

By the end of the week she wrote a memo to herself to remind herself that he was gone and she was going to get through this.

By the end of week two she was tempted to get roaring drunk so she studied instead. It was safer for everyone if she didn't get drunk, super strength, hot temper, and being drunk did not mix. Also, she did not really want to find out if she could go past the nice buzz she got from alcohol.

So instead she found herself helping with Tsunade's pet project, learning about OB-GYN from a trusted doctor who was very offended that Tenten did not want his services anymore, and she was studying psychology to help create a proposal for her own side project.

And as she sat here on week three of no Sasuke she found she was going to actually be alright, she wasn't a wreck like the other times in the past, she wasn't going to fall apart at the drop of a hat and she wasn't going to cry herself to sleep at night. Now, she could wake up with the tears, but so long as she did not cry herself to sleep every night she could live with waking up with a few tears and a heartache.

There was simply no way that she was going to break because of a choice he had accepted and taken on himself. There was nothing to be hurt over, and with that on her mind she plowed forward. She was not going to break down, no, she refused.

Which lead her to where she was today as she sat there in her new office in the hospital looking over neuro scans and mapping the limbs in the handful of candidates for the prosthetic limbs program. The goal was to map the nerves and build a custom, functioning limb which would be controlled through the mind like a normal limb. Rubbing her eyes she closed them and tried to think of what some of these shinobi would need; some would need surgeries to make the nerves accessible, but others would need censors placed in their brains and others weren't even viable because their remaining limbs were too damaged, blood infection, muscular problems, or even a TBI, it was horrible.

However, she had twenty for sure candidates here in the Leaf, she had about forty maybes (she wasn't certain they would agree to the terms of the program), she had about a dozen impossibles, and she had twenty hell no's. Sasuke was among the hell no's and she didn't even need to ask him, but Naruto was of the twenty for sure candidates she had.

Her forty maybes were because they would need to endure additional surgeries, tests, and have longer rehabs.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the stack of hundreds of cases she had and sighed as she thought this over. A knock on her door had her looking up to Tsunade.

"Hey," she smiled.

"How goes the research?" her mentor asked as she sat down.

"Well, this could be more difficult than we think, we might need a Yamanaka to help with the brain portion of this program, but mostly it's the nerves. Combat surgery couldn't save everyone, it saved many but a few butchers botched a few amputations, and then there's the ones who had their limbs hacked off in battle or blown off; it's not pretty just so you know. The biggest problem from what I've read will be the nerves.

"For the brain to move the limb the nerves will have to… line up?... and connect?... in a way to create a functioning limb, but what you've told me of your own research is that the prosthetic won't be able to return the nerve signals it receives so it can be totaled and the user will be unaware of this and we can't replace it because Hashirama's cells will bond with the living tissue creating a living but dead limb because there's no blood flow, bone, or muscel there, it's an attached limb but there will be virtually nothing we can do if the limb is damaged to heal it because it's not alive, but it's a living limb attatched to a body," Sakura chuckled hysterically at this problem.

"Pretty much."

"This is insanity," Sakura sighed.

"Not if it works, so are you going to help or not?"

"I never said I wasn't going to help, I want to know when we begin this insanity," she sighed.

"Today, I have the council's permission to start testing, building and researching, they want a fully functioning limb before seven months, attached to living person," Tsunade said as she placed several documents on the overflowing desk. Sakura blinked at the other paper she saw.

"Your clinic has been approved too," Tsunade smiled.

"Really!?" she breathed as she uncertainly looked at Tsunade.

"Yup, I had to strong hold the arm of a former Root member who is now in charge of the ANBU treasury to get the funding but I'm stronger than he anticipated," Tsunade smirked wickedly.

"Thank you!"

"And you're officially in charge of Tenten's pregnancy, can you handle this?"

"Of course my lady," she assured her quickly.

"Any ideas on the chakra and growth of the baby?" Tsunade asked her suddenly.

"Actually several, but I'm still gathering my facts before I make a formal opinion," Sakura said carefully.

"Tread carefully with this Sakura, pregnant women are the most intense and fragile patients because their entire being is focused on the baby in them," Tsunade said.

"I understand, which is why I'm just forming hypothesizes at this moment, I'll know more when the baby's born and I can do a chakra exam and for a definitive answer," Sakura admitted.

"Good, get to work, I'm working on the cells right now," Tsunade called as she left.

Sakura sighed and smiled as she put the council's approval way and got back to work then.

* * *

The first day he woke and couldn't find Sakura was the first day he accidentally used his Rinnegan to do something other than hurt a person. After calming himself down with a Sharingan memory of Sakura kissing him he was able to see he wasn't even in the right dimension.

Three days of hell ensued for him as he tried to figure out how his Rinnegan worked and how to get back to the right dimension; it was a bitch and the nightmares were still attacking him.

By the end of the first week he finally made it to a village outside of the Rain where he sent a hawk to Kakashi to notify him of his location. Setting himself up in an inn he felt that there was nothing weird going to happen to him. This confidence was probably his first mistake when he thought about it; his eyes were just too fucking powerful and he wasn't always in control of what they were doing.

He cast a genjutsu; sort of on himself, but kind of not, he just couldn't turn it off, as he relieved; vividly, the times he tried to kill the dobe, Kakashi and Sakura. He was pressed up against the wall crying when he saw his brother stumbling towards him with a bloody smile.

Needless to say that week was hell and by the time the second week rolled around he was not looking forward to whatever was coming his way.

Week two wasn't a repeat of week one, it was a duller version of it and he found himself reading a lot and waiting for his hawk's return.

And that brought him to week two as he sat in the inn room and looked up at the tapping on the window. Carefully he opened the window and the wet bird flew in. Sasuke pulled out his first official mission for his redemption and sighed as he stroked the bird while reading over the request from Kakashi.

It was an S-Class mission, easy though, and he found it shouldn't take him more than a day to handle.

No, that wasn't arrogance in his abilities but rather his own abilities speaking. He wasn't pathetically hopeless with one arm and was doing pretty well with his only arm. Now he just needed to get to work and there was no point going to the shallow end of the pool when he was being doused in blood and tossed into the deep end of the ocean.

No matter, he learned best when he was under pressure and it was pass fail.

Pass, you lived.

Fail, you died.

It made life easier which was why he was warming himself up again staring at the cackling fire in his inn room as his mind started forming the options for his attack.

The mission was simple, eliminate terrorists worshipping Uchiha Madara and liberate a village of civilians which had been taken hostage.

It was simple enough, even for him and from what he was reading in the file he was going to be dealing with at least forty trained jonin shinobi, and possibly ten to fifteen that he didn't know, and he just needed to plan carefully.

Sasuke liked the mission, not because he was going to be freeing a village and taking a step in the right direction to fixing his reputation, but rather because he was itching for a real fight rather than a sparring session with Sakura. Besides, he doubted that they hit as hard as Sakura.

Looking over to the bird he was stroking he sighed as he released the summoning on the animal and found himself once more alone.

His head fell back as he listened to the soothing sound of the rain pounding the roof rhythmically and he sighed.

He could do this.

He could be on his own, he had always been on his own; Itachi had seen to that and he had completed that outlook in his life. He was used to being alone, it was easier to be alone than with people, at least when he wasn't able to lose anyone.

Pink flashed in his mind's eye and his Sharingan activated again as he found himself staring at a rendition of Sakura again.

Closing his eyes he shut the memories off and sighed.

He really couldn't afford to lose anyone else in his life. He didn't have the strength to get attached to anyone and he didn't have the stamina to suffer through anymore grief or pain. He also didn't have the trust in people to tolerate being lied to ever again. It was best this way, he assured himself. It was best if he just did what he did best and that was kill people and destroy whatever he touched. Perhaps he should just stay in the shadows, keep it all to himself and remain in the darkness. He deserved this suffering and pain after everything he had ever done in his worthless life. There was no way he could ever make up for all his mistakes.

Sasuke opened his eyes and got up to take a hot shower again, then pulled on his sleeping pants. He had always preferred to sleep in pants only, but when he had been with Sakura he didn't want her fangirling on him so he had worn a shirt.

Though he supposed she wouldn't have fangirled on him even if he had paraded around her place naked; not that he would, but she was a doctor and she had clearly grown up.

Looking in the mirror of the hotel he looked at the stump of his arm as he hesitantly traced the stump and looked back up to the mirror. He deserved this, he did not need to be whole anymore. Smirking a bit he shook his head, he supposed that it was about time he didn't look whole on the outside when he was shattered on the inside too.

Walking back to his futon he collapsed and watched the fire for a long moment for his eyes shut and the exhaustion that had been plaguing him because of nightmares, memories, and irrational thoughts had him going into oblivion.

Come tomorrow he would destroy a terror cell and he would make people understand why the Uchiha name was to be feared instead of worshipped. And perhaps he could start building himself a new reputation as something other than a destroyer.

* * *

 **Uh... Sorry about the mix up and deleting Chapter 31 prematurely. This is the original 31, just an FYI, I just really needed to write and post the letter in the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry about this!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Chapter 32 is coming soon!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	32. Part 1: Chapter 32

**To New Mama: Congratulations! I hope you and your little one are healthy and happy! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Until the Day I Die! =)**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 32**

Sakura knew when Naruto was mad and avoiding her, and she probably deserved it. Especially when she thought back on their argument before Sasuke had left. She knew she had said things she shouldn't have said, but she was so fucking tired of Naruto's ability to turn everything around to be about him. It was a selfish, unwanted trait which she could not figure out he had gotten; and believe her she had looked hard to figure that one out. But it didn't matter as it was now cool November and things were moving forward for her and her research and she was tired of feeling cut out of Naruto's life which was why she was stepping up this go around and owning up to being wrong.

Also, she had a possibility for him to have his right arm back.

Which lead her to where she was as she stood out of Naruto's apartment, wearing a red hoodie, black leggings, and black sandals. She wasn't going to break into his apartment; especially since she knew he wasn't home right now. and that gave her a chance to organize everything she had to say in her head.

Hearing him had her head turning, her long-ish hair bouncing in it's tail and he stopped when he saw her.

"I come in peace," were her first words. His eyes narrowed on her.

"What do you want?" he spat out. she sighed, he was rightfully, still mad at her.

"I came to apologize for spoiled brat, and for yelling at you that day, and I came to see how my best friend is holding up," she said as her hands nervously tightened in her pockets. Naruto seemed to have been thrown off balance then.

"You came to apologize? To me?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "I can admit when I've crossed a line, and I know that I did, and I'm sorry that it's taken this long for me to come around here. And I'm sorry for not being here to celebrate your birthday, but honestly this is my first day off in about a month," she admitted and Naruto blinked. "You want to share some ramen? I know you still have a heart attack worthy stash, and I can tell you a thousand times I'm sorry. But I won't take back what I said about you turning everything around to be about you."

"Alright, I guess I deserve that," Naruto chuckled dryly. She smiled weakly.

"We still friends?" she asked.

"Of course, I was about to cave and come apologize for that day, but now that you have, I'm not going to," he said stubbornly.

"Alright, you win this one," she mused.

"Kay," he said softly.

"Now, I am here for another reason, and I think you might like it. Can we go in to discuss it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks, I'm a bit chilled from waiting here," she said as she stood up and walked after him into his apartment. Naruto set aside his bag of groceries, she quickly caught it before it fell, he cursed about being one handed.

"That's actually why I'm here," she said as she started putting his food away, he pulled out ramen and started making it.

"About my inability to live with one hand; unlike the teme?" he asked.

"You and Sasuke are two different people Naruto, stop comparing yourself to him; it's like comparing the night to the day," she said as she continued her work and finally reached the bottom of his bag of instant ramen; she made a mental note to have him over to her place for a salad or something so he didn't die of a heart attack at forty.

"What can you do about my arm then?" he asked.

"IF, and I mean a big if, if you are willing to work with me and Tsunade, and be patient, we might be able to give you a right arm from Hashirama's cells, it's an experimental project which might not bring anything forth, but we have theories about what to do and we were looking for viable candidates, you're a viable candidate," she said as she accepted the ramen and sat at his table.

"Uh… what do you mean?" he asked as he joined her.

"Tsunade and I have an idea to bring you a fully functioning arm, and limb, with your injury and how it healed, and the specific damage done to it, we think we might be able to create you a flawless limb which will be connected to your nerves, and brain, and will function perfectly like your original arm," she explained.

"I'm a bit confused," he admitted as he slurped his ramen.

"Naruto, I want to give you an arm that will feel like your natural arm," she explained flatly and understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Oh! That's a good idea! What do you need me to do!?" he demanded eagerly.

"Well, Tsunade is working on creating the limb, but in order to do that I need you to patiently sit through a lot of examines and tests, I want to map your nerves, and your brain to make this work," she explained.

"Yeah, whatever you want!" he promised, and she chuckled at his boyish enthusiasm of getting an arm; or rather the possibility of getting an arm.

Sakura spent the next few hours catching up with Naruto when she finally surrendered to the exhaustion that was consuming her and said she was going home.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto called out as she reached his door.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked as she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Do you… do you miss the teme?" he asked.

"You know, I wanted him to go, I want him to find that peace he's been missing, and I want him happy Naruto. But yes, I miss him, I miss him more than I can tell you," she said.

"I… I was mad that he was going, but I didn't mean it when I called him a coward," he said.

"Naruto, we all say things we doing mean, and I'm certain Sasuke knows that you didn't mean it," she said and then she looked at the time. "Hey, can you come by the hospital around noon tomorrow, we can run the first bout of tests and scans then."

"Sure."

"See you then Naruto," she smiled and walked out of his apartment when her breath hitched and she felt like sobbing as she remembered Sasuke being gone.

* * *

Sasuke stood there in the after carnage of his fight, the light rain slid over him and his hair hung in his open eye; he hadn't dared to use his Rinnegan. The villagers slowly poked their heads out of their huts, and homes, he looked at the fifty downed men and looked at the villagers.

"B-But… Uchiha-sama, w…we ser…ve y…ou," the leader huffed out.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, not Uchiha Madara, my eyes are mine alone, and I would rather die than create another war and Infinate Tsukiyomi," he hissed and looked up when he saw the coming shinobi.

"Thank you," an elder said. Sasuke turned to the elder with a red eye, the old man gasped and pulled away. "That's… that's the evil eye!"

"The proper shinobi are here," he said and turned as he walked away from the village. A shinobi, an Iwa shinobi from the insignia on the head protector approached him then.

"Well done Uchiha, here is your next assignment, it's in Kaze no Kuni," the shinobi said and a sealed scroll was handed to him.

"Hn," he nodded slightly.

"Welcome to the Shinobi Union, I hope it's hell on you," the Iwa man growled as he stalk by. Sasuke said nothing as he continued walking out of the village. He wasn't tired, he was indifferent to the matter of the Shinobi Union, he would just follow his orders, and he would go to Kaze no Kuni. There was a long road ahead of him, and this was no longer a sprint, it was a marathon of endurance. And Sasuke could endure whatever the hell was forced on him.

There was a light tug on his black cloak and he found himself looking down in the very green eyes of a small girl with brown hair.

"Thank you for saving me and my mommy," the girl said and shoved a bear up at him. "Here!"

"You keep it," he said.

"But it's good to thank someone wif gifts," she said uncertainly. He sighed and then he knelt to the child's level.

"Keep it, and," he pulled his pack around and looked through it swiftly until he found what he was looking for. It was a simple do-dad he had picked up from Sakura's by accident but he was certain the child would like it more than he could use it. "Here, thank you for the kindness," he said as he handed her the red clip with a flower on it.

"Ooh! Prewdy," she whispered as she took it. "For me?" she asked.

"Aa," he nodded as he stood.

She giggled and put it in her hair then.

"Sayuri! Get over here!" a woman shouted, he turned and saw a brunette rushing her daughter.

"Mommy! This man save us!" the child announced.

"Sayuri, no more wandering off!" the woman scolded, "and now you're all wet from the rain!"

The woman looked up at him then.

"Thank you for saving us," she said.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Sakura! Get over here! That man has the evil eye!" the elder shouted, Sasuke stiffened at hearing that name as he looked at the brunette, he did not see Sakura then, but it was like her presence was there whispering over his shoulder as he looked at the brunette Sakura.

"Dad! He saved us!" she shouted.

"Get over here now!" the elder shouted.

"I'm sorry about that, thank you again for saving us," Sakura said and bowed slightly.

"I am used to it," he shrugged as he started walking off.

"By nice hero!" the little girl shouted but Sasuke never looked back as he walked into the outlying forest. His breath hitched and he rested his head against a tree as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about the pinkette he had left behind in Konoha.

Fuck! He could see her green eyes, he could almost swear she was standing beside him but when he opened his eyes he found himself completely alone, looking around he sighed and the light rain continued to slide over his body as he resumed his walk to Kaze no Kuni, he would not fuck this up. He was alive, and he had a chance at redemption.

Sakura, the pink one that he knew and was friends with, was safe back in Konoha, there was no way anything was going to hurt that indestructible woman. Haruno Sakura was alive and she was annoying, and he had no doubts that she was completely safe.

There was no reason for him to think that former shinobi would get the best of her, especially since she had taken down an Akatsuki member, and that was a difficult feat to do. He would know, he had killed Itachi.

He looked back at the village and saw the Iwa shinobi gathering up the masses of rogue shinobi he had killed or incapacitated. Turning he never looked back as he let the shadows envelope him and he made his way towards Kaze no Kuni. He had no doubts that there was a mission there for him, which probably involved crazed terrorists, or some radical Madara followers who thought him to be Uchiha Madara's reincarnation or something.

It didn't matter, what mattered was he had a purpose as he walked through the forest and vered south for Kaze no Kuni. He would just do what he did best, and until he was no longer needed he do this for as long as he could.

He would let Haruno Sakura live a full and happy life.

* * *

 **Yes, I re-uploaded Chapters: 28,29,30, 31, but I didn't mean to delete all of them, I intended to switch out 28, but deleted it by accident and everything wen screwy from there. Anyways, if you want 32 to make more sense, go back and read 28; I thought I had posted the argument in both UtDID & UtDIL; apparently not. Whoops.**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	33. Part 1: Chapter 33

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 33**

Sasuke was resting against a tree on the side of the road, the rain was sliding over him and he wondered if this is what Itachi wanted for him; to just… be.

It was strange really, sitting there in the cold November rain he was not filled with hatred, anger, pain, or sorrow, no, none of those horrid emotions were twisting him up as he sat beneath the tree staring up at the rain. What he felt was…

Nothing.

And for a change that wasn't a bad thing. It was as if everything in his head and in his heart was still and it felt… soothing. This also felt like solitude speaking but it felt right to just be sitting there staring up at the rain. Strange, but the grey was soothing in a way, the crisp, damp air cleared him too. Looking around the forest he let his eyes close as his head fell back against the trunk of the tree. It felt like he was able to find a center.

He was still unsteady, he could feel his mind teetering between reality and the darkness, but the darkness wasn't dragging him below and drowning him. it felt… it felt like he was going to be alright.

A sound had his ear twitching as he remain calm and relaxed where he was. He listened for a bit and his eyes snapped open as it neared him.

Prepared for a fight his fingers tugged on one of the kunai in his pack, and he waited. There was another rustling of dead leaves as a twig snapped. His eyes snapped open as he tensed but he stopped before he threw the kunai.

Before him stood a doe.

For a long moment he and the doe stared at one another. She was no more scared of him than he of her, and he found her to be a beautiful creature to look upon. It had to be the eyes, he decided looking at the animal, the doe's eyes were dark, they were alert but they were also gentle. Something had her leaping into the brush and he sighed as he settled back against the tree. It had been an interesting encounter in his mind, earlier this very year he'd have probably just killed the animal out of anger.

If that was what Juugo saw in his birds Sasuke could now understand the appeal of being alone with nature versus being surrounded by people.

Looking up at the skies he again found himself wondering for the first time what had happened to Team Taka, Suigetsu and Karin he could live without; they were more annoying than the dobe and Sakura. Still, he found himself wondering about Juugo, had the madman survived the war? Juugo was a genuinely good person, if Sasuke ever ran into him again he would thank Juugo for his kindness in the past. If he ever ran into Suigetsu again he'd thank him for his heal. And if he ever encountered Karin again… he was walking the other direction before she noticed him and attached herself to him; again.

* * *

Sakura smiled when Naruto walked into her office.

"Hey!" he grinned. "Ready for that arm!" he declared.

"It doesn't quite work that way," she chuckled as she stood up and walked with him, mostly to take him to an examination room for a basic physical so she could learn what she was going to be doing here.

"So what do you need me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Stripe and put these on," she said as she pulled out a paper gown for Naruto. "Keep the underwear on."

"Uh… Sakura…?"

"I'm going to give you a physical today and run a few tests, and that's easier if you are not wearing all the extra weight of cloths," she chided.

"Fine," he submitted, she pulled the screen between them and she started filling out his paperwork because she knew most of his, Sasuke's, Kakashi's, Yamato's, and Sai's information by heart and she was going to be quick about it because she was about to have a long afternoon with Naruto and figuring out his arm.

"Anything you need me to do with my cloths?" he asked.

"Just leave them on the counter, you'll be wearing them when you leave," she assured him.

"So you're no keeping me here!? Thank Kami!" he huffed out.

"Get on the scale, I need your weight," she said. She blinked at his weight. "Naruto!?"

"What, I haven't put it all back on!" he defended.

"I know, but you need to gain back those two kilos; stop eating junk and eat healthier; that'll help," she sighed as she scribbled the weight down and he stepped off the scale. She then measured him, cursing him internally because he used to be such a shrimp and now he was a hundred and seventy centimeters tall.

"Kami, you're still grown," she sighed.

"Really? I thought I was done," Naruto admitted.

"No, you and Sasuke both, I think you're hitting your last growth spurt now," she admitted as she jotted his height down.

"I'm taller than the teme!" Naruto grinned, she didn't say Sasuke had a centimeter on him in height at the moment. Naruto was also thicker through the shoulders and the waist compared to Sasuke; but that was when Sakura had examined him with a broken arm.

"Alright, today I'm just getting the lay out Naruto and building up the basics, if you don't mind working with Tsunade and I over the next few months we will hopefully be able to build you an arm," she said as she directed him to the examination table. Naruto sat there.

"That's fine," he admitted. "I just can't be a lefty," he chuckled.

"You still need to work on that, now breath," she ordered.

"Fiuck! Cold! What the hell Sakura!" he yelped.

"Shut up and breath so I can hear your lungs," she ordered. He just did as he was ordered and she listened, she listened to his steady heart and was satisfied. Jotting it down she walked to stand before him.

"Take your right sleeve off," she said. Naruto grouched and grumbled about it being cold but she ignored him as she examined his stump. Sliding her fingers over the scar she looked at him.

"Any phantom pains?" she asked.

"Uh… what?"

"Do you ever feel like your hand, arm and fingers are being ripped apart from when you and Sasuke blew off your arms?" she clarified.

"Oh… uh… yes," he shyly admitted.

"How often?" she asked.

"Not often," he admitted. "I… I have nightmares occasionally and I wake in pain thinking my arm is killing me, then it's… it's not there."

"That's alright," she assured him. "Extend it to me," she ordered, Naruto moved his stump so it was in front of her, he scowled at it, she gently slid her fingers over it as she gently infused her chakra into it to see if she could sense dead nerves or something amiss in the limb.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that unlike Sasuke's stump which had had a few complications when healing because of a blood poisoning, Naruto's was healthy and fine six months after the war.

"Thank Kurama for me for healing this," she said as she pulled her hands away.

"He says of course," Naruto chuckled and she smiled a bit as she jotted it down in her notes.

"How does Kurama feel about you having an artificial arm?" she asked.

"Uh… he says I won't be useless and a few other things I am not repeating," he grouched.

"Alright, I'm going to draw blood; like always, I want to make certain that you don't have any other complications like when I got you back here from the war, and I doubt Kurama would let you keep sick with that blood poisoning, but I'm checking," she said.

"But Shizune drew my blood the last time I was here," he sighed.

"And this is not going to be the last time, so arm please," she held out her hand, he held up his stump with a grin.

"Ha-ha, your real arm Naruto," she clarified.

"Fine, I don't like the blood drawing," he sighed. She rolled her eyes as she sterilized the spot she wanted, and gently worked, once she had two vials of his blood, labeled for the lab and finished with him.

"Alright, we have vaccinations to catch you up on, according to the records, but other than that everything looks good, if you speak with Tsunade fill out the paper work she gives you and we'll start for real, come in next week for the tests, the scans, x-rays, ectara," she said. "And while we work on constructing you an arm you will continue to train to be left handed."

"alright," he said.

"Oh, dinner, next week on Tuesday, you, me, and Sai," she said as he stepped behind the curtain for getting dressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we're going to start doing that once a month from now on," she said.

"Alright, who's idea was this?"

"The actual dinner is at Sai's request, the once a month is my ultimatum because I've fallen out of touch with both you and Sai an you're both my best friends," she said and smiled at him when he stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Alright, that'll be fun," he admitted.

"Good, don't forget to go to Tsunade," she said.

"Thanks Sakura," he grinned as he left and she smiled a bit as she walked his blood to the lab.

* * *

Sasuke moved through the forest in silence. He had heard voices two hours ago, and he could afford a small detour from his intended travels to Kaze no Kuni. He stiffened when he heard the speakers talk.

"He travels by foot, he'll be easy to capture," a man whispered.

"He's an Uchiha though," another whispered.

"He's the reincarnation of Madara, we must have him to resurrect Uchiha Madara!" the first snapped.

"Don't tell me you're starting to buy the con we're selling," a third said. Sasuke silently moved to be perched in a tree and he looked down on the camp of five shinobi who wore no insignias of their villages, his eyes whirled red as he stared down at them.

"No, but we need to sell it and to sell it, we must believe it, and the Kage have to believe he's gone rogue again, and leads a cult," the leader hissed.

"So what are we planning to do?" the fourth whispered.

"It's simple, he'll have to take this pass to get to Kaze no Kuni, and it's a perfect ambush, once we have him we'll keep him tied up, then kill him after wreaking the right amount of havoc on villages, we swoop in and save the world from the last Uchiha and the Kage believe us to be heroes" the leader shrugged.

"This isn't a good idea," the fifth said. "there are real Uchiha fanatics out there, we should not be messing with this.

"It's not as if he's as great as they're claiming," the leader growled.

"I'm out," the fifth said.

"If you're out, you're dead," the leader growled.

"If we do this we're dead," the fifth argued.

"Your friend is right," Sasuke spoke up then and five sets of eyes landed on him. He leapt into the center of the group and they scrambled away from him.

"Normally I do not care what people say about what they intend to do to me, but you've annoyed me," he growled as he felt the chidori electrocuting his nerves the men seemed nervous then. Sasuke moved fast then.

* * *

There were five idiots tied up, hanging upside down on the road with an Iwa insignia drawn on them for pick up as he continued walking down the road. That was pathetic, he thought and never looked back.

However, he refused to ever again be used by another party, serving the Shinobi Union was not being used or manipulated; he knew full well this time what he was doing. However, Sasuke refused to be anyone's puppet ever again, especially a puppet for idiots!

* * *

 **Hey! Good news! Back to regular updates here, twice a week; Tuesdays and Fridays!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	34. Part 1: Chapter 34

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 34**

Sakura stared at the corner of her office as she thought over what she was to do for Tenten.

Her clinic proposal was being fought tooth and nail at the moment, and though it was approved it was the needed funding which was giving her trouble; that was because of a former Root member who was now the village treasurer. One Tsumiki Kido; it was maddening and she had half a mind to track that man down and break him into itty-bitty pieces.

Still, that wasn't on the forefront of her mind as she thought about Tenten and her pregnancy.

With the chakra growth and the baby's growth not lining up it was difficult to gage whether this phanominon was going to affect the birth. She was actually considering talking to Tenten about giving her a C-section on a given date after the Rinne Festival, but before Christmas, it was important that mother and baby both be healthy. And that was Sakura's only concern. She did not care about anything but the safety and health of mother of child.

And with shinobi this was a difficult thing to gage, seeing as how chakra played a vital role in their own helth and existence.

So, Sakura was thinking over what she should say or do to comfort Tenten and have her agreeing to just come in for a simple procedure which would; hopefully; ensure her health and the health of her baby. Biting her lip Sakura's head fell back as she weighed the pros and cons in her mind and decided to tell Tenten about the suggestion; though it wasn't a suggestion, Sakura would prefer to do a surgery rather than the natural birth so that the baby was safe.

Glancing at the time she scrambled up from her desk, grabbed her file for Tenten and hurried to the exam room before Tenten thought she was forgotten. Sakura read over the file again; this was her first time being in charge of a pregnancy and it was stressful because she was in charge of mother and child.

"Good morning Tenten!" Sakura smiled, and saw Hinata with Tenten. "Hey Hinata, how have you three been?" Sakura asked as she pulled up her hair then.

"Busy," Tenten smiled.

"Cold," Hinata chattered.

"Well, the cold always comes with November, Tenten if you need help with your shop you can always talk to my parents, they have the bakery and know how shop life works," Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," Tenten smiled and Sakura pulled up her seat.

"Alright, you are just starting your seventh month of pregnancy, we're coming into the home stretch," Sakura said.

"I… I know, I um… I started the birthing classes," Tenten said with a blush.

"That's good, very good, but we have encountered a problem," Sakura admitted and saw how Tenten and Hinata moved to protect the belly. "It's nothing serious, but it is a serious concern of mine."

"What is it?" Hinata asked uncertain.

"The chakra growth and the baby's growth are about three or four weeks in difference, now, this wouldn't be concerning if you were a civilian but you're a kunoichi," Sakura said. "There for your body has it's own chakra network and pathways, and your body's chakra is trying to catch the baby growth up in the chakra department. This is natural. But with how different the growth and the chakra are I am concerned for you and the baby Tenten."

"And what are you saying exactly?" Tenten whispered.

"Right now we need to make a birth plan, because that baby cannot stay in you an extra month to six weeks for the chakra growth to catch up. That will be harmful to the baby and you, so I am proposing a C-section, on a date of your choosing before Christmas, but after the Rinne Festival, that will put the baby closer to nine months, but the chakra development closer to eight, rather like a premature baby. Now, the chakra growth of the baby will continue naturally, and hopefully progress more readily when the baby is out of the womb and has to rely on their own chakra. Also, this surgery will hopefully prevent any complications a natural birth could present with your body thinking the baby isn't ready to be born with a chakra difference and growth," Sakura said calmly.

"But… I wanted a natural birth."

"I understand that Tenten, but in this situation I do not think that to be a healthy choice for you or the baby," Sakura said calmly.

"Why can't I do a natural birth?" she whispered.

"The chakra of your body is currently flowing into your baby, it is trying to catch the growth rates up. I fear that if you go into labor there is a high possibility of your body going into over drive, pumping chakra into the baby and draining you, likely rupturing something and killing both you and the baby," Sakura said calmly.

"You… you really think that's… that's a possibility?" Hinata whispered.

"Yes, and not even releasing my seal would save them," Sakura admitted. She knew she'd release her seal again to save Tenten and her baby, she would do it without thinking twice about it. But Sakura did not think it would save the mother or the child.

"Is there no other option?" Tenten asked.

"As a doctor, I am inclined to say yes, but Tenten I must tell you that it is my medical opinion that a C-section is not only safer for you and baby, but it is a healthier option," Sakura said softly.

"You're… you're sure?" Tenten whispered.

"Very," Sakura replied solemnly.

"Have you ever done a C-section?" Tenten asked.

"No, but I'm on the maternity ward, and pediatrics until March to learn, and I will be scrubbing in on my first C-section in about two hours." Sakura said and saw Tenten's uncertainy so she took her friend's hands.

"Tenten, you asked me to take care of you and your baby, and I am the best at what I do, trust me," Sakura said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Tenten nodded.

"Good, then there is nothing to be afraid of," Sakura said firmly. "Now, let's check on your baby shall we?"

"Yes, and Sakura, thank you," Tenten murmured.

"Of course, we're friends," Sakura smiled.

* * *

The desert's cool winds raged over the dunes as he walked beneath the sun, his dual colored eyes were scanning the horizon and his fingers itched to grab his blade. Something about this didn't feel right.

It had taken him four days to arrive at Kaze no Kuni, and that had been using his Rinnegan.

Now he stood just outside of where he was supposed to be and something about all of this was screaming trap to him as he stood beneath the desert's sun feeling it warmth. His black hair ruffled in the winds, and he felt his right eye evolve into the Sharingan as he scanned the surrounding area.

Fifty chakra signatures he could identify with ease and then there was the life in the village that had him tensing.

If it was a trap then there was going to be a slaughter of the his trappers.

He might not be on par with Itachi or Shisui or Madara, but he was a force to be reckoned with when he was encountered. Few were able to fight him, even when he was not on the current level of power he was one now.

Calmly he walked towards the village.

If this was a trap there was nothing to fear for him as he walked into the village, no doubt they had a plan for when to strike and when he figured out just what it was that they were planning then he could strike back.

Slowly he reached the small civilian village entrance. People scurried about, he saw a tumble weed blow in his path as he approached the buildings.

There was the odd villager who hurried through the dead streets as he walked through the village towards where he was to go. The large building in the center of the village was where he was to report for his next mission. The people's doors slammed shut as he passed by, the children hurried out of his path as he walked by and soon he wound his way to the center of the village. His eyes traveled over the large round building built in the sand before he walked to the massive stone door.

Knocking it was opened and he looked at an elder.

"Evil eye," the elder snarled.

"Aa," he submitted and then his hand slid into his robes as he pulled his official mission out of his pack. "I was sent by the Shinobi Union," he said coldly.

The elder too the orders hesitantly, then slammed the door in his face. Sasuke was not upset by this action, he would get used to it. Looking up he saw a bird circling the village, his Sharingan evolved again as his eyes narrowed on the bird. It was not of the desert, that was a hawk from the mountains, Kaminari no Kuni to be specific. His eye devolved when the door opened and he was again looking at the elder who he had handed his orders too.

"Are you really here to help? Uchiha," the elder spat out his surname then and Sasuke took the offered orders back.

"Aa," he nodded and the elder looked him over carefully.

"Get in here you fool, storm's coming," the elder jerked his head and reluctantly Sasuke walked in. Sasuke knew that he was going to have to earn the world's trust back but that did not mean he trusted the world as he slowly followed the elder. They headed down, a set of stairs.

"The Shinobi Union sent this fool," the elder snapped, and Sasuke found himself staring in a room full of women, not children, but young women who were about Sakura's age.

"Hello," a young woman with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair greeted him.

"Hn," he nodded and stared at her closely. She looked like Sakura, was built like Sakura too and that terrified him for a moment.

"Um… are you really here to help?" another sandy blonde girl asked.

"Aa," he nodded again. "What is this?" Sasuke asked the elder.

"We have come into a problem with the rogue shinobi, the started raiding our village, taking the women, and we haven't seen them since. We've hidden women here to keep them safe from the raiders, but… they recently started burning our village and killing everyone to get to the women. We are but simple villagers, farmers and merchants in this deser," the leader girl with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair said.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Please save us, they've cut us off, no one can leave," the elder said.

"Hn," he grunted.

"We will pay you!" the girl pleaded.

"No, I will handle it," he said.

"Rest now though, there's a sandstorm coming," the elder grunted.

"How long do the storms last?" he asked.

"A week at most, a few hours at least," the elder said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Did they only send one of you?" the strawberry blonde demanded as he turned to walk with the elder. His Sharingan sprung to life as he looked at the girl and all the women gasped at his eyes before he followed the elder.

"Will there be no other support?" the elder demanded.

"No," Sasuke said as they walked out of the cellar.

"And you think you're enough?" the elder spat out.

"Uchiha, evil eye," he pointed out blandly.

"Pft, arrogant youth," the elder snorted as they walked up. "Here's your quarters, don't get too comfortable Uchiha. You're still a traitor."

With that the door to the small quarters slammed shut and he closed his eyes for a moment. Pulling off his cloak, pulling his shoes off and setting his pack aside he sat on the floor and decided to meditate to calm his mind from everything raging in him. The last thing he needed was another memory trapping him and attacking the very village he was sent to protect.

Folding his legs as he sat he focused on his breathing and slowly cleared his mind. The image of the pinkette formed and she smiled at him before she chuckled and walked out of his mind. His damn Sharingan would never let her leave his mind, but still he shoved her out as he focused on breathing and settling all his unrest.

Sakura was alive, and safe right now; she did not need his protection or help.

These villagers did.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	35. Part 1: Chapter 35

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 35**

The knock on his door had him bolting out of his nightmare in a cold sweat as he gasped for air. Trying to calm himself he rubbed a hand over his face when the door opened, the strawberry blonde walked in then.

"The storm is still going strong, I'm sorry; this must seem like a waste of your time," the girl sighed.

"Hn," he shrugged as he tried to forget the remnants of his nightmare. The kiss flittered through his mind then and he sighed, she wasn't dead, his mind pointed out.

"I'm Hiro Sayuri," she said.

"Aa," he lifted a brow, was he supposed to care about something like that? face it outside of his team, the village, and those he could exploit. Names were not of importance to him anymore, and that was not being callous, that was just a fact of his life.

"You're… Uchiha Sasuke…? Right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Aa," he nodded in confirmation as he stood. The girl smiled brightly then, he frowned a bit, she was odd.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, thank you…" she started he snarled.

"Don't call me that," he snapped, he had long since stopped being called that and he would appreciate it if no one else called him that. the one person who did no longer did; thank Kami; if she did there would be problems between him and Sakura.

"S-Sorry," she stammered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as she set the try in her hands down.

"I thought you would rather have company, everyone is so scared of you," she said softly.

"For good reason," he said coldly as he reached for his pack to open it. There were things he wanted to check because one way or another; today he was dealing with the rogue shinobi, it had been four days of a blinding sandstorm already, he had other places to go and other missions to complete. He had no desire to stand here talking to a stranger.

"I don't think you're as scary as everyone thinks," the girl said softly.

"Hn," he replied as he found what he was looking for and pulled it out of his bag. Grabbing the cork with his teeth he yanked it open before pulling out the scroll of his mission. Carefully he read over it as the girl left him and he was relieved now that she was gone. Finishing reading over his mission he pulled out a journal of his as he quickly wrote the nightmare he had been trapped in.

Finishing that he silently ate his breakfast before looking out at the storm around him, blinding him.

Enough was enough, he would be proactive about this and be gone before the end of tonight. There was no way he was going to stay where he was unwelcomed any longer than he had to. Besides, it wasn't as if the storm would obstruct his sight, the problem was sand getting in his eyes and lungs and suffocating him, but he thought to have a plan for this.

* * *

The coming evening had her humming in delight, it was Tuesday and it was time for that dinner she had been looking forward to, because she was tired of being out of touch with Sai and Naruto. Sakura was actually kind of looking forward to the company, it had been nearly a month and a half since Sasuke had left and she was working on not worrying about him.

This was easier said than done, but he was no longer plaguing her dreams anymore so she took that as a step in the right direction. Which was why she was pleased with herself. Well, she didn't let him take over her mind, but there were the stray thoughts which would hit her, and have her in near tears, but that was something she could hide and manage which made it alright for her. Sakura knew she would never completely rid herself of Sasuke, not for as much as she loved him. but she knew she could live without him and that was more valuable to her.

"Hey," she smiled, then frowned as Naruto ran from Sai's place.

"Naruto!" she called out.

"Sorry Sakura, I just… I have to go," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Urgent Hokage business, I'll see you for my appointment, sorry!" he shouted as he ran. She looked at Sai who was at his door and he shrugged then. sighing she jogged up to his place.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know, there was a message for him and now he's going," Sai said.

"Huh," she shrugged as she pulled off her coat and sat at Sai's table, he served up the meal he had cooked. She smiled when she received a plate. "Thanks."

"Of course," he smiled as he sat and she chuckled as she started eating.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as she ate.

"Um… I've been having… odd… sensations, around Beautiful," he said uncertainly and that had her stopping as she lifted her brows and narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of odd sensations?" she asked in a medical tone. She was not going to take anything Sai said the wrong way because he was so inept where emotions were concerned that it was truly laughable. Not that she would laugh, but there were times she was tempted to tell him to use his common sense where emotions were concerned.

"Um… my heart, it does weird things, there this heat when she's around to, and I… um… I want her company all the time… and other things…" he admitted uncertainly. She sighed.

"Sai, that's attraction and liking someone," she said as she continued eating, no longer concerned that Sai had a bad feeling for Ino. She was rather pleased that Sai liked Ino, she had a feeling Ino and Sai could do well together. The problem was that she didn't know how Ino was doing as of late. With that in mind she made a mental note to meet up with Ino and arrange their catch up day; perhaps it would be once a month like it was going to be with her, Naruto and Sai.

"But Ino is dating someone else, why would I feel anything for her beside friendship?" he asked as he ate.

"Attraction does not mean that just because she is dating you aren't interested in her," she said carefully. If she wasn't careful with this situation it was very possible to accidentally have Sai pursuing Ino despite her being involved with someone else. Though this was the first she had heard of it. "Who's she dating?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," Sai said.

"Sai, listen to me, be very careful about what you do with Ino, Kiba is not a person you want to be on the badside, and if she is really involved with Kiba I am telling you not to cross over the friendship line," Sakura said icily.

"But… I do not understand why her?" he said.

"That is something I don't know, but Sai, be her friend but do not pursue whatever attraction you feel for her while she dates Kiba," Sakura warned him.

"I do not know what this is," he admitted as they ate.

"That's probably more complicated than we would like but there is so much about this that we could talk about but Sai, I will not teach you to be a homewrecker so you will not pursue Ino, no matter the attraction," she warned him again.

"I understand, but I can still be her friend; correct?" Sai asked her softly.

"Yes, that is her decision, and yours, but Sai, do not do anything stupid," she warned him coldly. "Ino, is your friend, but nothing more for now Sai," she said.

"I know," Sai said carefully. "I think."

"Good, anything new going on?" she asked.

"I am going to the Rinne Festival with a girl," he said.

"Really!? Who? How long has this been going? And when do I get to meet her?" she demanded then as she ate.

"The art shop girl, not long, and if you would like to meet her that is up to you," he said.

"Oooo!? Alright, I wanna see her!" Sakura decided.

"Does this mean I can be friends with Ino still?" he asked.

"Sai, you're friends with Ino, period. But you can't go about seducing her or acting on the attraction," she said.

"Good, I do not have many friends," Sai admitted.

"Well, you have me, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and now, Ino, and the mystery girl," Sakura chuckled.

"I guess," Sai said.

"Sai, you're a great guy, and you will make more friends as you grow, don't think you won't," she encouraged.

"Thank you Ugly," he smiled.

"Keep calling me Ugly though and I will break you," she playfully growled as he chuckled.

"Nicknames build team bonds," he countered.

"Oh Kami, not this again!" she laughed as they sat there eating.

* * *

Sasuke wrapped the scarf around his head, and mouth, he pulled the goggles over his eyes. Sliding his pack on again before pulling his cloak over his shoulders. He looked out at the night and the storm. He stiffened when the door opened, turning he stared at the strawberry blonde again.

"Hn?" he managed.

"Huh?"

"What do you want?" he snapped impatiently as he selected the needed weapons.

"Nothing… I just…" she stammered, he glared at her as she turned red. His eyes narrowed on her as he walked past her.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"Whatever it is you want to say leave it," he warned her as he walked out the building. Stupid fangirls. He hated fangirls, and he was not going to deal with this one. The only one he tolerated, because she had stopped being a fangirl, was Haruno Sakura; and she hadn't given him a choice in the matter. Then again, he found he did not mind Haruno Sakura as much as the others.

"You know, you're rude!" the girl shouted and he turned to see her standing a few steps behind him.

"Go away," he snapped.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she demanded.

"Yes, go away," he lied. He walked out of the building then and actually felt relieved to be engulfed by the sand which was like being hit by a thousand tiny needles. The girl was left behind him. Good Kami did girls and women not know that he was not interested!?

"Sasuke!" the girl shouted after him and he savored the darkness engulfing him. He was so tired of everyone seeing him.

Moving in silence he slid through the storm as his open eye evolved into his Sharingan. His Rinnegan was closed, but he could feel the chakra pulsing.

Seeing the chakra signature of the first man he zeroed in on the man. The shinobi didn't get to scream, Sasuke stabbed the man through the chest, staring into those startled eyes of the rogue shinobi, Suna. Releasing the man, the body dropped, Sasuke looked over as he moved through the storm towards the next signature.

It was going to be a long quiet night.

Swiftly killing or maiming the men he cut through the ranks of the rogue shinobi.

Finally he stood over the last one, the dawn of the clear morning.

" _ **No! Please! No! I don't want to die!**_ " the crying man said.

Sasuke said nothing as he signed for the chidori, felt the electricity filling his fingers and the man scrambled to his feet crying.

" _ **Please! I'll give you anything you want! Gold! Silver! These mountains are filled with it!**_ " the man sobbed.

"I want the Uchiha name to stop being used, I want to be left alone, I want my family back," Sasuke said coldly. "You cannot give me what I want."

" _ **PLEASE!**_ " the man sobbed, Sasuke moved swiftly as he stabbed his chidoried hand through the heart of his opponent.

Once he dropped the body and walked away. He would go to Suna and report to the Kazekage, he knew there was a Suna team coming here in the next day from when he had been given the mission.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	36. Part 1: Chapter 36

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 36**

Sakura had been working her ass off for the past weeks to learn everything she could about C-sections, births, babies, labor, and pregnancies. One had to realize that her expertize was in combat medicine and surgery, she was still learning everything else there was to learn about the other branches of medicine. Which was why she was gathering books from the library. A sight caught her attention and she walked over to the nervous form of a studying Chōji who was munching on his chips.

"Hey Chōji, what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at the books he was reading.

"Uh… studying, or trying to," he said nervously and she chuckled as she sat across from him.

"I know that feeling," she admitted and decided to take her mind off her own studies for a moment. "Want help studying?"

"Sure."

"Give me a moment to skim over this and then I'll quiz you on it," she said as she gently picked up the book from him. Sakura had a feeling that Chōji already knew this material, he just didn't have confidence in himself.

"Yeah, it'll be an easy way to know how much more studying you need to do," she assured and skimmed over the material.

"Alright," he said nervously, she smiled and started. She rapidly questioned him, he answered, usually uncertainly but he was quickly gaining confidence. When her eyes glanced at the clock and she knew she had to go, she had a night shift tonight and needed some studying time.

"H-How'd I do? Chōji asked as she finished her quiz.

"Really well Chōji," she admitted because he had passed most of the questions she had fired at him. "You just need more confidence in yourself, you know the material."

"I don't do tests well," he sighed.

"Just relax and answer what you know, if you don't know it, come back to it. If you need more help studying you can always ask me," she assured as she picked up her books. "I need lunch, then I have studying of my own, later Chōji."

"Thanks Sakura!" he smiled and she hurried out of the library then.

"Sakura!" a voice called the moment she stepped onto the busy street and she turned to see Ibiki and Ino coming towards her.

"Hey Ino, good afternoon Ibiki," she smiled.

"Dr. Haruno, I did not think you levt the hospital," Ibiki teased.

"No, I leave, for a moment a day, mostly so they don't evict me from my apartment," she winked, Ibiki laughed.

"Hey, I was wondering, how would you like to celebrate Christmas with me, Ibiki, and invite your family; I was also thinking to invite Temari, Kiba and Sai," Ino grinned.

"That sounds lovely," she admitted as they waved off Ibiki and started walking down the street. "I have a surgery on the twenty-third, but if all goes well then I will be happy to join you for Christmas."

"Surgery?"

"Yes, I am performing Tenten's C-section," she informed her friend.

"Right, we're having her baby shower next week," Ino said.

"I will be there," Sakura smiled.

"So is that why you have all these books?"

"Yes, I've been studying everything I can about pregnancies and the C-section, I've been practicing even, though I don't think Dr. Yuno likes me being on his service after he tried to tell Tenten to have a termination of the baby," Sakura said quietly.

"He's a dick anyway. He thought I was a nurse and I should sleep with him; he even threatened me for if I didn't. I don't think he much liked m in his head," Ino mused dryly and Sakura chuckled.

"He got what he was asking for," she said with a dismissive wave.

"Has he proposition you?" Ino asked with a wicked gleam, Sakura smied evilly then.

"Mmm, no, but everyone in this village knows I can break mountains, so imagine what I could do to the human skeletal structure if pissed?" she chuckled, Ino giggled.

"That's a good point. Have you seen Sai recently?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, about two weeks ago, why?" Sakura asked as she started carefully analyzing her friend.

"No reason, I just hadn't seen him for a bit and was wondering if he was on a mission," she shrugged.

"Ah, well, no, he has a date for the Rinne Festival. He's been worrying about that, and Kakashi sent him on a short mission to catch an arsonist to take his mind off the date," Sakura said casually as she watched Ino closely.

"Have you met his date?" Ino asked.

"No, but from what he's told me, Asami doesn't seem that bad. I'll be meeting her at the Rinne Festival," Sakura said. There, right there, she saw it, even if it was just a flicker of something before it was gone, but there was no doubt in Sakura's mind now. The attraction Sai felt for Ino was mutual and there was something more on Ino's side.

"Oh," Ino said lamely. "do you have a date for the Rinne Festival?"

"No, I think I'm going with Kakashi or Naruto, again, this year. If I go, I have a lot of work to do."

"I thought you went with Sai."

"Last year I did, and it wasn't really planned. Naruto manipulated him and I just went with him. When Naruto was gone I went with Kakashi, and when Naruto and Sasuke were here I went with them, so I will probably be doing the same this year," she shrugged. She had been going with Team 7 since it had formed. "And Sai has a date, I'm not going with him," she pointedly stated.

"I'm going with Kiba," Ino smiled then.

"Really!?" Sakura faked excitement then feeling that Ino and Kiba dating was a doomed thing but kept the thought to herself as she smiled for her friend.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you, we're dating," Ino admitted.

"Tell me everything!" Sakura demanded as they walked into a café.

"Well…"

* * *

Sasuke walked into Suna, feeling very unwelcomed and unwanted but he saw the quiet Kazekage and his weird brother standing there waiting for him. Saying nothing he walked up to them both and nodded.

"That was good work with that group, we had been having trouble with them since the war," the brother; who's name was escaping Sasuke at this moment, said with a harsh tone.

"Hn," he nodded quietly. He had been rather unimpressed with those shinobi, and felt if those were the most challenging opponents he was going to encounter then his time was going to be bored most of the time; even with his handicap of one arm.

"This way, Uchiha," the redheaded Kazekage ordered and he slowly followed the brothers through the dusty village. People again hurried out of his path, and he doubted it was the Kazekage or his brother they feared. The whispers of the evil eye reached his ears and he remained indifferent.

No doubt his reputation and previous actions would follow him around to haunt him for the rest of his life. It was not a pleasant thought and he did not like the knowledge that he would forever be defined as an 'evil eye' but he knew he had done this to himself. And therefor he could live with it. This was a mess of his own creation, he would endure it in silence and just hope to Kami that he never lost his mind to his darkness again.

"How long do you intend to stay in Suna," the brother asked.

"Hn," he shrugged as they walked into a building.

"You are staying here until your next assignment, we have requested an evaluation of your mental state," the Kazekage said.

"Hn," he responded.

"Also, the next mission is in Oto, the evaluation is a demand."

"Am I hunting Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked dryly figuring that there would come a time that they would demand the elimination of the pest known as Orochimaru.

"No, there has come a request that one Yakushi Kabuto be brought back in, he is a prisoner of war, and a criminal that Konohagakure desires," the Kazekage said slowly.

"Hn," he nodded. That would be simple enough, he doubted Kabuto had figured out how to escape Itachi's loop. He also didn't care about the cockroach either way, and knew that Kabuto was a traitor like himself. But unlike himself, Kabuto had played double agent for a long time and Sasuke figured that Konoha wanted to tie up loose ends this time.

"The evaluation starts tomorrow, you will be here for the week," the brother stated.

"Aa," he nodded in understanding as a door was opened and they gestured for him to walk in. with great reluctance he did walk in and the Kazekage stood in the door for a long moment.

"This was sent to you from Uzumaki Naruto, I was asked to give it to you when you arrived here," the Kazekage said as he held out an envelope.

"Hn," he nodded his thanks as he took the offered envelope.

"The evaluation is tomorrow morning and will last three days, my brother, Kankurō," the Kazekage gestured to his brother then. "Will collect you tomorrow, do not cause us trouble Uchiha," the Kazekage said.

"Aa," he nodded in understanding.

"Fuck, does he ever talk?" Kankurō grumbled as he and the Kazekage left. Sasuke frowned but said nothing as he quietly shut the door and sat on the bed against the wall. For a long time he stared at the envelope and left it unopened.

It was from the dobe, and that was alright, but Sasuke was debating internally on if he wanted to deal with the dobe's antics in writing or not. Giving up he slowly opened the letter and decided if he didn't want to read it he could set it aside and meditate to clear his head, or ask if there was a place for him to train.

Still, he as curious as to how his friend was doing as he slowly pulled the sloppily folded papers out of the envelope and saw the dobe's messy scrawl over the page.

Slowly his eye traveled over the page as he read everything that was happening with the dobe and Sakura. Though the dobe focused mainly on how it sucked to now be a lefty, and how he hated that there was nothing he could do to improve quicker and he couldn't form shadow clones. There was also a long part about all the tests he was ungoing to get a prosthetic arm, and how he was hopeful to have it by May next year.

The last snippet of the letter had Sasuke stiffening a little but he set it aside as he laid on the bed.

The dobe was going to ask Sakura to be his date for the Rinne Festival, the thought was… well, it was a thought which reminded him that Sakura and the dobe were close. But it was also a disturbing thought because of Sakura's temper.

Sasuke decided he didn't want to think about his friends' love lives, and sat up to meditate to clear his head. There was a memory struggling to break his mind today as the pink flashed in his mind's eye.

Over the past week his mind had contorted the memory of his families' massacre to where he was an adult. And as he reached the room where he would open the door to see Itachi kill their mother and father he opened the door and saw a faceless figure standing over Sakura's dead body, her blood staining everything around her.

When he looked up at her killer he screamed in agony seeing himself standing over her with a twisted smile and red eyes.

Meanwhile she just had a dead smile on her lifeless lips.

Needless to say it was an image now plaguing him as he sat on the bed trembling. He tried to forget the image as he focused on his breathing and remembered a certain small pinkette alive and kissing him.

She was alive.

He had not killed her.

He repeated this as he counted his breathing.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	37. Part 1: Chapter 37

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 37**

Sakura was walking to Tenten's with her baby gift for the mother to be and Sakura smiled in delight. It was such a good day for her, she had secured her plans to go to the Rinne Festival, and she was alright with it. Naruto had asked her to the festival earlier today and she had said sure, she liked going to the festival with friends, and Naruto was her best friend. Well, one of her best friends; he was definitely her truest of friends. Which was why she was humming with delight as she walked to Tenten's.

"Hey Sakura!" a voice called out, she turned to see an over bundled up Temari hurrying to her.

"Hey Temari," she smiled.

"Tenten's baby shower?" Temari asked with her own box in hand.

"Yeah, you?" Sakura asked as they walked to the shop.

"Yeah," Temari said.

"Are you going to the Rinne Festival?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, with Shikamaru, he asked me, and Ino said something about dressing me properly today," the blonde shivered as they walked into the heated, unopened, store.

"Oh, that's great, I don't think Shikamaru has ever gone to the Rinne Festival with anyone," Sakura mused. Honestly, she didn't think Shikamaru had ever bothered to go to a festival; it was (in his words): 'a drag'.

"It just sort of… happened," Temari said; looking a bit stunned.

"That's awesome, you two are great together, I envy you," Sakura beamed.

"We're not…" Temari said with a furious shake of her head and a hotly glare.

"Oh, I thought you were. You two mesh so well that it just wouldn't surprise me if you two ended up together," she admitted. The blonde sighed.

"What about you and the sexy Uchiha? You two married yet?" Temari snidely demanded and Sakura brushed it off with an innocent smile and a laugh.

"No, Sasuke is just a friend, and he doesn't need me to be his lover," Sakura dismissed as she walked up the stairs.

"Mighty words coming from you," Temari snapped.

"No, it's just the truth at this moment, besides I doubt he'd marry a former fangirl," Sakura smiled sharply then.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I was obsessive," Sakura chuckled, Temari burst into laughter as they walked into Tenten's apartment.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it!" Tenten said as she moved to hug them. Sakura smiled as she hugged her friend and pulled back.

"Nervous?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, a little," Tenten admitted rubbing her hand over the buldging belly. "But… I'm… I'm kind of excited."

"That's great!" Temari said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to the Rinne Festival with Guy and Lee," Tenten said.

"Hey guys! Time to get the part started!" Ino shouted as she appeared behind them and Sakura chuckled as she watched Tenten and Temari get herded into the apartment and Hinata appeared beside her then.

"She seems happier," Hinata whispered.

"I think she's adapting," Sakura admitted.

"Are you going to the Rinne Festival?"

"Yeah, Naruto asked me, but just as friends, you're more than welcomed to join us," Sakura said quickly.

* * *

Sasuke survived his evaluation, he was certain of that as he sat in his quarters preparing to leave again. He was double checking all of his supplies and what he was going to need. Part of him was tempted to just go west, and keep going until he reached the end of the continent. But he wouldn't.

He had become a shinobi of the Shinobi Union and he wasn't… he wouldn't, be tray Team 7 like that again. Sakura had stuck her neck out on the line for him.

Funny, he couldn't actually remember anyone doing that for him before her. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as he remembered her sitting at the table reading. It was annoying really, but it was… it was soothing in a way. He supposed that it was going to calm him; at least until she got married and left him alone. Strange, she had never been important in his life; she still wasn't. She was just an annoyance. But the thought of her leaving him, moving on (as was her right), it crippled him internally and he didn't know why.

Sasuke looked up when the door was knocked on then opened and found himself looking at the Kazekage.

"You passed your evaluation, I have your next mission," the Kazekage informed him.

"Hn," he nodded as he reached out to take the scroll.

"This is a new beginning Sasuke. The path of redemption is not easy, but you will be able to find it," Gaara said and Sasuke stared at those clear eyes.

"Redemption is not what I seek," he lied as he took the scroll.

"Then what is? The path you walk now will never be clear until you have a goal," Gaara said.

"Survival," he muttered and slipped the scroll into his pack as he moved to leave.

"Stay, rest, leave at dawn, there's a storm rolling in," Gaara said.

"Aa," he submitted.

"Good," Gaara left him then and Sasuke sat on the bed.

The lie had cost him in ways no one would ever know. Oh, he wanted redemption, he wanted it so badly that he could almost taste it, and he dreamt of being free, of being able to be the man his friends thought he could be. The man his brother had been despite everything.

Sasuke sighed as he stretched out on the bed. He wanted to be more like Itachi. And not like when he was a child and wanted to be exactly like Itachi. No, Sasuke wanted… he wanted to be quiet, he wanted to protect the village (even though he still hated it), and he wanted to see the big picture. It wasn't something he'd see over night, but he was certain that as he healed he could see it.

He did not need the village's forgiveness.

No, but he sought his own redemption from the hell he had put himself in.

The sand came roaring in and blinding the window to nothing but a brown shadow which was why Sasuke closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

* * *

Sakura walked with Hinata, her hands were stuffed into her pockets as she thought about the three C-sections she had tomorrow and her shift in the children's ward, and the orphan home she would be visiting. Not to mention she was going to be breaking into one Tsumiko Kido's office for a meeting, and threatening to get the funding her project needed even if she had to turn his bones into rubble! She was not letting some idiot from Root fuck up the world more because he was a money hiding bastard!

"S-Sakura?" Hinata stammered.

"Hm?"

"Are… are you… dating Naruto?" the Hyūga stammered and Sakura stiffened.

"Everything I said girls' weekend holds true Hinata," she whispered as they stopped. "No, I'm not dating him, nor am I ever going to date him. It would be like dating my brother if I had a brother. I'm going to the Rinne Festival with him because that's what we've been doing for years. And when I don't go with him, I go with Kakashi or Sai or even Yamato. I'm not ever going to be the one who loves him as he needs."

"O-Oh," Hinata blushed furiously then. "I-I'm Sor…"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," Sakura cut her off then with a smile. "I'm rooting for you, besides, I think you're his best bet at growing up."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" she chuckled nervously and Hinata smiled a little.

"I just…"

"You don't need to say it, he's yours and if I have to pound his hordes of fangirls for you, I will," Sakura chuckled.

"Thank you, Sakura," Hinata whispered.

"No problem," Sakura shrugged. "So, about joining us at the Rinne Festival, want to?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded.

"Good, I'm inviting you, and I'll leave Naruto in your care," Sakura dismissed.

"Huh!?"

"Well, I have to interrogate Sai's new girl, and I can't have Naruto around when I do that. He'll like her!" Sakura said dubiously. Seriously, she didn't think there was a soul in this world who Naruto didn't like. It was quite frustrating really; he trusted and adored everyone which made it challenging to keep him focused on the tasks at hand or keep him focused on his missions. It also made it difficult for him to 'see' people, everyone was a friend in Naruto's mind, and if they weren't he could turn them to his side.

It was a blessing and a curse in Sakura's mind.

"Oh," Hinata nodded.

"Just… be patient with him Hinata," Sakura whispered.

"I will," she smiled.

"Good," Sakura chuckled and they parted ways. Sakura's heart ached but she could handle it as she climbed the stairs to her apartment and sighed. If only life could be simple for her. Please Sasuke, her mind whispered as she looked out at the village, please be alright.

* * *

Sasuke was up before the crack of dawn, there was no howling winds, screaming sands, or shuddering walls as he picked up his pack, pulled on Sakura's gift to him, and reached for the door. He paused for a moment when he noticed a tear in the cloak Sakura had given him and dismissed it as he left.

The people were waking up, he noticed as he walked through the village and headed for the gates. He was greeted by the Kazekage at the center of the village.

"Uchiha," Gaara nodded.

"Hn," he nodded in return as they walked in silence through the village.

"Is there any news I should pass along?" Gaara rasped.

"No," Sasuke answered when they reached the gates.

"Surely your team would like to know how you're doing," Gaara said softly.

"No, no news," Sasuke said and he left the village behind him.

This journey, it was his, and his alone. He would work hard to earn the redemption he sought, but for now he would survive. He needed to get on without his team worrying his mind and without wondering how they were doing.

No doubt he would compare himself to them, it was the competitive part of him which always sought to outdo Naruto or beat Sakura.

Naruto was going to be the Seventh Hokage, no doubt, he was savior of the world and everyone loved him right now. And as proud of the dobe as he was, it hurt, there was a bitter pain lancing him as he looked at where he stood right now; as nothing more than a broken thing. It was not something he was proud of doing, but Sasuke knew he'd be sparing himself a lot of pain if he didn't think about what the dobe was doing.

And then there was Sakura.

Sasuke didn't want to know how she was, he didn't want to know where she was or what she was doing. It would hurt, and it did hurt, and it was selfish, and it was wrong, but that was what he wanted and he was certain Sakura wanted the same. Besides, if he didn't know what she was doing then he didn't have to worry about her moving on, leaving him behind, forgetting him. She would be forever his teammate and true friend, but nothing more.

He had nothing more to give, and that was his burden.

His pathetic secret, his stupid truth; whatever the hell you wanted to call it, the point was, he had nothing to give her beside pain. And after everything she had done for him he wasn't going to be involved with hurting her that way.

The wind picked up around him, the tear on the cloak infuriated him because it shouldn't be there. He would purchase something else to wear and keep the cloak safely tucked in his bag. This gift meant a lot to him and he'd be damned if his carelessness got it destroyed.

The sky bled red as the sun thrusted it's light over horizon.

It was a mesmerizing sight, a bitterly peaceful morning.

* * *

 **To the guest asking where the original UtDID went, it's currently being edited a bit and rearranged (due to a very screwy timeline), and will be posted here, again, when I reach that point in the story; which will hopefully be soon.**

 **To smiletime: I can't answer your request, but I wouldn't use Scarlet Spring or Dobe Jr. for reference for this story at this point; both of those will be undergoing edits soon.**

* * *

 **For those of you wondering I had a wonderful holiday, lots of turkey and naps, lots of food, and set up Christmas. Though I am still trying to figure out how it is that I am the daughter who always ends up on the roof to set up lights rather than my sister; I have an irrational fear of falling off the damn roof. It isn't the height or the fall that scares me so much as it is the SPLAT part that terrifies me. Weird, I know, but it is what it is; I guess.**

 **Anyways, until New Years this will get weekly updates rather than the original dual weekly updates. After New Years... who knows. =)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	38. Part 1: Chapter 38

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 38**

Sasuke stared out at the desert, he stared at the world around him and wondered how it was that he had missed this. Missed the world.

It was sunrise, it was beautiful, it was… it was annoyingly _that_ shade of pink, but it was breathtaking as his Sharingan took it all in. he just watched it carefully and he relaxed as the cool winds danced over him and through his hair. the black cloak around him ruffled, then there was a shrill cry in the air which had him pulling away from the sunrise to look up as the hawk swooped in to land on his shoulder.

Slowly reached up to touch the bird's head, his fingers sliding over the silky feathers of the predator as it chirped and nipped his fingers. Briefly Sasuke contemplated sending a message to Konoha, he had been gone for about two months at this point, and he wanted to try to keep his friends. But there was something in him which said no.

It was for the better if he did not write them; did not get into some stupid competition with Naruto, and didn't work to beat the dobe at something he couldn't. Sasuke looked back at the sunrise, it was fading; the pink; and he wished it wouldn't go. The bird nipped his ear, he smirked and looked at the brown beast before letting it leap off him, tearing the cloak (to his annoyance), and ripping his skin with it's talons as the hawk took to the sky.

It was a majestic sight, one he found himself enjoying for the first time in his life.

Strange, he had seen it a thousand times, but it was as if he had never seen it, ever, and now he was, it was beautiful. Had the world always been this beautiful? Or was it just reemerging after the war? Sasuke didn't know, but he didn't care as he continued towards where he and Itachi had left Kabuto to collect him.

It was time to keep up with his missions, to get his life, his mind, his sense of self, and his view of reality on the right track again.

He had to do it, for his honor, for his pride, for… for his friends. And he had to do this for himself.

Sasuke knew that as he continued to walk over the cooled dunes of loose sand. The blood slid over his chest and down his stump but he couldn't find it in him to care. The wind ruffled his hair again and he closed his eyes to inhale the crisp air.

There had been a nightmare for him; last night, but now, in his waking moments of moving, he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was that he had dreamt about. Just that it had been bloody.

A sound had Sasuke's ear twitching as he glance back over his shoulder and looked back at where he had come from.

Rogues, he could see their chakras.

* * *

Sakura slowly prepared herself for the Rinne Festival, it wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to it, but she was so damn tired. Women went into labor all the time, and they all wanted you there; for the whole thing; Sakura hadn't slept in twenty-six hours and she was so fucking exhausted. Thankfully it was her day off; and then the day after was Tenten's surgery for the baby.

Stifling a yawn Sakura decided to braid her hair, noticing it's growing length, then decided this was as good as she was likely to get. Stretching her hands over her head she felt every vertebra in her spine pop, then she cracked her neck; alright, she was good to go.

There was a knock on her door and she smiled as she walked over and opened it.

"Hey Naruto, ready to go?" she asked as she stepped out of the apartment and shut her door, locking it and then walked with Naruto.

"Oh yeah! I got this night planned!" he declared enthusiastically.

"That's wonderful," she yawned; she didn't think she was up to interrogate Sai's girl tonight, perhaps she'd arrange a meet up with Asami and Sai for lunch or something on her next day off; tomorrow was reserved for sleeping.

"What about you Sakura!? Excited for the festival!?" he waggled his eye brows and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass at the strength game though," she replied nonchantly. He balked.

"You're not going to beat me!" he shrieked.

"Wanna bet?" she demanded as she pointed to her seal with her thumb.

"Yeah! Loser has to kiss the winner!" Naruto decided.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head. "Loser owes the winner a favor; more reasonable," she decided.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

Sakura chuckled. After her crushing him at the strength test; because face it, she was going to win; her plans were to ditch Naruto the moment Hinata joined him and hope that they got together before the end of the night. It was a juvenial plan, but Sakura was sticking to it and she was going home for her date with her bed and pillow.

Oh, how she wanted to sleep, she was so exhausted! Seriously, she was going to need to talk to Tsunade about her schedule, but until then she would endure. Then again, having all her work made her… made her forget, just forget that she was alone, that Sasuke was gone; and she would not hurt so badly when she was busy.

Sakura sighed, she would have to decide what to do about this sooner or later. Because even she knew she couldn't keep doing this to herself, and she would have to deal with her emotions with Sasuke sooner or later. And picking the cowards way out; later, wasn't going to solve her problems.

She blinked when she noticed where she and Naruto had arrived.

"Yeah, don't cry if I win," Naruto grinned arrogantly as he handed her the mallet and he hefted his own over his shoulder.

"Ah, are you going to cry if I win?" she asked in a pouty tone.

"Never!" he shouted playfully as he walked up and took a stand. Sakura scowled when he used Kurama to create his second arm by using one of the Nine-Tail's tails. But she was impressed with his ingenuity of the use. Heaving it up he swung hard, it the weight sored up to hit the bell and Sakura smirked.

"Not bad, not bad," she applauded. "Now step aside and let a real master show you how to do it," she said playfully as she skipped up.

There was a crowd of snickering civilians; but shinobi knew better. Despite her small size, and her pink appearance, Haruno Sakura packed a punch which made Tsunade's worst punch look tame. Pulling her mallet over her head she fused a minimal amount of chakra to into her arms as she slammed the mallet down, the weight went soaring, hitting the bell and blowing it off as the weight continued.

"That's how it's done Naruto," she chided.

"Damn shinobi, every damn year," the owner grumbled, Sakura pulled out the needed money to fix the stand when someone screamed incoming as the weight hit the ground making a small crater.

"You know, that's not fair," he grumbled.

"Perhaps not, but all is fair in winning," she chided at him as she claimed a fan for a prize and walked with him.

"So, Sakura, how are you… how is everything going?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, good, the research for your arm is solid, Tsunade feels that she will be able to give you a functioning prototype this January so you can get used to it, and she'll have the cell fusing figured out in February," Sakura admitted.

"That's good," Naruto grinned as they walked.

"I thought it was great, and my clinic is fully approved, I have been staffing it, the research looks…" she was cut off when a set of lips were pressed to hers'.

Her heart stuttered as she froze and stared when Naruto pulled away. There was a resounding, stabbing pain in her heart as the only other kiss she had ever had flashed through her memory. In that kiss there had been heat, passion, life, possibility and everything, but what Naruto had just done…

Aside from it being wrong, she had felt… nothing.

"I've been… I've been wanting to do that Sakura…" he started seeming flustered. Sakura stared numbly at nothing with her head bowed.

She had to get away, she had to flee, she… she needed to go. Before… before Naruto made this worse, she needed to leave, she needed to hide, she needed to get away.

The moisture forming in her eyes froze and hurt, and it reminded her, as she followed the advice of the voice in her head 'Run!' it said.

And run she did as she bolted away.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Sasuke leapt into the air, he pulled away as he formed the signs for chidori and grabbed his sword. he landed in the ranks of the rogues, the first made their moves as he spun around, twisting as he slashed them down. It was fast, he was merciless, and he was furious as he tripped one, evisorating the rogue in half as he spun low slashing the knees of another as he came up to slice his head from his neck and kicked the body down.

Shuriken were thrown, Sasuke formed Susanoo then as he turned, his eye whirling with his Sharingan as the rogues backed up.

"S-Sh-Sharingan! Uchiha-sama we didn't mean!" they started, but Sasuke was no longer listening as he leapt towards them, he sword sheathed, his chidori singing as he plunged his head through the man's heart. Gripping the dead's spine internally Sasuke spun to keep the body as a shield as he heard the shuriken and kunai be thrown. They hit the dead, he threw the man aside, then his arm prickled with the energy of chidori as he stared at the last two.

"Leave," Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Huh?"

"Leave now, turn yourselves in, or join your commrades in the afterlife," he growled.

"Y-You're l-letting us g-go?" one stammered.

"Or I'll hunt you down later and rip your hearts from your chests, leave," Sasuke snapped gain as he opened his Rinnegan; there was no time like the present to test it out.

Especially when he felt all that energy whirling around in his eye.

There was a tear in the fabric of their reality and he willed it to grow, it did and Sasuke walked through the portal then. He was startled by the weightlessness as he dove through nothing but saw the ground below him.

Summoning Susanoo again he landed then slowly descended to the ground, stumbling a bit in exhaustion he slumped back against a rock as his chest heaved and he closed his eyes. That took a lot more energy when he was awake than when he accidentally did it in his sleep. Chest heaving he looked up as he shut his Rinnegan again and stared at the purple sky.

Odd coloring, but he found it… Befitting, somehow.

Groaning in a bit of pain as he felt his arm cramping he rested his brow on his knee and sighed.

He really wished now that someone told him just what the hell the Rinnegan was capable of and what he could and couldn't do with it. Using it in the heat of battle was different than just using it.

Sighing he leant back again with his eyes shut.

He wondered if Itachi had had these problems with his eyes, or if Obito or Madara had. Hell; he'd even settle with talking to his father about the power of the Uchiha eyes. Not that his father was very proud of him.

Green and pink flashed in his mind and again he scowled as he stripped off his cloak to take care of the talon lashes that his hawk had given him.

This was not going to be easy he decided when he recognized he was down an arm.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	39. Part 1: Chapter 39

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 39**

Sakura ran, she didn't have a destination in mind, she just needed to escape.

"Sakura! Wait!" he shouted behind her, she spun around to blast him.

"Why won't you…?" he started as he stopped before her, she felt the tears still and she wanted so badly to hit him, to hurt him, to make him understand how he had just made her feel as she fisted her hands and held in her tears, glaring at him through the welling tears she was trying to keep in check.

" _ **Kami Naruto! Do You Really NOT GET IT!? IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ME!**_ " she hissed as she tried to keep from screaming.

"Sakura, you can't know that for certain…" he started.

" _ **Naruto! You Do Not Love ME! You Love The Idea Of Me! You love me because I happen to love you're rival!**_ " she snapped at him as the pain welled up from that kiss.

"How do you know you can't come to love me!?" he argued and she growled in frustration.

" _ **Because Naruto! I Love You Already! But…**_ " she saw only one way to get this through his head as she did the one thing she didn't want to do ever again.

Sakura grabbed him, hauled him down to her for a moment as she smashed her lips to his again and desperately she tried to feel something; anything, but she only felt cheap and used as she released him. The kiss with Sasuke, though it had meant nothing, had had everything people searched for and even though it had been nothing between them other than a reminder that they were alive, she hadn't felt cheap or used after wards.

"Tell me Naruto," she whispered as she pulled away. "What did you feel just now? Did I make your heart skip a beat? Did I steal your breath? Did I destroy your thoughts? Did you feel _**that**_ spark?"

"Uh…" he started. She shook her head. "No, but maybe if you try again…"

"That's not how this works Naruto." She released him then as she stepped away from him.

"I love you Sakura," he repeated and she felt another knife in her heart as she tried not to cry. He was hurting her so carelessly because she so desperately wanted to love him back. She was so tired of being torn to shreds where love was concerned. And once she had even tried to convince herself that she loved Naruto, but she couldn't lie to herself when her shattered, broken, ripped apart heart belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes, you do," she admitted. "But not in the way you're trying to love me."

"But…"

"Naruto," she sighed. "Love is not something you can force, and it's not something easy to stop. It's a force of it's own that comes into your life, it's not something you can be forced to feel. If you felt it, you'd know what you feel for me is an infatuation. At the most, Naruto, it's an infatuation. You don't see me. You see an idea and that's what you're reaching for. You're not reaching for me. You're trying to beat Sasuke.

"And that's alright," she lied. "Because I know you don't love me _**that**_ way."

"Sakura, I do love you, this is not an infatuation," he insisted.

"Naruto, what are my flaws? What are the habits I have that drive you nuts? What is there about me you would change if you could?" she asked sharply. She had thought long and hard about these herself when she had been trying to convince herself that she felt nothing more than infatuation for Sasuke. But the truth was, she felt love for him, a love she knew would never reach him, touch him, or matter to him, and that was her burden to bear. However, she would not have Naruto trying to give her something that belonged to another who was far more deserving.

"You're perfect Sakura!" lie one, she thought. "I love everything about you!" lie two. "And there's nothing I'd change about you!" third lie. "Aside from maybe your temper," he admitted, and she sighed. One truth.

"Naruto," she said and touched his chest so he was looking at her and not looking at whatever he thought she was. She wanted him to see her frazzled hair, her bruised eyes, the pale exhaustion of sleepless nights, and the pain she lived with. She wanted him to see her for her. blue eyes looked at her desperately then.

"I am an atrocious bitch," she admitted, he opened up his mouth but she continued. "There is no point in denying it, when everyone says it. I care more about my work and missions than I do about haning out and giving you the attention you crave and need. I have the hottest temper, I'm hot headed, I'm hard headed, I am stubborn and I pick fights; those are my biggest flaws I can name right now. I know you don't like it when I start babbling, I know you don't like it when I work all night, and I am the worst cook on the planet; and I'm alright with that. And my temper is something you would change about me, but not something I'd ever change about myself. I like who I am Naruto, and I have long since accepted every part of me, even when it hurts and I want to cry and break down. I suffer from depression at times, I have nightmares about the war, and Sasuke, and you, I have always had to struggle to get you to see me for me.

"You have an infatuation with me Naruto, and it's not love," she explained as the knife dug a little deeper into her heart.

"How do you know what I feel Sakura!?" he shouted. Sakura smiled humorlessly because she had been here, she had done this, and it had broken her in ways no one knew.

"As a genin I read this somewhere, I couldn't tell you where it was because I have never found it again, but it went like this and I've never forgotten it:

' _ **They say love is blind. I disagree. Infatuation is blind, love is all-seeing and accepting. Love is seeing all the flaws and blemishes and accepting them. Love is accepting the bad habits and mannerisms, and working around them. Love is recognizing all the fears and insecurities and knowing your role is to comfort. Love is working through all the challenges and painful times. Infatuation is fragile and will shatter when life is not perfect. Love is strong and it strengthens because it is real.**_ '

"That is so very true, and I know because I love a man I shouldn't love, Naruto. And I love you, but not like what you need, not what you crave, and not what you seek. There are times I wished I loved you instead, but I can't; and believe me Naruto, I've tried to love you how you want. But it's never going to be me," she murmured.

"So that's it? You won't give me a shot?" he snapped.

"Naruto…" she sighed. "If we tried, we would ruin our friendship, and if we did get married, in time you would come to hate me."

"How do you know? Are you clairvoyant?" he spat out.

"No, but the fact I have to talk about this right now tells me I'm right, and I think you know I'm right too." She whispered and looked him in the eye. "Naruto, you and I, we're like fire and oil, we're highly flammable tand we can serve a purpose together but we're very destructive. And over time, ou would come to resent me and you are one of the few I love, so I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

"Sakura then…" he sighed and sagged, she knew then she had gotten through to him. "What do I do?"

"You let me go Naruto, and you look in front of you at what has always been there, and if you let that girl slip under your nose, you'll have no one to blame but yourself." She murmured. "I do wish I loved you how you need, and how you want me to love you but…" Sasuke, her mind finished.

"You love Sasuke," he spat out. "How do you know that's not an infatuation!?"

"Oh believe me, I wish that was an infatuation," she murmured. Then it wouldn't hurt so fucking much to love him. but that wasn't what she would say. "Because then I wouldn't be explaining this to you. Naruto, you're perfect girl, she's literally right in front of you, and I think you know this, deep down. But you need to let your infatuation with me go to see her."

"Who is it?"

"That's not for me to tell, Naruto. But she's real, and she loves you so much that I envy her." Sakura envied Hinata because once Naruto figure this out, Naruto would treat her like the queen she was. And Sakura, well, she would just get by, take her kicks and keep going. "She's way too good for you, but I know you make her feel like the one in a million she is. She loves you Naruto, she's loved you for so long, I actually envy her, because when you figure out she's your One, you'll treat her like the queen she is. But never take her for granted Naruto, because just as you haven't noticed her yet, she could slip away when you're not looking. But she'll never love another."

"Sakura, how do you know you love Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Because Naruto," _it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad I feel like I'll die, like there's nothing there, and then I see him and it's him and everything hurts a little less,_ she thought. "It's there. And it has never gone away once I stopped acting like a fangirl."

"Will you tell me who she is?" Naruto asked.

"No, because that's for her to tell you, she just needs to get up the courage," she admitted as she started leaving him behind.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" she stopped.

"We're… we're still friends, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Naruto, we're always going to be family, you're like my little brother, and that will never change, or break, or disappear on you, I'm your friend until the day I die," she admitted as she continued leaving him.

"I wish you loved me too, Sakura," she heard, and she felt the first tear escape her as she trembled.

Once, when she was young and stupid, and foolish, she believed love to be beautiful, she believed that it could save people, that it would heal people, that it never hurt, and that it wasn't something that broke people.

But she guessed she had forgotten what she read about broken hearts.

The tears slid over her cheeks and fell off her chin as she bit her quivering lip and stopped herself from sniffling like a snot nosed brat.

Love fucking hurt! It sucked! It was a killer! And if she ever met her maker she was going to demand to know why it was that her heart, her innocent heart, had to go through hell loving a man who would never love her, want her, or see her for a woman because he was lost in the darkness. And why was it that after he had shattered everything in her, broken every part of her heart, that she couldn't stop loving him!? Why couldn't she love Naruto!? He was a kind and gentle young man who would love her with everything he had and would care deeply about her.

Sakura stopped and leant on a building as she held her shaking body up, the silent heartbreak was ripping her apart.

Why did she have to love Uchiha Sasuke!?

It wasn't like he was ever going to love her back? She was just a friend to him.

"There's a Kami out there, and He hates my guts," she sobbed as she finally collapsed hugging herself, sobbing silently as the people passed and the snow fell and her heart; the part she had thought safe with Naruto, broke a bit.

It just hurt like Hell!

And she wondered why she could never just get a break, as she silently sobbed. A warm jacket was dropped on her, she looked up then.

* * *

 ***** _Hesitantly peeks out from under the rock_ *** Naruto and Sakura drama was needed. *** _Hides back under the rock_ *****

 **I have a busy week coming, so I've decided to post this week's posting early.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die**


	40. Part 1: Chapter 40

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 40**

Waking with a pounding headache, aching eyes, and a pain in her heart which had her wanting to go curl up and die or impale herself on Sasuke's chidori she looked around. She was at her place, which was strange because she didn't remember last night after running away from Naruto the second time.

A gasp escaped her as the memory flooded into her mind and she bolted up to walk out of her room.

Sure enough, on her couch, was her knight in shining armor. His silver hair was in a disarray and he was sleeping soundly wrapped up in a blanket which had her slowly walking over to him. it wasn't surprising to her for some reason that it was Kakashi of all people who had come to her rescue. She knew he'd wake soon, he twitched the way Sasuke did in his nightmares just then. Biting her lip, she walked to the coffee maker, she heard Kakashi grumble then he bolted up gasping.

"Sakura," Kakashi yawned.

"Good morning Kakashi," she mumbled as she sat at her table, staring at her mug of coffee. She kind of just wanted to be alone, alone so she could break, so she could pull the pieces of her heart back together again, go to dinner with her parents and smile as if there was nothing wrong with her. Sakura was so very used to this, she was used to pulling herself together, but she did it alone.

Always alone.

No one else came to pull her out of her gutters, no one offered her a hand, no one tried to save her. Which was why she would save herself; again, patch up the piece of her heart she had entrusted to Naruto, which he had carelessly broken, and she'd be alright. She wouldn't be alright right now, but she'd be alright.

"Want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked her softly as he sat with her.

"No," she admitted.

"Sakura," he started.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, I do not want to discuss my even further broken heart, I do not want to discuss the complexities of love, and I don't want to think about it," she said softly, never looking up from her mug.

"It was going to happen one day," Kakashi admitted.

She sighed. She knew, Sakura had always known 'one day' would come to bite her on the ass, rip her apart, spit her out, kick her off a cliff and set her on fire just for kicks; and being her, she'd take it. Well, yesterday was the day that had decided to be her 'one day'; again, and it had been Naruto for a change who had broken her.

"I knew it was going to happen, one day," she whispered after the twenty minute silence and she got the message from her former mentor that he wasn't leaving until she talked about it. "I just… I wanted to avoid it, I wanted him to see Hinata on his own so I never had to break… break what I gave him. I didn't want to do that. I really didn't," she bit her lip and toughened up so she wasn't in a crying heap of tears again. She couldn't handle that, she really couldn't handle crying anymore; there was nothing left in her now.

Everything was shattered, everything hurt, everything ached, and nothing was going to sooth it. Sakura almost wished that Sasuke had tried to kill her; again, instead of dealing with Naruto breaking what was left of her heart and forcing her to break it herself.

A hand touched her wrist then, she looked at the man with her and sighed.

"I knew this was never going to be easy for you," Kakashi said softly. She stiffened, and looked at her coffee again. "Naruto's infatuation, your love of Sasuke, their rivalry, your friendship with Naruto, and then… your bond with Sasuke."

"There's no bond with Sasuke," she murmured. "Naruto saved him, Naruto brought him back, Naruto is his bond," she whispered. It was what she needed to say because it was true. All she had gone about doing was being a pain in his ass, kicking him into gear, and listening to him. Sasuke had said they were friends, and that thought made her happy, but since he had left and there hadn't been a word from him she knew, it wasn't likely to be true; he had said that to make his life easier.

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed.

"It's true, friends stay in touch, friends talk, Sasuke doesn't need nor want my friendship, I was convenient," she whispered. "But I can take it, I can, and I will, and I'll survive it. Sasuke has never been one to form ties outside of family."

"Sakura," Kakashi started again but she cut him off.

"And Naruto will get over his broken heart, because it's not broken. A bit damaged, but it's not broken, I was… I didn't break it and I don't think I could break it even if I wanted to. We're family, we'll hurt one another like no tomorrow, but I can't break his heart." She stated that truth and Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura," Kakashi started again.

"Can you go, I… I need some time to myself," she pleaded desperately.

"No, because you're going to listen to your sensei or I will demote you to genin and force you to take the bells test again," Kakashi said sharply. She peeked at him then, she felt the tears burning, her tongue thick, and her throat felt dry. She was going to break, she knew it, but she would hold it together until she was alone.

"When you were twelve you were my favorite student, and you still are," Kakashi said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Yes, you were smart, you were kind, you were genuine, bright, happy, all smiles, laughter and nonsense about love, you were innocent. I looked at this young girl, she had hearts in her eyes for her teammate, she had this ridiculous pink hair, and she believed in love. You were fragile, you were naïve and you were so innocent that I found myself looking out for you, I wanted to keep you that bright girl.

"But I was in a bad place, and you were… you were alive, vital, and you were sharp as a kunai when I taught you. I just wanted to protect you, keep you that bright, innocent girl who believed in true love. You were utterly ridiculous back then, and I thought you'd never be a kunoichi because you were so innocent.

"The boys needed me more though, Naruto had never had attention besides Iruka's, and he was new to the team. Teaching him took priority because of Kurama, and he was so boisterous that he demanded to have attention. With Sasuke, I could see far too much of myself in him and tried to distance myself from him. It was frightening how smart he was, how dark and cold he was, and it was painful seeing myself in him.

"There is no way in the seven circles of hell that I could have handled them, those two polar opposite, extreme personalities were going to clash, as they did, and they would kill one another.

"But then there was you, and I couldn't give you the attention you deserved with the boys taking up so much of my time, but you were vital to the sanity of the team. The only time I saw trouble though was when Naruto said he was in love with you, and you were in love with Sasuke, and Sasuke wanted to go kill Itachi. I dismissed your little love triangle for a long time, it was impractical, it was dangerous, and it was kiddy love. But I guess I was wrong," Kakashi said.

She blinked as she looked at him. Internally she cursed when a tear slipped her guard and rolled down her cheek then.

"After Sasuke left I knew that if your love triangle was to be resolved all three of you would have to bond again. I'm sorry it took this long to straighten out, and I'm sorry I didn't help you out when I saw what was coming, but Sakura, you handled it well," Kakashi said softly.

"I doubt it," she murmured as she stared down at the cold coffee.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I kissed Naruto, I kissed him and…" she sighed as she rubbed her aching eyes. She just wanted to break down, sob like a little girl, and beat her head against the wall for being so stupid as to believe love to be kind or gentle or fun.

"What?"

"Before Sasuke left, I had come home from the girl's weekend, and he… he let me read his journals; read the nightmares, read his demons, and the horrors in his head. And I did, I read it all, but he had one nightmare, I couldn't fix the others, but… but I thought to take that one from him; I kissed him," she smiled weakly at a memory she liked.

Kakashi wasn't startled so she continued.

"I kissed him and… it was everything, there was heat, passion, there was a spark; I don't know how to describe it, but it had everything. It meant nothing though, it was a reminder to him, and for me, that we were alive, that we survived the war, that I didn't kill him and he didn't kill me. But that stupid kiss had everything that people look for, what romance writes about, and what you hear old, happily married couples tell you their youth had. And… and I liked the kiss. It felt good, it felt right, and it felt real.

"Then, then I kissed Naruto," she breathed unsteadily. "I love him, I do, but when we kissed… it wasn't awkward or horrible or whatever people normally think of for an awkward kiss. It felt normal, but I… I couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all, I didn't notice if he was warm or cold, I don't know if he gave me a deep kiss or a peck, I just… I didn't feel anything. When he pulled away though, he looked at me and then… then I was cheap, and I felt used, and I felt horrible because there's a man who loves me and I felt nothing, nothing at all. And the kiss clearly meant everything to him.

"But the saddest and most painful part was the fact that I remembered the kiss with Sasuke. A kiss which meant nothing more than we're alive, we're alright, and if you dream of killing me, just remember I was alive and well and kissed you. That kiss meant nothing, but I felt everything; and the kiss with Naruto meant everything, but I couldn't feel anything. There was nothing, and that's the part that hurts, I couldn't even fake it, or remember it, I just… it hurt." There, that was her horrible truth; she felt another tear slip her guard.

"I know I don't mean much to Sasuke, and that's alright, I can accept that. he said we were true friends, and I can live with that. But with Narurto… he's someone who I mean everything to, and I like it, but I... I can't even remember the kiss, all I remember is feeling cheap, and used, and horrible," she choked out.

Kakashi said nothing and she let the tears roll.

"I hate love," she whispered. "It hurts too fucking much to be good, or to be the thing people want in life. I'd like to return what's left of my heart for a new one that hasn't been broken by everyone or trampled on, or ripped into itty-bitty pieces because I love the wrong man."

The sob choked her off and she covered her mouth with a trembling hand.

"Sakura," Kakashi pulled her out of her chair and into him, he held her like a father held his sobbing child and she couldn't hold back anymore as it all crashed into her and came rushing out as she clung to her mentor, her friend, her family and sobbed.

"I'm tired of hurting!" she cried out and his hand rubbed her spine.

"I won't say you'll get better, but you're strong, you'll survive," he murmured. She cried, and she knew that painful truth.

She'd survive.

Perhaps she wasn't the girl who would ever get that 'happily every after'. Perhaps she wasn't lovable, perhaps she had been broken by people who didn't love her too many times to be loved in return.

No matter how she looked at it, she hurt, she hurt like hell and as she cried helplessly into a shoulder she wished for another time that she could have a reprieve from what was left of her aching heart. Perhaps being loveless wasn't a bad thing after all.

Kakashi hugged her a little tightened and Sakura choked on air as she sobbed.

No one would care if she broke right now, she'd pull herself back together and take the hits again and keep going. It didn't make it better, but it was something she clung to.

* * *

 **UtDI... Stories are my everything practice for just about everything from lemons, action, drama and conflicts. Nothing till X-Mas... busy, busy, busy... ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	41. Part 1: Chapter 41

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 41**

Sakura was alone as she pulled herself together; she'd head over to the hospital today, catch herself up on her paperwork.

There was a pounding on her door which had her blinking.

"I'm coming!" she called out as she walked to the door, opening it she stared at a frantic Hinata.

"I'm sorry! It's Tenten, I think… I think she went into labor! Her body… the baby… chakra!" Hinata gasped at a loss for words and Sakura's eyes widen as she felt cold fear take her veins. Shoving all her issues out of her mind she grabbed Hinata's wrist as they ran.

"What exactly is going on with her?" she demanded as they ran.

"Lee took her to the hospital, and I came for you," Hinata choked out.

"Alright, I'll take care of her," saura assured as she blasted into the hospital and ran to where she knew Tenten would be. Walking into the room she was bombarded with information as she pulled on what she needed for surgery. Once she was dressed she walked over to Tenten and looked at the unconscious woman as she lifted the scalpel.

Taking a steadying breath, she looked at the group around her and then she looked at Tenten. She could and would do this.

The anesthesiologist said she was under and Sakura nodded. The confidence of having done this had her moving swiftly knowing what to do.

The demand of what she was doing had her undivided attention.

* * *

Sasuke stared out from his perch as he watched the hawk soar through the skies.

The dead meadow below reminded him of her. Strange, he couldn't even think of anyone else at the moment as he stared down at the frosty feild. He was leaving the desert, he knew that, and soon he would be in the mountains, he would find Kabuto and return him to Konoha.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the weight of everything pushing down on him, but it didn't feel as heave right now.

Slowly he lifted his fingers and tapped his brow as he tried to remember the feeling of having Itachi close to him. He just wanted to not feel so alone. His mind's eye replayed his last moment with his brother. The last good time he had had with Itachi, the last good memory he had of his family. Opening his eyes, he took in a deep breath as he felt his heart settle heavily in his chest. He could feel his heart, strange.

Smirking a bit he stood up again as he looked out a horizon and felt the icy breeze ruffle his hair. it was going to be a long journey, but he felt he could make it.

He didn't feel as alone at this moment as he walked forward. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the sun, it felt almost like Itachi was here. a childish thought but one which had him relaxing all the same as he started walking forward again.

A warm memory surfaced in his mind, but it wasn't his brother he thought of just then, no, it was a warm soft set of lips on his as he pulled the small frame close to him. Why was it that he remembered that a lot? And how was it she seemed to invade his memory at the most peaceful of times? Sasuke sighed.

It was the singing of the birds which had his ears twitching as he looked over the field. His hawk flew over the hill and something in Sasuke's gut tugged him after the bird. He didn't draw a weapon as he walked and made his way over the ridge. He stopped as he looked down the ridge.

There was an orange haired young man sitting with all the birds talking to them softly. Sasuke was soundless in his approach but he was slow. He wasn't such a fool as to startle the man before him, and when his hawk took flight startling all the other birds he knew that the other knew he was there.

The man finally looked at him and then there was a slow smile on his lips. Sasuke smirked a little as he stood there.

"Sill talk to the birds?" he asked as the giant man got to his feet.

"Keeps me calm, how are you!?" Juugo asked and Sasuke faltered for a moment as Juugo came a little too close for Sasuke's comfort. Sasuke and Juugo had never been people persons, and had always respected their needs for personal space, but Sasuke had never feared Juugo. No, what had Sasuke wary of the man was the shadows in his mind and the memories wanting to leak out and twist him up.

"I am fine," he supplied. "You?"

"I'll be returning to Oto soon," Juugo said softly.

Sasuke quirked a brow in interest then.

"It's the only place… the only place I'm safe," Juuga murmured softly.

"Aa," he nodded remembering at the start of their partnership what Juugo had said and understanding fully that feeling of not trusting one's self. "I am going to Oto as well."

"For what? I thought you were prisoner of Konoha," Juugo mused.

"Shinobi Union," he supplied as he stuffed his hand in his pocket beneath his cloak. "And Kabuto, Konoha wants him back."

"Oh," Juugo blinked as they started walking together. "I'm not going to stop you."

"Hn," he shrugged.

"The rest of the team is still in Oto, just in case you're wondering," Juugo said.

Sasuke winced internally knowing that would mean he'd have to deal with Karin and Suigetsu; not two people he was looking forward to dealing with but he figured he could handle them.

"It'll be nice to see you, even if you are there to arrest Kabuto," Juugo mused.

"Hn," he shrugged. His mind was reminding him that red was too harsh to deal with and that he liked his personal space uninvaded. Also he remembered the apology he had given Karin; if it could be called an apology, and he was internally cringing.

She was probably still going to be a fangirl on him, he just wanted to stay away from her, but he knew that wasn't likely to happen. Groaning he resigned himself to the fact he'd have to Karin and Suigetsu. If they were busy arguing perhaps they'd forget about him.

"Are you traveling alone?" Juugo asked.

"Aa," he nodded.

"What about that Sakura girl?" Juugo asked. Sasuke stiffened as he eyed the larger man carefully. "I'm just asking because I thought you two were friends again, and I thought she liked you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "No," he admitted.

It would be better if Sakura moved on, left him, and he could live a life in solitude. He would be the last Uchiha, there would be no more pain for his family or the future generations. And he knew Sakura was the mother type of woman who would want children. Besides, she was a friend, he was not going to marry her or lead her one where there was nothing.

"I'm camping here for the night," Juugo said when they arrived at a small defendable clearing and Sasuke grunted. "We can share a fire, it will be simpler to travel together because we're going the same way."

"Aa," Sasuke agreed as he slowly sat down and pulled out his bedroll. Juugo slowly started filling him in on what Orochimaru had been up to after the war.

* * *

Sakura had fought hard, as had Tenten and now she finished her work of sewing Tenten up. The mother was still unconscious but her baby was screaming ferociously.

"Alright, keep her sedated for the day and we'll let her wake naturally," Sakura said as she finished the last stitch and looked at the new mother. Tenten's chakra networks had exploded with their surge of chakra and it had drained her, the blood loss was of the placenta rupturing because of the chakra surge but luckily her baby was alright.

"Congratulations Tenten," she whispered to her friend. "You have a baby boy."

"Dr. Haruno, the baby," a different doctor called out, Sakura left Tenten in the care of her nurses as she walked over to the baby. He was wailing at the top of his lungs but Sakura saw the concern as she could feel the chakra surging through the baby.

"Sh," she cooed as she lightly picked the baby up and held him close to her. "Get a chakra decompression NICU, and we'll put him in there for the night. Perhapss drain off a bit of his mama's chakra," she murmured to a nurse. The man nodded as he hurried off. Sakura looked at the uncomfortable baby who was mewling now as she examined his head and eyes gently with a chakra exam.

Those pearl eyes stared at her eventually as he stopped crying and she nodded, satisfied with this.

Quickly Sakura took his weight and measurements as she printed his feet and wrapped him more securely in a warm blanket then looked him over again. The NICU was rolled in, carefully Sakura put him in to it as she felt too much chakra surging through his tiny body. Setting the settings she looked at the nurse.

"He has a round the clock nurse monitoring his numbers," she said softly as she carefully hooked up Tenten's baby to the monitors of the NICU.

"Yeah," the nurse nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura corrected as she finished her care of the infiant and reluctantly entrusted him to the nurse as she walked out to deal with the family. It wasn't going to be hard, but she knew it was going to be a weight on them and she had to tell the truth, not comfort them.

"How are they?" Hyūga Hiashi demanded the moment she stepped into the hall where she knew the Hyūga family, Guy, Lee, and Kurenai were. everyone looked to her expectantly and she cleared her throat.

"They suffered massive chakra overload, and massive chakra loss, the blood loss for Tenten was extensive but I managed to stop it. She's currently sedated, and will reman that way for the rest of the day, we want to observe her, then we will take her off of sedation and wait for her to wake on her own. I am mostly worried about the chakra loss, and her blood loss, but I will be monitoring her and I am hopeful that she will make a full recovery," Sakura said confidently.

"And the child?" Hinata whispered.

"Tenten delievered a healthy baby, I am currently going to keep the baby in a NICU and I will be watching over the baby. For the time being I am going to keep the mother and child isolated," Sakura said. Mostly she wanted Tenten to be the first to see and hold her baby rather than a relative to the child, it would be more fair to Tenten in the long run; or at least that's what Sakura felt. "But the moment they're up for visitors I will allow them to have visitors," she smiled as she started towards her office to fill out paperwork before running her rounds.

"Thank you," Hiashi called after her, and Sakura stopped as she smiled warmly to the people who had come for Tenten.

"Of course, I'll send a notice to you when she's ready for visitors," Sakura said and she continued for her office. A tremor took her heart as she remembered the baby and how he had felt in her arms.

She was happy for Tenten, but she was more shocked at how small that new life had been and how fragile it was. She had wanted to guard that baby with everything she had, and he was a hefty baby of a solid weight.

Also, she had been startled to see those pearl eyes and his father's face displayed so innocently as he looked at her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	42. Part 1: Chapter 42

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 42**

Sakura had spent her night shifting between Tenten and her son, and now at the sound of a low moan had Sakura's eyes snapping open as she looked at the brunette.

"Hey," Sakura smiled.

"Mmmngh, where am I?" Tenten groaned.

"The hospital, Lee brought you, Hinata found you, you were in labor," Sakura filled in for her friend.

"My baby!?" Tenten gasped as she bolted up then moaned in pain as she hugged her stomach.

"You were brought in for an emergency C-section, you're going to be sore for a while yet. As to your baby, would you like to meet 'em?" Sakura as with a small smile.

"Can I?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I'll be a moment," Sakura said as she stood up and walked to retrieve Tenten's son. The baby had responded well to being in the chakra decompression NICU, and he was a hearty baby, once his chakra levels had started settling and calming down a bit. Smiling Sakura opened the NICU as she gingerly picked up the hefty baby and looked at his pearl eyes, he had a blue beanie on his head to hide his thatch of dark brown hair and Sakura found him utterly adorable!

"Let's go see your mama," she murmured. The baby could be out of his NICU unit for a bit, but she would be moving the unit to Tenten's room and insisting that for his chakra leveling out that he be placed in there.

Walking into Tenten's room she saw the drowsy woman try to prop herself up as she held out her arms. Sakura gingerly transferred the baby to his mother.

"Oh Kami," Tenten choked as she cradled the baby.

"Congratulations Tenten, you have delivered a healthy son, a few weeks premature, but at a healthy weight of 4.17 kg, and at a length of 45.72 cm, born December 22 at 1022 in the morning," Sakura smiled.

"Boy?"

"Aa," she smiled, and internally kicked herself for mimicking Sasuke.

"I thought I'd have a daughter," Tenten murmured with a smile as she looked at her baby.

"Nope, I guess Neji was determined to have a son," she chuckled as she looked at mother and child. "I have his birth certificate all filled out, all you need to do is sign and fill in his name. And if you're up to it, you have a horde of family wanting to see you. They actually slept in the lobby; all of them, last night," Sakura chuckled.

"Really?" Tenten asked in shock.

"Yes, everyone was very worried about you," Sakura admitted.

"I…"

"It's not your fault, chakra surges are draining, and going into labor did burst your placenta, but you and this little guy are going to be fine. Now, he does sleep in a NICU, don't worry, it's just to help level his chakra levels, but I'm going to insist he's in it for at least eighteen hours a day, you're going to breast feed him right?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" Tenten blushed as she nodded.

"Alright, your milk will be coming in a few days, I'll be monitoring you here for a few weeks; after the burst I want you here for a bit, also, he's not able to leave until his chakra levels stabilize. I did do a minor test on his eyes, he does have a fully functional Byakugan which will activate when he's older, but other than his chakra, and your C-section, you're both fine and will heal up well," Sakura said. "Would you liked your family?"

"Yes," Tenten whispered.

"Alright," Sakura stood then as she walked to the door of the private suite that the Hyūga Clan was paying for so Tenten could be left in peace.

"Sakura," Tenten called out as Sakura opened the door.

"Yes?" Sakura turned a bit.

"Um… thanks, for… for saving us," Tenten said.

"Of course, I expect he'll grow up strong like his mommy and daddy, but please don't let him be like Neji's personality," Sakura teased. Tenten giggled.

"Thank you," Tenten smiled.

"I'll get your family, rest, hold your baby, in an hour he needs to go into the NICU, I'll have a couple of nurses bring it up," Sakura said as she walked out of the room and left mother holding her child as she walked down the stairs to the lobby. Everyone was still there, unsurprising, in Sakura's mind as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked over to group.

"She's awake, and she's ready to see you. Word of caution, she is in pain, she had a C-section so do not ask her to move about," she gave a pointed look to Guy and Lee. "The baby is to be in a NICU at least eighteen hours of the day, so please be careful with the child. Other than that, Tenten is a bit groggy but she wants to see all of you," Sakura smiled.

Everyone was quick as they left, but it was when she was standing alone with Hyūga Hiashi that she blinked. The proud man grabbed her then and Sakura stiffened in shock as she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he murmured as he pulled away. "My nephew and brother would have liked to have been here to thank you for this," he said.

"I just did my job, I didn't do anything for them I wouldn't have done for another patient," she admitted. "But… I'm happy she had her baby safely too, and Neji would be proud of his family."

"You have given us a precious gift," Hiashi said as he walked away from her and towards the room. Sakura smiled feeling better than she had in days as she started her hospital rounds.

An hour later she returned to Tenten sleeping, and her son tucked in the NICU as Hiashi and Guy snoozed in the corner and Lee was quietly doing pushups. She looked at the filled out birth certificate and smiled.

Hyūga Hajime; a fitting name for Hyūga Neji's son. Sakura took her copy to file with the hospital records then.

* * *

Sasuke and Juugo traveled in companionable silence. If Sasuke was ever to consider anyone from his time with Orochimaru a friend, he'd have to say Juugo was a friend. But Sasuke didn't really know if he had friends anymore.

Oh, he had Sakura, she was definitely a friend, and definitely his truest of friends. He and Naruto were like brothers; but that didn't make them friends all the time. Kakashi was like a weird uncle to him in a way, in many ways they related and Sasuke knew if he needed it Kakashi would listen to him if shit got to be too much for him. but then again so would Sakura. As to Sai and Yamato, he didn't know them well enough to trust them, but he knew they were official parts of Team 7, but that did not make them his friends.

So, if he had to consider anyone from his Team Taka days a friend, he'd consider Juugo a friend. Which was odd because Sasuke honestly didn't think they had ever had a real conversation in all the time their team had been formed. Team conversations did not count as conversation; according to the dobe. Still, Sasuke felt oddly at ease with Juugo.

"Is there a chance you will stay?" Juugo asked as they slowed a bit and took a familiar windy path to the hideout Orochimaru used.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. He'd sooner lose his right arm than stay. Being around the snake was a creepy and very bad, idea. He wasn't sticking around once he had Kabuto and he dropped Kabuto off at Konoha.

"Karin will be disappointed.

He looked at the sky and wondered in what life he had sinned so terribly to have Karin as his fangirl. It was cruel and unusual punishment even by his standards; and his standards were pretty fucking low in that department.

"Sssasssuke," a voice hissed, drawing out the 'Sss' of his name. A chill slithered down his spine in disgust as he pulled a kunai and held it level to where the presence had appeared over his shoulder.

"Isss that any way to greet an old friend?" Orochimaru pouted, Sasuke did not remove the kunai as he glared at Orochimaru.

"I'm here for Kabuto," he said icily.

"Ah, Kabuto knew this was coming, he's finishing with his good byes at the moment," Orochimaru said as he walked to stand in front of him and Juugo.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Who the fuck is here! I just set all the fucking security!" a voice screeched.

"Clearly not well," another replied blandly.

"Shut up you stupid, fucking bastard! Come on!" she screeched and Sasuke had the strong desire to turn around now and walk away; far away. But he stayed where he was as he heard the heavy stomping of Karin and Suigetsu.

"Oh, it's you," Suigetsu frowned.

"Sasuke!" Karin squealed as she charged him. he sidestepped her, she flew past him and he looked at Sugetsu as he walked up to them.

"Good to see you made it out alive," Suigetsu smirked.

"Aa, you as well," he admitted.

"Yeah, so you defecting again?" the silver haired man asked as he sipped his water, his reclaimed blade on his back.

"No, I'm here for Kabuto," Sasuke said.

"Ah! Why not stay!?" Karin pouted as she grabbed his arm, he stiffened as she pressed herself up to him, her body molding to his as she smiled poutily at him.

"He did try to kill you," Suigetsu pointed out, Sasuke tried to shake her off but she was pressed securely against him. He found he didn't like how she felt against him as he tried gently tried to nudge her off him.

"Shut up idiot!" she shouted.

"Where is Kabuto?" he asked again as he managed to get away from Karin's grip and easily slip around Juugo standing between Suigetsu and Juugo was safe because Karin disliked Suigetsu intensely.

"He'll come, wait here," Orochimaru said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he waited for a long moment. Karin and Suigetsu were in the same spat as normal as he waited. It was a moment before Kabuto walked uot dressed in a cloak saying his goodbyes to his companions and Sasuke just watched.

"You'll visit us again right Sasuke!?" Karin demanded as she came to her tiptoes, her mouth a breath away from his and it had him scrambling back from her, she toppled into the ground and he stepped around Juugo. That's what he got for not paying attention.

"Hn," he shrugged, he didn't know if he would return or not. He worked for the Shinobi Union now, what he was to do or not to do was unknown to him as he stood there waiting.

Kabuto walked up to him, he nodded to the man as they walked out of the hide out and started for the forest. Kabuto started to speak but Sasuke silence the man with a glare. He didn't want to deal with whatever nonsense Kabuto felt like sharing.

Besides he had bigger things to worry about, like his Rinnegan which was now pulsing with active chakra he couldn't lose control of it now. That would be painful.

Besides Sasuke wasn't overly fond of Kabuto, the snake's henchaman was part of the reason he had been tormented with Sasuke, and part of the reason that Itachi was no longer here. The pain of that loss still ached in his heart, but he wouldn't let that drag him down right now. he couldn't afford to let it drag him down.

Sasuke had to figure out a way past the grief and the pain, he had to he needed that. And talking to Kabuto would ruin that which was why he was he was silent about it as he stared before him at the winter world.

"Sasuke…" Kabuto said.

"No," Sasuke said as he continued walking. He just did not have the energy to deal with this.

* * *

 **Hajime- Male; means 'beginning'**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	43. Part 1: Chapter 43

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 43**

The week of the holiday was rather bland for Sakura.

Mostly she was filling out the paperwork she was backed up on because she hadn't been dong her paperwork. There had been so much work to be doing, there was research to do, things to look up and plans to make. She knew that Tsunade had the hope to have her prosthetics program up and running before Feburary, but she also knew that the likelihood of that was slim. More than likely they would have everything going when it was about March or early April. Just before the First Year Anniversary of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and the festival of the great Shinobi Nations to help with the celebration of their new found peace.

Sakura was more inclined to think the peace was nothing more than a bunch of tired shinobi with no desire to fight anymore, and she had a feeling that the peace was going to only last until the next generation.

Not that it mattered, the future wasn't here yet, but today was here. And today there were tired veteran shinobi who had fought too hard for their nations and were now too damaged to fully come home.

Sakura sighed as she leant back and dragged a hand through her hair. she was exhausted. The knock on her door had her looking up then.

"Hey sweetie," her mother poked her head into her office then and Sakura smiled as she put her pen down.

"Hey mom," she got up and hugged her mom then. the delicious warm scent of fresh baked goods wafted through the air then. "Mmm, what'd you bring?"

"Oh, well, it's the holidays and kids need to have some cheer. Your father and I have baked up a feast for the orphans," her mother said.

"They will love that," Sakura smiled as she leant against her desk and remembered the orphan's wing in the pediatrics wing. There were so many children, civilian and shinobi; and recently a lot of the kids had been defecting to Konoha for safety, for help, and for their health. Sakura visited every day she could, she was still fighting Kido for the funds she needed though so she wasn't there as often as she wanted and needed to be.

"I know, it was why I also decided your father and I will be making breakfast for the orphans," Mebuki said as they sat in her office then.

"That's great!" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, and we're going to help you with your program, we've decided to offer cooking classes to the kids, offer them a place in the village outside of the hospital," Mebuki said.

"That's great, once I have the required funding I'm going to have a home built for them, I was going to run it but I don't think I have the time; Shizune's offered to be the head mistress of the home when I build it," Sakura grinned.

"That's good, she will like it," Mebuki mused as they started chatting.

* * *

Sasuke and Kabuto were a week from Konoha, the demands were simple, he'd be putting Kabuto in the custody of the gate men at Konoha, then he'd pick up another mission at the gate and go. He wouldn't even enter the village. It was becoming very clear that they didn't trust him or want him and he didn't feel like fighting with the village about his right to be in the village when he really didn't have a right to be in the village to begin with. They didn't trust him and he did not trust them and honestly, it was for the best if he wasn't in the village.

It seemed to bring up so much bad for him.

Whish was why at this moment he was sitting very still and meditating as he tried to calm the demons within him. Also he was trying to ignore the glinting glasses that were looking at him intently. Sasuke was tempted to seal the snake in a scroll but he didn't as he relaxed.

"Can't find peace still?" Kabuto taunted.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled.

"You will never find peace," Kabuto stated flatly and Sasuke got to his feet then as he walked over to the snake.

"Perhaps I'm not after peace," Sasuke growled and glared at Kabuto. "You should worry about what Konoha wants with you."

"Why, I'm going to be executed for treason, or sentenced to life," Kabuto dismissed. Sasuke glared as he wove the sign for fire and sat down. He wouldn't meditate right now, but he would do it the moment the snake was asleep.

"They might make you seek redemption," he said softly.

"Really? My crimes…" Kabuto started.

"Are not near as bad as mine," Sasuke said calmly as he sat there. He hadn't just committed treason, he had committed terrorism, he had killed people, he had tried to destroy the village. Kabuto had only defected to Orochimaru and hadn't been of real value. But Sasuke, well, he had betrayed not only his village, his people, his family, his friends, and his life (which had been a neatly orchestrated lie), but he had also betrayed Orochimaru who he had defected to for power, and he had then furthered his crimes by going into league with Obito and Madara…

Sasuke had done far worse than Kabuto, and yet… here he was.

Had he been happy about it?

No, originally the thought had infuriated him because he had wanted to be dead after his fight with Naruto. He had wanted his pain gone, he hadn't wanted to face what he had done or what had been done to him. It wasn't something he could live with, live through, or endure; ever, and he had wanted death. Even welcomed it.

And he had hated everyone around him for depriving him of his end, of the death he had wanted. Of finding the peace only death brought.

"And you think I could possibly have redemption?" Kabuto murmured.

Sasuke shrugged; who was he to judge?

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked to Tenten's room.

"Hey," she smiled as she walked in.

"Mmm…" Tenten groaned as she moved.

"How's the little guy doing?" Sakura whispered.

"He's good, I think, he and Mirai met yesterday, Mirai was really good with him," Tenten murmured.

"That's good, his chakr is rising on it's own, which is a better sign," Sakura observed as she read the baby's charts and the numbers on the machine.

"Will we be discharged soon?"

"Yes, and the Hyūga have paid for everything, so there's no need to worry about the bills, but depending on how Hajime is doing he might stay for a bit after your discharge. I want his chakra stable outside of the NICU and I'm not willing to take him out yet, he had quite the surge to his tiny system."

"You don't… is it my fault?" Tenten asked nervously.

"No." Sakura shut that thinking down swiftly as she moved from the baby to the nervous mother and looked Tenten dead in the eye.

"You did nothing wrong. Nothing. The female body's natural response to a baby is to give it chakra, and even in a healthy pregnancy we worry about a chakra surge between mother and child," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Well, That's a long conversation," Sakura sighed as she sat on the bed. "But I have the time. essentially, a woman's body is designed to carry offspring, civilian or shinobi, it's our basic biological design. Now, while we do not worry about the chakra flow in a civilian upsetting the baby it is different with a shinobi. Though a woman is a woman, and a womb is a womb, the difference between the two is huge. Our chakra, and chakra networks are a vital part of us, it's like blood, and when a kunoichi is pregnant her body will naturally pump chakra into the child she is growing.

"This creates two chakra networks in the woman's body, the child has their own chakra and it requires it's mother's chakra while growing in the womb, like it requires the mother to provide it with nutriants, and air, and blood. You and the baby, though two separate beings, are connected. Now your body will know when it is time to give birth, and go into labor. Chakra goes into overdrive with the energy, but if the child and mother are balanced there aren't any problems, tip the balance though…

"And it is an explosion of chakra in the body. You did nothing wrong Tenten, you did everything in a natural way, and we managed to save you and Hajime," Sakura said calmly.

"Will he be alright without all the chakra he needs?" Tenten whispered.

"He'll be fine, once his networks sort themselves out he'll be perfectly fine," Sakura assured the mother. "And chakra grows with both use, natural ability, and practice. In time he'll be an excellent shinobi should he chose to be one."

"Good," Tenten smiled.

"Rest now, I'll be by in a few hours again, and if you have more questions we'll discuss it when you're a bit more awake," she said as she stood and left Tenten.

* * *

Sasuke arrived with Kabuto early in the morning, dawn was just breaking and it was that shade of pink that always had him… had him longing for peace. Sighing he stopped at the gatemen; no he did not know their names. He turned Kabuto over to them, picked up his scroll and left before he could cause a scene or a problem.

Part of him wanted to go into the village, check it out, see if the people were recovering from the war. But bloody memories of pain prevented him from doing so. He couldn't… he couldn't face the village again, just yet, he didn't have the strength for that at this moment. Which was why he was tucking his scroll into his pack as he decided to try to use his Rinnegan to get away from here.

The tear was slight, but he watched as he approached it, he watched as it became larger and he walked through it. Turning back he watched as the black closed clockwise around the pink sky and Sasuke found himself in a world of darkness again.

The pink haunted him in a way other colors couldn't, in a way that gave him hope. If she continued to believe he could be alright then he could continue to seek his peace. He just needed to achieve it himself as he walked into the darkness so he could find a place to rest and to think.

Since Itachi's death he had done a lot of thinking, and since his release from the village he had been thinking about a great many things wishing he wasn't thinking about them. But he felt he could survive the thinking. He was beginning to see the world a bit clearer, and he'd continue his travels to see everything he had missed.

He wanted to do more than survive, he wanted… he wanted to live. One day he wanted to be able to return to the village and look at his friends and feel like he was alive again, not just breathing to get by. Sasuke might be the last Uchiha, but he would live his life how he wanted to, and how it should have been lived.

Setting his camp up he scanned the area with his open eye for signs of life and saw nothing…

He was alone.

Alone in a desolate dimenstion.

And it didn't bother him as he sat down at his pile of scrubs and formed the signs for fire before breathing light into this black world. He'd be alright, he assured himself as he watched the dancing flames.

Slowly he sat up straighter, folded his legs, and started focusing on his breathing as he cleared his mind, cleared his thoughts, and stopped letting images of everything he had done tug on his mind.

If Kakashi could live with his demons, then Sasuke was determined to do the same.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	44. Part 1: Chapter 44

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 44**

Sasuke encountered his first bout of trouble after he left the portal and stumbled into a camp of bandits. He wished he could say the thought of his head still having a price surprised him, but truthfully… it didn't.

It did nothing but irritate him further after he had kicked these men's asses and then stalked through the mountains wondering what it was he would need to do to get people to stop worshipping Madara. It would make his life so very much easier if he didn't have to worry about Uchiha fanatics chasing him and attempting to capture him because they wanted fame and glory, and the right to join his clan. Sasuke didn't want any of this!

He just… he wanted everything that had happened to his clan to stop being glorified. He wanted people to just stop perverting what Madara and Obito had been preaching, and believing it achievable. But until that happened, he would be here, and he would go about trying to change the world's view on Uchihas and what they were.

No matter what, he would not fail.

Sasuke would change himself, and he'd change the world. He just… he wasn't sure how to go about doing that as he stopped in the mountains and looked down at a little village that was on fire. His feet had him running to the screaming before he could rethink his actions as he leapt up and ran for the fire.

He could help them!

* * *

Storming into the Hokage's office Sakura's temper was flying high and her fury knew no bounds as she stomped through the halls. It was January. _**JANUARY!**_ For the love of Kami, and this Kido guy had been dragging his feet on giving her the finances for her project. The very project the Sixth and Fifth Hokages had signed off on. _**And He Was Dragging His Feet About Giving Her The Fucking Money!**_ She had had enough of this bullshit, she had shit to do, and having her hospital; Her Hospital!; turned into the village orphanage was not helping her with that work.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru dove out of her way the, and she snarled at Temari who just stepped aside. Sakura was on a mission and someone; before the end of the day came; was going to be releasing her funds to her so she could get the contractor off her back, to get Tsunade off her back, and to have the kids in a place that was actually meant for kids! And to get Shizune the help she was going to need to run this children's home!

Drawing her fist back Sakura slammed it through the door, a voice yelped from inside and she glared at the man who looked at her with wide eyes. She found herself glaring at a plain looking man, who looked like Root. She was going to decimate him.

"Tsumiki Kido?" she snapped.

"What is this about?" he demanded as he stood.

"Simple, I'm Dr. Haruno Sakura, and you're withholding my funds for the children's home, and my project for child psychology!" she snarled and cracked her knuckles menacingly. "I have waited since October to hear a reply on my funds for my projects and I have been put on hold every time I've called here!"

"Well, Mis…"

"DOCTOR! I am Dr. Haruno!" she shouted.

"Well, Dr. Haruno, these are complicated matters, and with the village having been destroyed…" he gasped as she hauled him out of his chair by the neck and glared into his eyes.

"Uncomplicate it," she growled.

"Let me go, Dr. Haruno, it is not professional…" He started.

"Fuck professional! I can't work in my own fucking hospital because it's been turned into an orphanage for war orphans, and they need a place they can call home that isn't the hospital where nurses and doctors are trying to get shit done. Now, I'm done waiting, and I will be leaving with the promised funds, or I will begin breaking you into pieces; do we understand one another?" she snapped.

"Let me go," Kido repeated.

"Gimme the funds and I'm gone," she snapped and shoved him in his chair then and scowled at him as he pulled himself over to his computer.

"It is very rude to manhandle a stranger," he said icily.

"Fuck that, I don't have time for your bullshit or excuses, because I've got well over a hundred kids living in my hospital and there is not enough room for them. They need the home," she snapped. "And I am out of patience, I work eight days a week twenty-six hours a day. I have no more patience," she warned.

"If you had called my office…" Kido started again.

"Why do you think I'm here, somehow every hour I've called in the past week, you've been unavailable, now, the funds or I break you," Sakura snapped and watched the screen as he moved the money into the designated account. Once that was done, and she saw the transfer was complete; locking the money out of his grasp she walked out of the office.

"Dr. Haruno!" he shouted. "You will pay for the door!"

"Fix your own fucking door! I'm broke!" she snapped the lie as she stalked to the bank to pull the funds for the contractors for the building of the children's home to commence, and once that was done she would go back to continue her research with Tsunade about the prosthetic arms before speaking with Shizune about how they were going to structure the home for the orphans and how to talk to a few nurses and doctors into working and living at the children's home. Also, there would need to be a discussion with the psychology staff about how to proceed for helping these children so maybe they didn't have another Sasuke on their hands in the future.

Walking into her bank she sighed at the line and rubbed her temples. Honestly she was relieved that December was over, and she was going to sign off on Tenten and Hajime going home tomorrow, but she was going to recommend (order) rest for Tenten and Hajime. Sighing Sakura stared at the ceiling of the bank as she wondered how her life had gotten this fucked up since she had last checked it.

Seriously, if these past few weeks hadn't been all about paperwork and staff complaints she would have considered it quiet.

"Sakura?" she turned and smiled when she saw Lee coming to her.

"Hey Lee!"

"It is good to see you, I did not see you at the New Year's festival," he said as he stood with her and smiled.

"Yeah, I've been catching up on about eight months' worth of paper work," she admitted.

"I just came from seeing Tenten and Hajime!"

"How were they, I've been out today," she smiled. She loved talking about Hajime, he was so cute.

"Hajime and Mirai were napping together in his bassinet, and Tenten seem exhausted."

"That's normal," Sakura assured him.

"I know, when will Hajime and Tenten be allowed to come home?"

"I was going to sign their paperwork, but I've been… I've hit a few road blocks today, I'll sign off on her leaving tomorrow," Sakura admitted.

"Tenten will be happy to hear that, she is bored in the hospital," he chuckled.

"I bet she is," Sakura mused. Sakura was trying not to collapse on her face as the exhaustion swamped her and she talked to Lee about what she was doing for the children's home.

* * *

Sasuke found himself running into burning buildings, pulling people out and going back in. it was hot, it sucked, and he had nearly killed himself in the process, but now as he stood outside gasping clear winter's air as he looked at the villagers he trembled in relief.

"That's everyone!" someone shouted.

"Hn," he coughed.

"Thanks mister, we'd have been dead if you hadn't broken into to the building," a young boy said as he jogged up with water. Sasuke merely nodded as he tried to regain his breath and stop the cough. He couldn't feel his lungs, they felt heavy and nonexistent at the moment! Gasping for breath he sat on the snowy ground.

"Hey mister! You alright! Mom! He's collapsed!" the boy shouted. Sasuke was busy hacking up a lung from the feeling of it, and as he sat there gasping for air he shook. He was fine, he was, he'd been through worse, he just needed… needed to catch his breath.

"Hey, I'm a doctor, let me look," a strong hand grabbed his chin, he pulled away as he coughed some more. "Don't do that," she said, he glared at her through his open eye as he sat there shaking.

"I'm Rei, and you are?" she asked.

"Uchiha," he answered when he could breathe without suffocating.

"Uchiha!?" a man roared, Sasuke looked up to see a man the size of a tree standing over him. "Aren't You With Those Goons Then!?"

"No," he shook his head and dragged a hand through his matted hair.

"Ao, not now," Rei said.

"No! he's the reason our village is burnt to the ground," the man snapped.

"I'm not with rogue shinobi, I work for the Shinobi Union," he said weakly. His voice felt weak, he felt weak, and he didn't like it as he slowly started leveling his breathing.

"The what?" the boy piped up.

"Shinobi Union," he answered and pulled out his mission scroll with the seal.

"Oh," Rei blinked.

"Are you here to take care of the rogue shinobi!?" the boy bounced then.

"Hn," he grunted. He wasn't here to deal with them, in fact he was a bit north of where he needed to be, but now that he was here he didn't see the harm in deal with the rogues. Besides, it'd save him a later headache as he looked up at the people around him who were staring at him with wide eyes. Sasuke got to his unsteady feet to get away; he didn't like crowds.

"Hey, slow down, you'll collapse," Rei reached out and steadied him.

"Let me go," he snapped. He still didn't like being touched, he had tolerated Sakura, and managed the dobe, but he still didn't like people clinging to him.

"And he's dangerous Rei!" Ao snapped.

"I don't care Ao, he saved us, he ran into the burning buildings! Where were you!?" Rei shouted.

"Mom," the boy whispered, and Sasuke sighed.

"I did not do anything heroic," he muttered as he looked at the people.

"No, you caused it! Those maniacs worship the Uchiha!" Ao shouted and Sasuke sighed.

"They follow the teachings of madmen," Sasuke answered. "I'm here to take them in," he lied.

"Really!?" the boy demanded.

"Aa," he lied.

"Then I insist you rest here, we'll patch you up," Rei smiled as she reached for him.

"Fine," he dodged her touch then and she nodded before he slowly, and reluctantly followed her. "Bring all the injured to the barn, I'll take care of them, it's still standing. We'll set up tents for the survivors, please, come alone," Rei started organizing the people and Sasuke watched the tired survivors shuffle out of the burnt village to the outer fields.

"I don't trust you," Ao growled appearing at his side.

"I don't trust me either," Sasuke admitted and that seemed to startle the large man. Sasuke watched as the people started organizing themselves when he felt a tug on his cloak, he looked down at the boy then.

"Hey, my mom's Rei, I'm Sadao, this is my sister Sayuri," he grinned as he showed Sasuke one of the first people he had pulled out of a building. It was a little girl with bright eyes and black hair covered in soot; about a toddler in age.

"Sasuke," he introduced.

"Cool! Hey, can you teach me to be a shinobi! I heard they kick ass!" Sadao gleefully bounced as he picked up the toddler.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	45. Part 1: Chapter 45

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 45**

Sakura looked over the blueprints with the contractor and sighed.

"Alright, I think we need a larger playground, and the rooms can hold four kids at the most, I don't want to cram kids into rooms, but I want to keep siblings together," she said thoughtfully. She had started her plans for this last week once the funds were secured. She had modified a few things about the original home plans, but mostly she wanted a big home for the kids that wouldn't feel like it was a prison.

"Alright, will do," the contractor admitted.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked out of the conference room she had reserved in the hospital for that meeting and blinked as she came to stand before Kakashi.

"Hokage," she smiled.

"Huh… um…" Kakashi blushed.

"When will be having the official ceremony naming you the Sixth Hokage," she asked as they started walking.

"Ugh, not you too," Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kakashi, you've been Hokage for almost a year now, embrace it, and Tsunade is retiring," Sakura chuckled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I actually came to speak to you about Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Ah," she nodded. "My office then," she smiled and they walked through the hospital.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she shut the door and looked at Kakashi.

"Has he written you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, and I don't expect him too, why?" she asked as she sat across from Kakashi at her desk.

"He sent a missive to me requesting permission to hunt a rogue group of shinobi attacking a civilian village he's currently resting in," Kakashi said as he pulled out the letter. Sakura took it and slowly unfolded it to read it over. Her mind analyzed everything that was written there, and her heart only sighed at seeing his elegant scrawl becoming more sure, more confident.

"And what do you want me to tell you?" Sakura asked.

"He's missed a few of his check ups, but he's been using his Rinnegan so his travel points, and pop ups are sporadic since he's dropped of Kabuto," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded.

"I think having him come in mandatorily for assessments and tests on his mental state will be a fast way to have him snap and run off again. He's not fond of doctors or tests, and he's really not fond of prying. But if this letter is something to go by I would have to say he's becoming more confident in himself, probably coping better," Sakura said softly.

"Sakura…"

"Look, he's not the easiest patient to understand; I think I've encountered Akatsuki members more cooperative than he is," she sighed. "But Kakashi, if you know anything about what's going on with him then you know he's got to sort it out on his own terms and pressuring him to come in for assessments might do more harm than good. I think if you want to assess him it'll have to be in a few months, arrange it to be around the anniversary of the war's end, just… give him time. He's figuring it out."

"Alright," Kakashi said as they sat there.

"Naruto's writing him," Kakashi said after a long pause between them.

"Good," Sakura smiled. "Sasuke might need a reminder that he's no longer alone."

"Why don't you write him?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't think he wants to hear from a fangirl," she dismissed. She actually wrote Sasuke a lot, in her spare time, and had a box of unmailed letters in her closet tucked away in the corner. She didn't mail them to him for two reasons.

One: if he wanted to be in touch with her he would reach out.

Two: she did not want to pressure him in anyway, he had enough of that in his life and she was going to be low key, low maintenance, and she'd be a background figure in his life.

"Sakura," Kakashi said sharply.

"Fine, he doesn't want to hear from me Kakashi, if he did he'd reach out, he'd want to be a part of my life, but right now I'm not going to pressure him into thinking he has to come to me because I love him. If he comes for me, I want him to come for me because it's me, not because he feels he owes me." She was serious about this. She would not have Sasuke because he felt guilty or like he should repay her. It wasn't how she wanted him.

And if he never wanted her that way she would be happy to be his friend and stand by him when he found the woman he loved.

"Sakura, you and I know that he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do," Kakashi said.

"No, but he does have a sense of honor, and I have a feeling that it's only going to get stronger as he gets stronger in his self, and I don't want him with me out of pity or duty, because he'll come to resent me in time if I push myself on him, so if… if he wants me, I'll wait, if he doesn't… I'm happy with being his friend," she said carefully and smile.

"You're not unloveable," Kakashi said firmly.

"Perhaps, but this is Sasuke we're talking about, and he's not an easy on in the emotions department. And I feel that I don't' deserve to be cheated or pitied so I'll hold off," she said firmly. Sakura might never get her happily ever after, but she sure as hell did not deserve having the man she loved coming to resent her because he had married her out of pity or debt, or whatever other reason Sasuke would devise. Which was why she wasn't writing him.

If Sasuke; by some miracle of Kami; picked her by his own choice, and not because he felt he owed her then she might say yes. Maybe, she would have him think this over carefully though if it ever came to this.

Which she sincerely doubted it would.

* * *

Sasuke's week had started out with the simple agreement to help the village rebuild; they couldn't live in tents for the winter in these mountains and he felt it was kind of his responsibility. After all the deranged fanatics were following the teachings of his ancestor and clansmen. So he had sent a formal request to Kakashi, promising to complete his other mission, but he had requested to go after these rogues and he would wait for a response here.

There was work to be done here as he figured out how to hammer a nail in with only one hand and not smashing his fingers. Broken fingers with only one hand would not be productive, or healthy for him as he worked.

"What happened to your arm?" Rei asked him as he balanced on a beam using his feet and hand to work.

"Hn?" he blinked.

"I just noticed that you only have one arm, what to talk about it?" she asked.

"I blew it off in a fight," he answered flatly and continued focusing on his task so he didn't smash his toes; which were holding the nail still, as he hammered. It wasn't fun, but he was determined to help. Sakura and Naruto would want him to help these people and a small part him also wanted to help them for himself. It made him feel… human, working like this and helping others. Slowly he worked, and as he worked he found it becoming easier through the day.

Before the end of the day he had figured out every way he could use a hammer and nails, and not need help from another person. He was rather pleased with himself; it was like figuring out how to cut a tomato without help, she he was feeling a bit smug at this minor and small accomplishment.

Also, he felt more independent with that accomplishment. As stupid and dobe-ish as that sounded, he was very pleased about this development. It made his life seem like it was going well. Besides, he didn't think he had ever had to actually use a hammer and nails before, and now he knew that if he was required to do so again, he could. Alone. Without help. It felt monumental to him.

"You blew your arm off?" Sadao asked as they sat at the table of the communal dinner for the village.

"Aa," he nodded.

"That must have hurt," Rei said as she sat across from him with her daughter in her arms.

"Hn," he shrugged. It did, but it wasn't a big deal. He deserved whatever pain came his way, he had inflicted more than his share of pain in the world.

"Was it some cool epic battle!?" Sadao demanded.

"No," Sasuke answered softly. It wasn't in some cool, epic battle he had lost his arm. He had blown his best friend's arm off in their fight to settle things once and for all. He looked up and saw he sky flaring a soft pink then.

* * *

Humming she walked home, she was exhausted but she finally felt like she was making progress. With everything going on for the child's clinic she wanted. The home was a must, but it was mostly because the children needed stability of a home. She didn't like that they were running around free in her hospital and disrupting the patients there. The children needed something permanent, and stable, and someplace to call home.

They did not need to grow up in a hospital.

Sakura saw Naruto then, and turned around, she had been avoiding him for about a month at this point but she didn't have the courage to face him at the moment, she wanted him over her before she faced him again. Besides, Tsunade had personally over taken the care of Naruto's arm.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto call for her then. she slowed as she reluctantly turned to face him.

"Hey, um… I… Kakashi and I did some talking and I… I guess I owe you an apology," Naruto said softly. She peeked at him through her lashes then as her pink hair hung around her face.

"You do?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah… I hurt you, and I shouldn't have done that. I don't get it fully, but I… I think I can get it," Naruto admitted.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Sakura, I never meant to hurt you, or to force you, I just… I really," Naruto sighed in frustration.

"I get it Naruto, and thank you," she smiled then.

"So… we're good again, will you stop avoiding me?" Naruto asked.

"We were good," she defended swiftly.

"Sakura, you've been avoiding me all month," Naruto sighed.

"I work Naruto," she pointed out.

"Sakura, I know when you're avoiding me," Naruto said softly.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you any more than… than I already did, and I didn't want you to hurt me any more than you already did," she whispered.

"Are still friends?" Naruto asked her quietly, and uncertainly.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just can't… I can't deal with this right now. Perhaps we can go get a drink another time, I just… I have a lot on my plate right no Naruto, and I don't have the energy to deal with more drama."

"I get it, hey, we'll do Ichiraku's another time, and… and we'll be good," Naruto said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Sakura…" Naruto whispered as she started by him and she stopped, looking in his serious blue eyes. "You could have dragged me along, and I didn't know that before, I see it now and I'm… I'm sorry for hurting you, but thank you for not dragging it out," he said.

"Oh," she lamely answered and she nodded uncertain of what to say as she hurried away before she did something stupid or ruined their friendship by screaming at him for making her feel cheap and used. He really hadn't meant to make her feel those, she knew that now, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

She bit her lip and shivered as she pulled her green scarf around her nose.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! I Hope You've Enjoyed The Christmas Special! =) ㇳ6ㇳ9❄ ㈃9ㇳ7㇩5ㇳ6ㇳ3**

 **For Guests who are confused for the huge jump to the end I posted five new chapters today.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy your holidays!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die! =)**


	46. Part 1: Chapter 46

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 46**

The weeks had thawed the world around them, and Sasuke was waiting.

Over the past month or so; he wasn't entirely certain how long he'd been here, just that the moon's cycle was about complete so he was guessing a month, he had grown accustomed to village life. He knew that there was a rhythm to village life, but he didn't feel at ease with it, but he'd grown accustomed to it.

Rei and her children were very kind to him, a kindness he hadn't experienced aside from Sakura, but more than that, there was a patience with Rei. She reminded him of his mother that way, and it was a bit unnerving how nothing slipped her attention. Then again, she was the mother of Sadao and Sayuri, and that would require a great deal of observation and patience. While he was here he had learnt that Rei's brother, Ao, had every reason to hate shinobi, and apparently so did Rei. A bunch of deserters had killed Rei's husband, and Ao's best friend; Takeshi, the first time they had raided the village.

Which was another part of the reason Sasuke was here, waiting, for the rogues to reveal themselves again so they could face a real opponent.

Though Sasuke knew he wasn't the most honorable of men, he did have a code which he stuck to, and he had never violated it, even when he'd run around for Orochimaru, and with Team Taka.

"You're a strange one," a gruff voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned to stare at the brute, Ao.

"Hn," he grunted.

"You know, after a week here I thought you'd leave, that you were stringing Rei, Sadao and Sayuri along," Ao informed him.

"No," he replied.

"I've since figured that out," Ao informed him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Rei's a good woman, and she's taken a liking to you, but I'm warning you to stay away from her," Ao warned.

"Rei is like my mother," Sasuke said softly. "Kind and patient, but she's not for me."

"Good, at least you know that," Ao grumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Truthfully, he didn't want to think about women, or having that complication in his life again. He really didn't want to think about his nightmare where Kakashi didn't save Sakura and she just smiled at him, and he really didn't want to think about how confusing his mind was when it'd summon the kiss to the forefront of his mind.

"Who's Sakura?" Ao asked. Sasuke blinked as he lifted a brow at the older man. "You scream her name in your sleep, I ain't deaf."

"Sakura is someone I nearly killed," Sasuke answered as he stood. He walked away then before there'd be more prodding and he'd be forced to remember every detail of the day on the bridge. Part of him wished the day on the bridge was a part of his imagination or a genjutsu from Obito. But he knew it wasn't.

* * *

Let this be the day in history! February 24th! The day she stood there smiling as she held the hands of some overzealous children and smiled at the gate.

"Now! Are everyone's eyes covered!?" Sakura shouted at the horde of blindfolded children.

"YES!" there were giggles in the horde then and Sakura smiled.

"Alright, take the blindfolds off!" she ordered. All the kids were eagerly complying and she heard the gasps of 'whoa' in the crowd. "This is your home!"

"Welcome to Konoha's Home," Shizune announced.

There were squeals of laughter.

"Well, go on! Check it out!" Sakura ordered. There was a slew of children running past her then as they darted into their home and Sakura chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"It turned out well," Shizune mused.

"Yeah, once I had the funds, the contractors were quick to want to comply with my demands," Sakura mused.

"Yeah, because those kids being in te hospital any longer would have had the doctors going on strike," Shizune chuckled.

"Too true, they need space, and the hospital is a work place, not an orphanage," Sakura mused.

"Agreed," Shizune muttered.

"Now, I leave the home in your capable hands, but I'll be taking care of the medical side of the work," Sakura said as she and Shizune walked to the home.

"Agree," Shizune nodded.

"Good, now, do we want the children to go to the Academy or the civilian schools?" Sakura asked.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that, I want them to have both, so I was thinking that perhaps the Academy, since it's still under construction, they might want to combine the basics of both shinobi and civilian learning. At least for the younger children, I still think that those two need to be separate curriculums," Shizune said.

"You decide, I'm a doctor and you're now heading out of my depth of knowledge." Besides, the shinobi and civilian worlds were two completely different things, and Sakura didn't want to get into a conversation about how different they were when even she didn't know. True she haed civilian parents, but she didn't have a civilian life. She was a kunoichi of Konoha, and not a civilians.

"I'll talk to Iruka about it, see if we can find a balance," Shizune decided.

"That would be wise," Sakura agreed.

"Alright, now I have a chart, and room assignments to handle, you have a hospital to take care of and now that you're child free it should be easier to handle," Shizune mused.

"Should be," Sakura mused as she left the children in Shizune's care. The hospital was back to being a hospital, and now she had work to do, there were a few things which had her attention at work and she needed to help Tsunade with Naruto's prosthetic arm. They had found themselves having to construct a bone and grow the tissue around the bone.

It wasn't easy, but Sakura was finding the work to be gratifying in a complicated way. And if it worked, it'd save a lot of lives and make life easier.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Sayuri whined.

"Aa," nodded as he continued packing his bag.

"Sasuke's going to handle the bad guys with a pow and a bang! He's going to kick ass!" Sadoa bounced enthusiastically. "And he'll come back then!"

"No," Sasuke said softly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not coming back, I will handle this and be gone," he explained softly.

"Bu-But!" Sadoa stammered.

"It's alright, sweetheart, Sasuke has an important job, he was here longer than he intended to be anyway," Rei said as she appeared in the doorway.

"But he can't leave!" Sadoa whined.

"I have to," Sasuke stated. The boy pouted then.

"It's not fair!" Sadoa shouted as he stormed off and Sasuke sighed. He couldn't stay, he did have another mission to work on, and he had to figure out his Rinnegan, and there were other things he had to do to straighten himself out. And while it was tempting to stay, and it was tempted to turn his back on the world, he couldn't.

Sakura believed that he could be a shinobi again, his brother believed it too, and though Sasuke himself, didn't believe it, he felt this was the path he should walk. Besides, he couldn't let himself down, he couldn't disgrace his brother's memory further and he couldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and the Uchiha were shinobi, whether they were loved or not.

And for the most part, Uchihas weren't loved.

"It's alright," he said as Rei moved to argue with her son.

"But it's not," she sighed.

"It's his opinion, and perhaps one day I can return here," Sasuke said as he finished packing and then he heaved his bag up onto his shoulder. "But I must go now."

"Be safe Sasuke," Rei said as he moved past her.

He merely nodded in response and then he continued on without pausing. He walked through the village, he could feel the people's eyes on him but he didn't look back as he left them behind. Looking back could prove to be his downfall and he couldn't afford to have a downfall at this moment.

Overhead there was a sharp cry from his hawk as it soared over head and he felt the chakra pulse in his Rinnegan before he shut it. The bandits couldn't be too far away, and he was going to find them. Then they were going to be handed over to the Shinobi Union. Sasuke would continue moving for his missions though.

The snow covered forest greeted him as he let his Sharingan pulse to life, and whirl around as he scanned the forest for the thieves chakra signature. He found them up a mountain and he moved swiftly, leaping into the trees he moved swiftly, hoping to slip the bandits notice. The icy air filled his lungs and he found himself slowly as he approached their camp.

* * *

Sakura walked out of her shower, wrapped in her towel as she walked to the living space of her apartment. Laundry, she needed to do laundry, she grumbled, she needed the clean clothes. And she didn't have any at this moment, which was why she was over here at this corner of her apartment.

Now, she knew that she had promised Sasuke she wouldn't go through his journals, but she knew for a fact he had left a few shirts in that box which was why she was debating it. She'd take the shirts, leave the journals, and if he ever returned to her she'd tell him that that was just what she did. crouching down she yanked the box open, quickly grabbed the shirts and closed the box again before temptation took over her and then she stood up. Yanking the shirt over her head she walked to her room and picked up her pile of dirty clothes before dropping them in the machine. There was a knock on her door which had her pausing in her cleaning crusade.

"Sakura!?" a quivering voice called out. Sakura sighed as she hit start and opened the door then.

"Oh Kami! Ino! what happened!?" Sakura gasped as she looked at her friend who looked like a wreck.

"I just… I…" Ino gasped and the tears spilled over then as her friend crumbled. Sakura caught Ino and pulled her in as she kicked the door shut.

"What happened Ino!?" Sakura demanded as she guided her friend to the couch.

"I was… Kiba and I… we had a fight!" Ino sobbed.

"What!?" Sakura blinked, she was a bit confused, Kiba and Ino had a good relationship last she and Ino had spoken.

"I was at Sai's place, and I was, Sai gave me a key, offered it as a place to go to rest, and Kiba… Kiba came over and he was pissed but also he started… He started DESTROYING Sai's painting!" Ino sobbed.

"Oh Kami," Sakura whispered.

"I tried to stop him but- but he was just… just so mad! I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't get him to stop!" Ino cried. "He accused me of sleeping with Sai and how I was being a horrible girlfriend, and how I was supposed to be his. And how Sai shouldn't have been painting or drawing me and he just… he lost it!"

"Ino," Sakura whispered.

"Sai was a good friend! And that was it! And I just… I couldn't stop Kiba, I grabbed this and ran because Kiba was going berserk!" Ino sobbed and Sakura blinked as she took the picture book of Sai and Shin again.

"Oh Kami," Sakura whispered.

"I just… all those paintings!" she cried and Sakura didn't know what to do as she hugged Ino and clung to the picture book. They were quiet as Ino cried because truthfully Sakura was refraining from tracking Kiba down and shredding him for destroying Sai's apartment, and for making Ino cry.

Bastard.

When Sakura saw Kiba again it was going to hurt!

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait between updates here, but I received soul crushing news and I just needed a moment to step back and take a breather before I killed characters in UtDI... because I would do that to relieve some of my anger. Updates might not be fully regular again for a while because of said news and while I catch the other UtDI... Stories up to Chapter 46, but I will try to keep up with updating here at least once a week once all caught up.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die =)**


	47. Part 1: Chapter 47

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 47**

"KIBA!" Sakura roared as she stalked through the village and sought out the moron who had made her best friend cry. She found him sitting on his training field, he scrambled to his feet and Sakura pulled her arm back as she came up to him.

"Sakura!" he started and she slammed her fist into his jaw as she released a force of chakra which sent him reeling into a forest of trees she watched them topple and let out a lose growl.

"Ow! What the hell Sakura!?" Kiba shouted.

"You… you…" she was so angry she couldn't even articulate words as she stormed past a whimpering Akamaru. Grabbing him by the shirt front she threw him and used chakra to enhance her speed as she smashed into him, releasing her chakra.

"You made Ino cry! You tore apart Sai's apartment! And you called her a cheater!" Sakura roared as she stood on the ledge of the crater she just put Kiba in. The dog man just stared at her dumbfounded.

"I should rip you limb from limb, and I've had a really shitty few months so this be the perfect outlet to unleash my anger!" she seethed as she stalked to him and grabbed him again as she hoisted him to her eye level.

"But I won't," she grounded out through clenched teeth. "So instead I'm telling you this, Ibeki knows how you treated Ino, she's been crying on my couch hysterically for three days, and Ibiki wants your blood as badly as I do. Should you ever come near Ino again I will disembow you and feed you to the crows, understand. You an Ino are done!"

Kiba nodded and she tossed him into the crater wall for good measure as she leapt out of it and stomped off. Stupid boys, stupid, stupid, stupid boys! Sakura paused as she dragged her hands through her messy hair.

Enough, enough focusing on boys, enough worrying about Sasuke, enough avoiding Naruto, she was done. From this moment on she was going to be Haruno Sakura and if the world, and boys, had a problem with that, too damn bad. She was done playing this world by everyone else's rules. And she was also done fighting the world for a chance to breath. She was done with the heartache, she was done with the waiting, she was done.

From here on out she was going to focus on herself and see where that got her.

She'd focused on herself once before, and she was so tired of losing sight of herself, and she was so tired of her broken heart, and pieces of it remained, dictating how she was feeling. Turning around she looked back at the training field and then left it.

It was time to find Haruno Sakura again, and it might take some time but she was going to figure this out. She was going to be alright, she was going to take it all one day at a time.

* * *

Sasuke stopped as he looked over the clues of the people he now hunted and he smirked to himself. Their arrogance was getting the better of them, and it was time they paid the consequences. Continuing forward Sasuke wondered if this was truly the right path for him to take. He was an avenger, not a savior, not a hero, not a friend. Was it possible that there was more out there?

He'd been wondering this earth for nearly a half a year now and he could honestly wonder if he had changed. His nightmares were manageable, but only if he was exhausted, his life revolved around his battles, and trying to change the Uchiha name. But did any of it matter?

Did anything he do really make a difference in this world, to the people's lives around him? Or was it all just talk?

Yes, it was a foolish thing to wonder about, but he couldn't help it. Naruto was changing the world as he wandered, and the Shinobi Union was formed, the world was changing, so did anything he do really change it for the better?

The lie to himself was always yes, but Sasuke wondered as he now stood on the tops of a tree and stared out at this world. Did anything really matter?

He didn't know, but Sasuke was finding he didn't care anymore. At least, he didn't care about the big picture. He was going to focus his energy inward, he would change himself, and as he did that he would try to help the little people who had been thrown down by this war. That was something he could do.

It might not be big or revolutionary like what Naruto was doing, but that was something Sasuke could do, of this he was certain as he leapt down into the forest again and ran, his eyes sharpening, and he felt the Rinnegan pulsing with life before he shut that eye. He heard the laughter, and the voices of the bandits.

Pulling his sword he leapt out of the trees into a clearing.

Startled eyes of a horde looked at him but Sasuke didn't slow as he landed and slashed the first one down.

"What the!" another shouted and Sasuke cut his arm off so he howled as he evaded shuriken aimed for him. Sasuke dropped his sword as he twisted pulling shuriken of his own before throwing them, picking his sword up as one charged him with a blade of their own. He stepped back and caught the blade.

"What the hell man!" the opponent shouted. "Who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and you will leave the villages in this area alone," he said flatly.

"Or what?"

Sasuke said nothing as he let fire spew from his lips, the man screamed as he caught fire and Sasuke turned to the others.

"Turn yourselves into the Shinobi Union now, or suffer the consequences," he stated.

They charged him, he smirked.

* * *

 **Wow, I'd apologize for the four month delay but it's been a real shitty four months for me. Back in January my dog was diagnosed with cancer, and a little over a week ago I had to put him down. So I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I feel like I'm dying here, and I hurt. But I'm going to try to get back into the swing of writing and aim to update this weekly again.**

 **Just be patient with me folks.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die.**


	48. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Part 2**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a long moment as stood there, neither of them moved, neither of them tried to more, neither of them looked away and he could only stare at her. For a long moment he couldn't look away from her and she didn't look away from him before he parted his lips.

"I'm home," the words slipped out as if they were the most natural thing in the world to say and he felt he meant it. Sakura smiled then and hurried to him, she flew into his chest as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she laughed.

"You're back! You're alright! Did you get enough to eat? How are you? You must be miserable out here, come on in," she said as she pulled him into her apartment then. Sasuke followed her, dropping his gear and looked around, it hadn't changed from when he had been here two years ago, it was just… dustier, and it smelt of her. Sasuke watched as Sakura moved around him and he marveled in the fact she was real, she was alive, and he wasn't remembering her.

"How long have you been back?" she asked as she walked into her kitchen.

"I was ordered back, for a prosthetic arm," he grudgingly growled as he sat at her table and looked at her.

"Oh, well, that shouldn't take too long, does Naruto know you're here; he'll be happy!" Sakura smiled.

"That's actually the reason I came to you," he admitted softly.

"Oh? Why?" she asked as she sat across from him and offered him some mushed up rice balls.

"The dobe said I should stay with him, after… the talk with the council," Sasuke hesitated.

"Why aren't you staying with him?" Sakura asked.

"I walked in on him humping Hyūga Hinata, in their kitchen," Sasuke snapped.

She had the gall to laugh because he could not get that image of Naruto out of his head and he'd really rather have anything else but that image in his mind. ANYTHING! He had never, in a million years, ever thought about the dobe having sex, let alone knowing how sex actually worked, and he had never thought to see the dignified Hyūga Hinata enjoying being screwed by two blonde dobes on her kitchen counter!

"Oh Kami, they're like rabbits, I caught them in the Hokage office, poor Uzumaki Hinata, I think she just about died of shock," Sakura chuckled as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"I never thought the dobe actually knew how sex worked," he admitted.

"Oh, and you do?" she asked.

"Hn," he grunted. She giggled then and sighed.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to," she admitted as she leant back in her chair and he nodded.

Truthfully he had gone to the dobe's place to decline staying there, but after having seen that, he was much firmer about his decision to stay at Sakura's. At least he wouldn't be walking in on sex here.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the sight of Sasuke here, he was taller than last time, definitely more relaxed, and he seemed more at ease as they sat there together. Though she was still laughing at the reaction he had had at Naruto and Hinata having sex, she just happened to know they went at it all the time, she had walked in on them at their home, in her office, and the Hokage's office.

"You seem good," she admitted as she leant back on her seat.

"Aa," he nodded. "You as well."

"Well, you know, all work, no play, boring old me," she chuckled the truth of what her friends had been preaching since Naruto's wedding back in April.

"So, a prosthetic?" she asked.

"Aa, the council wants an Uchiha to have two hands," he growled out grudgingly, she sighed.

"They will never learn," she admitted and he nodded. "Well, it shouldn't take too long, you should be here for a month, minimum, two at the max, but I'll get to work on it right away."

"Is everyone married now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I mean, not Tenten, but she and Lee had a shock earlier this year, and they're working it out. But yeah, just about everyone is married. Naruto was the first, surprisingly, he proposed on Valentine's Day, I helped him arrange that date," she chuckled. "Um… but Shikamaru proposed first, just so you know, he got married after Naruto though; to Temari. Chōji married the bitc… um, Karui, he eloped, and they live at the Akimichi compound. Then Sai and Ino had their wedding, it was sort of a shotgun wedding, but they're very happy. Aburame Shino is dating Inuzuka Hana. And Kiba is currently dating a cat girl, which is kind of cute. Kakashi's officially the Hokage. Gaara has a son. Um… other than that, nothing much has happened."

"And you?"

"Pft! Let's not talk about my depressing excuse of a life, tell me about yours. How have your travels been?" Sakura pestered.

She didn't want to think about her painfully nonexistent love life or life, she had been a nonstop medic, doctor, and friend to everyone and she was… she was depressed with how her life was. She could live with her life, but she was sad with how it was turning out. Sakura was seriously considering getting a plant or a cat or something else living here. She was getting tired of being alone, but she felt she was used to it, after all she had been doing it since she had been thirteen..

"Sakura?" he lifted a brow.

"Ugh, no boyfriend, no dates, no suitors, no life, I'm a friend, a medic, and a doctor; nonstop, I have no life Sasuke," she said flatly and he nodded then

"Now your travels," she said.

Sasuke said nothing as he pulled out a journal and handed it to her. Sakura was shocked and he nodded, she took the invitation as she slowly opened it and started reading it.

* * *

Sasuke looked at her and was tempted to go back to Naruto's place to kick that blonde dobe's ass. Sakura did not have a secret boyfriend! She was still blushing when he looked at her, he doubted that if she had a boyfriend she would blush like an innocent girl.

No matter, it didn't change his plans, well not really.

The other reason he was here was to ask Haruno Sakura to marry him. The elders had picked out a woman for him, of prestigious breeding, and they wanted him to marry their pick and produce an heir for them before then end of the year. In fact, it was an order; like the arm, and he would be marrying her by January. Well, it was October now, and all he had to do was get Sakura to agree to marrying him.

The reasons for wanting her weren't complicated or romantic, like she deserved. Because she no doubt deserved someone who would return her love, who would be home for her, who could be here for her, someone who didn't leave her high and dry. She deserved all the stupid things girls wanted, but he knew he couldn't give it to her.

Haruno Sakura deserved everything, she deserved the moon if that's what she wanted, but…

He knew she'd marry him in a minute, and he would exploit that to avoid marrying some bimbo he didn't want clinging to him. At the very least he could be tied to someone he could and would and did trust, and that happened to be Sakura. And she'd say yes because she loved him.

Stupid reasoning, he knew, but he had also heard from the dobe that Sakura had guys flocking around her constantly and vying for her attention. Sasuke stared at Sakura then and she was reading.

Perhaps, perhaps in time he could figure out a way to give her what she deserved, but for now he just needed to get the council off his back. For the past year they had been hounding him, and threatening him, and he was… he was tired of it all.

"You're not as dark and gloomy," Sakura observed. "From your writing I'd say you're almost peaceful."

"Aa," he nodded. He had bad days, he had truly terrible days, and he had days he wanted to die, but he was… he was at peace with everything that had gone on in his life. He could live with himself and not think he was about to destroy the world for kicks.

"That's good," she smiled.

"Hn," he shrugged.

"Sasuke, it's not going to be perfect if that's what you're hoping for," she sighed.

"I don't know what I'm hoping for," he muttered. He didn't hope anymore, his life was dictated by the council but he'd be damned if he continued following their every order again. Her small hand grasped his then and he looked up at her.

"It's a good start," she whispered softly.

He sighed then and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Let me grab a quicky and change out of my grubby uniform and we'll go get lunch… or breakfast," she said as she looked at the clock.

He lifted a brow at her.

"No judging! I have no life!" she snapped as she stomped to her bathroom and started showering. She was true to her word and quick as she scrubbed her hair, hopped out of the shower, pulled on warm clothes, toweled her recently chopped off hair again, and hurried back to Sasuke.

He was up and ready when she came hopping out with her shoes being shoved on as they left. Sakura told him all about her clinic, she couldn't shut up about it, mostly because she was really proud of herself for having managed to make it this far with her clinic. Sasuke just nodded, she knew he was listening though, even if he was looking maddeningly indifferent.

"And that's all that's happened these past few years," she mused.

"Hn," he nodded.

"I know it's not… big, but… I'm pleased," she said.

"It's huge, Sakura," he admitted. She blushed a little and chuckled nervously.

"No need to lie to make me feel better Sasuke," she giggled.

"Hn?" he lifted his brow.

"Oh look, an open seat at Ichiraku's," she said suddenly and pulled him after her so he didn't lie to her again. Sakura knew it wasn't much, her work at the hospital or her clinic for children, but it was hers' and it was… it was her everything since she had nothing outside of it. Perhaps she had married her work, but she wasn't going to hope to marry Sasuke. It just wasn't likely to happen. He would marry someone who… who was breath takingly gorgeous, and pretty, and smart; like the new shinobi here, Hoshiro Manami. She was the new rising star in this village, and she was 'destined for greatness' according to all the elders who supported her defection.

"Do you know a Hoshiro Manami?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Um… yeah, she's… she's an up and coming kunoichi, her family is as old as your own," Sakura answered reluctantly as she looked at the served bowl of ramen. "Why?" she asked.

"The elders have assigned her to me for when I leave," he grumbled and she smiled sweetly then, even forcing it as she internally screamed she hated Manami.

"Oh, I see," she replied. "She's a great kunoichi. Nice, sweet, you'll like her."

"Hn," he scowled and she chuckled as she worked on focusing her eating. Sakura was tempted to scream and shout that Sasuke was hers'. But she couldn't scream that because Sasuke was not hers', he never had been.

"So what mission are you going on? And when? I mean you just got back and the arm will take a month or two," she shrugged.

"January," Sasuke answered as he ate.

"Oo, you'll be here for the Rinne Festival, want to go?" she asked. Suddenly knowing it was about two and a half months away.

"Aa," he nodded.

She was stunned into silence.

* * *

 **Yeah, I couldn't sort out my time skips, so I'll be going through with some edits in the beginning if I ever get time. I'm dividing this story into two parts now, and hopefully UtDID will continue to be updated every Wednesday from here on out.**

 **In other news, I finally finished my move, life still sucks because I miss my dogs, and I got a job. So yeah, I'm alive!**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die =)**


	49. Part 2: Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Sasuke was sitting in the exam room that late afternoon and Sakura was reading over the charts. There were plenty of holes in his records but she didn't find that to be the end of her world, it just made her job a tad bit more difficult but she could always just ask him. Sasuke would tell her what he had or hadn't been up to; she hoped. She glanced at him, noticed him studying her and she looked back at the file in her hand.

"So, it appears there's some gaps but there's nothing too worrisome, but I need you to be honest with me when I ask about where you've been and if you've been ill at all," she said as she walked over to him.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Good," she said, and she started her rapid fire of questions; he answered in grunts, but she knew what they meant; or hoped she did as she filled in the blanks.

"Alright," she finally said as she looked over his records. "I'm going to get you up to date on several vaccinations since you're here, but I'll also require blood and urine samples; don't balk I ask them of all ANBU. I then need to get your measurements, and today we'll go over the process of the prosthetic arm, then we will arrange for the appropriate test to map your nerves, blood vessels, and brain to help with the limb. And while we do that, I'm going to get a sample of bone marrow for Tsunade so she can work on bonding the arm with your DNA, marrow works best but it will hurt."

"Aa," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled as she finished her notes, set them aside, handed him a paper gown and drew the curtain. He was probably unhappy with this but Sakura knew that this was how this had to go, and she was professional. Besides, if they were friends she doubted he wanted her gawking at his naked form. Because face it, she would gawk; how could she not when he had that face!? No doubt he had the body that matched that face!

Sasuke grumbled as he drew the curtain back, she smiled and they continued the examine in an appropriate manner. She took all the measurements she needed, checked his heart and lungs, blood pressure, and eyes; he wasn't happy about the eye exam but she won out.

"Thanks Sasuke, you're in very good health," she smiled as she sat there drawing his blood to test it for unknown diseases. He looked uncomfortable the moment she had produced a needle so she had relaxed so he'd relax.

"Hn," he grunted.

"I'll handle all this personally so you don't have to worry," she murmured and smiled. She saw him relax then as she pulled the needle from his arm and put a cotton ball there.

"Aa," he nodded.

"That's it, you can change, I'll see you when… if, eh," she shrugged dismissing the idea of even getting home. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Are you not coming back to your apartment?" he asked.

"Probably not, I can't see my desk," she admitted and felt a blush on her cheeks then.

"Hn?"

"Well, with all the weddings, the field missions, and my clinic I'm behind on my paperwork," she admitted sheepishly as she finished his paperwork, she turned to see him shirtless and fought hard not to blush and gush like an idiot. But he was so fucking sexy; she hadn't had the proper chance to enjoy his sexiness the last time he had been here, and now he was… well, she really knew how frazzled she was now in comparison.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Well, I don't like it, so no judging, also I have to read over test results, it'll be fine. Hey, do you need a key to my place?" she asked.

"Aa," he nodded as he finished pulling on his shirt.

"Alright, here, I'll get my spare if I get home," she smiled as she pulled it off her jangling key ring; she had keys to everything in the hospital, and now there was Hokage office keys, and lab keys; so many keys.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Naruto and Hinata will invite you to dinner, you should go, everyone will be there, except Shino and Kiba, but they're off on a mission," she admitted.

"I'll think about it," he muttered.

"Sasuke, just go, you need more friends than just Naruto, Kakashi and me," she pointed out.

"I'll think about it," he repeated. She just nodded her head.

"See you around Sasuke!" she smiled as she left the exam room and hurried away from him before she embarrassed herself. He'd only been back since yesterday and she could only think about how great he looked without a shirt. Sakura mentally kicked herself, she wasn't his lover, she wasn't his girl; and she knew he didn't see her in that light, she was his friend though and she'd work hard to remain as such.

Walking to the lab she sighed as she rubbed her temples, sat down and started doing the tests she needed to do and she didn't think about Sasuke's shirtless chest. She refused to be one of his many fangirls again, she refused to let her ignored hormones rule her.

Looking at the machine she put in the sequence for the blood, opened a file and started reading it over as she mentally reminded herself of everything she was going to need to do for him so he could have his prosthetic arm.

Sighing Sakura leant back from the work as she rubbed her fluttering heart. Sighing she closed her eyes, it really wasn't fair. Two years had made him sexier, and more at ease, but she was still, well, she was still Sakura.

She was still the scrawny girl, the one who didn't get dates or guys, and the one who didn't…

The one who didn't get happily ever after. Sighing she looked back at the tests, and shoved her heart back into that annoying box she usually stored it in, and thought with her head instead.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the hospital pondering what Sakura had meant by what she had said. It sounded like she had turned into a workaholic; not surprising, Sakura had a work ethic which made her seem like a super human from what he remembered. The four months he had been here recovering and having his sentence sorted out, he remembered her awake with him just about every moment, and he had remembered little sleep while he had been here.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke turned and saw Naruto jogging towards him. "Hey, I've been looking for you all day."

"Doctor," Sasuke answered

"I figured, I… um… about yesterday…" the dobe started.

"No, hell no! No!" Sasuke growled as the dobe started.

"Um…"

"No, I never ever want to remember yesterday, and married couples fuck like rabbits," Sasuke snapped as he remembered the saying from an old woman he had met on his travels.

"But…"

"No," Sasuke repeated.

"Fine," Naruto started. "The guest room is still open."

"I'll stay with Sakura," he said as he walked.

"What!?"

"I like her couch," Sasuke said blandly.

"Is that all you like about her!?" Naruto grinned and wiggled his brows.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted because he wasn't entirely certain how to answer that. If he told the dobe his intention to marry Sakura to escape the council, but he didn't love her, he'd no doubt end up on his ass. However, if he lied and said that he wasn't interested in her, the dobe was likely to knock him on his ass when he did marry her.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" a voice bellowed.

"Hm?" he and the dobe stopped as they turned.

"You have been requested, tomorrow for a meeting before the council," an ANBU man said as he held up the scroll. Sasuke sighed as he took it.

"Aa," he nodded, the ANBU then vanished in the smoke.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged as they resumed walking.

"Oh, and since you won't ask, I'm very happy about being married to Hinata!" Naruto grinned dubiously.

"Good," Sasuke nodded.

"Is that really all you have to say teme!?" Naruto sighed.

"I'm happy you found a woman you love?" Sasuke tested out. That, in his mind, sounded so very weird and unlike him; even if he had thought it, that he wanted to cut out his tongue for having said it.

"Yeah, she's great! She's got these…" Naruto started babbling and Sasuke half listened as they walked to Ichiraku's ramen.

Sasuke's mind wandered to the summons, he'd read the scroll when he was alone, but he was now very curious about what else it was that they wanted. Internally he debated with himself about just outright telling Sakura about the arranged marriage and asking her to just marry him, and another part of him pointed out that Sakura wasn't likely to become a homewrecker.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he looked at the dobe then.

"Thanks for the house," Naruto said.

"Aa," he nodded. It wasn't a big deal, and he was now a bit uncomfortable with Naruto bringing it up.

"No, I mean it, thanks. I just… I'm still pissed you weren't there for the wedding as my best man, but thank you for the house, you… you gave Hinata and I the start we needed and I didn't have to take her to that dump of an apartment that I lived in," Naruto explained.

"It wasn't that important dobe," he murmured as he slurped the hot noodles then.

"But it is Sasuke, so I'm going to give you a hint to get Sakura," Naruto muttered.

"And what makes you think I'm after Sakura?" he asked as he lifted his brows.

"Come on, you only came back because I mentioned her remembering your dream to be a police officer, and because I said she had a date," Naruto grinned smugly.

"I was ordered back," Sasuke corrected and that stopped Naruto then.

"Huh?"

"Prosthetic arm," Sasuke said. There was no way he'd ever dare to tell Naruto that he was partially right about why he returned.

"Oh, so Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Look, if you won't be upfront about this I'm just going to tell you, she will like it if you take her to dinner and romance her, like traditional things," Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked heavenward and now knew the dobe was hopeless and Sakura had probably been the entire reason that the dobe was officially married and not fumbling his way through this.

"I'm going," Sasuke said.

"What!? But what about joining everyone for dinner?"

"I'm tired," he lied as he stood up, paid and started walking towards Sakura's apartment; which was near the hospital.

"Really?"

"Dobe, I've been traveling for two years, I'm tired," he stated flatly.

"Fine, want to go sparring tomorrow; bet I can kick your ass now that you only have one hand and I have two!" Naruto grinned.

"Aa," Sasuke smirked. The dobe was going down. Sasuke waited until Naruto was gone, then walked to Ichiraku's, placed two orders to go, and took them as he walked back to the hospital knowing that he'd have to start somewhere to get Sakura to see he was serious about marrying her.

Walking to her office he found her sound asleep on her desk, he frowned a bit as he set the food aside and walked over to her.

"Sakura," he shook her shoulder.

"Huh!? I'm awake!" she shouted as she bolted up, he evaded being hit by her head as bleary green eyes looked around in a panic.

"Food, eat, I'm taking you home after this," he warned as he picked up the food and put it in front of his half dead company.

"This wasn't necessary, and I have paperwork," she yawned and stretched.

"I will carry you out of here," he warned as she started eating.

"You're just being an ass now," she sighed.

"Hn," he shrugged as he ate his own food.

"I didn't think I was this tired," she yawned. He shrugged, he noticed the bruises beneath her eyes and briefly wondered if she was working her way into an early grave because she didn't want to have a life. Then again…

Sasuke sighed, there was something going on with Haruno Sakura no one had noticed yet, he didn't doubt that with how she was about to kill herself with her work. She finished eating, he tossed the rubbish, then hoisted her up into his side.

"'M fine," she mumbled.

"Uh-huh," he grunted as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I have work…" she yawned.

"Come on," he grumbled and hauled her out of the office; it was night already and pitch black, he just guided her to her apartment then. the clock read eight o'clock when they walked into the apartment.

He internally sighed as he guided her to the bedroom. They collapsed, she was out like a light and he didn't want to leave.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die =)**


End file.
